


Superboys - Part One

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Superboys [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clonecest, Comic Book Science, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gay, Inertrite, Kidnapping, Kryptonians, Kryptonite, M/M, Multi, Pink Kryptonite, Sibling Incest, Superheroes, Time Travel, lantern rings, vibranium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 124,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: On Earth-16, four months after Season One ofYoung Justice, Lex Luthor sues for custody of Superboy. If Superboy helps his case, he gets the one thing he really wants: his brother back.With Match on the line, Superboy has to decide if it's worth it to be Luthor's ward. With an unexpected adopted brother and his spot on The Team in jeopardy, what will he do?***This started out as a minor head-canon but turned into so much more. I'm really happy with it so far.***This version is more organized and has a better focus, though most of the first chapters are the same as the original but with minor changes.





	1. Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Growth of Hemlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255494) by [TheQueenyGospels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels). 
  * Inspired by [Where's My Goddamn Dinosaur?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625043) by [njw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njw/pseuds/njw). 



> Several aspects of the story are inspired by the work of njw. The Slideshow of Doom, the Doomsday Reset Device and other nuances are from the series _Where's My Goddamn Dinosaur?_ njw has also helped by acting as a sounding board, encouraging me and giving me advice and helping me to introduce characters like Future!Nightwing and AltUniverse!Jay in ways that don't completely screw the continuity of Earth-16. (I was doing that enough already.) Big thanks to njw for all your help.
> 
> The character Hemlock is inspired by _The Growth of Hemlock_ by TheQueenyGospels. Thanks TheQueenyGospels for letting me use Hemlock and adapt him.

  


Conner is sitting in his room when the P.A. system comes on.

"Superboy, report to the mission room," Batman's voice says. Mission, huh? Why weren't any of the others called. Maybe he's the only one not already there. He makes his way to the mission room to find only Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. When he arrives, there a single black swivel chair sitting in front of them. 

"Have a seat, Conner," Superman says. 

"No thanks, I think I'll stand."

"Trust me, you want to be sitting for this," says Black Canary.

Conner continues standing.

"Suit yourself," says Batman. "As you know, you have two genetic progenitors. Superman and Lex Luthor." Conner grits his teeth.

"Yes, I know," he says. 

"Luthor has petitioned the courts for custody of you," says Batman. "We wanted to wait to tell you until after we'd already dealt with it, but Luthor has a proposition for you." He passes Conner a legal sized envelope with papers. He opens it and reads the letter.

"What is this?" he finally says after reading it three times.

"You tell us," says Superman. "We aren't allowed to read it unless you give it to us to read."

"It says," Conner pauses to take a deep breath, "It says he'll release Match if I sign these papers. He wants me to read everything carefully for accuracy and sign that it's true. If I do that, he'll have Match given a telepathic education like I got at Cadmus and release him from stasis. He says he lied about Match being insane – that Match is just feral because he was given programming for control and aggression, but not programming to educate him about the world. He's like a baby with rage and superpowers."

"What do you want to do?" asks Batman.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should carefully read every word of the paperwork before you, have lawyers advise you on it and come to your own decision. Do you want to live with Luthor?"

"Of course not! And I don't want to lie about him either," says Conner.

"Then don't. But read everything carefully before you make a decision. He may not be asking you to lie."

Superman is startled by that. "It's _Luthor_ , of course he wants Conner to lie."

"We won't know for sure unless we read it," says Batman. "Objectively, you are the only other person with parental claim to Conner, and you all but ignored him for the first six months of his life. Furthermore, he's been allowed to go on dangerous missions before his first birthday."

"I'm invulnerable!" says Conner. "I literally can't get hurt!" 

Batman continues, "If the paperwork is asking about that in particular, or if Conner is subpoenaed to testify about it, chances are the courts will award Luthor with custody because of that. Conner, just because your physically invulnerable doesn't mean the courts will treat you as a teenager. It's likely they will go by your chronological age. Putting a newborn or even a one-year-old in mortal peril which can cause severe psychological damage is inexcusable in the eyes of the law. I personally view you as a sixteen-year-old, and I consider the missions you go on to be constructive and educational, helping you to cope with the trauma inflicted by Cadmus, and to grow as a person. It is unlikely the courts will share my perspective."

"What do I do?" asks Conner.

"Read it all. Do you wish for legal counsel in this matter? To help you understand the agreement?" asks Superman.

"Yes."

"Then give the papers to me to fax to your lawyers," says Batman. "Once that's done, you can have them back and I advise you to carefully consider all of your options. I know what your brother means to you."

"Nobody knows how much he means to me! Have any one of you gone without a family entirely only to find out you have a brother who's the same as you, traumatized and mind controlled while still having the mind of a child _and_ fought him in a near-death battle after he tried to kill you _and_ felt completely helpless to save him from himself?! The answer is 'no'! None of you has any idea what his freedom means to me!"

"Conner," says Black Canary, "we understand. Perhaps we can't completely empathize, but we understand. Nobody's going to force you to sign anything you don't want to. Try to approach this with an open mind."

"I can't. Don't you see that. Either I give up everything and go live with Luthor or Match stays in a pod with no hope."

"This situation is difficult," Superman says, "but I know you'll make the right decision."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's just as Batman said. The papers to go over document specific incidents that could cause PTSD, Superman's lack of concern or affection for Conner during his first six months and the nature of his position on the Young Justice Team. Luthor did his homework. So did Batman. He came up with the times Luthor placed Conner in physical danger, the times Luthor used brainwashing to control him and Luthor's connections loose as they are, to the Cadmus cloning facility that initially taught Conner that he was a thing and not a person. Conner has the option to sign both sets of legal statements. The lawyers won't tell him what to do. He wishes someone would. He decides to do something reckless and hops on the super cycle to go see Luthor.

He arrives at LexCorp Towers and goes to the receptionist desk. Everything seems big and over-the-top. Even the architecture is intimidating. The woman at the front desk smiles politely and asks the nature of his visit.

"I'm here to see Lex Luthor," he says with determination. 

"I'm sorry, but you need an appointment to see the C.E.O. He has availabilities for next January."

"Tell him his son is here to see him. He'll make time."

The shock on her face is entertaining, but Conner isn't here to be entertained. "Tell him now," he says.

She passes the message up the ladder. Less than twenty minutes later, Conner is being escorted upstairs by Hope, Luthor's personal assistant. They go up eighty flights on the elevator before they have to change elevators and go up another twelve. They arrive in an entryway to the penthouse's lower floor and Luthor is waiting by the elevator.

"Please, do come in, _son_."

"I want to talk," Conner says.

"As do I," says Luthor. "Come now, I want you to meet your adopted brother, but I believe you two already know each other. 

Conner is shocked when he walks into the living room with Luthor to see Roy sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"Red Arrow?!"

"Hi, Superboy."

"What is this? Red Arrow's over 18, how can you adopt him?"

"Technically he's five and a half. Certainly young enough to need a guardian. At least, that's how the courts see it."

"Red Arrow! Roy! How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter," Roy says.

"Perhaps I should let you two talk for a moment," says Luthor. "I'll be in the billiard room if you need me."

"Roy, if you need to escape, I can help you."

"I don't need to escape. He lets me leave whenever I want. I have to go to some prep school, take self defense lessons that I don't need and be home by one a.m. when I go out, but I'm living in the lap of luxury and unlike my real dad – or the original Roy's real dad I should say – he makes time to spend together as a family. It's really not all that bad here."

"But he's _him_! He's a villain!"

"You think I don't know that? If there's one thing I learned it's keep your friends close and your enemies closer," says Roy.

"He keeps me honest," says Luthor from the doorway. "Or, more honest I should say. What better way for the Junior Justice League to keep tabs on a supervillain than to have a trained covert operative living with him?"

"You really think that's how it'll go. You'll keep tabs on us just as easily," says Conner

"No, I'll be keeping tabs on you. Just you. It's my duty as your father to monitor your activities and make sure you're not doing anything too dangerous."

"So you'll have me benched for all the important missions," says Conner

"I'll have you benched for anything that I believe will compromise your health, mental or physical. You"re lucky I'll be letting you go on missions at all. I'm quite protective."

"Then I'll only have to worry about _you_ hurting me."

"You wound me. You can rest assured that I will not be trying to brainwash you or physically harm you in any way. And make no mistake. I will win this court case whether or not you sign the papers I sent you. The only question is what will become of your dear brother, Match. The laws protecting alien cloning experiments are not nearly as generous as the laws protecting human clones – or half-human in your case."

"So you _are_ threatening him," says Conner.

"Don't be absurd, he's in no danger from me. In fact, while he's in stasis, he's being protected from himself. I was merely pointing out that I have no legal obligation to improve his living conditions. I could be convinced however. It's up to you Conner. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like and spend some time with Roy, but I won't force you to stay. I have meetings to get to. Charity will bring up lunch for you both in an hour in case you get hungry. There's also food in the kitchen, but I must ask that you clean up after yourselves."

"How can you sound so reasonable?" Conner demands.

"Because I am reasonable. When I get custody of you you'll have the finest of everything: education, food, home, medical care, extracurriculars and a generous allowance. I do worry about you dating the young Martian, but your personal life is yours to decide. Have a pleasant day, son. I know I will."

With that Luthor leaves to enter the penthouse elevator and looks on confidently as Conner turns to Roy to speak.

When the elevator door closes, Conner asks, "Do you know anything about my court case?"

"Only that Lex has lawyered up with the big guns and that he's been spying on the Team since you were released from Cadmus. I don't think the Justice League will have a leg to stand on in court. What was that thing about your brother? I didn't know you had one."

"Match. He's a full clone of Superman, and Luthor has been keeping him in a pod. He gave me papers to sign and if I do, it's almost guaranteed that Luthor will win custody of me. In the agreement, if I sign, he'll have Match released with a basic education and understanding of his surroundings. He was – is – feral. The agreement states that Luthor will give him enough telepathic education to not be feral anymore." 

"It sounds like a good deal," says Roy. "From the way Lex talks, the League doesn't stand a chance in court. If that's the only way he'll free Match, I'd go for it. If I had the same power to get the original Roy back, I would."

"Luthor has Roy? What am I saying, of course he does." 

"But I can't prove it. If I could, he'd be forced to release him, but I can't."

"How do you live with him though? Isn't he constantly making your life miserable?"

"Not really. The hard part is knowing what he does, but as far as interacting with him goes, he's not all bad."

"You really think I should sign?" asks Conner, hoping someone will tell him what the right choice is.

"I can't tell you what's right for you, but if it were me, I would."

"Thanks Roy. I think I needed this talk. I was already feeling hopeless about the whole situation. I didn't think for a second that he'd treat me well."

"That's the only thing he'll do. You can't stop him from becoming a villain. You can't give him any sort of moral backbone. All you can do is be there. He takes great care of me, but that doesn't mean I forgive him. You don't have to either."

"This really helps," says Conner. "I'll let you know what I decide. Being your brother… wouldn't be all bad."

"Gee, thanks," Roy says sarcastically.

"I mean, the bad part would be being Luthor's son. It would be a bonus to have you around."

"You too, Conner. Want to go train with me? I could use the exercise."

"That's, okay. I need to get back."

"Stay for lunch? I don't get a lot of company."

"Okay. Sure. Why not? Wait, are you sure the food doesn't have nanobots or kryptonite in it?"

"No, I can't be sure of that. If it does have nanobots, nothing he gets would be usable in court."

"I'll stay, but I'll eat later."

"Probably wise."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Conner gets back to the cave, no one seems to have noticed his absence. He goes to his room and signs the agreements for Luthor, as well as the witness statement for Batman. He'll give both sets of documents to Batman this evening. That decided and done, Conner rereads everything again and again just in case he missed anything. Surely the lawyers would have caught anything he missed. Even so, he can't leave it alone, wondering if he's making the right choice. Right and wrong always get muddy when Luthor's involved. It seems like there is no 'right' choice and Conner finds that strangely comforting. If he has to subject himself to being Luthor's ward, it's a small price to pay to save his brother. 

When Robin gets in for training that evening, Conner approaches him and asks him to contact Batman. Not long after that, Batman appears at the zeta-beam platform, arriving from Gotham. When Conner greets him he shoves the papers towards him. 

Batman takes the papers and looks at them. "Are you sure?"

"I'll never be sure, but I think it's the right thing to do," Conner says.

"That's all we can ask of you. Would you like to tell Kal-El or should I?"

"I'll tell him. I want to point out to him that it's his fault half those statements Luthor had me sign are true. If he hadn't waited so long to care about me, this whole situation would be entirely different."

"I have to agree with you. Much of this is Superman's doing. But you don't have to do this."

"I don't have to not, either."

"There's no shame in going down on a sinking ship, Conner."

"There is when Match is on it too. I wouldn't be the one unable to swim. He would."

Batman sighs. "You're right of course. Just don't expect Luthor to keep his word. He can follow the letter of the agreement without ever following through on the spirit. Do you still want me to fax these?"

"I don't know.… Yes. I want you to fax them."

"We'll do our best to win the case Conner. I can promise you that."

"Thank you Batman."

"Was there anything else you needed tonight?"

"No."

"I'll be going then. I have to meet with your lawyers. Be ready to be in Metropolis by two p.m. tomorrow for a meeting. We have to prepare for court next week."

"That soon?"

"We waited maybe too long to tell you. As I said before, we wanted to handle this without ever putting the burden on you. I'm sorry you have to have it now. I'll bring hard copies of the paperwork to the cave tomorrow when I come to escort you to Metropolis. You can put them in your things before we go."

"I guess I should start packing then." 

"Don't give up yet. We still have a few aces up our sleeve."

"Thanks, Batman."

"Do your training, eat well and get some sleep."

"I will."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Conner leaves to go to the training area, and Red Arrow's shown up to spar against Robin and Kid Flash. So far he's pretty impressive. There was a time when none of the three of them could take on the other two, but now, Red Arrow's winning without breaking a sweat. When they're done, Conner jumps in.

"Hey Red, any chance you're not too tired to spar with me?"

"I'm never too tired to spar with you."

"Someone's cocky." 

"Doesn't mean I'll win. Just that I'll give you my best anytime you ask."

"Noted."

They start the spar and though Conner goes all fury and fists, he doesn't avoid Roy's legwork, tripping him and putting him on his back, time and time again.

"Doesn't mean I'll lose either," Roy finally says with a smirk.

"You do have more experience than me," says Conner. "Can you show me that scissor-twist-flip thing you keep taking me down with?"

"Sure." Roy proceeds to take him step by step through the move until he can do it. Conner smiles when he finally lands Roy on his face.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Mercy."

"I already downed you, and this isn't a fight to the death."

"I mean Mercy Graves. She's the one Lex has robots based on. She's a former Amazon and she taught me that move."

"An Amazon? Luthor's got an Amazon in his pocket?"

"That surprises you?"

"I guess it shouldn't."

"She's probably going to be your combat instructor too, if you end up with Lex and me."

"How bad is it?"

"She's brutal."

"Does not sound fun."

"It isn't. But it is effective. She's a good teacher even if she is a complete bitch."

That has Conner laughing. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Probably. I know you Kryptonians don't cry easily so you'll probably be fine. Luthor would never risk you getting hurt."

"The hell he wouldn't."

"I'm serious Conner, you're the prodigal son. I'm disposable. He'd never risk losing you. Can you imagine the publicity? He'd lose investors left and right. That's if he doesn't care about you."

"You think he does?"

"I think it's possible. He treats me well and I'm not his biological son."

"You think that makes a difference?"

"To him it does. You're his actual child. His heir. No way he wants to do anything but invest in your future at this point. You're gonna be the person who gets everything in his will."

"That's ridiculous."

"I've seen it. He's already leaving me several security companies to own and run if anything happens to him. If he dies, you become the majority shareholder for LexCorp. That doesn't even factor in the cash."

"I don't want his money."

"That's what I said too. Then he proved that he was going to spend money on me however he wanted and there's nothing I can do to stop him. I have three bedrooms stacked full of presents he gave me that I won't open and that he won't let be thrown out. Finally I took a security job with LexCorp so I'd have an income. Since I'm five he can refuse to let me work a regular job."

"So what do you do?"

"Usually guard business men at galas. He had me shadowing Bruce Wayne at a fundraiser. Just in case anything happened to him, Lex wanted me there to protect him. There wasn't any trouble, but that's the type of thing I do for a living."

"Pay well?"

"I had to hunger strike to get him to cut the fees in quarters. He was originally trying to pay me more than 100k per year. Now I make 28k a year."

"He's going to do something like that for me too isn't he?"

"I have no clue. Probably, although since you can go a lot longer without eating, the hunger strike thing may not work."

"Do you have an allowance? He said he was going to give me an allowance."

"He tried to give me $2,000 per week. I turned it down, so he said he'd just buy me presents with it instead. Hence the three bedrooms filled with unopened boxes."

"Damn. I honestly don't know what I would use that kind of money for. Maybe $10 per week for ice cream and a Happy Meal, but $2,000? What the hell would I do with that?"

"Put it in the bank. Put it under your pillow. Save up so you can live on your own terms when you're eighteen."

"By then, I'll be thirty-two."

"What can I say? That's how the cookie crumbles. Look on the bright side, if you were made like me, you won't age past twenty. Something they did with our genetics. I could still gain and lose weight and stuff, but once I reach peak development I won't age anymore. I'm guessing he made you the same way."

"Great, I'll be a kid forever."

"Young adult. I don't think he'd make you stay at sixtee– scratch that, I have no idea what he would do. It's possible you weren't designed to age at all. I mean, you were supposed to be fully grown in your pod."

"That's a little terrifying. Something to bring up at our first family dinner, I suppose."

"You signed the papers?"

"Yeah. I half-wish I hadn't, but I can't let Match remain a prisoner in his own mind."

"Lex would probably win anyways. It's good that you're doing something for your brother. You're probably the best hope he's got." 

"That's not very comforting. I don't know how likely it is that Luthor will keep his word."

"I don't trust him. But if it's any comfort, he probably wants control of two Superman clones more than he wants to upset his only son."

"Again, not so comforting."

"Well, I tried."

"You're right though. I don't see him passing up the opportunity to have two of us."

"If only he were as reliable about giving me Roy. I've been looking for him as best I can. I just don't have any leads and living with Luthor means the Justice League doesn't trust me with any real information. Not that it would matter. They've given up on him anyways."

"Don't give up. I bet you're right and he's still alive. It hasn't even been six months since you found out about him."

"For him it's been five and a half years."

"Don't give up. I bet he needs you like Match needs me."

"Thanks for the spar. I'll see you next week in court if I don't see you before then."

"Okay. Don't be a stranger."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The day in court goes about as expected. The saving grace is that Batman was able to have Wolf registered as a therapy animal, to help Conner cope with his trauma from Cadmus. That meant that Luthor couldn't take him away or force Conner to leave him behind. Sphere on the other hand, is too dangerous to have around Luthor. Conner doesn't trust him to not experiment on her, so he leaves her at Mount Justice and decides to visit when he can. 

Conner expects it to be horrible. It isn't. Luthor gives him a week to gather his things and say bye to his friends. As agreed, Luthor claims the telepathic education for Match is underway by the time he moves in. They sit down at dinner and have a good meal together. It's awkward at best and Conner can't help but feel hostile towards his morally inept father, but the food is good and Luthor asks him about his day and what he enjoys as hobbies. Conner tells him he enjoys working on motorcycles, and Roy does a face palm. Now Conner's going to end up with a whole collection of motorcycles and he doesn't even know it yet.

That night, Conner can't sleep. He's just down the hall from Roy's bedroom, so he goes over and quietly knocks on the door. Roy answers it, clearly sleepy and grabs Conner's arm and pulls him in. "Sleep with me tonight," he says when he reads Conner's face. "It'll get easier." Conner follows him to his bed and Roy lays down. Conner isn't sure if Roy wants to top or bottom. Conner's never done this before, but he's open to the experience. He starts to take off his boxers, and Roy gives a quizzical look. "Not what I meant ,Conner. Lay with me. Keep your clothes on. We're not having sex, we're just cuddling." Conner gives a sigh of relief and lays in the bed next to Roy. They face each other and Roy drapes and arm over Conner's side. 

"It will get easier," says Roy drowsily. "I promise."

"I hope you're right," says Conner. "I feel so creeped out sleeping in Luthor's penthouse."

"Then don't think of it that way. You're in my room, in private, safe and sound. He won't hurt you."

"How do you know?" asks Conner. 

"Because I saw the way he looked at you at dinner. I've never seen him look so gentle and intrigued."

"It was probably an act."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Like I said, you're the prodigal son."

"You really think I'm safe here?"

"I know you are. I have a veritable arsenal of throwing knives under my pillow and you're invulnerable."

"What if he has kryptonite?"

"Then I doubt he'll use it on you. That would be child abuse. He doesn't want to lose you after just getting custody."

Conner calms down a bit.

"Just listen to my breathing and go to sleep. We have training in the morning."

"Okay," says Conner. "Thank you "

Conner eventually falls asleep to the sound of Roy's breathing and heartbeat, a calm rhythm of security washing over him.

He may not be where he wants to be, but he's not alone.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Morning comes, and Charity provides a robust breakfast of pancakes, eggs, omelets, bacon, pigs in blankets, cinnamon rolls, oatmeal and waffles. Conner has to admit to himself, if no one else, that Charity's cooking is gourmet level and outclasses M'gann's cooking by leagues. Roy and Conner eat their fills and Roy leads Conner through Yoga stretches to prepare him for morning training. Mercy appears without them noticing at first. Even Conner's enhanced hearing didn't detect her, and he credits her Amazonian stealth. 

"Wear this," she says to Conner, holding out a white gold ring with an inlaid blue gem. It almost looks like a wedding band, but Conner is suspicious of any gift from Luthor or his employees. When Mercy sees Conner's hesitation, she explains. "It's a blue kryptonite ring. The white gold is infused with blue kryptonite and the gem on top is blue kryptonite."

"Why do you want me to wear kryptonite?"

"For one thing, it protects you from green kryptonite radiation. You're immune as long as you wear or hold the ring. For another, it dilutes your powers. You'll still heal quickly but your invulnerability, speed, super-senses, super-strength and reflexes will be heavily impaired, making you essentially human. For your training, that's what you need right now. It won't hurt you and it can increase your healing rate if you were to wear more of it. For now, just trust that it won't hurt you."

"You want me to train as a human?"

"I want you to learn to defend yourself with or without powers. It will make you stronger and more capable in the long run."

Conner takes the ring and puts it on. It fits perfectly on his left middle finger. Luthor must somehow know his ring size and where he prefers to wear rings. He doesn't often do jewelry, but he's already imagining a silver chain as a necklace to put the ring on.

After a few moments, his breakfast feels heavier in his stomach, and even just standing there takes more effort than before.

"Do you swim?" asks Mercy.

"Yes," says Conner. 

"Good. Then we'll start with aquatic cardio exercises. We have bathing suits for you in the lockers by the pool."

She leads Roy and Conner to sublevel three of LexCorp Towers and they get dressed for the water. Roy changes in front of Mercy and Conner with no shame, but Conner asks them to turn away while he puts his bathing suit on. It's almost a speedo, but has super short leg sleeves on it in a European style cut. It has an 'S'-shield centered on the rump and another on the front left leg sleeve. It's almost ice blue, but the shields are white. When Roy turns around, the corner of his mouth quirks up in a half smile. 

"I approve! The blue brings out your eyes."

"Uh, thanks. Not my proudest outfit."

"You look great. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not like M'gann and Artemis are here." 

"You're right. I just feel awkward in this. I've never worn something this revealing except when I sleep in my boxers."

"Well, get over it!" says Mercy harshly. "I get that you're less than a year old, but you need to become accustomed to uncomfortable situations so that nothing distracts you, especially the unexpected."

"Okay, Mercy," says Conner.

"Good. Now let's jump in and do some underwater stretches before we start doing laps."

They do the stretches, Mercy teaching them each a new routine, and though Conner isn't used to his body without his super-strength, he has fun, and he realizes Mercy isn't always harsh. She just ruthlessly emphasizes concepts she deems important. She is fairly lax about them making mistakes while learning the stretch routine, but emphasizes rather brutally the need to push themselves harder during the cardio exercises. By the end of it, Conner is completely worn out.

"Okay, now that we're limbered up, we can start training," Mercy says.

Conner nearly throws the ring in the water, wondering how the hell humans live without super-strength and enhanced endurance.

Roy seems to be doing alright. He looks tired but not as lethargic and heavy as Conner feels. 

"It'll get easier," Roy says.

Conner believes him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Match is aware that he's in a different pod. He's no longer cold and frozen, but now his mind is cloudy and clear at the same time. It's disorienting for him, but he continues to learn as the G-gnomes teach him the names of things and Lex Luthor's expectations of polite and proper behavior. It's hard on Match, but he knows he needs to learn. His drive to succeed is greater than his fear of the unknown and eventually, the G-gnomes teach him about Superman and Project: Kr. He'd been previously programmed to react with murderous intent when he sees the 'S'-shield. Now he knows there's a difference between the people who wear it. Superman is his enemy, but Project: Kr is not. The G-gnomes even have impressions of The Superboy's caring attitude towards Match. Match doesn't know what to think of that. The only experience he has of The Superboy is fighting in a rage and being brutally beaten unconscious by the hybrid clone. Somehow, he's aware of the scars on his chest though he can't feel his body, but soon enough, the G-gnomes direct his mind elsewhere, teaching him Taekwondo and Taijiquan. He sleeps in a dream of stances and forms and his thoughts of Project: Kr are left behind.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner is excited. It's been a month since Luthor took custody of him and it's only another month until his birthday. Luthor wants to hold a formal ball for his birthday and invite all of his friends and family, even Superman.

But that's not what Conner's excited about. Today is the day he can go see Match in his new pod. Match isn't ready to wake up yet, but Conner can at least see him and visit for a while. Luthor insists he not wear anything with an 'S' on it, just in case and has Conner wear a black dress shirt with slacks and a designer vest with silver and sky blue embroidery on it to go over the shirt. Conner thinks he looks tacky, but Roy tells him how sexy he looks and Conner feels a bit better about it. Turning in the mirror, he tries to see what Roy sees. 

It's time to go and Roy and Conner go down the elevator with Luthor and get into the limousine. That's when Roy drops the bomb.

"So when do we get to visit the original Roy Harper in his pod? Are you ever going to let me see him?"

Luthor looks shocked. "I can assure you that neither I nor Cadmus have Roy Harper. If I gain any intelligence that gives me his specific whereabouts, I will certainly help you find him. As it is, there's no telling what continent he's on nor what country or city."

"You're lying," says Roy. "I know you have him. I want him."

"My dear boy, I know you do," says Luthor. "I'm sure you'll have him soon enough. For now, this is Conner's day. Let him have it. I'm sure he misses Match as much as you miss a boy you've never met."

"I want him back," says Roy stubbornly. 

"You never had him to begin with," says Luthor coldly.

"No, just his memories, as if they were mine."

"Fair enough. I won't argue that you don't know him, but I do hope you can lay this to rest long enough for your brother to visit his brother in peace."

"Lay off him," Conner says to Luthor. "You don't know what he's going through so you're in no position to judge him for his attitude."

"No, just his manners," says Luthor.

The rest of the ride is in silence, but soon enough, they're at the Metropolis Cadmus building. They go in the express elevator, fifty-two levels down where they quietly head towards the Project: Match vault. Luthor does a palm scan, a retinal scan and enters a complex code, causing the vault to open. 

It's a large space, much like the vault Conner's pod was in. In the center of the room a pod with seven G-gnomes atop it contains a boy identical to Conner. His eyes, their only defining differentiation, are closed. Conner walks up to the pod in reverence and places his palm on the glass. Roy walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe Conner's clearly conflicted feelings. Conner enjoys the touch for a moment before shrugging Roy's hand off and placing his other palm on the glass. 

"We're going to get you out, Match. You'll see. You'll be free soon. I miss you, brother."

At that, Match's eyes slide open slightly, just enough for Conner to see his black sclerae. They close soon after, but Conner feels better, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Match heard his voice and understood him. 

Match continues to sleep and Conner keeps his palms on the glass as if that would close the distance between them. He feels a hand over his own and finds Luthor next to him, a sad expression on his face. "We'll get him back, son. You're brother will wake up, soon enough."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	2. Original Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Arrow is trying desperately to find the Original Roy. Lex and Conner decide to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for brainwashing, drugs and rape. It's brief though.

  


Roy's hot on the trail. His informants said that the Shadows have the original Roy, and he's shadowing a shadow now. He leaps from building to building, using zip-line arrows when he needs to and keeping pace with the assassin below him on the street. He jumps over to the next building, finding the shadow entering through a window, and he makes to climb down the fire escape when he's hit hard. 

The hockey stick is coated in steel alloy and the blow to the head all but cripples him, he sees a hockey mask framed with blond hair and recognizes his former handler. He fears the two words that come next.

"Broken Arrow."

Everything goes black.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Roy wakes up, he's belly down on a bed with a large weight on top of him. There's a stinging in his ass and it takes him a moment to realize there's a stinging _in_ his ass. The horror of the realization is only outdone by the realization that the sensation is familiar. A hand grabs him by the throat and pulls his face up as a warm mouth licks and kisses his face.

"Good, you're awake. I really wanted you to wake up for this part I guess wishes really do come true."

The stinging turns into pounding and Roy is completely terrified. He wants more. He wants it to stop! He never wants it to end. The moaning of his assailant is drowned out by Roy's screams of rage and horror. Then Sportsmaster bites his neck, sucking a hickey as he fills Roy up with his hot cream, pounding through the orgasm. But he doesn't stop, not until Roy begs for more, begs to come, and benevolently, Sportsmaster gives him release. Roy is crying, so conflicted about his feelings. Sportsmaster whispers sweet nothings in his ear, saying Roy's always been his favorite lay, that he takes it like a man, is so brave and that this is the last time and Roy is _such a good boy_. 

"Don't worry, kid you won't remember this anyway. Broken Arrow."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner heard Roy scream. He was all the way across town, but he heard it. Part of him wonders if his super-hearing is getting better. Most of him just wants to _find Roy!_

After leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Superboy hears the screaming turn to sobs and moaning and more crying and a familiar voice speaking softly. By the time he reaches Roy, everything is dead quiet, but he found the location. Bursting through the window with a mighty jump, he rushes over to Roy.

He's facedown on the bed, listless but not sleeping. There are needles on the nightstand and broken, used condoms on the bed. The smell of blood, musky sex and lube is strong and some other scent Conner can't place. Drugs maybe? Conner turns Roy over and Roy puts a hand on his arm, still disoriented and half conscious. Conner tries to wake him up and when it doesn't work, he puts Roy's pants on him and carries him to the nearest emergency room as fast as he can. 

When he gets there, they see him immediately and Conner is allowed to go in the exam room with him while they examine his body and run blood tests. They're completely conclusive that he has damage in his anus and rectum caused by anal rape. The doctors are very clear about that. It fits perfectly with the screams Conner heard and the way he found him. 

They say Roy is on the brink of going into a coma. The blood tests come back and he has massive amounts of drugs in his system. GHB, heroine, MDMA, methamphetamine and PCP were all found in his system. The doctors say it's a miracle he's even alive. Conner takes a small leave of absence to lead the cops to the crime scene. It's just as it was before and the cops verify that they should be able to identify the suspect with all the DNA he left behind. As soon as he's sure the cops are investigating the crime scene, Conner leaps through the city until he's back in Roy's hospital room, holding his hand. Roy isn't waking up and his vitals are a little off, but he's stable and the doctors think he will survive.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex Luthor storms into the hospital with rage clear on his face and a delicate stomp that only the upper class can master. "Show me to Roy Harper's room immediately!!" he demands at the check in counter.

"Only family can se—"

"Listen, bitch! He is my son! I am his guardian! And by the way, I OWN THE HOSPITAL!! SHOW ME TO HIS ROOM NOW!!!"

The terrified nurse immediately guides an enraged Luthor to Roy's recovery room. When they get there, Luthor, needing to take out his rage on somebody, tells the nurse, "You're demoted! You'll be mopping the floors and cleaning the bathrooms by Monday. Be glad you aren't fired!"

The nurse shudders and takes her leave. The doctors are piling into the room, ready at Luthor's beck and call. "What happened to my son?!!" he demands.

One of the doctors steps forward. "He was beaten, drugged and raped. We believe he will survive, but it will take some time for the drugs to get out of his system."

"By whom?" Luthor asks incredibly cold.

"We don't know!" says the doctor. "We took DNA swabs and the police are investigating the crime scene as we speak."

"Good. I'll give the commissioner a call then."

Turning his focus to Conner and Roy, the coldness melts away and he embraces Conner and goes to sit on the other side of Roy, taking his hand. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there in time," Luthor says.

"Me, too," says Conner, "Me, too."

"I will find out who did this. There will be retribution. Have no fear, my boys. I will make an example of the monster that did this, and no one will ever dare to touch either of you ever again."

"Dad?" says Conner. "I'm scared. I'm worried he won't wake up."

"Give it time, son. I had his genetics enhanced. His metabolism should burn through the drugs soon enough. I promise you we won't lose him." He turns to the cadre of terrified doctors. "Will we?" he says will command in his voice.

"No, sir," they all say in unison. 

"Good."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Roy wakes up he hurts all over and feels nothing at all, not even the pressure of the bed on his back. "Lex?" he says drowsily. 

"And Conner," says Lex. Roy turns his head and sees Conner by the hospital bed he's in. 

"Con? What happened?"

"I don't—" Conner begins but Luthor interjects.

"—We can discuss that when you're feeling better. For now, your goal is to get well. We love you Roy. Never forget that we love you."

Conner almost cries. He takes Roy's hand and kisses it, just a bit beyond brotherly affection and says, "I love you Roy! I'm so glad you woke up!"

"I don't feel awake," says Roy.

"That's just the morphine," says Luthor. "It helps with the pain while your body repairs itself. You'll be okay, son. You'll be okay."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy recovers in the hospital for two and a half weeks. Conner and Luthor visit him every day without fail and Roy begins to remember what happened, slowly and painfully. It's not physically painful anymore, but the violation of both his body and his mind hurts him more than he thought anything could. Lex is having him checked on by a psychiatrist twice a day, to help him cope with the trauma and make any diagnoses necessary. Luthor's specifically worried about self-harm, but fortunately, Roy shows no signs of it. 

When Roy finally gets home, Luthor throws him a private dinner party. The food is amazing and Roy is feeling better already. The presence of Conner and Lex, and even Mercy, is welcome and helpful. They try to make small talk, but Roy just focuses on the food, trying to keep his mind on filet mignon and off of everything else. It's too much when they ask him questions or expect him to contribute to the conversation, so he just ignores them. 

Finally, he breaks down. Halfway through his Vienetta, Roy bursts into tears and sobs uncontrollably. Luthor makes an aborted move to hold him, but Roy holds out a hand instead, clearly indicating that he needs his space. Luthor takes the outstretched hand in his own and Conner scoots his chair closer, the proximity helping to calm Roy down. In about fifteen minutes they can finally decipher what he's been saying over and over like a mantra this entire time.

"I couldn't save him! He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" asks Luthor.

"Roy! Original Roy! I almost found him but I couldn't fight, and now they know I was looking for him! I can't find him now! They probably already killed him!" 

"Who's they? Who has him?" asks Conner.

"The Shadows!" cries Roy.

Luthor straightens up immediately, taking back his hand and straightening his tie. "I have to make a phone call. You are my sons and I love you. Excuse me."

Luthor goes into his office and immediately calls the Demon's Head.

"Lex, what can I do for you at this late hour?"

"I apologize for the timing, Ra's, but this is very important. As you may or may not know, someone in the League of Shadows hypnotized, beat, drugged and brutally raped my son. His former handler, Sportsmaster is the prime suspect. What do you intend to do about this?"

"Are you sure?"

"We have DNA evidence. Semen, likely his. I can send you a sample if you like."

"Please do. This is a very serious matter and you have my full support, Lex. May I ask, which—"

"—The archer."

"If one of mine committed this act, you can rest assured that they will suffer for it."

"That's not good enough, Ra's. I demand satisfaction. I will only be satisfied if I direct the torture and perform the execution for all of the Shadows to see."

"I'll make arrangements for the event as soon as we have confirmation of the DNA results. How are you coping, Lex? I know this can't be easy."

"I'm displeased to say the least, and frankly, this isn't a social call, Ra's. This is about finding the facts, retribution and _both_ Roy Harpers."

"I don't—"

"Don't play dumb with me Ra's. I know you have him. My sources say the Shadows had custody of the boy at least as of two and a half weeks ago. Give him to me, and I might not bring this whole incident to The Light."

"Is that a threat, Lex?"

"It's a demand. Give me the original Roy Harper and make sure the Shadows know to stay the fuck away from my family."

"It will be done. I'll get you coordinates and passcodes by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Ra's. I always thought of you as a man of honor. I hope this holds true in times like these."

"It will, Lex. It will."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy is swimming with Conner on sublevel three, and Mercy is letting them play around, not really requiring Roy to push himself or strain his body. More than most, she understands what he is going through. Right now he needs to swim for activity, not for training. She even brought a volleyball and a beach ball for the boys to play with. There are water polo balls on the side of the pool, but she doesn't want them performing any strenuous activity. The polo balls are just there in case they feel like it. 

Right now, the boys are playing 'don't let the beach ball hit the water'. They don't keep up much conversation during the game, but the interaction and freedom of movement is a balm on their souls. Conner feels truly happy for the first time since he heard Roy scream. They play for two hours, tiring each other out and getting the exercise they both have desperately needed. As they're drying off, Roy snaps his towel at Conner's ass and whips him in the process.

"Ouch!" says Conner. "That actually stings."

"Even on buns of steel?" asks Roy deviously as he prepares to whip him again. This time, Conner grabs the towel and throws it aside. He picks Roy up in a bear hug and jumps in the pool. With how Conner jumps, the have a few seconds in the air before they hit the water, and Roy laughs with glee, even as they submerge. Conner, with an arm still wrapped around Roy's chest, brings them to the surface where Roy continues to laugh. "I can't believe you did that! That was awesome!"

Conner laughs too. "You deserved it!"

"You bet I did. Let's do it again!"

They climb out of the pool and go back to where they were. Conner takes Roy into a secure bear hug and leaps, dragging them both through the air before they hit the water. 

They reach the surface again and Roy exclaims, "You have a new nickname. 'Superbro'. 'Cause you're my Super Brother."

"Rao, I hope that doesn't catch on," says Conner.

"Rao?" asks Roy.

"The Kryptonian Sun God. Sometimes I say that. Instead of 'Oh my God!', I say 'Great Rao!'. Stuff like that. Not always, but Kal-El's still trying to teach me about my heritage. Some of it is sinking in."

"That's really awesome. I'm glad you're getting to learn that stuff. Kinda wish I could learn it with you."

"You want to learn something with me, learn to speak Kryptonian. It was one of the languages downloaded into my head when I was at Cadmus. I don't have anyone to speak it with, except Kal-El."

"Sure! I'd love to have a secret language for us to talk with. Could come in handy."

"Great. I'll see if Dad has any Kryptonian crystals that can teach you psionically."

"Which Dad?"

"Lex first, and if he doesn't have any, I'll ask Kal-El."

"Cool. I'm gonna learn Kryptonian. I don't usually get excited about things, but this just seems pretty cool."

"I'm glad you're interested. Ready to go upstairs?"

"Can we go in the water one more time?"

Even expecting it, Roy's not ready for his brother's tight bear hug. They fly through the air, and Roy feels like nothing can touch him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The soundproofing in the penthouse is good, but not good enough to block out Conner's super-hearing. They've been going at it all night. Whoever the mystery boy is, he sounds like he's barely older than Roy's artificial age, and he makes a lot of noise. Conner's been hearing 'Oh Daddy!'s and 'Fuck Yeah!'s and 'I Love You!'s all night long. They literally didn't sleep all night and neither did Conner. Finally, at seven a.m. on the dot, the panting and moaning and screaming stops and Conner hears the shower in the grande master bedroom start up. Conner thinks to himself, 'Finally! I can get some shut eye!' 

But then Roy's knocking at his door wanting to go for a morning swim. Conner pulls Roy into the room and tells Roy to sleep with him and he starts to fall asleep, but Wolf is suddenly jumping on the bed and licking their faces.

"Okay, I'm up!" says Conner angrily.

"It's okay, bro, we can sleep in my room," says Roy.

"No, I need to take Wolf out for his morning walk."

"I'll go with you. I'll get some espresso from the LexCorp Towers Coffee Shop and meet you downstairs."

"There's a dog park on the seventy-ninth floor. Meet me there?"

"Really? A dog park in a high rise building?"

"Lex had it made especially for Wolf. He loves it there."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

They reconvene at the dog park, and it even has small trees and squirrels. Wolf likes watching them more than chasing them, but he rolls around in the grass and basks in the sunlight coming in through the windows. 

"Did you hear—" Conner starts.

"—Yes. I heard Dad robbing the cradle. All night long. Keep you up?"

"Yeah…" Conner says with a yawn.

"I was able to get about four hours of sleep last night. I'm sorry you didn't get any."

"Nothing I can do about it now."

"Well, if you need a nap later, my room's always open to you."

"Thanks. I just can't believe they went at it for ten freaking hours."

"I have seriously underestimated our dad's libido."

"Just stop right there. I'm trying not to think about Dad's libido."

"Sorry. It's just a lot to process. If we're guessing the age, that could've been one of us in there."

"He'd never have sex with someone under eighteen. As strict as he is when it comes to sexual propriety…. I mean, you got The Talk too, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I got The Talk."

"So there's no way he'd do that with one of us. He told me if I ever have sex with a human I have to wear blue kryptonite. He said it could only be someone my age who's capable of consent. No one's my age. I'm almost one and almost seventeen at the same time!"

"Match is your age, isn't he?"

"....what are you saying?"

"I'm just pointing out that there may be others who share your chronological qualities." 

"Yeah, like Match would ever want that from me. I'll be lucky if he doesn't try to kill me."

"You still visit him?"

"Every other day."

"I'm sure that somewhere in his subconscious he knows you. For all the times you've visited him, not just when you two fought."

"I really hope you're right. Match should be ready to wake up soon. He's had almost two months of telepathic education."

"Sounds about ready to come out of the oven to me. But you took sixteen weeks instead of eight, and Lex is having him programmed differently. Maybe it'll take longer."

"That would suck. I'm ready to see him any day now."

"What about your friends. You've only been on one mission since Lex took custody of you. Are you looking forward to seeing them at your Birthday Ball?"

"I think so. Things have gotten a little strange with M'gann though. I want to see her but I'm not sure I want to date her anymore."

"Anything happen?"

"Nothing I can out my finger on. But she's keeping me at arm's length. I think she doesn't trust me anymore. Not since I started calling Luthor 'Dad'. The first time she heard it she gasped and ran away. Kaldur, Robin and Wally still see me for me, but I think M'gann isn't adjusting to the fact that Luthor is my biological father. It was a shock for me, too. But she's treating me like I'm someone else now. I don't like it."

"Give her time. Either she'll come around or she won't."

"I'm not waiting that long. If she can't treat me like her boyfriend on my birthday, I'm breaking up with her."

"Bold move. I support whatever decision you make."

"That's what I like about you Roy."

"What?"

"You're a dick to everyone but me."

" _Everyone_ didn't save me from being raped. _You_ did."

"Roy, I– ...I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time."

"Conner, I might be dead if you hadn't gotten me to the hospital in time. You saved me. You got me out of there, you help me deal with all this bullshit in a healthy way and you make me happy. I would be lost without you."

"You'd be just fine, Roy. You're strong."

"Don't diminish this. You deserve more than to think you're less than Superman. You're _my_ Superman."

Conner just stares at him for a minute, unsure of what to say. In lieu of words, he places an arm over Roy's shoulders. Roy curls into his chest a bit, not leaning on him but leaning close to him. They stand like that for another twenty minutes until Wolf indicates that he's ready to go back upstairs. When they finally get on the elevator, there's a tear in Roy's eye, but he won't let it fall.

They arrive on the second floor of the Penthouse to find a young man dining with their father.

"Care to introduce us or should I start making up names?" says Roy.

"No need for that. This is Jason Todd, also known as Red Hood. There's no need to call him anything else. He's a bit of an anti-hero. Just your type of vigilante, right, Roy?"

"I was talking about names for you, _Dad_. Sugar Daddy, Cradle Robber, Man-Slut, Fuck-Machine, Psychosexual Nightmare."

"Yes, no, maybe, definitely and the jury's out."

Conner can't help but laugh. Jason is laughing too and they make eye contact. Maybe the two of them can get along, Conner thinks. He can tell Roy is trying to keep a straight face but a smirk is creeping into his otherwise stoically disdainful expression. Jason stands up and shakes hands with them both, pulling them into one armed hugs with a quick pat on the back. 

"It's good to finally meet my boyfriend's kids. He talks about you a lot."

"Funny," says Roy, "he's never mentioned you." 

"I was waiting for the right moment. Then last night, I couldn't help but invite him up. I do hope the soundproofing was adequate."

"It wasn't," grumbles Conner.

"Yeah, _'Daddy'_. We heard everything."

"Well, on the bright side you know how serious I am about Jason. I never use the 'L-word' in bed, but with Jason it just feels right."

"I love you too, Lex," Jason says warmly. 

"How long have you been dating?" asks Conner.

"Five months," says Luthor. "We've tried to keep it covert. Jason's adopted father wouldn't approve."

"Is it still a secret?" Roy asks.

"To everyone but the two of you," says Jason. "My adopted father is very possessive. I'm twenty now, so I'm plenty old enough to do things on my own and have adult relationships, but he can cause a lot of trouble if he wants to. That's why it's a secret. We just don't want any trouble."

"Did you call him 'Daddy', too?" asks Roy.

"Roy William! That is an inappropriate question!"

"As a matter of fact I did, but it had a very different meaning than what transpires between me and Lex. Lex is the only one I call 'Daddy' when it means anything other than father."

"You have daddy issues too then, huh?" says Roy.

"Roy, I am not above punishing you."

"Oh boo-boo, what are you going to do that's worse than what's already been done to me?"

"Potato peeling in the cafeteria, stamp licking in the mail room, diaper changing in the daycare center, cleaning up the dog park between walks… I'll think of something," says Luthor.

"My daddy issues are pretty bad," admits Jason. "I have a whole long sob story, but it's breakfast, so let's just eat." 

"I think we all have sob stories," says Roy. "We should swap them sometime, you know, for _sibling_ bonding."

"Roy, that's enough," says Luthor. "Go to your room. I won't have you insulting our guest any longer."

Roy piles food onto his plate before walking down the hall to go eat in his room.

"That wasn't necessary," says Jason once the door to Roy's bedroom closes. "He was just teasing. I tease people all the time. It's really no big deal."

"I want to raise him with better manners than that. He can tease you when he knows you better."

"Well, I can take him out on patrol in Gotham sometime and he'll love it. I promise I won't let anything happen to him."

"I know you won't, but maybe patrol in Metropolis instead. It's a whole different ecosystem of crime. I don't want my boy around those Gotham psychopaths."

"Just me then?" asks Jason.

"You're no psychopath, Jason," says Luthor fondly. "You're disturbed, but you're no psychopath."

"Hey, Dad," says Conner. "I was wondering if you have any news on Omega Rho Eta. If so I'm sure it would do Kappa Rho Eta some good to be a part of it. Maybe some closure would be good?"

Luthor suddenly gets serious. "Red Hood," Luthor says, addressing the vigilante in Jason rather than the boyfriend, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing special."

"Perhaps you and Roy can have that playdate after all. Conner's right. I know it will mean a lot to him if he can be the one to rescue his genetic progenitor. I'm having the original shipped here from Infinity Island. Perhaps you and Roy could 'find' him with a lead given by dear old dad. Then Conner and I will be ready to step in if anything gets out of control."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you sure he hasn't put his own bugs in the house? Maybe he just heard you say that."

"Is that what you would do?"

"Yes."

"Well, perhaps he didn't hear it then. If so, I hope he takes it as the token of love that it's meant as. I had to threaten the entire League of Shadows, including the Demon's Head to get the original shipped here. I want him to know, I honestly didn't know where he was until he said the Shadows have him."

"That's what the phone call was. When you excused yourself from dinner the other night," says Conner.

"Yes. I was telling Ra's that if he didn't give me the original's location, I would be bringing this matter before The Light."

"And Sportsmaster?" Conner asks.

"He will pay, and you will hear nothing more of it. This subject matter is too dark and gruesome to be discussing with my one-year-old."

"Great Rao, Dad, I'm almost seventeen!"

"Which means you can't get into R-rated movies on your own. This is much worse than an R-rated movie and the less you know, the better. The father of one of your friends raped your brother. If I could've sheltered you from that, I would have. If nothing else, you need plausible deniability. We won't be speaking of this again, Conner, is that understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now, I need you to be ready for tonight. There's a few solar suits in your closet. Put one on. Get whatever rest you need. Tonight I want you to have a case of shields on you and be ready for anything. I don't think I could stand it if anything else happened to either one of you."

"So Jason's his partner for the night and I'm back up?"

"You and ten Mercy-bots."

"Ten? Are you expecting trouble?"

"No, but we weren't expecting anything the night Roy got hurt."

"I understand."

"Good. Because your backup is fifty Mercy-bots."

"Are you serious?!"

"Completely."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"But Dad I mean it's not like… I mean I know you're just trying to gain my trust."

"And I believe I've been rather transparent about that. Do you doubt it when I tell you I love you?"

"Dad, I mean, come on. You're a villain. I'm just a clone. You can't possibly care about me."

"Do you doubt my feelings for Roy?"

"No. I saw how you were in the hospital. I know you care what happens to him."

"He's a clone, too. By your logic, I can't possibly care about him."

"I mean… _ugh!!_ I'm just a sick joke to kill or replace Superman. I know what I was made for. I know you're the one who had me made. I'm just a tool and the only reason I have your DNA is because—"

"—because I wanted a son. You were meant for so much more than your Cadmus programming. You weren't even done maturing when your friends liberated you. You have no idea what other programming you were meant to have. Did you know that I'm sterile. Or that Superman and I, once upon a time, were friends? There are a dozen reasons to want a child with Kal-El, and the most important one is so that you'd be safe when I couldn't protect you. I loved you since you were a single-celled organism. Literally."

"You can't– I mean I'm just a means to an end, right?"

"Finish your breakfast and go to your room to rest. I'm going to my office."

Conner finishes eating and goes to his room and puts on a solar suit. Are these improved versions or does he need a lot more sunshine than he realized? Once that's done, he collects Roy from his room and they lay in a mess of limbs on Conner's bed until they fall asleep.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy is gearing up in the armory. He didn't even know Luthor had an armory in the penthouse. It makes sense that he doesn't know everything. The top five floors of the building plus the roof are the penthouse. Right now he's gearing up with his Red Arrow uniform, new compound bow and crossbow and browsing the organized arrow selection to pack his quiver. 

Red Hood is in the area with guns and utility paraphernalia, loading up with twelve guns of varying sizes placed all over his body, some hidden, and stocking up with extra ammo, grappling guns, grenades, shurikens, shurikens boomerangs, combat knives, a night stick, and packing his utility belt with odds and ends like smoke bombs, flashbangs, a medical kit, GPS trackers and lockpicks. 

Superboy is in the armory too, but it took him considerably less time to gear up. He's wearing a sleeveless black combat shirt with a gray House of El sigil and black armbands above his biceps that have lockpicks, GPS (so Luthor can find him) and tiny explosive that he can use like grenades. He's wearing black combat cargo pants and combat boots and has two cases of shields in his pockets. He watches as Red Arrow and Red Hood gear up and wonders where the hell they fit everything they're putting on. Lastly, Red Arrow puts his black domino mask on and Red Hood puts on a red helmet that covers his entire head. 

"You know the parameters of the mission?" asks Red Hood.

"Yes," says Superboy.

"Why can't we kill anyone," says Red Arrow. "After what those assholes did to me—"

"—To our knowledge, only one asshole did that to you, and he's being dealt with differently. We go in, we get Roy, and we get out. We're trying to extract the package, not start a mini war between Lex and Al-Ghul."

"Fine! But don't expect me not to defend myself if they attack first," says Red Arrow.

"I don't," says Red Hood. "If either of you get into trouble, do whatever you have to to keep yourselves and the package safe."

"Understood," says Suoerboy.

"Red Arrow?" Red Hood prompts.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I won't let those monsters get their disgusting mitts on me again."

"I know. You guys ready to move out?"

"How are we travelling?" asks Conner.

"An unmarked LexCorp helicopter will drop us off on the other side of the docks. Superboy will fly us down from the air so the helicopter doesn't land and cause suspicion, and we take rooves to get to the building where the package is being delivered. We scope out the building, use knockout gas to take care of the guards and open the cryogenic pod. Superboy remains backup until the pod opens, then he flies the package up to the helicopter and we rendezvous back here. Lex has several Mercy-bots on standby in case there are any problems. Are we clear on our jobs?"

"Crystal," says Superboy.

"One question," says Red Arrow, "Why is Superboy taking the helicopter back?"

"He's not. He'll leave the helicopter and watch us from the sky until we enter the LexCorp Towers. Then he flies up to the roof and we meet back here."

"You know there's a dozen ways that this could go wrong," says Red Arrow.

"I know," says Red Hood. "That's why we'll have so much backup."

"How much backup?" asks Red Arrow. 

"Sixty Mercy-bots total," says Red Hood.

"Dad's being a little overprotective, isn't he?" says Red Arrow.

"Yes, and for good reason. He doesn't want anything happening to you two."

"And you?" asks Red Arrow.

"He knows I can take care of myself."

"I'm ready to go when you are," says Superboy. 

"Red Arrow?" asks Red Hood.

"Ready," says Red Arrow.

"Let's go."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The mission goes smoothly until they get into the building where Original Roy is being held. There are easily thirty or more Shadows there, and they're wearing gas masks. The paranoia in Red Arrow says the Shadows knew they were coming, but Conner jumps into the fight unexpectedly and knocks twenty of them out at super speed while Red Arrow and Red Hood take out the other ten with expert efficiency. 

Finally, they go to a large pod-shaped crate covered with a tarp. Red Arrow removes the tarp and Superboy muscles the crate apart, careful not to damage its contents. Red Arrow accesses the keypad, using the codes that Luthor gave him and the pod opens.

Original Roy falls into his arms, and Red Arrow catches him and lays him gently down across his lap. Roy groans a bit, but doesn't wake up yet. Red Arrow touches his cheek gently and breathes heavily. Roy's right arm is missing, and he has a few new scars, but mostly, he seems okay.

"It's time to go," says Red Hood. Superboy collects Roy from Red Arrow's arms and begins to fly up to the helicopter. Red Arrow and Red Hood move out of the building and stealthily leave the docks. They still haven't seen any Mercy-bots but that doesn't mean they aren't there. By the time they make it to the park, Superboy gets on the comms and reports that he's got their location and is flying over them as they run and jump through obstacles. They get further into town and start taking rooves to get to LexCorp Towers. 

They're almost home free when a group of Shadows confronts them. Red Arrow shoots knockout gas arrows at their masks, knocking the masks off and knocking them out. One Shadow manages to melee Red Hood and their blades make contact with their targets at the same time. The Shadow's blade shoves into Red Hood's abdomen, but his armor deflects the blade as Red Hood stabs the Shadow to the hilt in the thigh. Red Hood punches the Shadow out and retrieves his combat knife.

They run the rest of the way to the tower and they make it to the penthouse without further incident. When they get there Red Arrow immediately asks Hope, "Where is he?"

She leads them to a bedroom on the third floor of the penthouse and there, Luthor is watching over Original Roy who's on a large, comfy bed and hooked up to medical diagnostic equipment and an I.V. drip.

"You did it, sons," says Luthor. "You saved Roy."

Red Arrow takes off his bow and heavy equipment and sits by the bed. He takes Roy's hand in his own and silently cries.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Roy wakes up and sees his own face staring back at him, he's confused. Red Arrow is holding his hand, and Roy looks at their hands together.

"Who are you?" Roy asks. "Are you me? Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead. You're recovering. You got hurt and kidnapped. We don't know how long you've been in cryostasis, but you've been missing for nearly six years."

That gets Roy to sit up. He can't feel his right arm and feels kind of lopsided. It's then that he realizes he's missing a limb and he screams.

"It's okay Roy!" says Red Arrow. "My dad's making you a new arm as we speak. You'll be okay!"

"But, what happened? How'd I get like this?"

"We don't know. We just know you were taken by the Shadows."

"Where am I? Who _are_ you?"

"We're at LexCorp Towers, and I'm your clone. I was telepathically given all of your memories and made to replace you. Even I didn't know I was a clone until about six months ago."

"And you saved me? How?"

"We got a tip that you were going to be at the docks and Superboy, Red Hood and I got you out of your cryogenic pod. They kept you frozen. By the looks of it, for almost the whole time you've been missing."

"I think… I don't know whether to love you or hate you."

"Either is okay, as long as you're happy and healthy." 

"That's definitely a few tallies in the love column."

"I don't expect you to get used to me right away. I'm just so glad you're okay. Everyone else thought you were dead. I couldn't give up though."

"Why did you save me? Wouldn't it be easier for you if I was dead?"

"No, Roy, it wouldn't. You mean a lot to me."

"What's your name?"

"It's Roy William Harper." 

"So an exact clone, huh? This is all too weird."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, please don't. I mean, stay. I don't want you to go."

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything."

"I wouldn't mind using the bathroom and taking a shower."

"Okay. I'll get Charity to take out your IVs and I'll help you to the bathroom."

Charity, as if hearing her name, appears at the door and helps with Roy, taking out the IVs and unhooking him from the monitors. Red Arrow tries to help Roy stand up, but Roy has to lean most of his weight on his clone as he leads him to the ensuite bathroom. Red Arrow leaves to let Roy go to the bathroom, and once he's done, he calls Red Arrow in to ask for help in the shower. 

"I know this might be awkward," Roy says, "but I'm pretty weak and missing an arm. Will you help me shower?"

"Sure, kid. Let me just go get a bathing suit or something."

"No way, Roy," Roy says, "If I have to be naked, so do you. Besides, we're identical so it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of."

"I'm not sure what the rules about this are. I'm physically nineteen."

"Please," Roy says with puppy dog eyes. Red Arrow can't say no and he starts stripping and helps Roy take off his hospital gown. Then, there they are, naked and Red Arrow supporting most of Roy's weight with an arm under his shoulders. They get into the shower stall, and Red Arrow sets Roy against the wall as he gets the water ready and lathers up a loofah. He washes Roy carefully and gently, and Roy smiles at him like he hung the moon and stars in the sky. Roy tries to return the favor, taking the loofah from him and lathering up his chest and abdomen. Red Arrow doesn't see the kiss coming until Roy's lips are pressed against his own. Red Arrow starts to back away, but changes his mind and deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue explores Roy's. 

They make out slowly for a good ten minutes before Red Arrow turns Roy around and starts washing his back. He wants to tell Roy that they can't do this, that it's a horrible idea, but he can't bring himself to say it. What if it's not a bad idea. If he averages out his chronological and developmental ages, he's about thirteen and original Roy is fourteen or fifteen. Furthermore, Roy is chronologically nineteen, and he's developmentally nineteen. They're about the same age if he thinks of it like that. He feels like he's robbing the cradle though, and when Roy pokes his butt out backwards to be washed, Red Arrow knows he's going to hell. He tries to be clinical about it but Roy is being so flirtatious, kissing him every chance he gets. Finally, Red Arrow can't take it anymore and he makes out with him for another half hour while the water washes over their bodies.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"What is it?" asks Roy when he sees the metal arm.

"It's an arsenal," says Luthor. "Let's put it on you and you can try out the different functions. The nanites will connect to your nervous system and allow you to control it like a regular arm."

"Really? Why are you giving this to me?" asks Roy.

"Because my son cares a lot about you and I would be remiss if I didn't do everything in my power to help you recover."

"And the weapon systems in it?"

"To help you protect yourself. You're not up to fighting weight yet, but you'll get there. In the meantime, try it on and lets see if you can hit the target."

Red Arrow helps Roy put the arm on, and as promised, the nanites connect the metal arm to his stump as if he'd had it surgically attached. He takes a few minutes opening and closing the arm to find different lasers and other weapon systems. He even finds a grappling hook. Thoroughly impressed, Roy thanks Luthor and tries to hit the target. He misses, but the kickback on the laser is barely noticeable, and he knows he'll have time to train with it. He thanks Luthor again and tries out the coordination in his fingers. The mechanical hand is surprisingly responsive and though he still needs to practice coordination, the movement come easily enough. 

“'Arsenal',” says Roy, "I like it. That's what you can call me: Arsenal."

Luthor looks on proudly, and Red Arrow gives Arsenal a hug. "Okay, Arsenal," says Red Arrow. "That's what we'll call you."

"You can still call me Roy, but maybe with an extra name, it will make things less confusing."

"You have good control of the arm then?" asks Conner. "Will you wear it to the ball without blowing things up."

"I won't blow things up. At least not at your Birthday Ball."

"Good, because I really want you to be there," says Conner. "I can't wait for you to meet the team."

"As long as Ollie won't be there. He's the last person I want to see."

"I can assure you, Arsenal, that Green Arrow won't be there. He's banned from all LexCorp functions and private affairs. I will be having a surprise guest, though. I hope you don't mind Conner, but I feel like secrecy is important in this matter."

Undeterred, Conner asks, "Is it Batman? Black Canary?"

"No, it's not, though I have invited a few professional acquaintances as well. Bruce Wayne will be there. Superman has promised to make an appearance, but there's no telling what he'll actually follow through on. I can't really tell you anything more other than we have all of the RSVPs from your friends at the Justice League's 'place teenagers in mortal peril' club."

"I'm psyched," says Arsenal. "It'll be really cool to meet all the other sidekicks."

"You're not a sidekick anymore," says Roy.

"What if I want to be your sidekick?" asks Arsenal.

"No one's going to stop you," says Roy, and he gives Arsenal another hug. "I'd be honored to have you as my partner."

Conner grins and Luthor shares a knowing look with him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	3. Birthday Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner gets a big surprise for his birthday.

  


When Conner wakes up, he's really excited. As of tonight he will be one year old! Or seventeen… something like that… Either way, it's his first actual birthday and he can't wait for the party. He takes Wolf for his walk and goes back upstairs to Roy's room. He finds him cuddled up with the other Roy, arms around him and chest to chest. They've been hitting it off well and Conner wonders to himself if Arsenal will end up being his brother or his brother-in-law. Luthor's already set up the adoption papers, and while Original Roy insists he still hates Luthor, they seem to have a tacit understanding that that's not entirely true. Unless Green Arrow wants his secret identity to come out in open court, he won't be challenging Luthor for custody, and if Luthor goes unchallenged, he'll be Arsenal's guardian within a month. Normally, adoption takes longer, but Luthor has a surprising amount of pull in the courts and an unsurprising number of well-paid lawyers. 

Watching the Roys sleep in each other's arms, Conner clears his throat a few times. When they finally rouse, Conner invites them to go for a morning swim with him and Roy quickly says yes while Arsenal complains about the 'ungodly hour' it is and demands caffeine. They go to the kitchen where Charity has made espresso drinks for them, a caramel macchiato for Conner and vanilla latté for Roy and a chocolate cappuccino for Arsenal. Arsenal seems much more friendly after a few cappuccinos and they head to sublevel three to get in the pool. It's then that they realize Roy's extra bathing suit is a little too big for Arsenal, and Roy gives him the ones with a drawstring and promises to take him shopping for clothes when he feels like it. 

Conner blows up the beach ball and the three of them play in the water for an hour. Arsenal takes every opportunity to love and kiss on his clone and Conner doesn't mind because he'd rather see them happy than not. He half wishes that was him and Match. Maybe without the kissing, but the being together and being happy part is something he'd love to share with his clone brother. Roy convinces Arsenal that he should try the jump in the water thing with Conner, and Conner takes them flying all the way from the shallow end to the deep end and plunges them into the water. Arsenal doesn't have the complete abandon or glee that Roy does when Conner takes him, but he enjoys it nonetheless and asks to go again. He takes Arsenal a few more times before arranging them together, Red Arrow behind Arsenal, arms locked around his chest and Conner to their side with both of them in a bear hug. After a few times like that, Arsenal is truly enjoying himself and is disappointed when their revelry is interrupted by Conner's phone ringing. Conner dries off and answers it, looking even more excited for every second he's on the phone. Finally he hangs up and hugs both Roys. "They're gonna wake Match up today!!" says Conner.

"Are we bringing him home?"

"No, they said it will only be for thirty seconds, then he has to go back under, but Dad said I should have a little time with Match on my birthday and pulled some strings and I get to actually look him in the eye today! I've been waiting for this since I found out about him!"

"Didn't you see him before?" asks Red Arrow.

"Yeah, but not like this. He was feral before. Now he's not and I can actually talk to him! Dad said he probably won't talk back, but he might actually understand me now!"

"He might've understood you this entire time you've been visiting him," says Roy. 

"Yeah, he might recognize you today," says Arsenal. "When are we going?" 

"As soon as we're all showered and dressed if I have my way. Dad wants us to go there on the way to the ball, so maybe in a few hours if he has his way."

"Can't hurt to try," say the Roys.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor is busy working all day, so Conner has to wait to go see Match. He and the Roys get all dressed up for the ball and Hope helps Arsenal and Conner tie their ties and apply their cufflinks. Conner's wearing a black dress shirt with an royal blue double-breasted vest, black slacks and wing-tipped shoes. His cufflinks have the crest of the Luther family in blue on them and his royal-ice-blue tie has an 'S'-shield in black centered over where it tucks into the vest. Conner's socks are royal blue, matching the vest. Both Roys have matching red and black suits with red ties, red vests, black shirts and slacks and red socks with black shoes. Red Arrow's shoes are steel-toed and Luthor's even letting him keep several throwing knives on him just in case he needs them. Arsenal has a laser cannon built into his arm, so he's much more armed than his clone. While the Roys are wearing black suit jackets, Conner isn't wearing a jacket and for once in his life he thinks he looks really good. He just hopes the House of El sigil won't provoke Match into violence when he sees it. 

Once they're all ready to go, they go with Lex via helicopter to the Metropolis Cadmus building and go down fifty-two levels to Match's vault. His eyes are still closed, and Conner knows he isn't awake yet, so he waits to say anything until the G-gnomes' horns stop glowing. Luthor opens the pod and Match makes a fist, cracking his knuckles before opening his eyes. Directly in front of him is his brother. He remembers all the times he's visited, every other day since the first time, and knows Conner isn't his enemy. He knows his time is short so he swiftly flies out of the pod and tackles Conner in a hug.

"Thank you," says Match. "Thank you for visiting me. ..Brother… I love you."

Conner can't believe his ears and enthusiastically hugs Match back. They don't have long before the G-gnomes start glowing again and Match mechanically moves away from Conner and goes back in his pod. Before the pod closes, Conner hugs his brother again and tells him, "I'll be here waiting."

When Conner turns around to let the pod close behind him, he sees Luthor wiping at his eyes with a handkerchief. The Roys have an arm around each other, clearly touched by the moments Conner had with Match. When Luthor has gathered himself, he asks Conner, "What name do you think would be good for him? I mean a human name."

"I dunno. Maybe something with a 'C' like Conner so we can be named like twins. Aside from that it's up to you."

"I'll think of something then. Thank you for your input, Conner."

"You're welcome. Can I see him tomorrow too?"

"I'm sure he'd like that." Turning his attention to all three teenagers, he says, "Come along boys, we don't want to be late for the ball."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


After the helicopter drops Roy, Arsenal and Conner off at the plaza, Luthor bids them all to have fun, gives Roy and Conner a hug and Arsenal a pat on the shoulder, then promises to get back in time for the first dance, gets back in the helicopter and flies away.

The Roys walk arm-in-arm behind Conner, and they enter through the main entrance to the ballroom. A few are there early and a black figure zips in front of them, pointing at the two Roys and looking back and forth between them. Wally's got his costume in stealth mode, thinking the black will go well at a formal ball. He didn't want to use his powers in civvies and he knew there's no way he could resist zipping to and fro throughout the night. 

"Wally, this is Arsenal, the original Roy. Roy, this is Wally, also known as Kid Flash. He's The Flash's protége."

"I think I could figure out that last part by the name," Arsenal says dryly. 

"Says 'Speedy'," Roy mutters.

"Nice to meet you, Wally," says Arsenal. "I'm pretty stoked to meet all the other sidekicks."

"Does Green Arrow even know you're alive?" asks Wally, realizing a second too late that he should probably think before he talks instead of the other way around.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm Red Arrow's partner now, so Ollie can go suck a dick."

Roy laughs. "Is Robin here? I'd love to send that sound bite to Green Arrow."

"Already done," says Robin, appearing out of thin air. "I waited for you to say that before I hit 'send'."

"You knew I was going to say it," says Roy.

"I knew you were going to say it," says Robin at the same time.

"It's good to see you guys," says Conner. "Is everyone else here?"

"Kaldur is here," says Wally, "probably on the balcony looking over the bay again, and Artemis is somewhere around here."

"And M'gann?"

Robin and Wally frown. "She's not coming," says Robin. "She made up a lame excuse after asking if your dad was going to be here. I said both of your dads would be here for this."

"You weren't wrong. Guess that means it really is over."

"Whoa, Conner, I'm sure she'll come around," says Wally.

"I'm not giving her the chance. If she can't spend my first birthday with me, then she has no place calling me her boyfriend. What was her excuse?"

"Fireworks for the Fourth of July," says Robin.

"What a bitch. The M'gann I dated would have gotten fireworks to set off specifically for me while she sneaked her hand in mine. She would've told me something about appreciating Earth culture and wanted to bake me a birthday cake."

"Mellow out, Supey. I know this is rough, but we're all trying to get used to you living with a villain full-time."

"He's not a villain!" Conner says, even surprising himself. "He's my criminal mastermind, vaguely immoral _father_."

"Okay, we get it," says Robin. "But this is why it's so hard for her. Your loyalties used to be for the team and no one else."

"You have other loyalties. Families. How is this any different?"

"Because no one in our families were the enemy!" says Wally.

"Wally, turn around," says Artemis. "Pop quiz, who's my dad?"

"Yeah, but you never bothered defending him."

"There was nothing to defend. I didn't hear Conner say Luthor was innocent. I heard him call Luthor an immoral criminal who he still loves as his father. I get that your trying to defend M'gann's actions, but maybe they shouldn't be defended."

"M'gann's not a supervillain," says Wally. 

"Do you have wax in your ears? That is literally nothing like what I said."

"So, Kid Flash," says Conner, "if you don't want to be here or if you think I should be kicked off the team, do something about it."

"We aren't kicking you off the team," says Kaldur calmly. "You are our friend and our teammate. That will only change if you deem it so. Would you care to introduce me to the original Speedy? I believe we've met a few times before."

"We have," says Arsenal, "and I go by Arsenal now. It gets confusing with two Roys, so he's Roy and I'm Arsenal. How do you do, Aqualad?"

"I do fine. I am glad you are well, too."

"That I am, thanks to Roy, Conner, Jason and Lex. I still hate Lex, but he didn't have to get the intel to save me or give me this awesome arm when I woke up to find my real one gone."

"Lex Luthor was the one who knew how to find you?" asks Robin.

"If he'd known sooner he would've told us," says Conner. "It's only after Roy told him that the Shadows had Arsenal that Dad questioned the Demon's Head and gave us what we needed to know to rescue him."

"So the Shadows had him?" says Artemis. "Why am I not surprised?"

"To be honest, I wasn't either," says Roy, possessively pulling Arsenal closer. "I'm just glad he's safe now."

"Us, too," says Aqualad. 

Wally disappears for an instant and reappears holding two dozen cookies in his arms, greedily gobbling them down. "Awesome party," he says. 

"Food get you back on my side," asks Conner.

"I was always on your side. But yes, that too."

"Good. I missed you." Wally blushes. 

"We miss you too, Supey," says Wally. "Do you know when you'll be back on the Team?"

"I'm still on the team," says Conner.

"I know," says Robin, "but you and Roy have barely even been training with us. It'd be nice if we saw you more around the cave."

"I'll spend more time around the cave after I handle a few things," says Conner.

"Yeah, I'm with Conner. Arsenal is my highest priority right now, and he can join the team too, if he wants. I just want to train with him some more to make sure he's ready."

"When will that be?" asks Kaldur.

"Probably a while," says Arsenal. "I just got out of Cryo this week, so it'll take some time for me to get used to the new arm, build up some muscle and get all my coordination back."

"I see," says Kaldur. "You have our support and if you wish, you are welcome to train with us when the time is right."

Around that time, Lex appears with a microphone and declares the ball ready to begin. The first dance goes by and Conner sits on the sideline while the Roys dance with each other and Kaldur takes Artemis on the dance floor. 

Lex says to Conner, "Son, I'd like you to meet a colleague of mine, Mister Bruce Wayne. Brucie, this is my son, Conner." Conner shakes his hand stiffly and Bruce clears his throat.

"You both must be very proud. I've seen you on the news, Conner. Quite the man you're shaping up to be."

"Thank you, Mister Wayne."

"Bruce here and I went to the same prep school. I've known him for ages. We don't always get along but we're businessmen. Feel free to do whatever you like Conner. If you're bored, let me know and we can find some, uh, non-destructive for you."

"You heard about M'gann, didn't you."

"I heard nothing, but her absence is quite apparent."

"I'm breaking up with her the next time I see her. She has a problem with me having you as a father."

"So did you, if I recall. Nevertheless, it is her loss. I'm certain there are other fish in the sea for you both."

Bruce gives Conner a comforting smile and somehow it seems familiar. Conner tries unsuccessfully to smile back.

Then, Arsenal is pulling him onto the dance floor and they dance a waltz, leaving Roy to spike the punch when he thinks no one is looking.

After only a few dances more, Luthor takes the mic again and asks everyone to join around the table where the cake is. Superman is just showing up in time and stands by Luthor as he leads everyone in a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. The cake is a three-tiered chocolate truffle cake with one candle on top. When the song's over, Conner blows out the candle and everyone applauds. 

"Now, for your first present, may I present our special guest," says Luthor. A spotlight shines across the room at the doors to the balcony and a young man in attire matching Conner's steps inside. The only difference is that the 'S' on his tie is backwards. 

Conner goes running. "MATCH!!!!" he doesn't stop running until he collides with his brother, holding him tight and sniffling a little.

"Happy Birthday, Conner. Call me Cole."

Match holds tight onto Conner and flies them down to the first floor, landing them by the cakes. Match tenses when he sees Superman, but he doesn't say or do anything aggressive. Instead he looks back and forth between Luthor and Conner until Conner gives him a hug.

"This is the best present ever, Dad! Thank you!"

Superman clears his throat. "You gave my clone as a birthday present."

"No, merely his presence at this celebration is the present. The both of them deserve to be happy and in a way, this is Colton's party, too. After all, this could technically be considered his zero-ith birthday. This is his first day as a free individual. I'll tell you what Cl– Kal-El, you don't sue for custody of Colton and we'll work out a joint custody for both of the twins. That is, if you have time for them.

Superman's jaw drops and he almost starts arguing, but then he takes a deep breath and says, "Joint custody is acceptable. And I'll make plenty of time for them."

"Good. They deserve it," says Luthor.

Superman almost says something biting to Luthor, but he drops it. Luthor never made Conner feel unwanted, so Kal-El can't really blame him for the way he acts like he'll turn his back on Conner again. He was six months too late giving his child affection and he lost him because of it. At least now he'll have a chance with both of his clones. What he doesn't expect is when Colton takes Conner on the dance floor for the next waltz and dances flawlessly with him. They seem familiar with each other but Conner's clearly a clunkier dancer.

Kal-El faces Luthor. "So are you serious about joint custody?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't joke about that. You can have them for one week every two weeks and every other weekend. However, I expect them to be admitted to the Fortress of Solitude. They should learn about their Kryptonian heritage from you and expecting them to stay at your _humble_ little apartment while you go to work is unacceptable."

"So that's your play? The Fortress of Solitude?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Cla– Kal-El. I have quite the collection of crystals from your homeworld. I'm sure I could use one of them as a key if I really wanted to. If I ever make a move on the Fortress of Solitude, it'll be to get in your pants, not to spy on you."

Superman blushes deep red.

"Lex!"

"Don't worry Kal-El, you had your chance. Chance after chance after chance after chance. But now my heart belongs to another. Although I'm sure he would be open to a menage-â-troi if you ask him nicely."

"Le-ex!" Kal-El whines. "You're embarrassing me."

"Not yet I haven't. Call me when you want to talk about splitting time with the kids. For now, I'm going to enjoy watching my sons dance."

"Match isn't your son. He's mine."

"Colton is very much my son. At least as much as Red Arrow is. After all, I have parental custody of both of them."

"Luthor…" Superman says angrily.

"Now, now, Kal-El. Don't lose your temper on our son's first birthday."

Superman says nothing else, but eventually, Luthor puts a hand on his back and Superman leans into the touch.

"Let's just enjoy the moment Clark," whispers Luthor. "We don't get many of these."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	4. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one kind of Kryptonite, some more useful than others.

  


Conner eyes the green and black stone suspiciously. "Are you sure this won't hurt me?"

"I'm positive," says Luthor. "This is X-Kryptonite. It doesn't affect Kryptonians, but it will give humans and other races of beings superpowers. I wanted to show it to you so you wouldn't be panicked when you see Roy, Arsenal or Jason wearing one. I've already given an X-Kryptonite ring to Jason. I thought the Roys might enjoy necklaces or bracelets though. What do you think?"

"I have no idea. You could always put a crystal in a compartment of Arsenal's arm though."

"I've thought of that. It's a good idea. I'm glad you thought of it too. I only fear that the arm won't remain attached as strongly when his cellular density changes. I suppose we should run a few tests. Catch!" Luthor tosses the stone to Conner and he jumps to the other side of the room to avoid it.

"I told you it won't hurt you," says Luthor. "You needn't be afraid. 

"Maybe I can work up to it. You know, without it being thrown at me."

Luthor sighs. "I was just trying to prove a point, son. I'm sorry for frightening you."

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Very well. Why don't you try standing near it so I can prove it won't hurt you?"

"Okay," says Conner and he inches towards the stone on the floor at an excruciatingly slow pace, feeling for any signs of pain, drowsiness or loss of powers. Eventually he makes it to the stone and carefully picks it up. "Okay, I believe you."

"Splendid. Why don't we ask the Roys what kind of jewelry they prefer? Would you fetch them for me, please? I'd rather not yell across the house."

"You are a piece of work, Dad."

"Hopefully, you mean a masterpiece."

Conner scoffs. "Something like that."

Conner leaves to go get the Roys. They're lazing about in Red Arrow's bedroom. Even though Arsenal has his own room, he spends most of his time with his clone in his room. When Conner knocks on the door he hears Arsenal giggling while Red Arrow says, "Come in!"

Conner enters to find Red Arrow straddling Arsenal on the bed, holding his chest down with one hand and feeding him chocolate-covered cherries with the other hand. 

"Don't get me wrong," says Conner, "but what if Dad had been the one knocking? Would you want him to come in and see this?"

"We really don't care," says Arsenal. "He knows we're together."

"Yeah, but… nevermind. I'm supposed to ask you to join me and Dad in the living room. He wants to know what kind of jewelry you like."

"Why would he want to know that?" asks Red Arrow. 

"He wants to give you a type of Kryptonite. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt Kryptonians, but it'll give you Kryptonian powers. Dad wants you to have invulnerability if you go out in the field." 

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" says Arsenal. "Flight, super speed, super-senses! I'm all in. I just hope he doesn't want my first born child for this."

"I'm pretty sure he just wants you safe if you go on missions with the team."

"A watch," says Roy. "One that doesn't get in the way that won't come off easily."

"Tell him that," says Conner. "I love you, but I'm not your messenger, and I'm pretty sure he wants a full discussion."

"Fine. We'll be there in a minute," says Roy.

"Don't lose track of time," says Conner, and he closes the door behind him.

When they're all convened in the living room, Lex explains the crystals and asks the Roys if they consent to having superpowers in the field.

"Just in the field?" asks Roy.

"You of course would own the crystals, though I don't want you to give them to anyone else, even temporarily. You may do with them as you wish in your spare time, but I want you safe on missions if you insist on going on covert ops with your little sidekicks club or patrolling the city at night."

"So what you're saying is we can have superpowers 24/7 if we want." says Roy.

"If that is your wish, then yes – aside from training of course."

"I knew it was too good to be true," says Roy.

"Hey," says Conner, "if I have to wear Blue Kryptonite for training, you do too."

"Now there's an idea. Theoretically, Blue Kryptonite will take away your powers from X-Kryptonite except for healing. Very well, you may wear X-Kryptonite during your training as long as you wear Blue Kryptonite with it. I'll have rings with both stones inlaid if you like."

"Awesome," says Arsenal.

"Fuck yeah!" says Roy.

"Language, son," says Luthor. "Now about the matter of wearing your X-Kryptonite on missions. What type of jewelry would you prefer?"

"Vibranium ring! No, wait! Armband!" says Arsenal.

Roy looks at him with a puzzled look. "You know how expensive those are, don't you?"

"Yeah, but Lex can afford it, can't you Lex?"

"Only the best for my sons," says Lex, though he props up an eyebrow. Where Red Arrow has always forsaken Luthor's money and gifts, Arsenal claims them with a natural entitlement. Luthor knows Arsenal in part, blames him for his kidnapping and imprisonment, and he supposes Arsenal considers this recompense. He's already accepted several of the gifts that were originally for the other Roy, but it doesn't bother neither Roy nor Luthor since they both just want Arsenal to be happy. But it's a shame the teen has no concept of money, thinks Luthor. 

"Take your time deciding on a ring or an armband," says Luthor. "You're only getting one or the other, not both."

"I'd go for the ring," says Conner. "An armband will have to be resized every time your arm muscles grow, but your fingers won't grow as much."

"You're right, I intend to get ripped, so ring is better," says Arsenal. "Please, Lex?"

"Certainly," says Luthor. "Which finger do you want it on? I already have your ring sizes on record."

"Left index finger."

"I'll order it from a Wakandan jeweler today. How about you, Roy? Would you like something equally expensive?"

"No thanks. Stainless steel is fine with me."

"I'll have a titanium steel band made for you. Unless you'd like something other than a ring."

"Maybe a watch if it doesn't fall off or get cut easily."

"A titanium steel watch then. I'll have the band made with X-Kryptonite powder in it and the faceplate of the watch made from the crystal. Will that suffice?"

"I couldn't ask for more," says Roy grudgingly.

"Of course you could," says Luthor, "but I respect that you aren't as financially clueless as Arsenal."

"Hey!" says Arsenal.

"I stand by my statement, Mr. Vibranium Armband," says Luthor. 

"He's got a point, Arse," says Roy. "You always like expensive things."

"Only when it comes from him."

"And I'm grateful to be the exception to your rules, though maybe not that one. Either way, as I said, only the best for my sons."

At that moment, the phone rings. Luthor answers it and listens. After a moment, he says "Show them up to the penthouse. Don't leave them waiting."

"Who's that?" Conner asks. 

"Apparently, my boyfriend's father has discovered our relationship. Dear Brucie wants to have a talk. Perhaps you would prefer to be in another room while this transpires. My tongue can be rather sharp at times."

"I'll stay," says Red Arrow.

"Suit yourself. Conner? Arsenal?"

"Match should be back from patrol with Superman soon," says Conner. "I'll wait for them on the balcony."

"I'll join him," says Arsenal. 

Roy and Luthor don't have to wait long before Jason and Bruce arrive via elevator.

"My dear friend," says Luthor to Bruce. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can stop dating my son," says Bruce coldly.

"Not going to happen," says Luthor. "Anything else? Coffee? brandy? Maybe some Scotch? I know I'll need some for this."

Jason goes to grab the Scotch and pours two full tumblers, handing one to Luthor and taking a big drink from the other one before offering it to Bruce.

"No, thank you," says Bruce. "And I don't approve of underage drinking."

"And yet your fine with underage vigilantism," says Luthor. "The grappling alone places your charges in mortal peril. Perhaps if we're going to discuss what we don't approve about each other you should let Roy in on your little secret."

"Your objection is noted," says Bruce coldly. "Now, about Jason. I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"Surely you've already talked to him about this. What did you tell him, honey?"

Jason looks harshly at Bruce. "I told him that I'm an adult, I don't live under his roof anymore and that he can go fuck himself."

"I think your son is being rather clear," says Luthor. "If anything, your claim to the boy was forfeit when you let him die."

"That wasn't my fault," says Bruce.

"Not directly, no," says Luthor, "but you did indoctrinate him into crime fighting at a young age, place him in mortal peril, antagonize Gotham sociopaths and lose track of him while he was beaten to death with a crowbar by one of your mortal enemies. I would say it's your fault he was in that situation to begin with, no matter how you cut it. I, on the other hand, have done nothing but protect and care for him. Perhaps you could learn something from me."

Bruce looks completely enraged. Luthor continues, "You're completely entitled to your opinion, but your judgement is clearly in question. And you would have me toss him aside so you could pick up the pieces."

"That's not what this is, Luthor! You're buying my son like he's some kind of whore."

"I resent that," says Luthor. "Certainly I buy my lover appropriate gifts, but don't most people?"

"Do most people buy their lovers guns and combat daggers?"

"I only want to keep him safe. Perhaps if you had shown such provision, he wouldn't have died? Maybe consider how happy we are together and how much safer he is now."

"He's never safe as long as he's with you. As we both know, you have many enemies."

"I know, but the Man of Steel rarely if ever uses lethal force and the Batman, well… you tell me."

"Not going to work Luthor."

"In either scenario, my enemies are vigilantes who abhor killing. He's in no danger from my enemies. Not like he was with yours."

"Bruce," Jason says, sitting by Luthor and taking his hand, "I'm happy. This isn't hurting anybody. Let me be happy."

Bruce grunts, and Roy finds the sound familiar somehow. But there's no way that… unless… nah, it couldn't be him. 

"You don't have my blessing nor my acceptance, but you have my tolerance. For now," says Bruce.

"Thank you, Brucie," says Luthor. "That's the best we expect from you."

With that, Bruce gathers himself and makes for the elevator. Just as he's about to step on, Jason grabs his arm and turns him around.

"Dad, I love you, but you're being a dick. Fuck off until you can have a better attitude about this. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Jason, I–" Bruce starts, but he stops himself. "I understand." He tries to give Jason a hug, but Jason shoves him away. Bruce never loses his balance and swiftly recovers, looking sadly at Jason as the elevator doors close.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Match didn't like spending so much time with Superman, but he did train him hard and teach him to better control his abilities. Luthor said it was a necessary evil, and Match sees where he was coming from. As Conner comes into view, he perks up a bit and speeds to the balcony where his brother awaits.

"Colton, how'd it go?" asks Conner.

"I don't like him, but it was educational. I had… fun."

Match quickly envelops Conner in a hug and kisses him on the cheek. "How are you today, Superboy?"

"I'm super, thanks for asking."

Match can tell it's a joke, but he doesn't understand it. Conner gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, "I'm fine. Want to go flying? I have some shields with me."

"I've had enough flying for the day. Maybe we could do combat training together. I need the exercise."

Around that time, Superman reaches the balcony and touches down by his clones. "Hello Conner, it's good to see you. Would you like to go out with me today?"

"Let's go out later for ice cream. I'm gonna spend the afternoon with Colton."

"I'm happy to stick around if you want."

"You get us both all week next week," says Conner. "Let's go for ice cream and pie later. I'd really like that."

"Okay. You two have fun and don't get into any trouble. I love you both."

"Yeah, whatever," Match says grumpily. 

"Love you,too, Kal-El," says Conner.

Superman waves one last time and flies away just as Arsenal comes out with two cappuccinos.

"Awww, I missed him. He was one of my favorite heroes growing up," says Arsenal.

"Me, too," says Conner.

"You guys are blind," says Match. "He's a selfish douchebag. If he didn't have powers, he wouldn't be bothering to help anyone. Not like Batman or Green Arrow or the other _human_ heroes who actually risk their lives."

"Yeah, but he does so much for the world," says Conner. "That will be us one day. If anything happens to him or if he has to go off into space or focus on his private life, _we'll_ be Superman."

"Besides," says Arsenal, "Green Arrow's the douchebag. Superman may not be perfect but no one's got an inflated ego like Ollie does, not even Lex."

They all laugh. "I'm not sure anyone has a bigger ego than Dad," says Conner.

"Dad's got a reason for a big ego too," says Match, "He's a powerful man, and you can't wield that kind of power without being a little full of yourself. Confidence is the name of the game, you know?"

"You're always _very_ pro-Lex," says Arsenal. "You know he's a villain, right."

"He's got skeletons in his closet, and objectively, he is technically a criminal, but he doesn't try to rule the world or force his will on others. He's not Hitler."

"You know he's part of a secret society that tries to take over the world on a regular basis, right?" says Arsenal.

"Yeah, but The Light doesn't try to take away people's freedom, and if anything they try to stop wars before they start. Did Roy ever tell you about the Rhelasia incident?"

"I'll have to ask," says Arsenal.

"You seem pretty happy to be here," says Conner. "Do you really hate Dad?"

"Okay, maybe I don't _hate_ him, but you can't tell him that."

"He won't hear it from me," says Conner.

"Lips are sealed, bro," says Match.

"Good. I need to keep up some semblance of hate for him. It's partially his fault I went missing for five and a half years."

"We don't know that," says Conner.

"Yeah, well, I still love making him miserable," says Arsenal.

"If anything," Match says, "you make him happy. He loves having you around. He dotes on you just as much as he does the rest of us."

Arsenal sighs. "Do you want any coffee?" he asks, changing the subject. "I'll make you anything you want. Cherry espresso?"

"How do you do that?" says Match. "You always know what I'm in the mood for."

"I'm an archer, it's my job to see things. I'll be right back."

When Roy leaves, Match takes Conner in his arms again. "Dad gave me some Pink Kryptonite so I'd have… options. Any chance you want to um.. you know… uh, make out?"

"Are you wearing it now?"

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

"I made the decision to ask you today. That's why I'm wearing it. Is that okay? I know you play for both teams naturally, but I need a little help with that. It doesn't mean I'm not interested or that I wouldn't normally do it. It'll just be a bit more enjoyable this way."

"Match, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"But I do want to. I know you've thought about it."

"We're brothers."

"Clones. Roy and Arsenal are happy together, why shouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. I don't want to ruin our relationship as brothers."

"One kiss. Just one. Fifteen seconds of ecstasy and we'll see if you change your mind."

"Fine. One kiss."

Match gently caresses Conner's lips with his own and slides his tongue into Conner's mouth. Fifteen seconds later, Conner is thoroughly convinced this can't be their last kiss, but he still has reservations. It's only after they separate that Conner realizes he's pushed his torso flush against Match's.

"Okay, I admit you're a phenomenal kisser, and I definitely want to do that again, but let's take it slow. This isn't something I want to dive head-first into," says Conner.

"Okay, I can live with that," says Match. "Just don't forget that I love you with or without the kissing and with or without the Pink Kryptonite. 

Arsenal comes outside with Match's cherry espresso. He immediately notices Match's hardness and his mouth waters a little. "Here you go," says Arsenal, trying to pretend like he didn't notice. 

"Hey, Arsenal," says Match. "Do you think Roy would mind?"

"Mind if wha—"

Match takes Arsenal's head in one hand and presses their faces together. Roy steps outside while Match hungrily kisses Arsenal and Roy puts his hands on his hips.

"I'm jealous," he says.

"Sorry," says Match. "I thought it would be okay."

"I'm not jealous of you, Cole, I'm jealous of Roy. Did you kiss everyone but me?"

"I didn't kiss Dad."

"And you won't, right?" Roy says as he nibbles on Match's bottom lip. Match lets out a little whine and takes Roy in a forceful kiss. Roy just kisses him harder and it's almost like a fight for dominance. Roy, of course, loses. "What brought all this on?" asks Roy.

"Pink Kryptonite," says Match, putting a possessive hand around Conner's waist. "I guess I didn't realize it would make me want to kiss all of you. I'm wearing it for Conner."

"Is this true Conner?"

"He didn't ask me to wear it," says Match quickly. "I just wanted to kiss him, and I thought it would be a good idea."

"It's probably not a good idea if it makes you want to kiss everybody," says Arsenal.

"Not everybody," says Match, "just guys."

"He's probably right," says Conner. "Maybe just save it for when we're in private, behind closed doors."

"Okay, but I'm not taking it off right now. I'm having too much fun. This cherry espresso is amazing. Do you guys want to play in the pool or something after this?"

"Oh, I want to play alright," says Arsenal.

"Babe," says Roy, "how about we take it down a notch?"

"Why?" asks Arsenal.

"Just as a favor to me," says Roy, "so we don't end up in a very weird orgy."

"He's got a point," says Conner. "It's good to know where our interests lie, but we don't all have to go fuck. In fact, I think we shouldn't."

"So," says Roy to Conner, "you and Match?" 

"Maybe," says Conner.

"Definitely," says Match. "We're taking it slow, but I really want to be with my brother. I've been crushing on him since our dance at the Birthday Ball."

"Really," says Conner. "I thought that was just sibling bonding."

"It was at first, but I uh, I want to be close to you. Whatever form that takes, I'm okay with. I just want us to be close."

"We can be close without kissing," says Conner. "Let's give that a try first."

Match looks depressed now but he gives Conner a side hug and kisses his forehead. "Okay. As long as you're happy and we're together, I don't care."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner is surprised when Luthor gives him the collar. It's the size of Wolf's neck and has orange stones inlaid in the leather-like fabric.

"You know he's already enhanced with Cobra-Venom, right?" Conner asks.

"Yes, but this way he's bullet proof and can fly," says Luthor. "If he goes on missions with you I strongly advise you to make him wear it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then he could get hurt. Cobra-Venom doesn't make one invulnerable. This, however does. At least for animals."

"I want to get a Savannah cat!" says Arsenal. "With a collar like this so he can fly with me when I wear my X-Kryptonite!"

"That is an acceptable proposition," says Luthor. "I could have a housecat hybrid with Smilodon DNA if you like."

"Wicked!" says Arsenal.

"Do you _always_ have to be a mad scientist?" asks Roy.

"We wouldn't be here if he wasn't," says Match. "And I think giving Wolf superpowers is a great idea."

"He already has superpowers," says Conner. "But it would be cool to go flying with him. We can try it out. I'll put it on Wolf and we can make a family trip to the park," says Conner.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to attend. As it is, I've already skipped three meetings to spend time with you. You'll have to excuse me so I don't miss any more of my work day. Conner, don't forget to wear your shields."

"Please, Dad?" says Match, somehow the best at puppy dog eyes, despite having black sclerae.

"I'm sorry, son, this is non-negotiable. I absolutely must get some work done today"

"It's okay," says Conner.

"Yeah," says Roy, "we'll take some pictures of Wolf flying and send them to you."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Roy."

Then Luthor goes downstairs for his next meeting, and Conner takes the collar to Wolf. Wolf seems to like it right away and pounces on Conner with excitement, licking his face. Both Roys have small pieces of X-Kryptonite in their pockets and Conner puts a patch on. Despite them all being able to fly now, they take the elevators to the ground level and walk out through the main doors. 

The walk to the park is slow. Arsenal speeds ahead a couple of times, but they're trying to avoid knocking over pedestrians (or vehicles, for that matter) and Conner isn't sure how quickly Wolf will get used to having powers. 

They eventually make it to the park, Wolf remaining calm the whole way, and Roy finds a large stick (a fallen branch) to throw into the sky. Surprised by his newfound super-strength, he watches and the stick goes flying nearly a mile up. Wolf is not one to shy from a challenge though, and he speeds into the sky chasing after the stick. He brings it back in the blink of an eye, and Match throws it the next time, Conner races Wolf to the stick, getting there first but lets Wolf have it, and they race back down to the earth where Match, Roy and Arsenal are waiting. They eventually bring the the entire game into the sky, forming a large circle and throwing the stick amongst each other, letting Wolf catch it and bring it to whomever he chooses. They play like that for an hour before Superman inevitably shows up. Wolf brings the stick for him to throw and though his first inclination is to lecture them about public safety or demand answers to how and why Arsenal and Red Arrow are flying, he can't leave Wolf hanging and throws it high into the sky above them, first checking for airplanes and other aircraft. Then he approaches Conner.

"Conner. Why and how are the Roys flying and throwing a large branch around like a tennis ball?" Match flies over to him, not liking the proximity to Superman, but being ready to defend his brother and friends if Superman starts throwing around accusations.

"We're playing with Wolf," says Conner. "And there's a form of Kryptonite that gives humans superpowers. Dad wants us all to be invulnerable."

"Yeah, if I'd been invulnerable when the shadows took me," says Arsenal, "then they wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Fair point," says Kal-El. "But we can't let everyone have superpowers. If you're carrying Kryptonite, others could take it, leaving you vulnerable and giving your enemies the power of a Kryptonian. I'm surprised Luthor hasn't just grafted the X-Kryptonite into your bones."

"That's a _great_ idea!!" yells Arsenal.

"No, that's not what I meant!" says Kal-El, but it's too late, Arsenal's eyes are gleaming with possibilities, and Superman knows it's only a matter of time before Luthor does exactly that and permanently gives the Roys superpowers. 

⟨⟨Dad?⟩⟩ says Conner in Kryptonian, ⟨⟨I was wondering if you had any crystals that could teach the Kryptonian language to Roy. I want to be able to speak it with him.⟩⟩

⟨⟨There aren't many of us left,⟩⟩ says Kal-El. ⟨⟨I understand your intentions. Is he sure he wants alien technology to rewrite part of his brain?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I think so, but we can always ask him. If they do end up with permanent powers, could they learn about Krypton, too? Maybe be like honorary Kryptonians?⟩⟩

⟨⟨We can discuss that, but it's too soon to jump to any conclusions.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Okay, Dad it's just that there's only four of us including Cousin Kara. Maybe Kryptonian culture won't totally be lost this way.⟩⟩

⟨⟨We'll see, Conner. We'll see.⟩⟩

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Grafting it into your bones?" asks Luthor.

Arsenal nods enthusiastically.

"It's certainly possible. What gave you the idea?"

"Superman came up with it."

Luthor laughs uncontrollably.

"I take it he didn't intend for you to take it seriously," says Luthor.

"I dunno," says Arsenal. "Can we?"

"I'll think about it. Certainly you realize Kal-El will probably want to claim you as one of his own. He's possessive of people with power that way."

"Was he that way with you?"

"You should've seen how devastated he was every time I got married."

"Not quite what I asked. But I guess I get what you mean. So can we?"

"I'll have a test subject go through the procedure first. An adult who can consent to the operation. Two, if possible. Then, if it goes well, we'll have X-Kryptonite infused into your bone marrow. Roy's too. Deal?"

"You bet!" Arsenal practically yells. In spite of himself he gives Luthor a hug and Luthor returns it fondly. 

"Don't tell anyone. I mean, _anyone_. Even after the procedure, it's best if nobody knows it's possible to simulate Kryptonian powers. You understand?"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise Da— I mean Lex."

Luthor smiles. Maybe Arsenal is coming around after all.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Are you sure about this?" asks the doctor as Luthor lays down on the table.

"I'm sure. Just don't mess up and you'll get the promotion of a lifetime," says Luthor and the doctor puts the anesthesia into the I.V.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor wakes up on the operating table. He ponders why there are instruments being broken off where his skin heals over them, but the doctors are screaming "Blue K!" and "Diamond saw!" 

He watches as the doctors successfully remove all of the broken equipment and eventually the anaesthesia gains its hold over him and he falls unconscious once more.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor is in a meeting with the doctors. He's largely happy with the results but wants plenty of Blue Kryptonite ready and active before the operation for the next test subject. The subject is quite trustworthy and quite precious, so they need to practice by performing the surgery on Luthor again, this time on the marrow in his spine. He has only the best doctors and the utmost faith in them, so this seems like something they can easily handle. If not, then his sons and boyfriend become billions of dollars richer and Conner will be his replacement in The Light with Jason as his advisor. Luthor's closest friend in The Light, Ra's Al Ghul, knows of this experiment and the risk it poses to Luthor's life. Al Ghul is the only one he trusts to guide his sons should the worst occur, and though the Roys may never forgive Al Ghul for the actions of his Shadows, they will be protected by him. 

Luthor records a message for his sons before he goes under the knife again. This time, he doesn't wake up during the surgery.

When he does wake up, he's floating.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Are you absolutely sure you want this Jason?" Luthor asks for the billionth time.

"Absolutely, Daddy. Of course I do."

"It's just a big risk, and I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine. You said yourself the surgeries on you were a success."

"But I have a pre-existing healing factor. You are completely irreplaceable."

"I know that. If anything happens just have Uncle Ra's dip me in his immortal jacuzzi again."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll make sure he has a pit on standby for the day of the surgery." 

"See, it'll all work out. I love you, Daddy," Jason says, giving Luthor a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Jason."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Both surgeries on Jason are a success. The doctors feel confident in their procedures and finally the day comes when Luthor is ready to tell his sons. 

"Roy, Arsenal, would you please meet me in my study?"

"Sure, Dad," says Roy.

"Okay, Lex," says Arsenal. 

When they get there, Jason is there and there are pictures and diagrams being projected in three dimensions onto the air above Luthor's desk. 

"What's all this?" asks Roy.

"OHMYGOD!" says Roy, "is the procedure ready? Can we do it?"

"What procedure?" asks Roy.

"We've formulated a procedure, a surgery to graft X-Kryptonite into human bone marrow. So far, the results have been consistent and permanent, but this isn't a procedure we can simply repeat until we're certain. There is a limited amount of X-Kryptonite in the world and even if there wasn't we can't go around giving Kryptonian powers to just anyone. The surgery has been performed four times on two subjects. I have roughly half a metric ton of X-Kryptonite left in my vaults, plenty for repeat surgeries if necessary. If you would like to undergo the procedure, the doctors can go over the details with you. What do you say?"

"YESS!!!" says Arsenal.

"Are you sure it's permanent?" asks Roy.

"Not one hundred percent positive, but if it dwindles over time it will be gradual. The full two surgeries will place just a little over five kilograms of X-Kryptonite in your bones, significantly more than you use when you put those trinkets in your pockets. With the super strength, increased cellular density and super-healing, the weight is negligible and is spread out over the long bones, ribs, vertebrae, pelvis and part of the skull near the occipital joint. There are no scars thanks to the Kryptonian healing factor and no side effects after the surgery."

"I want it!" says Arsenal.

"Then you shall have it," says Luthor fondly.

"Me, too," says Roy, sounding almost bored. "I definitely think having the surgery is a better tactical move than carrying a piece of X-K with us."

"Always the pragmatist," says Luthor warmly.

"I thought you said my pragmatism is adorable," says Roy.

"It often is, but I agree with you that the surgeries are a safer way to handle giving you and your brother Kryptonian abilities. How soon would you like to have the procedures?"

"Today!!" says Arsenal.

"Whenever he's done," says Roy.

"Very well. I'll have the doctors prepare for a 7:00 p.m. surgery on Arsenal and a late-morning surgery on Roy. The doctors should have decent sleep before each surgery, so I'll call them now and tell them to rest up until preparation time."

"SWEET!" yells Arsenal. "I'm so _psyched_!"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Superman is knocking at the balcony window. Conner and Match let him in and Conner invites him to sit on the couch.

"So boys, I was wondering if I could take you out for ice cream or something. Spend some quality family time."

"You get to jail us for five days tomorrow, why start now?" asks Match.

"That's not fair," Conner says to Match. "He's talking about going for ice cream not locking us away somewhere."

"I promise you Colton, I have no intention of keeping you against your will. I just heard that things right now might be a little stressful or suspenseful and I wanted to offer my company."

"You heard about the surgeries?" asks Conner.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Luthor told me himself. To make his point, he, well… he proved that the surgery works."

"Dad was one of the test subjects?!" Conner practically screams. Even Match seems startled by this.

"Yes, the first of two. I met the other one as well. I have to admit, Luthor chose well. I don't always agree with his judgement calls, but if he's going to be doing this, he's going about it the right way."

"You're really okay with our brothers having Kryptonian powers?" asks Match.

"I'm not thrilled, but Conner made some very valid points a few days ago, and I thought they could be sort of honorary Kryptonians."

Match's jaw drops.

"I even found an educational crystal they might find helpful. They should fully recover before using it, but I believe Lex has a few crystal consoles so if they'd like, they can learn Kryptonian that way. I want to teach the two of you more about Kryptonian history when you stay with me, so I hope it's okay if I take you to the Fortress of Solitude."

Conner runs to hug Superman and jumps up and down. "Yes! Yes! That's awesome!"

Match is surprised but says nothing. He just sits on the couch as Conner hugs their father. Superman looks to Match. "How about it, son? Would you like to see the Fortress in a couple of days?"

"We can't go tomorrow?" asks Conner.

"We could, but I thought it'd be best if you were here for your brothers' surgeries. I'll wait to take custody until both of them are recovered and up and about. According to Lex, there's almost no recoup time."

"Thanks," says Match, surprised that Superman would give up having them for even a day. 

"Have they thought of new superhero names? I know Lex wants to wear the 'S' and also be called Superman."

Connor looks shocked, but Match laughs. "Are you going to let him?" asks Match.

"Luthor's been different lately. I think parenthood is helping him develop into a more caring person. If he keeps it up, I'll name him an honorary 'El' and let him wear the 'S'."

It's Match's turn to be shocked. "Really? You're going to change your mind about him entirely just like that?"

"I'm not making an entire change, just swaying in the other direction."

"But you _hate_ him!!" accuses Match.

"I don't hate him. I love him. I just don't trust him for the most part. You haven't seen all the sides of him like I have. We've known each other for nearly twenty years."

"You _love_ him?!!" Match asks incredulously.

"I've always loved him. From the first moment I met him when I gave him mouth to mouth after saving him from drowning."

"That's how you met?" asks Conner.

"Yes. He was driving too fast and the crash knocked him out. His car fell into the water and I tore the roof of his car up so I could pull him to safety. We had a long and complicated relationship, but even after we weren't friends anymore, I still loved him."

"Do you think you'll get back together?" asks Conner hopefully.

"We were never together to begin with. Sure, we had feelings for each other but there was always one thing after another happening and we never made an 'us'. Now, I'm too late. I have a child with my ex-wife and he has four kids and a boyfriend. Our lives don't mesh up and even if they did, he'd never stop being a morally corrupt man and I'd never compromise my values."

"You have another kid?" says Match. "One you had on purpose?" Match never thought he could feel replaced but in a way he does. He never wanted Superman's approval or attention, but now, learning that Conner and he weren't the center of Kal-El's universe, he feels inadequate. The entire sensation takes him completely by surprise.

"Yes, a ten-year-old named Jon. He's the youngest Superboy. I won't let him patrol or anything yet, but he has an 'S' jacket he likes to wear."

"Can we meet him?" asks Conner. "Maybe at the Fortress of Solitude?"

"You can meet him someday, but not this week. I plan to give you all the attention I have. I promised Lex I'd make time for you."

Suddenly Match isn't so sure he should be as cold to the Man of Steel. He has a son – a real son– but he's willing to put them first? To give them all his attention for four whole days? Match doesn't feel like he's ready to hug Superman yet, but he loses some of the antagonistic fire that he feels whenever he's around. 

"Now, what do you say about that ice cream?" asks Superman.

Both clones smile.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Roy wakes up, his family is there in the recovery room with him. Superman and Wolf are there too. Arsenal is holding his hand and Lex is talking quietly with one of the doctors in the corner of the room.

"How'd it go?" asks Roy. "I'm not dying am I?"

"Not even close, son," says Superman.

Roy isn't sure if that Superman's generic patronizing or if Superman is welcoming him to his family.

"If anything," Luthor says, "it may be impossible for you to die now." Roy breathes a sigh of relief.

"Everything went as planned then? No complications?"

"No," says Luthor. "Both of your surgeries went just as planned and your recovery was even faster than expected."

"How long was I out?"

"Just long enough to get you moved to this room," says Luthor. "You had to be sedated again in the hallway. You started floating over the gurney while unconscious."

Roy smiles. "So I can fly now? I'm full on Kryptonian?"

"Not quite," says Superman, "But I'll be teaching you about your powers and Kryptonian culture if you like."

"Isn't this so cool?!" says Arsenal. "We don't need fancy jewelry to fly anymore. Just being us is enough!"

"I'm glad the surgeries went well," says Match. "We couldn't help but worry."

Conner gives him a gentle brush of his knuckles across Roy's cheek, not really knowing what to say. "We're all glad your okay," he says. 

It's an hour later that they're in the living room with history crystals and language crystals in one of Luthor's Kryptonian crystal consoles. The history lesson teaches about the destruction of Krypton, how the radioactive core began to rotate out of sync with the ice planets mantle. Green Kryptonite is from the core of the planet and the other kinds are from the mantle of the planet. There's a short history of Krypton's several space programs before all space travel was made illegal due to the effect of the planet's massive gravity on space vessels and their tendencies to break up in the atmosphere. The people of Krypton did colonize two of their moons, though it was mostly criminals and slave labor working in the lunar mines.

The language learning is less like a three dimensional PowerPoint and more like a psychic download. Luthor had already studied Kryptonian language in depth and Conner and Match are already fluent, but both Roys and Jason experience the download full on and it takes Roy and Arsenal a while to readjust to English afterwards, having been so immersed in the Kryptonian language that it became hard to remember their first language.

When that's done, Luthor has gourmet ice cream prepared for them all in lieu of going out and the Roys soon find comfort in each other's arms as Jason, Luthor and Kal-El make awkward small-talk, dancing around the subject of Kal-El's and Jason's mutual interest in Luthor. Conner and Match are completely enveloped in trying and critiquing all twenty six flavors of ice cream that Lex had delivered. 

Soon enough, the night is over and Kal-El gives Jason and Luthor each a kiss on the cheek and flies away into the night sky as Arsenal and Roy retire to Roy's bedroom and Match goes to put on his solar suit and his Pink Kryptonite ring to spend the night with Conner. Staying up to watch a movie, Jason asks Luthor if he thinks dating Kal-El together might be a good idea.

"Oh it'll be disastrous," says Luthor, "but entirely worth it."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	5. Introductions and Interrogatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex has a press conference, Jason has an abductee and Lex has an important question for Clark.

  


Conner overhears part of the meeting. It's on the forty-first floor and he's on the seventy-ninth, but pieces of his father's voice are understandable. The first word that clues him into the conversation is 'Cadmus'. After that he strains to hear the conversation over all of the other sounds in his peripheral. All he hears is:

"Cadmus—Project Ap—know tha—raining—soon—gress. Than—mis. Tha—all."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The red haired Amazon has a ponytail that reaches the ground, even from her six-and-a-half foot height. She meets Luthor in one of his mid-tower offices. 

"I've delivered the package. Adora hopes this will be all that's required of her."

"I may still have use for her yet, but she's completed her end of the bargain. I will keep The Light away from Themyscira and her progeny will be treated well."

"If I may, sir, why didn't you ask one of us for the egg?"

"While not a bad idea, Adora has the blood of an Olympian in her. I wouldn't be surprised if she bleeds golden ichor with how strong her bloodline is."

"Are the Egyptian gods not good enough for you?"

"That certainly isn't the issue. A son or daughter of Ra would be a worthwhile boon. But the Egyptian gods are dangerous, unpredictable. I want a Wonder, not necessarily a god. Adora is a prime choice as a descendant of multiple Olympians."

"As you say, sir."

"I will keep you apprised of Cadmus' new Project Apollo. I know that you are interested in training him and I'll get word to you as soon as we make progress. Thank you Artemis. That will be all."

Artemis of Bana-Mighdall bows her head briefly and turns to go to her next appointment. Other Cadmus projects should be ready for cryostasis soon. Artemis only hopes Superman doesn't find out until it's too late.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lois Lane makes sure she's at the front of the crowd at Luthor's press conference. As one of the lead investigative journalists who helped gather the evidence that prompted the press conference, she feels entitled to her share of the slaughter. Super-powered teens have been seen going to and from LexCorp Towers on a regular basis now, and she knows something suspicious is going on. She just doesn't know what. She's torn between her first angle being meta-teen trafficking or being human experimentation. She'll wait to hear him speak before she decides which angle will cause him to spill the beans under stress, something Luthor is known to rarely do.

Luthor starts the press conference and talks first about his humanitarian efforts in Qurac. Some of the reporters ask questions about where the food and clean water comes from that is being sent to Qurac, and others ask political questions about whether Luthor intends to act as an informal ambassador.

"While we are all representing our nation in our own way, my first priority in this matter is the safety and health of all underprivileged peoples in Qurac," says Luthor with a sympathetic tone.

 _This is going nowhere_ , thinks Lois, and she decides to stir the pot.

"Is it true you have a meta-teen trafficking ring here in Metropolis?!" she calls out.

"Miss Lane, it has been some time since you've graced my press conferences with your presence. What makes you think I'm involved with any type of human trafficking?"

"Are you saying that super-powered teens aren't frequently coming and going from LexCorp Towers?" asks Lois. "We have video evidence that there are. Perhaps you'd like to set the record straight and explain yourself!"

"Fine. This was going to wait until the end of the event, but I suppose introductions are in order. As you may or may not know, I have a son with Superman—"

"Don't you mean you own his clone like property?!" asks Lois.

"It's true I have parental rights to a full-blooded Superman clone named Kol-El, but I also have a genetic son with Superman. Kon-El is genetically my son as much as he is Superman's. But that's not what you are asking about, is it?"

"The Superman clones were seen with other superhumans flying around Metropolis City Park," says Lois. "Witnesses say two super-powered auburn-haired teenagers clearly aren't twins but are otherwise identical. Is it true you're experimenting with more Superman clones?"

"There would be nothing wrong with it if I were, but alas, the two brothers look alike because they are related. As for their powers, they are Superman's biological children, Ra-El, age fifteen and Rao-El, age nineteen. I adopted them before they came into their powers, but fortunately, Superman has been making time to spend with his children and teach them about their homeworld and about self-control with regards to the abilities."

"That's horseshit!!" yells Lois, clearly unnerved and enraged by Luthor's claim.

"You're Superman's exclusive reporter, are you not, Miss Lane? Perhaps you should ask him yourself. Is it that you are so possessive of Superman, you can't imagine him having a relationship with someone who isn't you?"

Lois fumes. She tries to speak but only an enraged scream comes out.

"As you know Miss Lane, Superman was raised here on Earth, but only became a publicly known figure about fifteen years ago. Perhaps there's more to his past than you presumed."

"You won't bait me that easily Luthor! I know you're lying!"

"As I said, you are welcome to interview him, but this is _my_ press conference. For now I'd like your attention (and silence, Miss Lane) so that I may introduce my sons."

Mercy, Hope and Artemis of Bana-Mighdall lead four teenagers onto the stage. Lois is familiar with the first one. He's the older Superboy. The next is a boy exactly identical to Superboy, but his eyes are black with blue irises, disturbing for her to look at. The two red heads are next, the younger one first and the older one last.

"This is Kon-El, my birth-son and Kol-El, my adopted son. Both are Superman's clones, though only Kol-El is a true clone." He walks to to Roy and Arsenal. "This is Ra-El, Superman's youngest natural son and this is Rao-El, his eldest. Questions?"

"Mister Luthor! Where have Ra and Rao been all these years?!" asks Cat Grant. 

Roy takes the mic. "We've been living normal lives like everybody else. We were unaware of our origins until recently. Our original adopted parents, now deceased, likely didn't know either."

"Is it true you have a flying dog?!" yells an enthusiastic reporter in a bow tie.

Conner takes the mic. "Wolf is my companion animal. He was a lab experiment rescued from India. The Brain was responsible for his enhancements."

"What's it like being an endangered species?!" asks one couthless reporter.

"It's depressing," says Roy, "but we're happy and proud to carry on Kryptonian culture here on Earth."

"This question is for Kol-El! Did you always know you were a clone? What was it like finding out?"

Match takes the mic from Roy. "I've always known. My original purpose was to assist Superman and take the burden from him if ever there was a need, and it's what I train for every day. Kon-El, too."

"Does this mean you're going to replace Superman?!"

"In time," says Luthor, "I'm sure Superman would like to retire. Our children are the next generation and are doing their best to become a positive force within our community and on our planet."

"Lex?! What's it like raising children with the Man of Steel?!"

"We've had our grievances against each other in the past, but raising children together is helping us to get along. I am fortunate and honored to have the family I do."

"Luthor!" yells Lois, "Did you adopt Ra and Rao knowing that they're half Kryptonian? It's hard to believe it's coincidence you have such a collection!"

"My dear Miss Lane, it was merely the circumstances. When I first adopted them, I had no idea they would develop superpowers." 

"Still, _what_ a coincidence! Will you be making anymore Superman clones?"

"That remains to be seen," says Luthor. "I assure you, Kal-El and I will discuss everything in depth if and when we decide to have any more children."

"Are you in the process of making any more now?"

"No."

"Miss Lane," calls out Conner, "if you have a problem with us, just say it. I know you had a thing with Superman and I know you feel like my dad belongs to you, but he doesn't. If Superman wants to have children, it's his choice. If he wants to keep us a secret, it's his choice. Whatever bad blood is between you and my father, Mister Luthor, leave us out of it."

"Well said, son," says Luthor. "Are there any more questions?"

"Mister Luthor! Have you and Superman ever given thought to creating a Krypton memorial, in honor of the entire planet that died?"

"You'll have to ask Superman about that," says Luthor. "If not done properly, such a memorial would be in poor taste and as the last known Kryptonian-born individual, Superman has the first and last word on that subject matter."

"What about a Kryptonian cultural center?"

"Again, if not done properly, it would be in poor taste. The history and culture of Krypton is a serious matter and not to be diminished or turned into a theme park. I have given thought to organizing a Kryptonian exhibit in one of my many museums across the country, but I will do no such thing without Kal-El's expressed permission."

"Luthor! Do you intend to use Superman's sons as part of your private security force?"

"I will not 'use' them at all, but Superman is training them to be responsible individuals capable of resolving conflicts. I'm sure they will do their best to assist if it is their place to do so."

"Will Superman's sons become members of the JLA?"

"Kids?" asks Luthor.

"Pass," says Roy.

"Maybe," says Arsenal.

"It depends," says Match, "it's up to the League as much as it's up to us."

"I think I'll just try to do good and work with other heroes as necessary," says Conner. "If the League asks for my help, I won't turn my back on them."

"Do the four of you have any interest in forming your own team?" asks one reporter.

"We've never talked about it. I don't think we've even thought about it," says Roy. 

"I think the important thing is to help people and be loyal to your friends and family," says Conner. "If we form a team it will be as circumstance requires it and because as a family, we stick together and help each other."

"I believe that's enough questions for the boys tonight," says Luthor. "I don't want you giving them any ideas. They're still in training after all." 

The questions after that turn back to Qurac and Luthor's other humanitarian efforts, but Lois is glaring a hole in Luthor's head, her rage clear on her face. 

He gives her a confident and calm smile.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Clark Kent! You have some explaining to do!" screams Lois.

"Lois I didn't even know about them until recently!" says Clark.

"It was Lana, wasn't it?" she fumes. "They're red heads, just like her. I should've seen this coming!"

"They're not Lana's. I slept with Ra and Rao's mother and didn't know about the pregnancies."

"Four years apart and you didn't know?"

"How was I supposed to know Rao was mine at the time? We were young and they look almost nothing like me!"

"Are you sure they're yours?" asks Lois seriously.

"Positive," says Clark. "We did DNA tests. They're mine."

"How are we going to explain this to Jon?" Lois says, fire gone.

"He'll love having brothers! I always wanted siblings growing up and this way, he has someone to talk to about his powers that isn't an authority figure."

"You weasel!"

"I just mean, if he doesn't feel like he can talk to me about something, he has four brothers to choose from. I'm always going to be there for him."

"Except when you're with Lex."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"You're right. I know spending time with Lex isn't at the top of your list, but it still irks me that that slimeball has four of your five children. Conner, I understand, but Colton, Ra and Rao? Who does he think he is?"

"I'm sure he knows exactly who he is. Lois, are we going to be okay? I don't want to raise Jon with us fighting like this. You haven't been this angry since the divorce."

"I'll get over it. I know it's not my place to whine when it's really you who's suffering."

"Why am I suffering?"

"Because Luthor has your children!"

"Look, Colton and Conner are his kids too, and Ra and Rao were his before they were mine. I never knew about them."

"And now that you do?"

"Now that I do I'm going to continue to try to be there for all of my kids, just like I was always there for Jon."

"You are a pretty good dad. Just don't let that monster screw up your kids."

"Lex is misguided and too smart for his own good, but he's not a monster. He loves them, Lois. Is it so hard to believe that parenthood has changed him?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Just do me a favor and don't take it out on my kids anymore. Luthor could have said some nasty things to you about Jon, just to piss you off, but he didn't."

"Is that what you think I did?"

"I was there, Lois. You were treating the job like it was personal. You took offense to my sons' very existence. Yes, you did try to get every barb in him that you could and made a lot of accusations regarding my children in the process."

"I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to take it out on them."

"It's them you should apologize to. Conner thinks you hate him for being Luthor's son. Ra and Rao don't feel much better about it."

"And Colton?"

"He's pretty perceptive. I'm sure he knew it was a fight between you and Luthor and didn't take anything personally."

"Did he say that?"

"He wouldn't tell me if he did. But he's the only one who knows you're Jon's mother. He asked me about it while we were out flying. As far as I know, the others never figured it out."

"Lex knows."

"But Lex doesn't like to bring children in the middle of things. He was a tool used by his dad for so much of his childhood that he would never do something to endanger or use Jon, no matter how angry you two get at each other. I'm fairly sure he never told anyone."

"I'm sorry for losing my cool, Clark."

"It's not me you should apologize to. Ask Conner for an interview. Apologize for your behavior. Keep an open mind and ask him what it's like having Luthor as a father. The answers might surprise you."

"He's just using them," says Lois. "All of them."

"He _loves_ them," says Clark. "Just like I love them. May I see Jon?"

"He's sleeping, but sure."

When Clark goes to Jon's room he can tell from hearing Jon's vitals that he's wide awake. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Did you watch it on TV?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah. I always wanted brothers but I never wanted you and Mom to fight. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"My wish came true, and it made you fight."

"You aren't the reason your Mom and I were arguing. You never are. You're the one thing we agree on. We both love you so much, Jon."

"I know. Hey, Dad? Can my brothers come to my birthday party next month?"

"We'll see, Jon. I bet they'd love to come."

"Thanks. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Jon."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The boys are playing high-altitude catch with a tennis ball, but it's quickly turned into a game of keep away. Arsenal speeds between the other three as they throw the ball amongst each other. Finally, Arsenal decides that if he can't have the ball, no one can, and he uses his heat vision to vaporize it once it's in his range again. He and Roy seem to really be improving their heat vision. Conner's still only so-so and Match has always been adequate with it, but the archer's finesse gives Roy and Arsenal a coveted mastery of the skill. 

Roy tackles Arsenal mid-air and tickles him until he starts falling with laughter. Always ready to save the damsel, Conner quickly catches him and they all fly back to the roof of LexCorp Towers. Conner's shield is starting to fade anyways. He knows he's in no danger of falling, not with Match around, but he prefers to fly under his own control if at all possible. 

When they get inside, Match speeds after his favorite object and with his Pink Kryptonite ring on, scoops Conner up and speeds them to Conner's room.

"Someone's uh, amped up today," says Conner.

"I worked up an appetite flying around up there," says Colton.

"So let's go get some food," says Conner.

"Not that kind of appetite," says Colton mischievously, kissing his brother passionately and trying to pin him to the bed.

"Kol, come on, not right now," Conner whines.

"Why not? You always say that. Every morning we wake up you give me kiss after kiss, but any other time of day, it's always 'not now'. Are you avoiding this?"

"Avoiding what?" asks Conner.

"Being with me," says Colton.

"We're always hanging out together," says Conner.

"No, I mean _being_ with me. I want you Kon, even without the stupid ring. Let me make you happy," says Colton.

"You do make me happy."

"Then let me make me happy."

"I don't think it makes you happy. You have to wear a ring to want me like that."

"Fine, you know what? You wear the ring. Wear the ring, and let me suck you off. If that doesn't prove my feelings for you, I don't know what will."

"Are you— okay. Yeah sure."

Colton takes off his ring and seductively slides it on Conner's matching finger and he sinks to his knees and undoes Conner's belt. Conner doesn't know exactly what he's expecting but ten minutes into it, he thinks this is the most bliss he's ever experienced. He rides it out for another thirty while Colton does things with his tongue and throat that make Conner's toes curl. When he finally finishes, Conner lets out a euphoric yell and buries his fists in Colton's hair. Colton doesn't stop until Conner pulls him up into a kiss. "Okay, I believe you," says Conner. "You could've stopped at any point, but you didn't. I believe you when you say you want this. I thought… I dont know what I thought."

"You thought it was just the Pink K."

"Yeah. I guess I did. Come here and hold me. I'm exhausted."

Colton takes the ring back and puts it on as he curls into Conner's arms for a much deserved nap. "I told you I wanted you," says Colton. "Ever since our first dance."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor was downstairs for the cataclysmic climax, but Roy and Arsenal were just down the hall.

"Sounds like Match is doing a _super_ job in there. Do you think his Cadmus programming covered stuff like that?" asks Arsenal.

"Mine didn't."

"Hey, when you were given my memories, did you remember everything about Ollie?"

Roy sighs. "Nevermind, I guess technically, it did."

"So you remember everything, huh?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not anytime soon. It's just… I used to think it was romantic before I realized…"

"Ollie's a douche. We deserve better. We _have_ better. Let's just be happy together and forget Ollie."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm really glad you're my mentor, Red Arrow."

"And I'm happy to be your mentor Arsenal. I'm happy to be with you. I just hope you never view what we do like what— what I mean is—"

"—It's okay, Roy. What we have is actual love. And _I_ seduced _you_ , remember? And either way, wouldn't I be the criminal since you're not even six yet?"

"I'm almost twenty," says Roy.

"You know what I mean," says Arsenal.

Roy sighs. "Yeah, I never did figure that part out. I still feel like a creep though."

"You're nothing like Ollie," says Arsenal.

"I didn't think I was, but I might be a little screwed up. I'm in love with my clone."

"You're the clone," Arsenal points out.

"You know what I mean," says Roy.

"You're in love with me?" Arsenal asks, smiling.

"Did I say that out loud?" asks Roy nervously. 

"Loud and clear," says Arsenal.

"Good," says Roy, "you deserve to know it. I, Roy Harper, am in love with you, Roy Harper."

"You make it sound so narcissistic," says Arsenal.

"Isn't it though?" asks Roy. 

"We should get rings," says Arsenal.

"Rings? Roy, you're only fifteen."

"I'm old enough to know I don't want anyone to the exclusion of you."

"We can think about it. For now, let's see if I can make you scream louder than Match made Conner."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason sings to himself softly, trying to distract himself. Luthor's kids are being horny and _loud_ , but he promised Luthor he'd stick around and keep an eye on them. Fortunately, with super-hearing, he can listen for their heartbeats and knows where all of them are without needing a visual. Luthor's having a significant amount of Green Kryptonite being transported from LexCorp and he doesn't want the kids anywhere near it, no matter if they're wearing Blue Kryptonite. In fact, the entire reason to transport the Green Kryptonite is to keep it away from his family. Jason understands, perhaps a little too well. He doesn't have kids but he knows what it's like to fear for the safety of one's family. Even after he lost his first family, he was afraid of losing Bruce to his crusade every night. If it would've made things better, kept Bruce safer, he would have risked his life to keep Bruce safe the same way Lex is risking his for the kids now. In the end though, his life was taken senselessly. He wasn't protecting Bruce or keeping him safe. He was simply taken and beaten to death. If anything, it was a detriment to Bruce. He was infuriated when he found out Bruce had replaced him, but he knew better than to blame the thirteen-year-old. It was Bruce's doing. He's the one who replaced Jason after only a couple of months. He's the one who keeps drawing in orphans to fight his fights or die trying. If Jason is going to punish someone, he needs to punish Bruce. Punish him by taking away his Robin.

The newest Robin is young. Too young, in fact. Jason won't target him. After finding out more about how the kid lost his family, he understood. The kid could've grown up bitter and ready to track down and take down any criminal as if they murdered his family. Batman didn't want anyone else to go through that. He didn't want anyone else to become him. By making the kid the new Robin, he'd very possibly saved his life. Jason understands that, even if he does think the kid should quit before he gets himself killed. He's no better or worse than Jason was at that age, but Jason was a victim of circumstance. More skills wouldn't have saved his life. Guns would have. That's why he carries them now. They can make a difference between life and death, and if he has to shoot a villain dead to save a kid, he will, without a microsecond's hesitation or doubt. 

The Robin who replaced him though… what ever happened to him? Jason pulls out his laptop and starts hacking the Batcave, rerouting security on it like he did when he was a kid. A slightly more sloppy hacker has been through recently and also someone who's barely left a trace. Only Robins know how to hack the Batcave so they must be the other two Batman protéges. The whole thing makes him a little homesick, but he'd said he didn't want to hear from Bruce unless his attitude about his and Luthor's relationship improves, and he's going to stick by it. He starts looking through all of the files on the second protége, a Tim Drake. He lives next door to Wayne Manor and is the only son of Jackson Drake, a businessman from one of the 'old money' families in Gotham. Both parents are deceased as of five years ago. _Huh. Guess that means he was recently orphaned when he replaced me._ He was only Robin for two years, but Bruce never should have had another after what happened to Jason. _Maybe I should drive that point home... Show him that even experienced kids can be endangered by his abominable lack of responsibility._

Tim's an excellent student in school and has no athletics on record, despite the fact that he moonlights as a acrobatic crime fighter. He uses inertrite wings to glide and has a small high-powered jetpack that he uses with the wings to achieve flight, giving him a better control of his aerial movements than a grappling hook does. Very clever. Jason has to wonder if he's more brains than Jason himself was. Hopefully, that's true because as Batman told him many times, he wasn't there to babysit while they're out on patrol. 

After going over Tim's psych profile a few times, Jason feels he's got a good feel for the kid. Maybe Jason should take him someday and give him some sage advice and training, one Robin to another. His new codename is Redwing. Probably because of the red inertrite wings. Jason would complain that there's not enough imagination in the name, but he's 'Red Hood', former protége of 'Bat Man', so he can't really say that without being hypocritical.

He finishes up on his laptop, logs out of the Batcave and shuts off his computer. He should probably get on speaking terms with Bruce again before harassing the Replacement, he thinks. 

_Nah, where's the fun in that?_

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Red Hood is flying above Gotham City and watching with his binocular vision as Redwing rises into the air across town. "Too easy," he says to himself. He flies stealthily, being careful to not create a sonic boom and creeps around the side of the skyscraper that Redwing has landed on. He pounces.

Redwing is no match for his super-strength and he quickly administers the tranquilizer and hauls Redwing's limp body across the bay to Metropolis.

"Come and get him, Bruce."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor is in a meeting with The Light. Shipments of Cobra Venom in Polynesia are being blocked by Atlantean military forces. The Brain suggests Venomizing sharks because, of course he does. It took Luthor and Savage eighteen minutes to get it through The Brain's thick, though non-existent skull that Atlanteans can talk to fish and turn them against the Light. The last thing they want is to give the Atlanteans even more brute strength to direct. Finally, that matter settled, they can talk about Project: Velocity.

"Has the original been put in cryostasis yet?" Ra's asks. 

"Yes, and the clone is half-mature," says Luthor.

"Do we know all of his plans?" asks Black Manta.

"Only that he came back in time to destroy the Justice League," says Luthor. "I feel like if anyone's going to destroy them, it should be to each his own, like we've talked about before. The Bat belongs to Ra's, Aquaman to Manta and Superman to me, et cetera."

"He did give us quite the gift though!" Klarion says mischievously, "telling us the future like he did."

"The simple fact that he told us means things have changed. We know possibilities about the future, nothing more," says Savage.

"I'm more impressed by the gift he gave Lex," says Queen Bee. "Twelve tonnes of various Kryptonite. Who knew the future was so lucrative for the Luthors?"

"I've always known my family would continue to prosper," says Luthor.

"Speaking of your family, you don't expect us to believe you about the Roy Harpers," says Black Manta. "We know they aren't Superman's children."

"No, they are not. They are _my_ children. Do you have something to say about my children, David?"

"Only that we all know the Harpers aren't Kryptonian. I have nothing else to say on the matter."

"Good. Because any attack on my children is an attack on me."

"No one said anything about attacking them," says Savage. "I assure you, our alliance is much too vital for any of us to involve each other's families."

"And your boyfriend?" asks Ra's. 

"Any attack on Jason is an attack on both of us, is it not?" says Luthor.

"Quite, but I was referring to Superman. Are you two not an item?"

"We are raising children together, nothing more."

"And if he attacks The Light?"

"He will never do so directly. We've negotiated a treaty of sorts, in the best interest of the children."

"Family life really is making you soft, isn't it?" says Queen Bee. 

"Only towards them. You'll find I'm otherwise quite sharp."

"Enough," says Savage. "Half of us have families, and they are all off the table. That has always been the rule. If you, Beatriz, or anyone else, gives a menacing thought towards Luthor's children, I will take it as if it's been directed at one of my own. Al Ghul, Luthor and I founded The Light. We are due respect, and I will not tolerate our families being threatened or targeted."

"As you say," says Queen Bee.

The others give their assent, and Luthor decides to ask his questions. "Any progress on Z-K, Vandal?"

"Some, but it's coming along slowly. The blueprints the boy brought us require parts that won't be invented for another century. The crystals do us no good if we can't control what they teleport. Ra's, how's Gray K coming along?"

"The project is slow. We've created one viable stone, but they only work once and can't be recharged or reused."

"And the used crystals?"

"A surprising concoction. Silver, Pink and Periwinkle. With all the failed experiments we could get all of Krypton high and gay." The others laugh. 

"Keep us apprised," says Savage. "I'll do the same."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Tim wakes up, he's blindfolded and tied to a chair. He listens for any evidence that his captors are nearby and when he doesn't hear any movement, breathing or talking, he reaches for his utility belt. It's gone. That's going to make things a bit more difficult, he thinks. He tries to use his wings to cut the cord but they're gone too. Finally, he decides to do this the hard way and manually tries to untie himself. It takes him a lot longer than he'd like, but he gets the cord untied and frees himself. He rips off the blindfold to find he isn't alone in the room. A man with black hair, wearing a black and red costume is eying him curiously. Tim kicks himself for thinking he was alone. Time to bluff.

Before he can start a convoluted speech about having trackers on him, the man walks up to him and drops several tiny, broken pieces of tech in his newly freed hands.

"I thought we could use some privacy while we're having our fun," his captors says. "We've changed locations seven times while you were out. Old Brucie has no idea where you are."

"Who's 'Brucie'?" Tim asks stiffly.

"Now, now, Tim-Tim, I know all of your secrets. His too. As a show of good faith I even let you see my face."

"You won't get away with this!" Tim says, hoping he's intimidating (but kind of knowing he's not).

"Actually, I think I will. Now, give me your best bat glare. Don't hold back."

Tim tries not to acquiesce the man, but he pulls out Tim's utility belt and gives him a look. "Come on, Timmy. Be good and I'll give you your belt back."

Tim glares at him. 

"That's just pathetic," says the man. He disappears for a split second and reappears sans utility belt. "You'll have to do better if you want your things back."

"I think I'll settle for esca—"

The cold barrel of the gun is pushed against his throat before he realizes that the man has even moved.

"If you want to escape, don't tell me that's what your going to do, just do it! Here," he says getting a coil of knotted cords from a nearby table and tossing it at Tim. "Untie these behind your back. Do it faster this time." The man lazily waves the gun around in Tim's direction, and he realizes he never checked the man like he normally would. Batman trained him to observe everything about his opponents and use everything about a given situation to his advantage, but he failed to notice the multiple obvious guns strapped to the man's legs, and he was so focused on figuring out the man's powerset and thinking of what to do next that he hadn't even taken in his surroundings. As he places the rope behind his back and starts untying it, he looks around the warehouse where the man has taken him.

"About time! Now make it look like you're concentrating on the knot and looking in random directions as you focus on your goal. You're being too obvious right now."

'Oh my God!' thinks Tim, 'this guy must have a really weird fetish.'

Time presents the unknotted cords to the man and the man does a face palm. "No! No! Buy yourself some time. Keep it looking like you aren't succeeding and use that time to take in your surroundings. Have you even seen the weapons lying around?"

"You told me to untie the knots faster this time."

"But I didn't tell you to give yourself away! Jeez. Let's try the next step. Now that you are untied and have completely given yourself away, what do you do?"

"Are you _teaching_ me?"

"Somebody has to. My faith on Bruce is completely crushed by his inability to prepare you for this. Like I said, I have a gun, I'm pointing if at your head, you're untied, I know you're trying to escape, what do you do?"

"Surrender peacefully and try better next time?" asks Tim. The man face-palms again, and Tim uses that moment to dive for cover behind a concrete barrier where he saw several metal poles.

"Excellent!" says the man. "Don't forget, I have more than one gun and I'm fast, the moment you knock one gun away, another could replace it, so plan your moves carefully and think fast."

Tim throws one of the metal poles like a spear, connecting with the man's forehead, but the pole just bends and bounces to the ground. "Good move. If I'd been completely human, that would've worked perfectly. Good arm. Now, I know where you are and I can move fast. What do you?"

Tim figures that if the man's got limited vulnerability, going after his hands to knock the guns away is no good. He's probably got lots of ammo, so making him waste it won't do any good. He sees a large electromagnet on the other side of the warehouse and gets an idea. He throws another two poles at the man, aiming for his face and uses a third pole to vault over him. The man grabs one pole out of the air, but another one hits him in the eye. By the time he turns around, Tim's behind the console for the electromagnet and hiding. The man makes a show of searching around for him, but Tim knows he already knows where he is. If this really is a simulation, that means the mystery man is playing the part of a super-powered human instead of whatever he really is. Tim prepares the electromagnet and sets his trap. Staying on the other side of the magnet, he runs for a nearby window and jumps through it, hoping the man will follow him and lose his guns in the process.

Tim doesn't wait to look behind him and runs for the next warehouse, ducking and hiding. Behind him, the man tests out Tim's trap to see how well it works. It wouldn't completely disarm him but it would distract him. He follows Tim's trail into the next warehouse and hunts for obvious signs of the boy. The kid is a good hider, and though the man has the hearing to track Tim by his heartbeat, he has to admit that the kid's stealth and hiding skills are above par, even for a Robin. He gives Tim time to find a new hiding spot as he slowly approaches, and Tim throws a pebble across the room, out of the man's line of sight and making a noise far from his hiding spot. By the time the man gets to his hiding spot, he's found another.

"We can play cat and mouse for a while, but remember that your goal is to get your gear, call for help or escape. None are really possible without me letting you, but for this exercise, try to pretend it is possible." Catching Tim's eye with a charming smile, the man approaches again.

"You knew where I was the entire time!" accuses Tim as he gets out of his hiding spot and storms up to the man.

"Uh-oh, you gave away your position, bad guy shoots you, you're dead!"

"I'm serious! Why do all of this? Why pretend you can't find me when you've had me outclassed in every way from the beginning?"

"Because you need to train. I thought that was obvious. Not all of your opponents will have my powers, but you need to be prepared for anything."

I'm not doing this anymore."

"Oh, come on Tim-Tim! You're gonna pout and give up, just like that?"

"Just like that. I've been at your mercy this entire time, and I have no equipment and no backup."

"So _find_ some! Damn it kid I'm trying to keep you from getting killed."

"By kidnapping me?!"

"Yes. I thought that was obvious."

Tim throws his hands over his head. "Fine!" he yells, and he dashes into the warehouse, this time seeking to escape in earnst.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex knew it was a bad idea, but he just can't help himself. Al Ghul's package arrived promptly and now he just has to put on some Blue K, get the kids out of the house and summon Clark. 

The kids are anxious to spend more time with their friends, and Jason's been gone for a day and a half. That part is easily done. Now, on the roof, he stands there and yells "Kal-El!" For fifteen minutes before Superman finally arrives. Luthor wastes no time, inviting him in for a drink and convincing him that it's rude to not accept Luthor's hospitality. 

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Kal-El asks as he takes his first sip. 

_Bingo!_

"The nature of our relationship. Why did you watch me get married three times instead of telling me how you felt?"

"I didn't– Lex, I feel kind of funny..."

"Just answer the question Clark."

"I was afraid."

"Of rejection?"

"That and being experimented on. If I guessed your reaction wrong I could have ended up being medically tortured or worse, never being your friend again."

"You don't actually think the latter is worse than the former, do you?"

"Yuh-huh! You were my everything, Lex, but you wouldn't be my anything if you found out. That's why it had to stay a secret." 

"You were more afraid of rejection than being tortured?"

"You were everything to me Lex. And I couldn't trust you with my secret powers, so how could I trust you with my secret crush?"

"And how do you feel now? Do you want me like you used to?"

"Every goddamned day."

"What if you got what you want? What if Jason and I wanted you around more? Would you be there for him as much as you were for me?"

"No. I wouldn't. I like Jason, but I love you."

"Surely you mean 'loved'?"

"No, Lex, I want you, I need you and I love you. I'll be good to Jason, but I can't fake it."

"No, I suppose you can't. Well, I have to ask you a few more questions before we proceed."

"Proceed?" 

"Before we move on to other subject matter. Now that I've got you honest, I need to ask a lot of questions, but these next few are personal."

"Got me honest? What did you–? Lex?"

"Don't worry, that dose won't hurt you. Just a pinch of periwinkle."

"You want my inhibitions gone?"

"I want the truth."

"I'm always honest Lex!"

"We both know that isn't true."

" _Fine_. What do you want to know?"

"If you found out I was continuing to experiment with Kryptonian DNA, what would you do?"

"We're having _more_ kids? Lex, that's awesome!" 

"It was a 'what if' question. He's another what if question: would you marry me if I asked you?"

"Duh!!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"Except when I was married to Lois, I'd have always said yes. Are you thinking of asking me?"

"I'm the one asking the questions. Would you ever consider letting there be more than one Kryptonian Fortress?"

"You're not going to try to grow a continent again, are you?"

"Answer the question, Clark."

"Yes, I'd consider it."

"Do you want our kids to go to college?"

"Yes."

"Me too, I'm glad we're in agreement. Back to the marriage thing, could you ignore my less than legal endeavors related to The Light?"

"I couldn't ignore it but I could avoid acting against you if you avoided acting against the Justice League."

"That sounds fair. I'll have Hope put it in our prenup."

"Prenup? You mean you want to?!" Kal-El says excitedly. 

"I'm asking the questions. Would you interfere in my relationship with Jason if you and I were to get married?"

"Lex, I—"

"Answer. The. Question."

Kal-El sighs. "Not if you really love me. Us being together is enough. I can share you with Jason if you want."

"Excellent. What is your favorite movie? For real this time."

" _The Wizard of Oz_."

"And you always claim it's _Star Wars_."

" _Return of the Jedi._ "

"Which is Episode Six of _Star Wars_. Next question: do you actually think of Roy and Arsenal as your sons?"

"Lex, I… yes, now I do. At first it was just for the cover story, but synthetic or not, I'm glad they're Kryptonian. I'm glad they're my kids."

"Good. Here's the clencher, would you give me up for our kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"If one of more of our children asked you to give me up, divorce me, and go after The Light, would you?"

"I don't think so. Are we talking about real you or like if some psycho was wearing your body?"

"Let's assume I'm in my own body. Let's say for instance, if Jon were to ask you to give me up so you could be a more morally righteous Superman."

"I wouldn't do it."

"I only have one question left, but it has to wait for another day. The Periwinkle K should be out of your system by morning and certainly gone by next week when you're going to meet me at the Eiffel Tower."

"Are you—"

"No guessing! It's a fucking surprise, so don't worry about it until next week."

"Lex, can we… I mean we're both here and I'm all periwinkled up. You know what I want and I know what you want…"

"No."

"No? But Lex, I thought—"

"I might be many things Clark, but a rapist isn't one of them."

"It wouldn't be rape!"

"I'd feel better if we waited anyways. You're welcome to cuddle with me on the couch while I watch a movie. _The Wizard of Oz_ is on."

"Now that's too much coincidence!"

"It's not coincidence, it's a Blu-ray digital service. Browse thousands of movies without ever logging in online or using conventional television services. And it just so happens I want to watch your favorite movie."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Two days, thinks Tim. This psycho trainer has had him for two days and he still won't give his utility belt back. The man is mocking him right now as Tim is held upside down over molten metal with a chain. He's already fallen twice and each time the man saved him, but he insists Tim has to escape properly before they can break for dinner. They've changed locations six times today and if Bruce has made any progress towards finding him, Tim doesn't know.

'Come on, Bruce', he thinks. 'Save me already'.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**_Two Days Later..._ **

  


Batman is staring at Red Hood, and he is not happy. Tim's there, in only his boxers, blindfolded and tied upside down from the rafters and Red Hood has a gun stuffed in his mouth. 

"Your call Bruce. Take another step and his brains get blown out."

"You don't want him dead. You want him for yourself."

"I also want full use of the Batcave for both of us and your blessing, one _mentor_ to another. Leave, and I'll give him better training than you ever gave me."

"You've had him for four days, Jason. When does he get to go home?"

"As soon as you give him to me to train."

"That's up to him."

"Oh is it? See, with him not even trying to escape now, I've gotten the impression he wants to stay here with me. What do you want Tim?" Red Hood says, pulling the gun out of Tim's mouth.

"I want to think it over on my own time. I want the training we've been doing for four days straight to stop, and I want to sleep in my own bed."

"Bruce?" Red Hood asks. "Are you going to let him think it over or are you going to baby him like you did me?"

"I'll have Alfred check him over at the cave. Then Tim can take his time deciding."

"Good enough," says Jason and he flies up to unhook Tim's bindings before setting him gently on the ground and untying him. "I'm gonna miss you, Timmy. Don't keep me waiting too long."

Tim looks at him torn between relief, fondness and exasperation. "How do I get in touch to let you know what I decide?"

"I'll give you my number. Feel free to text or call whenever you like."

"Thanks." Tim storms off in the direction of the Batmobile. When Batman puts a hand on his shoulder he screams, "FOUR DAYS, BRUCE!! What were you so busy with for FOUR DAYS?!" 

Batman doesn't answer. He doesn't even say 'no names in the field'. He just follows Tim to the Batmobile and accepts defeat. They both know Jason would have found him faster, and that hurts Bruce more than he knows how to deal with.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You've been gone some time," says Luthor when Jason comes in the door. "Having fun with your new pet?"

"New _trainee_. Blame Bruce, he's the one who couldn't find him for four days."

"Did things work out to your satisfaction?"

"They will. Now I just have to wait for his call. How'd things go with Kal-El?"

"I believe things will work out just fine."

"You didn't ask him yet."

"Not yet, but I'm certain he'll say yes."

"Sweet. I look forward to having him as a… what are we calling it? Concubine-in-law? Brother-husband?"

"Call it whatever you like. I call it being with the men of my dreams. Thank you Jason. I think your suggestion was at least half as magnificent as you are." Luthor gives him a needy kiss and Jason hugs him tight and hungrily returns the kiss. 

"Where are the boys?" asks Jason.

"At the cave. I told them I'd want some alone time with you when you get in."

"Empty house. What ever will we do?"

"Whatever we want. Shower first?"

"You bet, Daddy."

"I meant you, not me. I'm already clean."

Jason pouts.

"Okay, we can both shower. I take it that's where you want to start?"

Jason nods enthusiastically.

"Very well. I've been waiting for days. I hope you don't want to take the time to shave. I like the scruff."

"I like what Daddy likes." 

"Daddy likes that. I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too, Lex."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark gets a package certified mail. It's a file box with over 900 pages of paperwork addressed to Kal-El, in care of Clark Kent. There are instructions for Kal-El to read and sign the paperwork within five days and even a list of Public Notaries that specializes in superhuman vigilante prenuptial agreements for him to choose from. He doesn't know whether it's more daunting or more exciting. He uses super speed to look over the paperwork. Most of it is about how they won't interfere in each other's professional lives. Lex will take no direct action against the Justice League as a whole nor five Justice League members of Kal-El's choosing. Similarly, Kal-El will take no direct action against Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Cadmus, LexCorp, Bana Mighdall, Themiscyra nor Lex Luthor, himself. Kal-El had no intention of confronting the Amazons to begin with but he doesn't like the idea of his hands being tied with regards to Vandal Savage. 

The prenup also specifies several other things, mostly about the wedding and the kids. Kal-El is never to forsake or disown any of their children at any point in time, the wedding will be at the Luthor Mansion in Smallville, the honeymoon will be two weeks in the Fortress of Solitude, they will split their time between Smallville and Metropolis and Kal-El gives Luthor full permission to use any Kryptonian technology he owns or fairly comes into possession of at Luthor's discretion. Kal-El knows Luthor has at least four Fortress Crystals and several more pieces of Kryptonian crystal tech, and if they truly share all assets, everything in the Fortress of Solitude is up for grabs as well. This is looking more and more like the agreement is in Luthor's favor. 

The one thing that stands out the most to Kal-El is the agreements regarding Jason Todd. Kal-El is never to criticize or interfere with his relationship with Luthor, never to treat him like he isn't part of the family and is never to behave 'childishly or in a jealous manner' with regards to or towards Jason. Somehow, Kal-El had thought the potential marriage would mean Luthor would put him first but the agreement treats Jason as Kal-El's equal in the relationships. Clark knew he wouldn't dump Jason but having a weird polyamory where Jason and Kal-El are both with Luthor as equals wasn't what Kal-El was expecting. On the bright side, Kal-El gets the title of husband as well as all the benefits of marriage, and a letter that came with the paperwork states that the nature of the relationship Luthor has with Jason is quite different than a traditional marriage. Kal-El noticed how Jason tends to call Luthor 'Daddy', but he never thought much of it. Either way, he knows how happy Jason makes him, and he wouldn't force him to give that up regardless of any agreement. The prenup also says that Kal-El can never file for divorce on account of Luthor's relationship with Jason. That works out. He wouldn't want to. 

Once he's gone over every word of the agreement, he calls a Public Notary and sets an appointment for the signing.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next week, Luthor takes Jason and the kids to Paris. They sightsee the first day, checking out museums and monuments and famous locales. Even Roy and Arsenal seem wowed by the places they see and expensive restaurants Luthor takes them to. 

The second day is spent mostly at the Louvre museum and Conner has to admit that pictures and prints of the Mona Lisa don't do it justice. They have dinner at a fancy restaurant where Luthor is attempting to teach the Roys better table manners and when to use each spoon or fork. Roy is a quick study but Arsenal still chews with his mouth open and performs other such atrocities, leaving Luthor to put his face in his hands at various times throughout dinner.

Next, Jason and Lex head to the Eiffel Tower for an important meeting while the boys rest up at the hotel. Though they don't usually wear them through the the day, the Roys have taken to wearing their new T-shirts and tanks for bed. Most of them are black with red shields and the House Luthor Glyph in black. A couple have the colors reversed. Match still wears T-shirts identical to Conner's, but with a backwards 'S'. They pile onto one of the king size beds in Colton and Conner's room and order room service and pay-per-view to have their own little movie night. There's a new movie out about Batman and Robin and the boys can't wait to tease their fellow heroes about the movie. To do that, they have to watch the movie first. It's better than they thought, but in the movie, Batman is constantly joking and smiling, and they all agree that the real Batman is nothing like that. 

At the Eiffel Tower, Luthor and Jason ascend to one of the upper decks near the top where there is plenty of light from the tower's lights and await the arrival of the Man of Steel. Hope had informed them this morning that the prenuptial agreement arrived at the penthouse, signed and notarized. Luthor has no doubts in his mind that he will not be rejected. 

Soon enough, they hear the sonic boom that announces that Superman is in the area and within a minute, Kal-El is standing before them, tights as skin-tight as ever and cape billowing in the wind.

"I signed the papers," says Kal-El. 

"Good. I expected as much," says Luthor. "Are you comfortable with our arrangement?"

"I'm comfortable with Jason if that's what you mean."

Luthor kneels on one knee and pulls out the jewelry box. He opens it, looking up at Kal-El and says, "Clark Kent, Kal-El, will you marry me?" 

Even being prepared for this, even expecting it, Kal-El is overwhelmed. "Yes, Alexander Joseph Luthor, I will marry you!" Kal-El kneels down and kisses Luthor passionately, and when they part, Luthor slides the ring on his finger. It's a vibranium wedding band with a thin line of solid diamond around the outside circumference of the ring. Kal-El looks at it on his hand for a second before kissing Luthor again. They pose for a couple of pictures that Jason takes, and Jason gives them each a kiss on the cheek. Kal-El scoops Luthor up into his arms and turns to Jason. "May I?"

"By all means. He's yours for the night."

Kal-El takes Luthor and flies northwest towards the Fortress of Solitude. It may not be their wedding night, but Kal-El has plans for Luthor and Paris can't match the romance of the Fortress. 

Jason descends to the ground, ready to see the boys and make sure they haven't gotten into trouble.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Jason knocks on the door to Conner and Colton's room, they quickly let him in, and Conner looks excited. Colton looks downright giddy. The Roys seem confused, but they didn't overhear when Luthor ordered the ring.

"What did he say?!" says Colton, bouncing up and down.

"What did who say?" asks Roy.

"Dad asked Dad to marry him!"

"Which Dad?" asks Arsenal, apparently surprised by this news.

"Lex asked Kal-El!" says Colton. "That's why we're in Paris!"

Roy and Arsenal are now looking at Jason with interest that matches that of Conner and Colton. 

"He said yes!" says Jason.

A cheer is let out by the boys and Roy is the first to look confused. "Are you okay? I mean, I know what Dad means to you."

"It was my idea. Lex and I would never work in a traditional marriage. I want them to be happy. I'm still with Lex and the prenup Kal-El signed says he can't naysay it or give me or Lex shit about it. We didn't break up, we added to."

"Does that mean you're with both our dads?" asks Conner.

"No, just Lex. He's a very lucky man," says Jason.

"I wonder what the wedding is going to be like," says Roy. "Do we know anything about it?"

"We know it's going to be in Smallville, Kansas. Lex wants us to move into the old Luthor Mansion part time after the wedding. It's close to Kal-El's adoptive parents and Lex is having a zeta-beam platform installed in the sub-basement so that you can still travel to Metropolis and Mount Justice easily."

"But I like the penthouse," says Arsenal.

"The old Luthor Mansion is a castle," says Jason.

"That works, too," says Arsenal. 

"And there's an expanse of land nearby that he's giving Colton and Conner. I don't know his exact plans, but I imagine he wants to build another home for them so you all can have your own place in a few years." 

"Another castle?" asks Colton.

"No telling, but I wouldn't be surprised," Jason says. He pauses. "The prenup says the wedding has to be less than a year from now. That means you'll all be in joint custody of Kal-El and Lex within a year. It also means the move to the Luthor Mansion is less than a year away. Knowing how Lex likes to plan things out, you should have plenty of time to pack, but I'd be in the habit of keeping my stuff organized if I were you."

"This is so cool!" says Colton. "Our dads are finally getting together! I don't think I can sit still."

"Do you want to go flying?" asks Conner.

"I'll take you guys out," says Jason. "Put on some real pants and rendezvous at my room. We'll go flying and take in the sights."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	6. Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal, tragedy and team-building ensue.

  


Robin is nervous. Everything would have depended on M'gann, but she's refusing to help on ethical principle. They needed her to blank Conner's mind long enough to upload the virus to his phone. Now, it looks like they're doing this the old fashioned way. Artemis pickpockets the phone easily enough, and Wally provides the distraction, asking Conner to show him how to give Sphere a tune-up. Robin goes about setting the virus, Kaldur stands guard and when Conner notices his phone is gone, Zatanna magics the phone back into his pocket. 

Now comes the really tricky part. Robin has to stay within thirty meters of the phone for it to work in synch with his wrist computer and give him access to the LexCorp internal Network that encrypts Conner's phone. Since the network runs security on the phone, the phone is a direct line to the network, at least for a hacker like Robin. The distance limit is because any further away and security will automatically pick up on the signal. That's why it's absolutely vital to stay nearby. 

"Are you ready?" Says Artemis. 

"The vents?" asks Robin.

"Probably our best bet," says Artemis. 

So the two of them sneak into the parking garage and once Robin bypasses security, they grapple up though the vents to the penthouse and settle above Conner's room between floor one and floor two of the penthouse. They've covered their scents with a special spray that should keep Wolf off their scent. Conner's in his room reading, holding a book with one hand and absentmindedly petting Wolf with the other. Robin starts the hacking and cracking and starts looking for the Cadmus servers. They've got to be somewhere encrypted with extra security, so Robin starts at the most secure data and goes from there. He has no doubt that his presence in the system will be discovered eventually, but a really good hacker would have to be looking for them right now in trillions of lines of code. Right now, they're a needle in a very large haystack. 

Artemis is keeping eyes on Conner while Robin does his computer work. She signals to Robin with her hands when Arsenal comes into the room.

"Hey, Conner. Any chance you want to go for a swim with me? I was hoping we could play beach ball. It's no fun to play that by yourself."

"Sure, Roy. Let me just get my board shorts on. I need a little more room to breathe right now than I get from my workout speedo."

"Maybe if you weren't reading porn all day, you wouldn't need the 'breathing room'."

"I was at the Cave all day. And it's _erotic fiction!_ it has a plot, well developed characters and a murder mystery. So far, the lonely cop has done it with all the suspects. It's just now getting exciting because there's a rookie cop that just showed up who could be the killer. Of course, that's why the good cop needs a DNA sample."

"You are so ridiculous."

"Whatever. You'll be asking to borrow the book by tonight."

Conner changes into his board shorts right in front of Arsenal and incidentally, Artemis. She has to muffle her reactions as she almost gasps at Conner's _physique_. They don't dare make the slightest sound because Conner would be able to hear their breathing and heartbeats if he focused, and now that Arsenal has come out as Superman's son, his hearing could be a problem too. 

But there's a more pressing problem. The Kryptonian boys are leaving the penthouse and they can't follow immediately without giving away their positions. Robin internally kicks himself for not just having Zatanna magic up a duplicate phone so they could control their proximity more easily. Dick decides that only one of them needs to get caught if he can't get out of the system in time, which seems more and more likely by the second. 

Conner grabs his book and a towel from his en suite bathroom he shares with Colton, and together, they head for the elevator. Robin motions for Artemis to stay put, and he tries to go down the vent that leads vertically next to the elevator shaft. But it's a high-speed express elevator, and Robin can't travel downwards fast enough.

Within seconds, security detects him and locks down his wrist computer. A few seconds more and the vents near him shut air-tight, leaving only one way out, though fortunately close. That's when the tear gas starts filling the vents Robin is occupying, driving him towards the nearest exit. 

"Holy Noxious Fumes," says Robin as he skidaddles towards the open vent cover and into a hallway on the 81st floor. 

The guards don't wait for an explanation or a reason to shoot. They just do, but just as the bullets approach Robin, Match arrives just in time to block the bullets with his body and order the guards to stop shooting. Colton finds himself grateful his body is so much larger than Robin's. Otherwise, blocking the bullets from so many different angles could be a lot more difficult.

The guards catch Robin immediately and bring him to an interrogation room two floors below Lex Luthor's corporate office. Dick only has to wait a few minutes for his interrogator to arrive, and _God_ , he wishes it were anyone else.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Robin doesn't like being interrogated. It's bad enough Batman will have his head for endangering the mission but angering the first Robin like this is worse. He betrayed his friends for the team and now he has to face the consequences.

"What exactly were you trying to find?" asks Red Hood. The Superboys are glaring at him from the corner of the room. Arsenal is with them and looks about as unhappy. Red Arrow just left without a word. Somehow that's worse.

"We had an anonymous tip from a disgruntled Cadmus employee that Cadmus is still making more superhuman clones."

"Cadmus is a _cloning_ lab. That's what they do," says Red Hood.

"We thought we needed to rescue the clones like we did for Superboy. If we'd said anything to you, Luthor would know, and he'd just have them moved before we could rescue them."

"Had it ever occurred to you," says Superboy, "that maybe I should have been grown to full maturity. What if you found a clone that was too young to take care of himself? Would you attempt a life-threatening escape with a child or a baby? My liberation was a best case scenario. You're _Robin_! You're supposed to consider all possibilities. Did you consider that you could hurt the clones you want to save by getting them out of their pods prematurely or that you could end up dying while doing that?"

"That's why I hacked the system. We needed more intel before jumping to conclusions."

"So you're only error in judgement was bugging my phone with your hacking software so you could use us to access my Dad's servers. Cadmus is on a closed network! You ruined our friendship so you could look at the wrong files!"

"I'm sorry, Conner. We had to try."

"Who's 'we'?" asks Arsenal. "Was the entire team on this? Is that why you had to use all of us?"

"We weren't trying to use you."

"But you did," says Match. "You could've handled this a million ways, but not only did you prove that you _don't_ trust us, you proved we _can't_ trust you."

"Guys, excuse us for a little bit," says Red Hood. "Robin and I need to have a little chat, Bat to Bat."

When the others have left the room, Jason takes off his helmet and faces Robin head on.

"Take off your domino."

"But—"

"Do it. I could tell them who you are, but I won't. The security cameras aren't facing you, and even if they were, voice recognition gave Luthor your ID years ago."

Robin gapes.

"Take off the mask and look me in the eye."

Robin takes off the mask and gulps.

"Did Bruce put you up to this?"

"No. Aqualad received a tip and I was working on the hacking."

"Was anyone else involved?"

"No."

" _Dick!_ "

"Okay, yes. The entire team knew about it. K.F. and I were the only ones to do the hacking but Artemis swiped Conner's phone and helped me with recon, and K.F. supplied the distraction. Zatanna magicked the phone back into Conner's pocket after I did my thing with the virus. Miss M said it was a bad idea and refused to help us."

"That's what I needed to know. Tell your superiors I'm pulling the entire El family from the Young Justice Team. Tell them whose fault it is and tell your team never to contact us for any reason ever again. I'll see you around the Batcave, but you will stay out of my business or I will give Bruce a talking to about your habit of doing things that nearly get you killed. Going up against Mercy is one thing but the entire private security force of LexCorp is something completely different. These guys are trained to kill first and ask questions later. If Match wasn't fast and bulletproof, you'd have more holes in you than a hunk of Swiss cheese."

"I knew one of you would—"

"No you didn't!" yells Jason. "Kryptonite, magic, being on the other side of the world or just not being aware of our environments could have meant you died today. You want to keep taking risks like that, fine. But never assume someone will come save you. More often than not, they won't. And tell Artemis to get the fuck out of the vents. I can hear her perfectly fine."

"Damn!" says Dick. 

"You're all going home," says Jason. "Now."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The Els were watching on the security feed. It was a small comfort that M'gann hadn't betrayed them. Most of the team did, and M'gann didn't warn them like she could have. 

"We should form our own team," says Roy. "Even if Young Justice was in our league –which they _aren't_ – we can't trust any of them."

"Dad has the resources for us to build our own cave," says Conner. "And our own zeta tubes."

"Do we even need a team?" asks Arsenal. "We could just patrol like we normally do. No need to involve anyone else."

"The purpose of a team is to overcome obstacles we can't overcome individually," says Colton. "I think having a team is a good idea. We could coordinate with the Young Justice team on things that would be mutually advantageous and work against them when they try to take on our family or other personal interests."

"That sounds like a good plan," says Roy. "But we shouldn't let on that we're forming a team. We don't want them to know they have competition."

"Now we just have to build a base and recruit members," says Colton. "Any idea where to start?"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Redwing is patrolling Gotham when his phone chimes. It has a smiley devil face and an address. The number it's from is blocked, but he knows who it is. Only one person sends him cryptic smiley faces – the same man he's been chatting with almost every night since his four-day training session: Jason. 

Tim doesn't have a crush or anything – he's not even sure if he likes guys that way – but he does have a bit of hero worship for the man. He'd been afraid that was Stockholm syndrome, but when he looked it up, that didn't quite ring true. While he was technically Tim's captor, it wasn't a traditional kidnapping and if anything he's more like a mentor. Like Bruce should've been but wasn't. 

Tim makes his way to the address and creeps inside the apartment through the window. There are voices in the living room, one of whose is Jason's, and Tim makes his way silently into the room. Jason immediately turns and gives him a friendly clap on the shoulder. 

"Timmy! You made it. I want to introduce some very special guys. This is Red Arrow, Arsenal, Superboy and Match. We want to start a superhero team and you came to mind first. Be honored, I could've asked anybody else, but you are the best candidate."

"Thanks, I um– thanks."

"So what do you think, Timmy? Any interest in a team?"

"Like a real team that trains together or just a series of steelclad alliances?"

"What do you want it to be?"

Tim shugs. "Do you guys train together?"

"Yes," says Superboy. 

"Then I want in," says Tim. 

"Excellent," says Jason. "Our first human team member."

"What are all of you? Metas?" asks Tim.

"Kryptonians," says Match.

"Oh shit. I'm the most underpowered person on the team aren't I?"

"Is Batman underpowered just because he's on a team with Wonder Woman and Superman?" Jason asks.

"No, but I'm not Batman," says Tim.

"No, you're better because your more adaptable and less influenced by trauma. You're not underpowered, Tim, you're valuable. You're an excellent hacker, great at stealth, know how to use a utility belt, incredibly intelligent… you, Tim-Tim, are golden."

"When do we start?" Tim asks.

"We start training next week," says Jason, "but for now, team building is the name of the game. Stick around and we'll hang out."

"Okay," says Tim, "but I should get back out on patrol soon."

"I'll go with you," says Superboy.

"Batman doesn't like metas in Gotham," says Tim.

"Well, Batman can suck my cock," says Jason. "Superboy, Red Arrow, you're going with Tim when he goes back out. Don't step on his toes."

"You got it, boss," says Red Arrow.

Superboy just grins.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I think we've already got a team," says Arsenal. "Between Red Hood, Redwing, Superboy, Match, Red Arrow and me, we should be good. I mean that's six of us and from what Roy said, that's close to the number of members Young Justice has." 

"I dunno," says Roy. "We don't have any magic users or telepaths. That could put us at a distinct disadvantage if we have to face young Justice."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," says Conner, "I think it's important to train together and build a team dynamic amongst the six of us before adding anyone else. I'm sure we'll find someone who can help us defeat M'gann or Zatanna if we need to."

"Zatanna has a cousin named Zachary Zatara," says Arsenal.

"Hell Fuck No!" says Roy. "He's a total brat. He worries more about showing off and his ego than he does about doing a job right. We'll find someone else."

"What about Kyle?" asks Colton. "Dont Green Lanterns technically use magic?"

"Yeah, but I don't think they can do spells," says Conner. "Power Rings operate on a completely different mechanism than traditional magic. They tap into the energy of the Emotional Spectrum rather than whatever magic users use. I think magic users either use their own mystical energy or energy from another plane of existence or physical focuses like amulets."

"Aren't Power Rings technically amulets?" asks Arsenal.

"I don't think so," says Roy. "We'd have to ask Kyle, but I think they operate a bit more on the science side of magic."

"Definitely need to ask Kyle," says Colton. 

"So just us six for now?" says Arsenal.

"Yeah, Just us," says Conner.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason is happy. Patrolling Gotham with Tim is so much more fun than going on his own. He gives Tim pointers and saves him when he needs saving, but otherwise, he lets Tim handle most things on his own. Tim is grateful for the limited interference, happy that Jason has so much faith in him. They fly together through Gotham and stop crimes wherever they see them. Batman assigns the cases that Tim works on and Red Hood acts as the ultimate eavesdropper, spying on culprits with x-ray vision and super hearing to help Tim be certain where and when to act. His spying doesn't replace bugging – the audio recorded evidence is often a must to bust a case wide open – but Red Hood's assistance makes Tim's job so much easier and safer.

Until the night Two-Face shoots Redwing with a tommy gun. 

Jason was busy incapacitating and apprehending Two-Face's men, taking down forty-eight thugs while Tim fights Two-Face directly. Jason thinks that between Tim's inertrite wings and Kevlar-insulated armor that he will be fine. 

But they are armor-piecing bullets and Tim is not fine. Jason, upon seeing the rain of bullets heading towards his protége moves to intercept, but by the time he makes it there Tim is already falling to the ground. Jason catches him and lays him down gently. When Two-Face moves to reload, Jason speeds to him in a flash and shatters his arms and legs, leaving him crippled and bleeding on the floor as he speeds back to Tim and pulls the limp body into his lap.

"No! No, Timmy, no! I promised to protect you. I told you I'd keep you safe."

Tim gurgles in response, blood coming out of his mouth as he tries to speak– as he tries and fails to tell Jason it isn't his fault.

Jason has a last-ditch contingency for this and he prays to Jesus and Rao that it works.

He pulls a ring from a lead box in his utility belt and places it on Tim's index finger. The twin stones glow blue and black and green as Jason feels his Kryptonian powers leave him. He attempts to use tactile telekinesis to pull the bullets from Tim's body, but either it's a power only Kon and Kol have or it's disabled by the Blue Kryptonite in the ring. 

The police are arriving and ambulances with them. The paramedics say that they need to move Tim for treatment – they need to get him to a hospital or he will surely die (if he doesn't die on the way there). 

Jason won't let them move him. He won't risk the damage they could cause while moving Tim's injured body. Jason may not have his powers right now, but he is plenty strong and plenty capable and breaks the wrist of the large man that tries to remove him from Tim. He's a sobbing mess, clinging desperately to the near lifeless body of his sidekick, his friend. The cops try to remove him again, to put Tim on a gurney. Jason doesn't let them.

The ring continues to glow and slowly but surely, the bullets are pushed from Tim's body, shocking the onlookers and causing Jason to cry with relief. When the bleeding has stopped and the bullets are out, Jason lets the paramedics take Tim from his arms and load him carefully into the ambulance.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"What happened?" says Bruce. The microtones in his voice speak of concern but to the untrained ear, his voice seems gruff and brutal. 

"Tim almost died," says Jason. They're in the Batcave now. Bruce wanted to speak freely while Tim recovers from the unnecessary exploratory surgery he had to endure to prove there were no foreign objects, like pieces of cloth, trapped in the healed bullet wounds. The doctors promised to put his ring back on after the surgery, but he couldn't wear it while they cut him open. 

"I know that. Obviously, I know that part. I've seen the footage, too. How is it that Two-Face managed to nearly kill my son."

"He may be your _adopted_ son, Bruce, but he's mine! I protect him, and I saved his life today."

"You failed him, Jason."

"No, I didn't Bruce. If I'd failed him, he would be dead. He won't even have any scars from the bullets, just the surgeries."

"How did this happen?! You're faster than a speeding bullet Jason!"

"If you've seen the footage, then you know Two-Face wasn't the only man with a gun aimed at Timmy. I didn't stop Two-Face but I did stop literally dozens of others. If it'd been you, Timmy would have died!"

"If it'd been me, he wouldn't have been in that mess."

"That's bullshit, Bruce. You always put Robin in impossible situations. Me, Dick and Tim. All of us have nearly died fighting next to you. _I died_ because you couldn't protect me."

"I did my best," says Bruce gruffly.

"Yeah, and your best wasn't good enough. Just like my best wasn't good enough today. The difference is that Tim will be okay, and I wasn't."

"I'm taking him back," Bruce says with finality.

"The fuck you are!" says Jason defiantly. "Tim and I work well together. This brush with death was a fluke, and you know it!"

"What would you have me do?"

"Let me take care of him like I always have."

"You didn't take care of him today."

"Yes, I did, Bruce. I was in over my head, but Tim and I prevailed. I kept him from dying, and you're ignoring that part so you can convince yourself taking him back is the right thing."

"It _is_ the right thing."

"It doesn't matter what you think anyways! It's Tim's decision!"

"Clearly, he made the wrong one when he chose you."

"Bruce, I kidnapped him for four days. You were sitting around here scratching your ass while an unknown threat stole your sidekick – your adopted _son_."

"I searched everywhere for him. I knew those clues you left behind were false."

"I kept moving every two or three hours. If I was someone who had truly intended to harm him, we wouldn't have needed to move at all, he wouldn't have stood a chance and you would've been powerless. He would have been gone before you even knew he was missing."

"That's enough, Jason! This is not up for debate!"

"You're right, because it's not our choice. It's his."

"I'm still his father and he's still a minor."

"The age of consent in Gotham is seventeen. As far as I'm concerned, he's an adult."

"Exactly what are your intentions with Tim?" Bruce asks accusingly.

"Don't go there! I'm not Green Arrow! My point is that he's old enough to make the decision to fight crime, and he's old enough to choose who he does that with. He's not a child!"

"He's _my_ child!"

"Not anymore, Bruce. If he's old enough to fly around Gotham solving crimes and putting away bad guys, he's old enough to choose me. And he will."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Tim does choose Jason, much to Bruce's dismay. Tim can't imagine training and patrolling with anyone else. Jason's become the older brother he never knew he had. Bruce had maintained Jason's resurrection a secret for too long before Tim found out. He let Tim think the brother he would've had was dead rather than telling Tim he'd become a murdering crime boss, regulating the criminal underground by becoming part of it. In a way, Bruce had preserved Jason's legacy and memory, but Tim finding out when he read all the files on the Batcomputer that were closed to him meant to him that Bruce hadn't trusted him with the truth. 

Regardless, the easy bromance between Tim and Jason just flows too well, and Tim wouldn't give it up for anything. Sometimes Jason kidnaps him from his bed at night to train him again like when they first met and it went from traumatizing to annoying to endearing as Jason would put him in various scenarios, testing his limits and helping him strategize. Tim feels like he would fare much better in an actual kidnapping now because of Jason's training. While Bruce taught him escape artistry, Jason taught him to think on his feet while tied upside-down over a wood chipper. There's nothing like thinking strategy while his life is on the line to prepare him for exactly that. And when the training is over, they go for pizza and have a movie night, watching whatever Tim wants to watch, even if Jason thinks it's nerdy. Tim has grown to need his time with Jason, and Jason is finding more and more, that he needs Tim, too.

What they have isn't romantic, but it is strong. The bonds of would-be brothers that came into each other's lives all because Jason got curious and hacked the Batcave one day while looking for a distraction. Not only have they found a place in each other's lives, they've made a team of themselves. A dynamic duo, as it were. Red Hood isn't just Tim's mentor, he's his partner, and Tim refuses to let Bruce take that away. Tim has a feeling he would be kidnapped more permanently if Bruce tried.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I'm a little worried about building a team," says Roy in his bedroom with Arsenal. "We barely get enough time with Conner and Colton as it is."

"We'll be on a team with Conner and Colton," says Arsenal. "Family time, right there "

"That's not the same if we end up having a bunch of people we train with, we probably won't just be hanging out with the twins and bonding. Conner and I were close, but I feel like we're drifting a bit."

"We're brothers," says Arsenal. "No one is going to take that away from us. If you want us to spend more spare time with Conner and Colton, we can do that. I'm sure they'll be interested."

"Maybe we can go on some patrols with them," says Roy. "Look after Metropolis a bit more so Kal-El doesn't have to focus on that so much. Jon's still really young and he needs his father."

"So do Conner and Colton," says Arsenal. "I see your point though. There's no reason we shouldn't take some of the weight off his shoulders."

"You want to talk with Superman about this?" asks Roy.

"I was hoping you would," says Arsenal.

"I don't mind doing that, but I'd like you there with me," says Roy.

"Okay, we can do that. In the meantime though, I want to give you a little something."

"What kind of something?"

"A blowie."

"No arguments here," says Roy, blushing a little. He pulls his pants down and Arsenal starts to work. It isn't long before Roy is making _sounds_ and Arsenal takes pure delight in the fact that he's the one making Roy sound like that.

"I was thinking about new uniforms," says Arsenal, all of a sudden, stopping his ecstasy-inducing ministrations.

"Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind?" asks Roy.

"Black with red symbols," says Arsenal. "Something like a dull crimson that blends into the shadows more easily."

"You still want the House of Luthor glyphs?" asks Roy.

"Yeah, but some uniforms with the House of El glyphs wouldn't be bad," says Arsenal. "Something to strike fear into the hearts of criminals and assassins. I think having some of both is a good thing. Maybe a more formal and less revealing leather uniform with the House of Luthor glyph and a more superhero-esque unstable molecule one with the House of El glyph. That way, if we go to more formal events as security, we can look decent. We'll wear normal clothes if we need to blend in, but for preventative security, advertising our powers might not be a bad idea."

"You have some very good points," Roy says thoughtfully. "I'll talk to Dad about fabrication and we'll have a fashion designer work with us on the look. Any inspirations in mind?"

"You know the Assassin's Guild in Skyrim?" Arsenal says.

"The black and red uniforms like that?" asks Roy.

"With utility straps and crossbows with bolt quivers. Maybe something like the chest harness Jason wears for his guns sometimes but designed for crossbow on one side and bolt quivers on the other."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Roy says fondly. 

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while."

"We'll talk to Dad about it today. But right now I'd really like it if you finish me off" Roy says, wagging his still hard dick in Arsenal's face.

Arsenal gives a slurp and says, "Absolutely!" and enthusiastically picks up where he left off.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor watches as his sons play Skyrim. There's something they want to show him, but they can't until they finish the quests and obtain the uniform. The boys' avatar looks like them: striking cheekbones, full lips and auburn hair. They play using a bow and arrow most of the time and they fight beautifully against their enemies, mostly marauders and assassins, but there are monsters here and there and Dragons and zombies. Roy tries to explain that they're Wights, not zombies, but considering they rise from the grave in their decayed bodies and viciously attack, Luthor thinks to himself that this game just needed a Norse word for zombies and refrains from telling his sons that the traditional meaning of 'Wight' is somewhat different. Now is the time to watch them play, not to argue semantics.

They go through crypts and dungeons to fight against Dragon Priests and obtain their masks and learn the Dovahzul words of power on the walls of the final chamber. Luthor has a good time letting his sons explain the game, critique the archery and physics coding, react with surprise and intrigue at their adventures and talk amongst each other about uniform designs, which apparently, is the reason they're playing the game. 

They find other costumes and armor throughout the gameplay, some simple furs with kilts, some Romanesque in both leather and metal, and some simply old fashioned armor, a combination of designs from the ancient world and the Middle Ages. The boys seem to like the fur armor for the game and Luthor asks if they want fur and leather costumes to match the game. What he gets is a resounding "NO!". They enjoy the armors for their avatar but wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that, unless it's Halloween. Luthor makes a mental note to have a variety of Halloween, Cosplay and Masquerade costumes made for his children. Halloween is just around the corner and Luthor wants to be prepared. Perhaps having a selection of tailored costumes would encourage their creativity and fun. 

Finally, they complete the quests for the Assassin's Guild and obtain the armor they want to show Luthor. He has to admit, something like this is possible as a potential design for their new costumes and they hand Luthor the controller so he can toggle the angles of the camera's view while Roy and Arsenal describe what would be different on their costume and how it would be built for utility, stealth, flexibility and a formal fashion sense, giving them a less revealing uniform than the typical superhero costume. Luthor has to admit he likes their ideas, and he praises them for their creativity and ingenuity. 

He writes down notes about their ideas and emails his on-call fashion designer to give her instructions to create a 3-D computer model of several variations of the outfit so his children can choose the ones they like best before fabrication begins. He includes instructions to create some with the House of El sigil, some with the House of Luthor sigil and some with a backwards 'S' for Colton. Once that's completed, the boys hand him the controller and watch with glee as Luthor kills his avatar repeatedly by rushing into battle and missing his targets and walking off cliffs. They finally take pity on him and take him to a low level cave to learn the controls better and teach him how to avoid traps. He gets gradually better, but by then, they've been collectively playing for hours and Luthor suggests the boys get some exercise to help their bodies stay in good shape. Too much lazing around can't be good for them, even enhanced as they are. Mercy is happy to take them to a coached sparring session, and the boys go with her to the elevator after giving their adopted father hugs and Arsenal even gives him an unprecedented kiss on the cheek. Luthor stands in amazement wondering when Arsenal stopped hating him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason goes to the training gym with a Blue Kryptonite ring on, intending to punch the fuck out of a punching bag, but instead finds Roy and Arsenal sparring with each other and Mercy coaching them. After Jason gives a few pointers, Mercy asks if he'd like to coach. His immediate response is, "Fuck yeah. Go see what Daddy needs, I'll take care of these two." The Roys groan, knowing that Jason is more of a hands on instructor. "Blue K on, Roys. We're going two on one, no powers." Roy and Arsenal pull the lead lined ring boxes from their utility belts and put the rings on.

"Do we have to?" asks Arsenal.

"You two need to work on moving together as a unit. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Jason waits for the first move from the boys, and Arsenal throws a punch while Roy does a low sweeper kick, trying to take Jason off his feet. Jason does a back handspring, flipping out of the way easily and avoiding contact all together. Roy takes an offensive position while Arsenal goes on defense, waiting for the onslaught of Jason's furious fists. He avoids Roy's hits, blocking with a forearm while taking advantage of the strain on Roy's stance when Roy leans in too far to reach Jason, and Jason gives him a roundhouse kick to the solar plexus, shooting him back into an unsuspecting Arsenal, knocking them both out of the ring.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" asks Jason.

"I over extended myself," says Roy.

"What about you, Arsenal?" says Jason.

"What'd I do?" he asks, confused. "I wasn't even fighting at the time."

"Exactly," says Jason. "You just stood there while Roy did all the work. This time, I want you prepared to keep him on his feet and take advantage of him distracting me. Stay in a supportive role, but do more than just stand there. Got it?"

"Got it," says Arsenal.

"Good. Let's go again."

They work for nearly two hours before Jason lets up, and the Roys have to admit he's not as brutal as usual. He gave them a chance to go on offense and get a better feel for working together rather than just putting them on their asses and telling them how they can do better. 

"What's different today," asks Roy when they're finished.

"I'm dealing with a lot. Tim almost died recently, and I've been blaming myself. He's okay now, but he got multiple bullet wounds, and as his protector it's a knife in the gut. On the other end of the spectrum, Lex finally gave me a ring. It's a vibranium wedding band with inlaid diamonds around the whole thing. It's different from Kal-El's, but about as expensive. He wants me to know that he's not giving me up just because he's getting married. I know that already, but he wants to give me jewelry as a reminder. He said he considers me his partner, no less than Kal. I'm kind of emotional about it today. It was my idea for them to get married, and I'm glad they're happy, but I guess on some subconscious level I felt like I was giving Lex away. It's a lot to process. I'm really glad he still loves me and noticed how I feel. _I_ didn't even notice, you know? It's a really good feeling to not be forgotten."

"Well, as far as we're concerned, you might as well be our stepdad," says Roy.

"Yeah," says Arsenal, "to us, you're family."

"Thanks guys. Let's go get a snack."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	7. Jonathan Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner and Colton get a new brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, Jonathan Lane Kent is a separate character from Jonathan Samuel Kent or Jonathan Kent.
> 
> Jonathan Kent is Clark Kent's/ Kal-El's adopted father, grandfather to the other Jons.
> 
> Jonathan Lane Kent is the first son of Lois Lane and Clark Kent/Kal-El. He is the alternate universe version of Jonathan Samuel Kent and is often depicted as a teenager, roughly the same age as Conner Kent/Kon-El. He is featured in The New 52 as a villain for a short time before becoming a hero.
> 
> Jonathan Samuel Kent is a ten year old boy, the youngest Superboy, alternate universe version of Jonathan Lane Kent and partner to Damian Wayne as Robin, featured in _DC Rebirth_ and _Super Sons_.

  


  


With Kal-El's help, it was a relatively simple matter. The crystal consoles that Luthor has are the equivalents of a base model, but the crystal consoles at the Fortress of Solitude made the entire process rather simple. It never ceases to amaze Lex how complex yet intuitive Kryptonian technology is. Once the Fortress Crystal is programmed, Lex and Kal fly back to Metropolis and Lex calls his sons, Jason and Tim to join him on his yacht. 

Of course at this point, none of them, not even Jason, know what this is about – only that Lex was using words like ' _mandatory_ ' and ' _imperative_ ' to coax them all into his boat for an excursion into the bay. They have to get the coordinates just right to stay within the bounds of the permit Lex got for this. It would have taken years to get if he were anyone else, but Lex is both skilled at and accustomed to getting his way in a timely manner. 

When they've arrived at their destination in the middle of Metropolis Bay, not far from Gotham Harbor, Lex calls everyone to the bow of the yacht and presents a hand-sized crystal. 

"My boys, I have an announcement to make. I've arranged for you to have your own base of operations with computers, training simulations, gyms, banquet halls, trophy chambers, vaults, storage, docking and vehicle bays, a zeta-tube platform and full living amenities from dormitories to kitchens and entertainment to herb gardens. This is all for you boys. You deserve it."

Lex throws the crystal exactly 850 meters east of the bow of the yacht and the boys watch in wonder and awe as crystals grow and form, creating a strange sound as they slide together and grow, like the slushing of ice mixed with the creaking of wood. Soon, a 800 meters tall (over the water) by 1600 meters wide Kryptonian Fortress fully emerges from the water, rooting itself to the bedrock under the bay and creating intricate crosshatched crystalline designs unique to Kryptonian architecture. 

It's a beautiful sight. 

Around that time, a freighter ship approaches from the northwest and Lex pulls his yacht into a convenient docking bay that appears in the crystal as huge sharp cylinders of crystal retract to reveal marina style docks. A force field latches onto the yacht and pulls it perfectly in to dock, holding it in place without an anchor. 

A crystalline bridge extends to the yacht for disembarking and the _family_ of heroes walk into the fortress via the crystalline bridge. Match is so elated that he floats all the way and Arsenal nearly pushes his way to the front in his excitement. Once they're all on the floor of the Fortress, Lex leads them through entryways and corridors until they come to a huge crystal room. 

What catches everyone's eyes though are the giant statues against the north wall. It's _them!!_

In the center are two nearly identical statues, teenage boys with muscular features and wearing Kryptonian regalia: skin tight suits that have intricate designs as if armor, medium-large house glyphs on their chests. The one on the left has a backwards 'S'-shield and the one on the right has the traditional House of El glyph. The one on the right is also wearing a cape. Their eyes are noticeably different as well: the one on the right has opaque white sclera while the one on the left has a clear sclera that shows the shadows in the insides of the crystal statues. The one on the left clearly represents Match while the one on the right is clearly Superboy. 

On the left of the center statues are the Roys. Red Arrow is proudly wearing his sleeveless tactical gear with the House of Luthor glyph on his chest. He has his combat bow in his left hand and a quiver over his back, visible by the fletching of arrows that extend up from behind his right shoulder. There is an arrow in his hand, as if ready to be notched. He wears a domino mask over his eyes and his hair is perfectly styled.

To the left of Red Arrow is Arsenal's statue, complete with robotic arm with a laser cannon extending above his forearm and a crossbow in the other hand. His uniform is almost identical to Red Arrow's but he has short sleeves and a thinner domino mask.

On the right of the center statues, a beautiful man in a domino with upturned sharp edges that frame the brows and temples stands with a Glock 34 in his right hand and a Kris knife, pommel towards the thumb, ready to slash, in his left hand. He wears a jacket that reveals the bat symbol over the chest and he wears tactical pants and boots. The detail on all of the statues is exquisite, but where the faces of the Superboys were strong and the faces of the archers striking, his face is simply masculine and gorgeous, just like the real thing. 

On the far right, Redwing is there with his utility bandolier harness, inertrite wings, domino with vertical pointed curves on the sides by his temples and cheekbones, short, spiked hair and his utterly practical uniform. He holds a grappling gun in one hand and a birdarang in the other. His youthful face is clear on the stone and is recognizable as him with or without the mask.

Lex interrupts their stunned observation of the crystal statues with a confident fatherly voice. "This is the Main Hall. It has representations of each of you as this place was made specifically for you. There is a trophy room for your souvenirs and should you desire, the fortress will add your statues there as well and additionally, statues of each person you trust to train with you. Should you form a team, their likenesses will be immortalized in crystal in the trophy room. Additionally, there is a hall of mentors, where statues of the mentors you choose will be. There are already statues for Kal-El, Red Arrow and Red Hood, as each of them is already a mentor in this group. Over here in the Main Hall, opposite the statues is a flat crystal surface that acts as a computer screen and can produce holographic projections should you need them. The crystal console is between the Kryptonian keyboard and the Terran keyboard. You can use whichever works best for you. There is a similar setup in the computer room and also in the mission room. This place uses a fusion of human and Kryptonian technology and is surprisingly unique and intuitive. … I can see your mouth watering Timothy, perhaps you should close it. Next, I'd like to show you the dorms. They're a bit barren right now, but that freighter you saw is unloading crates of furniture, appliances and other necessities that will make the place feel a bit more homey."

"This is amazing!" says Jason, still enthralled by the computer and statues. "How did you do this?"

"With precision," says Lex. He takes Jason's hand and gingerly rubs his thumbs across Jason's knuckles. 

"Dad, this is so awesome!" says Conner. "We get to move in here?"

"Yes, but with a caveat. You must spend at least three nights a week at the penthouse and attend family dinner for each of the three days. I'd prefer it if you synchronized your schedules, but it is up to you."

"Why did you make this? We could never repay you," says Arsenal.

"It is a gift," says Lex, "I do not expect or require repayment of any kind. I'm just trying to be a loving parent and provide for my family. Come along, it's time to see the dorms."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex is happy. His sons are safe and sound, his boyfriend is _amazing_ and he's engaged to be wed to his archnemesis. He's humming contentedly when he gets the call from Cadmus. 

"This is Luthor," he says into the phone. 

"Yes, Mister Luthor, this is Dr. Serling Roquet. There's been a problem here. A break-in. Several of the young masked heroes infiltrated the facility and woke several of the clones. Several of the clones have been recontained and placed safely in their pods. The remaining clones are still in the facility but detaining them has become impossible."

"Which clones are still out? Are the heroes still in the building?"

"Project: Velocity and Project: Nova are still in the building. Velocity has been running around causing mayhem by tinkering with the computers and lab equipment, and Nova is apparently hiding in an elevator shaft."

"And the meddlers?"

"They left when Velocity began antagonizing them and Nova became enraged that they awoke him."

"The G-gnomes?"

"Sir, Velocity has used a form of knockout gas from sublevel twelve to render every genomorph in the building unconscious."

"The ingenuity… he certainly lives up to the original. Patch my voice through to the elevator shaft so that Project:Nova can hear me."

"Right away, sir."

A few moments pass and Luthor rubs his temples, hoping the stress won't be perceptible in his voice. "Connection established, Mr. Luthor, go ahead."

"Jon, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to stay calm. I promise no one is going to hurt you. Everyone in the building knows better than to harm you. They have strict orders to detain only. I understand if you're frightened and don't want to come out. I'm going to send your brothers to come and talk to you."

"Sir, he's yelling at the camera, but we can't hear what he's saying."

"Then use the microphones in the elevator shaft and patch him through."

"Yes, sir."

"—why am I even here?! I want my dad! Dad!! Help me!!—"

"—Jon, I want you to calm down. Screaming will only cause you undo stress. I'll send for Kal-El immediately. Superman is coming for you, I promise."

Lex quickly places a separate phone call while leaving Cadmus on the line. He listens as Jon screams and sobs, wishing he could do more, but knowing that the best thing for him right now is his father.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet," Kal-El says as he answers his phone.

"Clark, this is Lex. There's been an emergency and I need you right away. Go to the Metropolis Cadmus building as soon as you can and keep me on the line."

There's a flurry of wind in motion in the background of the phone and Clark says in his Superman voice, "Is this about Jon's clone?"

"It is. He's escaped, and he's disoriented and extremely frightened. Clark, he never finished his programming. In all likelihood, he doesn't know he's a clone, and I know he trusts you. He needs his father, Clark."

"Not the first time someone's said that to me about a super clone."

"I'm serious, Clark! He's having a fucking panic attack in a fucking elevator shaft! He needs you! You need to get your head out of your ass and go comfort your son before he has a complete melt down!"

"Okay, Lex, I will."

"And don't tell him he's a clone until he's calm."

"I got this Lex."

"You'd better."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jonathan Lane Kent can see in the dark. That's the only reason he knows someone is _flying_ down the elevator shaft towards him. "Dad?" he says, cautious and prepared to be disappointed.

"It's me, son," Kal-El says as he approaches the boy. Jon flies up to meet him and hugs him tightly around the waist. 

"Dad!! I was calling for you! I'm so scared! What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at a cloning lab. Do you want to go to an office upstairs so we can talk?"

"Here's fine."

"What do you remember? Do you know what happened before you got here?"

"I was coming home from school in Smallville. I had a biology project I got an A on. I sped part of the way home even though you told me not to. I'm sorry, Dad, I should have listened to you."

"Shh, shh, it's okay. That's not how you got here. I remember that project. Ant colonies, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Jon, do you know what a clone is?"

"You mean like Conner?"

"I mean like Colton."

"Who?"

"Match."

"I don't know who that is."

Kal-El sighs. "He's my clone. My direct clone. Conner is my genetically engineered son. He's a lot like you in that only half his genes are mine. This whole place is a cloning lab. It's the same place that made Conner and Colton."

"What am I doing here? Why'd I wake up in a pod?"

"Son, you're not the original Jon. You're his clone."

"Damn it, Kal-El!" Luthor's voice says through a P.A. speaker.

Jon swallows hard and sits down a little too fast. "Not the original? What do you mean? How can that be? I remember living with you and Mom! I remember school and the farm and everything! How would a clone know these things?"

"Care to answer that, Lex?" Kal-El calls up to the camera.

Luthor's voice comes back over the P.A. "He has been in the process of being programmed telepathically with the original Jon's memories. I wanted him as close to the original as possible in case something happened to him."

"What happened to him?" asks Jon, afraid of the answer.

"Jon's fine. You were created in case anything happens to him, but you woke up early. I love you son."

"But I'm not your son! I'm just a copy!" Jon says, starting to panic. "I'm not even real!"

Kal-El takes Jon in his arms and holds him soothingly. "I love you, Jon. You don't have to be the original to be real, and I love you no matter what."

Jon starts to hyperventilate, so Kal-El positions himself behind Jon and holds him to his chest, walking Jon through breathing exercises and holding on to him, hoping that this will pass. As he does, he realizes the main differences between the clone Jon and the original, mainly that this Jon is larger and older, around fifteen instead of ten like the original. He has the same face, with a slightly more pronounced brow, jaw and nose, but otherwise identical to his counterpart. He even has the same haircut. Clark kisses his head from behind as he continues to talk Jon through his panic attack.

Finally, Jon's breathing returns to normal, though his heart is still hammering in his chest. "So what happens now?" asks Jon. "I have to go away, don't I?"

"No one's going anywhere, Jon. You're still my son and we'll get through this."

"You're not going to get rid of me?" asks Jon, afraid to hope.

"No, son. No one's getting rid of you. You know, you have five brothers who will be very happy to meet you. You have me and Mom and even Lex. We all love you and want the best for you."

"Five? How do I have that many brothers."

"There's Jon, Colton, Conner, Roy and Arsenal. Roy, Conner and Colton are clones too, so you'll fit right in."

"When was I made? If I'm not ten, then how old am I?"

"Lex?" Kal-El asks the camera.

"Jon, you're fifteen weeks old, aged fifteen years. This is your first day out of the pod, and as such, it is your birthday, in a manner of speaking. Would you like me to have a birthday cake made for you?"

Jon blushes and smiles. "Yes, please!" he calls out. The promise of a cake – maybe even a party – makes him feel a lot better about everything. If they're willing to throw him a birthday party, they probably won't kill him or lock him away or forget about him. They might even like him. "Can I have a party, too?"

"Absolutely," says Luthor.

"Who do you want to invite?" asks Kal-El.

"Umm… Jon, Mom, you, my brothers and Uncle Lex."

"Uncle, huh?"

"Well, if he had me made, he's something to me, and he can't be my dad. You're Dad."

"You know, I'm engaged to Lex. He's going to be your stepfather."

"That's better, but it would be weird to call him Stepdad."

"You may address me however you choose," says Luthor through the P.A.

"Uncle Lex?"

"Yes, Jon."

"Thanks for making me."

"My dear boy, you are very welcome. Welcome to the family. I'll see about having your brothers meet you at the entrance once you two are ready to leave."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


From their rooms, Colton and Conner heard the conversation and have been waiting outside the door to Luthor's office for him to tell them something. The doors open as the phone call ends. "Boys, you are needed at Cadmus right away. Would you be so kind as to escort your father and little brother here?"

"Sure, Dad," says Colton readily.

"Dad? Did you really have another clone made?"

"Jonathan Lane Kent is the direct clone of Jonathan Samuel Kent, your ten year old brother. He has little Jon's memories, but this is his first day of reality. Please be gentle with him. I'm trusting you to be kind and help keep him calm. I have no idea if he will begin to act his physical age or if he will regress or remain a psychological ten-year-old. I have business to attend to. Conner, wear your shields, just in case."

"Alright, Dad. Anything else we should know about?"

"A cloned speedster is running loose in Cadmus. He's on the lower floors, but he may make it up to street level before you get there. Do whatever you have to to protect Jon from the speedster. As far as we know, he doesn't have any ill will towards Jon, but he is devious, calculating and mischievous. No good can come of him interacting with Jon at this point in time. Please hurry."

"You got it," says Conner. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you, Dad," says Colton.

"I love you too, sons. Now go."

Once they're gone, Luthor gets another phone call. It's Dr. Roquet again.

"Mister Luthor, Project Velocity has been recontained and put in cryostasis. Superman assisted us with this matter once we explained the situation."

"What _exactly_ did you explain to him?"

"One of the other scientists explained that the child was a clone of a villain, and Project: Velocity's taunts that he would destroy the Justice League and all of their sidekicks and families prompted Superman to help us apprehend him. Superman isn't pleased, sir."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't be. Not looking forward to _that_ conversation. Very well Dr. Roquet. Thank you for the update."

"Of course, sir. Have a pleasant day."

"You too." 

Luthor sits at his desk wondering whether he should try to explain this mess to Kal-El before or after the party.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jonathan Lane Kent stares at the crystal cavern around him. He remembers the one up north and can identify the main differences. Instead of his grandparents holding up a globe of Krypton like an archway into the other chambers of the fortress there are statues of strangers all to one side against the wall like statues in an Ancient Egyptian temple. On the other side of the cavern, there's a crystal screen that takes up almost the whole wall and in the center of the cavern is a crystal tech console. Ahead is a large entrance to the rest of the fortress and there's a circle over the entrance like the keystone of an archway. He walks in front of the statues for a closer look. Several of the statues have symbols on their ornate bases. Two have House glyphs he's never seen before printed inside what look like arrowheads pointing down. One has the House of El glyph and one has it backward. Another bears a symbol that looks like a bat with it's wings spread and another has a symbol like a bird with the wings fanned out. 

He takes his time examining the statues until he feels Conner's hand on his shoulder. "Do you want the tour while we wait for the cake to be made?" he asks.

Jon shakes his head. "Maybe we should just stay in here. I want to be ready to leave once they say they're ready."

"Okay, that's cool. Do you want to know who these people are?"

"Not right now. I just want to look. Why is the 'S' on that one backwards?"

Colton, Conner's twin, walks up and takes off his shirt. The same symbol with simplified lines and curves is emblazoned on his chest in red scar tissue. "It's a symbol unique to me," he says. "I was feral when this happened, and I scarred this into my chest with my heat vision while looking in a mirror-like metal door. In my reflection, it looked forwards, but it came out backwards in a mirror image of the regular 'S'."

"Does it hurt? The scar?"

"No, Jon. It doesn't hurt anymore. Not since the day I made it."

"Oh. Well, that's good," Jon says.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asks Conner.

"No, thank you," says Jon. "I don't want to spoil my appetite for the birthday dinner. Do you know what we're eating?"

"I know a full gourmet buffet is being prepared: venison steak, filet mignon, chicken parmesan, teriyaki chicken, noodles, rice, baked potato, bacon and omelets, fresh vegetables, steamed vegetables and a lot more. I hope you don't mind that Dad invited a few other people to dinner. Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake and Jason Todd will be there."

"I like Bruce. He's always really nice."

"The statue there is of Tim," says Colton, "and Jason is Luthor's boyfriend."

"I thought he was engaged to my dad."

"He is," says Conner, "They have a love triangle thing going on. It's all informed consent, so nothing's being lied about or hidden."

"I didn't know people could do that," says Jon.

"People can do whatever they want in relationships as long as nobody gets hurt," says Colton. "Conner and I are in a relationship, but we're open to a third person."

"But you're brothers. Doesn't that wig you out?"

"No," says Colton. "We're very comfortable with each other, and we're almost the only logical choice since we're about the same age, both developmentally and chronologically."

"I guess I'm like that too," says Jon. "But don't kiss me until I'm ready."

"Does that mean you want to kiss at some point?" Colton asks curiously.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to kiss anyone yet."

"You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for," says Conner. "You don't have to choose us just because we're the same age."

"But you guys said you were looking for a third."

"That doesn't mean it has to be you," says Colton. "Take all the time you want to figure that out. There's no rush for you to kiss anyone."

"Okay," says Jon. "I like the idea of two boyfriends though. And we're all Kryptonian, so we don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt because of our super strength."

"Does that normally worry you?" asks Conner.

"Yeah, I don't want to break my girlfriend's teeth with my tongue, if I ever have one."

Conner and Colton laugh a bit at that, but Jon looks indignant. "I'm serious, I could really hurt someone who's not invulnerable."

"We know, kid," says Colton. "That's just never occurred to us before." 

"Don't call me 'kid'!" says Jon. "I'm not ten, I just only have ten years of life experience."

"It's more experience than I had on my first day," says Conner. "I knew the names of things and what things looked like, but I never had memories like you do."

"By that logic, I'm older than you, Kon," says Jon defiantly.

"Let's not get carried away," says Colton. "You're still our little brother."

"Fine. But I'm not a kid," says Jon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Would you care to explain that little monstrosity?" asks Kal-El when he and Luthor are alone. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," Luthor says calmly. He meets Kal-El's gaze and Kal-El gives him _that look_. It's a look reserved only for Luthor, and it says 'you're guilty' and 'you're hiding something' and 'don't disappoint me again, Lex'. Luthor caves.

"Ah, _that_ monstrosity. He a clone of a time traveller. We have a lot of clones at Cadmus, but he's the only speedster. Unfortunately, the original came back in time to plot the doom of the Justice League. I'm sure with the right programming, the clone won't be near as hostile."

"Luthor, we've talked about this."

"He could very well have ended up like Jon and been an innocent, confused boy."

"Luthor." The name is a warning in that tone of voice and now that he has a bit of a conscience, Luthor has the grace to wince slightly.

"We never talked about this specifically, Clark."

"Luthor!"

"I will have him programmed to be more amiable. We can work on his rehabilitation from there."

"Lex, I have a lot of misgivings about Cadmus to begin with and you decided to pull this shit."

"Language, Clark. What have I always told you about cursing and working with a decent vocabulary?"

Kal-El scoffs. "Really, Lex?"

"What about 'this shit' am I pulling?"

"Having an evil clone made and then brainwashing him to think differently rather than rehabilitating him the right way."

"Personally, I think I am going about this 'the right way'. It's more effective, more efficient, painless and completely unharmful."

"Still Luthor, brainwashing a child?"

" _Educating_ a child."

"We'll talk about this again Luthor. I expect more from you, and I have quite a few misgivings about Cadmus operations."

"You don't like how Colton turned out? Or Roy? Or are you still harboring some resentment for Conner?"

"Quit deflecting and face this criticism like a man. You know I love my sons and I wouldn't change a thing about them. Trying to turn me into the bad guy is not dealing with the problem."

"You're right of course. We will talk of this soon. Are you ready to prepare for the party? I have a tux ready for you. The tie will bring out the blue in your eyes and the cufflinks have the House of El glyph on them."

"It's a bowtie, isn't it?"

"A _sleek_ bowtie. I'll not have any fifties flashbacks at the table unless it's a themed party. The theme of this party is to make Jonathan Lane happy. I want him to feel secure and safe and know that we aren't going to harm or abandon him."

"He'll know. Because we're all going to be on our best behavior, aren't we Lex?"

"My dear fiancé, what ever do you speak of?"

"We're talking about it another time, right."

"Indubitably."

"Good. Did you also pick out a dress for Lois?"

"She has the option of fourteen designer dresses that are tailored to her form. I'm sure that between her own wardrobe and that, she can find something agreeable."

"Does she have to come here to change?"

"The dresses were couriered to her after Jonathan asked for a party. I've also excused her from work for the day. One of the perks of owning the Daily Planet."

Kal-El sighs. "Thank you, Lex. I wish you weren't so manipulative at times, but I understand your intentions are good."

"I won't touch that with a ten foot pole. It's been a very long day, Clark. A _very_ long day. Would you see about ensuring that Roy and Arsenal are getting ready and then go get Jonathan Samuel prepared for the evening?"

"Sure, Lex. Gimme a kiss."

"Of course, darling." Lex prepares for a dignified and formal kiss, but Kal-El sweeps him off his feet dips him so that his bald head is nearly touching the floor and commences with a one-sided game of tonsil hockey. It isn't one-sided for long and Luthor is ecstatic that Kal-El feels this strongly about him, even when they disagree.

Kal-El cups Luthor's buttocks and and gives him another kiss before disappearing in a flurry of moving air and going to Lois' place to help get Jon ready to meet his clone.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jonathan Lane smiles as he steps off the elevator. The penthouse is done up in festive confetti-themed decorations and the words 'Happy Birthday Jon!' hang from the ceiling in colorful reflective letters. He sees Uncle Lex and shakes his hand, thanking him for the party. Then, in a moment, he sees his mother's smiling face and speeds to her, hugging her gently and smiling and crying.

"Mom! I missed you! I love you, Mom!"

"I love you too Jon!" Lois says. "Welcome to the world." She holds him lovingly and after the day he's had, he never wants to let go, but he finally does and comes face to face with the little man at her side.

"Hi, Jon. I'm you," Jonathan Lane says. _Hmm_ , he thinks. _That sounded better in my head_.

"Hi Jon, I got you something," says Jonathan Samuel and he holds out a red folded cloth. Jonathan Lane takes it in his hands and unfolds it carefully, seeing the large 'S' on it and turning it over in his hands. He holds the button up shirt to his shoulders and looks down. It's white in the center with navy blue sides. It has a navy blue collar and a red 'S' shield on the chest with a white background. Upon closer inspection, the 'S' shield buttons across from one side. And there's a red cape with a navy blue 'S' shield on the back. The cape drapes down to just under Jon's hips.

Jonathan Lane pulls Jonathan Samuel into a tight hug, mindful of his size, but knowing they're both Kryptonian and that he won't crush his younger (or is it older?) counterpart. "Thank you so much, Little J. I'll treasure it always."

"Jonathan Lane," says Luthor. "Would you like to change before dinner while we await the arrival of the other guests? You may wear your new shirt if you wish."

"Really? Awesome. Where do I change?"

"Follow me," says Colton, "You can use my room."

He does and Colton also lends him some dark blue loose fit jeans that match the navy blue of the shirt. Upon realizing that he doesn't have any underwear, Colton also lends him a pair of Superman-themed boxers and socks and boots. Colton and Conner are a bit thicker with muscle, but they are otherwise the same size as Jon and when Colton gives him the room to change, he finds himself a little jealous of his brother. Colton doesn't have any toys or video games lying around, but he has the best of everything. Jon has no doubt that Lex would be equally accommodating to him if he ended up living here. He gets that they don't want to get rid of him, which is a tremendous relief, but he doesn't know where he's going to be sleeping or living. Conner and Colton assured him he could have a room at the Fortress of Metropolis, but he hopes he can live in a regular place too.

His new shirt and caped donned, he makes his way back to the living room where Charity and Hope are passing out hors d'oeuvres from trays that they are carrying. He sits next to Jon on the couch and settles in with food he can't pronounce. 

"So, Jon," Jonathan Lane says, unsure of how to say this, "we have the same name. Should one of us go by our middle name or something?"

Jonathan Samuel looks at him thoughtfully. "I thought your middle name was different. Didn't Lex call you 'Jonathan Lane'?"

"Yeah. We have the same memories, but I identify as Jonathan Lane Kent. I know my middle name is technically 'Samuel', but I don't identify with it. Maybe it has to do with how I was programmed."

"I like it. Can I call you Lane?"

"Maybe. We'll see. Of anyone, you can call me Jon. I just think the others might find it confusing if we both answer to Jon when they say 'Jon'."

"We'll both be Jon," says Jonathan Samuel. "And you can be Lane when we're together to make it less confusing."

"I like that compromise. I really didn't like the idea of giving up my name in addition to everything else."

"What else did you give up?"

"I have your memories, Jon. Imagine if you found out today that your room isn't really your room and your parents aren't really your parents because it was all a delusion and it all really belongs to somebody else."

"I'd go insane."

"That's where I'm at right now. I guess I didn't lose everything if Mom and Dad are both here, but my entire life, everything I'm used to, belongs to you."

"I'm sorry," says Jonathan Samuel.

"It's not your fault. Everyone really cares about us and that's why I was made. You didn't have a say in the matter."

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry you lost everything. Even if it's not my fault, I'm sorry you're going through this."

"It'll be okay, Little J."

"That it will," says Lex walking up to them. "Your parents and I have come to an agreement. You will split your time between here and Lois' place during the week and spend your weekends at the Fortress with your brothers. Do you agree to this Jon? You can say no."

"You're going to be my stepdad, right? Is Dad going to be here?"

"Yes," says Clark. "I'll be getting rid of my apartment soon and living with Lex full time. I may do away with my 'Clark Kent' persona entirely and just be Kal-El."

"Dad!" says Jonathan Samuel. "You're not really going to give up being a Kent are you?"

"No, but I thought I might move to Smallville as Clark and stay here in the city as Kal-El. I'm still a Kent and I can still visit your school plays and stuff, but this will help keep my secret identity safe so I can keep doing those things."

"I don't want you to move!"

"I'll be right here at Lex's. I won't be far and you can come to visit or I can come visit you, whenever you want."

"Perhaps it would be better if I married Clark and Kal-El remained a co-parent. It would give the proper excuse for our families to be together," says Lex.

Lois sighs. "He's right Clark. It gives Jon a reasonable excuse to be around his brothers."

"Okay, we'll think about that," says Clark. "In the meantime, I want you to know, Jon, that I'll always be there, for whatever you need."

"Okay, Dad," Jonathan Samuel says, and he gives Clark a hug. Jonathan Lane looks on affectionately as his father murmurs endearments to his genetic progenitor. He sees Conner and Colton looking on with similar emotions and catches their eyes. 

He gives Colton a look and bites his lip. Colton and Conner start shaking their heads dramatically and whispering "no!". Jon forces himself to not go seek the comforts of his brothers' arms. He may not be ready for a kiss yet, but snuggles would be welcome. He knows he doesn't have to choose them, but he kind of wants to. He's attracted, and ever since he found out that they're together, his mind has been alight with the possibilities. Apparently, airing that particular laundry needs to wait. He knows Mom wouldn't be alright with it. Not initially, anyways. Who knows what Dad or Uncle Lex would think. They're each marrying their archnemesis, so they're probably crazy enough to be okay with it. And anyways, it's just interest at this point. It's not like they're making out yet. 

On that note, the elevator dings and three men step out into the entryway. One, Jon immediately recognizes as Bruce Wayne. One he recognizes from his statue at the Fortress, and that means the other one must be Lex's boyfriend. They're all dressed immaculately in tuxedos and Lex and the twins go to greet the new guests as Lois gives Jonathan Samuel another hug.

"Lex, good to see you. Where's the little bundle of joy?" says Bruce.

Jonathan Lane steps forward. "Hi, Uncle Bruce," he says, giving a small wave.

Bruce gives him a hug and says teasingly, "If these guys and your dad are ever too crazy to handle, drop by Wayne Manor and I'll have Alfred make you some cookies."

"Thanks, Uncle Bruce."

"Tim, come here. Jon, this is my son, Tim. He's a couple of years older than you, but he's a good kid. If you ever want a tour of Gotham, he's your man."

"Hi, Jon," says Tim. "It's nice to meet you. Exciting day?"

"Hi, Tim. There's been a little too much excitement, but I'm really happy about the party." He notices the wrapped package in Tim's hands, completely elated because _is that a gift?!_ Tim notices him looking and holds the small box up for him.

"This is for you. I hope you like it."

"I'll love it!" says Jon and he wraps Tim in a hug, remembering at the last second that he's human and loosening his grip. "Thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure," says Tim, and he hugs Jon back.

"Hi, Kiddo," says the remaining man. "I'm Jason. You can call me Jay. You holding up alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," says Jon. "This has been a bit overwhelming today. First, I find out I'm a clone, then I find out I'm fifteen instead of ten and then I find out my parents and Lex still care about me enough that we can have a party."

"Big day, huh? Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you little guy."

"I'm almost as tall as you."

"Yeah, but you're skinny. Still 'little' by mass."

Jon can't decide if he likes this guy more for that comment or less. Either way, he shakes the man's hand only to be pulled into a tight hug and… _oh my God! This guy's Kryptonian!_ Or at the very least, has super strength.

"I'm not crushing you am I?"

"You might be giving me a cru— I mean, no, everything's fine." Jon curses his big mouth and then his stupid teenager hormones. He wonders if he knew yesterday that he'd be a teenager today, would he be any more prepared for his awkward attraction to his stepfather's boyfriend. Seriously, the guy is incredible. Cute face, confident smile, muscles that make him melt… yesterday, he didn't even know he was into muscles! Jon turns bright red.

Jason smiles knowingly and pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay, kiddo. Secret's safe with me." Jason moves on to greet Lex with a kiss and they walk into the living room where they talk with Bruce, Clark, Lois and Jonathan Samuel. Conner, Colton and Tim stay near Jon as he blushes and nearly makes a run for it.

"It's okay, Jon," says Conner, "he doesn't mind. Just don't grope him or anything and it's all good."

"What is _wrong_ with me? Stupid teenager hormones!"

"First crush, right?" says Tim, unusually sympathetic. "I had a crush on him for a while too. He kidnapped me to train me, and I had to go look up Stockholm syndrome as soon as I got home to make sure that's not what it was."

"Was that what it was?" asks Conner.

"Not in my case," says Tim. "But you're not alone. He is an easy man to have impure thoughts about." Jon blushes even more. 

"I just wasn't prepared for that. When I thought I was ten I never liked anyone like that. Now I like my brothers and my stepdad's boyfriend. Who's next?"

"Which brothers?" asks Tim.

"Us," says Colton. "He hasn't met the Roys yet."

"If it helps," says Tim, "no one here is going to hold this against you."

"But my _parents_ are here. What if they saw? What if they _heard_? Dad has super-hearing."

"I don't think he's going to hold it against you. He knows everything is new and weird for you today," says Tim.

"I just wish this wasn't all so weird. Stupid puberty! Things were weird enough," Jon says.

"I'll ask Dad if we should head up to the dining room for dinner yet," says Conner and he walks over to the living room, leaving Tim, Jon and Colton in the entryway. 

"Cole, can I just focus my awkward attraction on you and Conner? At least I know you guys won't laugh at me or reject me."

"Sure, Little Bro, whatever you need. No one's laughing at you though. No one's going to laugh, either. You need a little encouragement kiss?"

"Not in front of Mom, but yeah, as soon as we're in private."

"Is the party too much for you right now?" asks Colton. "We can go out on the balcony if you want. The view is great."

"Sure, let's do that."

"Do you want me to come, too?" asks Tim.

"Yeah, I'd like that," says Jon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The view from the balcony is beautiful. So high up, they can see most of Metropolis, skyscrapers and businesses lit with their lights for the night. The moon is beautiful too, and without buildings rising above them it seems closer, as if they could reach up and touch it if they were only a little higher. It reminds Jon of the fields in Smallville, where the moon and stars are that much more beautiful, their view unadulterated by pollution and artificial light. 

Colton is holding him in a hug from behind and Jon nestles further against his brother's chest as they look out at the city and sky. Tim is close by and talking with Colton about an upcoming mission to feed false data to Young Justice to keep them away from Cadmus. It will require stealth and detective work that only Redwing and Red Arrow have the training to pull off. At the mention of Red Arrow, Jon wonders when he'll get to meet his other brothers, but isn't too worried about it. Lex said they would be here for the party, so Jon knows he won't have to wait long. 

Colton leans forward and gives Jon a kiss on the cheek which makes him blush and causes an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He adjusts himself, trying to be stealthy and nonchalant about it, but Colton notices. He doesn't say anything but he gives Jon another kiss on the cheek and holds him a little tighter. Jon's really glad Colton is interested in him. He's only artificially aged one year less than Colton and they were woken up within a few months of each other, so Jon doesn't feel weird about it – at least as long as he doesn't remind himself that Colton is his dad's clone. 

Jon's feeling a lot better about himself and more secure than he was earlier, and when Conner brings out drinks for them, Jon is surprised that it's coffee. But Conner had the foresight to make Jon's a very sweet chocolate cappuccino with cinnamon, so Jon doesn't complain. He hasn't been awake for more than a few hours, so he doesn't mind the caffeine. He doesn't know how the others can stand it though, especially Tim with his quadruple espresso. It doesn't even have any sugar or milk. 

Conner snakes his hand into Jon's free hand intertwines their fingers. Jon is blissful right now. The cappuccino is delicious, the view is amazing and the company is great. It's his birthday and his family is supportive. Even if he is a clone, an intended replacement for the original Jon, he's accepted as a family member and that means more to him than he could put into words.

Soon, he sees two humanoid flying figures approaching through the sky. The keep coming towards the balcony and when they touch down, Jon recognizes them from their statues at the Fortress. They must be the two archers.

"Sorry we're late, we were getting these ready," says the older one. They're each holding a package and move to hand them to Jon. 

"Happy Birthday, Little Bro. I'm Roy and this is Arsenal," says the older one.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday! We hope you like the gifts," says the younger one with the metal arm. 

"It's great to meet you. I'm Jon. I'm sure I'll love the presents," says Jon. "Can we put those inside? I don't have a free hand at the moment."

"Sure, Jon, whatever you want. We'll be right back," says the younger one.

The two go inside and Colton holds Jon tightly. Jon realizes he can hear the goings on inside if he focuses, but what catches his attention even more is Colton's heartbeat, faint against his back but strong enough in his ears. He sips his coffee and enjoys the view. Soon, the Roys join them out on the balcony, their own mugs of hot cocoa in their hands. 

"So how's your first day going?" says Arsenal.

"It's been kinda rough, but things are better now," Jon says, squeezing Conner's hand and leaning a bit against Colton's chest. "I didn't know I had so much family. I don't know where I'm going to sleep, though. I can't sleep in my old bedroom and Dad's about to move in with Lex. Maybe I can stay here?"

"We'll talk to Dads about it," says Conner. 

"You can sleep in my room for a while. I usually sleep with Conner anyways," says Colton. "We'll figure something out. Do you want to sleep in a solar suit? You can use one of mine."

"Mine would probably fit him better," says Conner. "You're a little more… bulky?"

"Heh, okay. One of yours then," says Colton.

"I don't need a solar suit," says Jon. "Does anyone have some pyjamas that will fit me?"

"Sure kiddo," says Colton. "Superman or Batman?"

"Do you even have to ask?" says Jon. 

"Okay, Superman pyjamas it is."

The door opens behind them and Clark is there. "Hey boys, dinner is ready in the dining room if you want to eat. Lex had a gourmet menu prepared."

"Sure, Dad," says Jon, and he leads the others inside, not letting go of Conner's hand. 

They go upstairs to the dining room and Jon lets go of Conner's hand to give his mom and Jonathan Samuel a hug. They sit down to the table and Jon asks for filet mignon and venison steak. Clark and Lois insist he have a side salad and apple slices to go with it. Somehow, Jon thought the circumstances might be a good excuse for him to skip his vegetables, but then Lois gives him that look and he knows he can't argue. 

The conversation at the table is light and pleasant, although Jon can intuitively tell that Bruce isn't happy with Lex about something. He winces a little every time Lex takes Jason's hand, and whenever Lex brags about Jon and his making, Bruce stares daggers at him. But Jon is much more focused on his parents and counterpart, who are sitting next to him at the table. Jason says he'd be happy to take over physical training for Jon, and while Clark seems okay with it, Bruce does a double take and grits his teeth. Jon can tell Bruce doesn't hold any animosity towards him, but he seems to have a lot towards Jason and Lex that he's barely concealing. Clark says he'll be training Jon as a superhero but welcomes the help with physical fitness training as long as Jason is kind and gentle with him. Jason tells him not to worry – that he won't train Jon like he trains the others. Bruce lets out a "That's a relief," under his breath and Jon has to wonder how hard the others train. They're all in great shape and Jon is a little scrawny if he's being completely honest with himself. At least, he's scrawny compared to most of the people at the table. He laughs to himself suddenly when the idea hits him that they could do a family calendar and sell them for charity. He can imagine Jason in a skimpy fireman's uniform or Bruce in a policeman's uniform with the shirt unbuttoned and – _ohmygod! Why am I having thoughts about Bruce?!_

Lex notices the laugh he makes and the blush that creeps up afterward. "Jon, do you care to share with us what's so funny? It must be quite the gem to make you giggle like that."

"It's nothing…" Jon says.

"Come on Jon, what is it?" says Arsenal. 

"I just imagined us making one of those sexy calendars for charity. Most of us are photogenic and well… qualified to be in a sexy calendar." That gets a good laugh from the family though the younger Jon's face scrunches up in disgust.

"Eww! Why would you even say that?" says Jonathan Samuel.

"I was asked," says Jon. "Trust me, I had no initial intentions to say that out loud. I just don't do well under pressure."

Jonathan Samuel nods, apparently empathizing with cracking under very little pressure.

"We'll have to work on that," says Lex. Clark gives him a look. "I'm not going to through him right into interrogation resistance instruction, I'm talking about acting classes and maybe a speech course or two at one of the colleges." Clark rescinds said look. 

"You really think I'm ready for college?" asks Jon.

"You will be," says Lex. "I intend to give you the best homeschooling possible, with instruction from only the most qualified private tutors."

Lois smiles at that, and Clark gives Lex a grateful look. 

"What subjects are you interested in?" asks Roy. "Any favorites?"

"I really like biology and history. I'm okay at English, but it always seems monotonous. And math is okay, but I don't really see the point in it. I'm not going to be an engineer or a computer scientist, so I don't really see the point."

Lex takes that opportunity to vouch for the virtues of math. "Architecture requires a good understanding of geometry and mathematics. Imagine you are trying to help civilians escape a burning building, but you know from your physics lessons that speeding your way through will only bring a lot more oxygen into the building and fuel the fires to burn hotter. To give the civilians more time to get out, you have to hold up parts of the building that are collapsing, but without math, you support the wrong places, part of the building collapses and people die. That's only one example of how math is important in your intended profession."

"Great Rao, Lex! Maybe be a little less morbid!" says Clark. 

"I'm only trying to help," says Lex. 

Both Jons are blanched at the thought, and it's clear that both are vividly imagining the scenario in detail. 

"Okay, I get it," says Jonathan Lane, "math equals good."

"I knew you'd catch on," says Lex. "I bet you both will pay more attention in math class."

Clark sighs. "You're like Krampus. You traumatized children into being good."

"It's not like I showed them a slideshow of burns and injuries that could happen," says Lex. "I merely made a point."

"Point taken," says Jonathan Samuel. "When can we have cake?"

"Mind your manners, Jon," says Lois.

"Yes'm."

The group finishes eating and Tim tells the story of how he met Jason, and Jon, still crushing on Jason, has to admit, that kind of training could woo anyone: putting him in dangerous scenarios only to swoop in and save him if things get too dangerous; making him sleep handcuffed to a bed every night with Jason right by the bed, in case he escapes; and teaching him fighting moves that doubtlessly landed them in otherwise intimate positions. Jon thinks to himself that if Jason was trying to win Tim's heart, he wouldn't have needed to change a thing. 

"That's why I'm hesitant to let Jason continue training teenagers," says Bruce when Tim has finished his story.

" _'Let'?!_ " says Jason indignantly.

"He's not that bad," assures Conner. "I think he was just that way with Tim because Tim needs training to protect himself more than us Kryptonians do. Tim's not invulnerable."

"I know," Bruce says darkly. 

"Relax," says Jason. "I ain't never hurt Babybird, and I never will."

Jon seeks to change the subject rapidly before the tension between Jason and his adopted father escalates.

"Is it time for cake yet?" Jon asks.

"Whenever you're ready," says Clark warmly.

"I'm ready."

Charity and Hope bring out a large double decker birthday cake with white frosting and colorful confetti sprinkles. Atop the cake is a candle shaped like an 'O', but Jon soon realizes it's meant to be a zero. Somehow, he imagined it would be a one, but it makes sense. He's less than a day old, so zero is the closest number to how many years old he is. 

The people all around him, friends and family and personal assistants alike begin to sing _Happy Birthday_ and Jon feels very loved as he blows out the candle. When he makes his wish, it's that his family will be together next year for the same celebration and that by then his relationship with Colton and Conner would be well established and making the three of them very happy. For an instant, though immediately suppressed, is a wish for a lap dance from Jason. It's the only reason he blushes as he blows out his candle. Pictures are taken of him and the cake with various family and friends and when that's done, Charity begins slicing the cake and serving it.

"What'd you wish for?" asks Roy.

"I can't tell you," says Jon. "If I do, it won't come true."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When they return to the living room, two coffees tables are pushed together and full of presents. Jon can hardly believe it. He thought there was just the one from Tim and the ones from the Roys. Once everyone's settled, Lex hands him a medium sized box. "Open this one first," he says. 

Jon does and can hardly believe his eyes. It's a transformer, the same Optimus Prime he had growing up. He gives Lex a big hug and then settles back in to open the next present. It's the one from Tim and it's a game compilation of all the Final Fantasy games on one disk for the PS4. Jon gives him a hug and enthusiastically thanks him. 

Next, he opens a large one from Lex and Clark. It's a bedspread, just like the one he – Jonathan Samuel – has at home, only it's brand new. "We wanted you to have something familiar since everything you know isn't here," says Clark.

"Thanks Dad! Thanks Uncle Lex!"

"You're very welcome," says Lex.

The next present is from Lois. It's a Kindle with classic literature preloaded on it, as well as several of his favorite series, in their entireties: Artemis Fowl, Animorphs, Goosebumps, S.E. Hinton, Bunnicula, Xanth… he almost can't believe it! He hugs Lois tightly. "Thank you so much, Mom!! I'll read it every night!"

"You're welcome, honey. We all just want you to be happy."

"Thank you!" Jon says enthusiastically. 

The next gift is the one from Roy. It's a small package, the size of four fists and rolled together. From it's size and squishy texture, Jon is betting it's going to be a shirt. When he rips the paper off he finds a rolled up paper bag with the end taped down. He opens the bag and the stench of something skunky and citrusy fills the room.

"Roy! You didn't!" yells Lex. Obviously, everyone else knows what it is, though Jon has yet to open the bag. He begins to open the bag and finds dried plant material in it.

"You got me dried up weeds?"

The boys laugh. "You could call it that," says Arsenal.

Clark takes it upon himself to take the bag from him forcefully and his eyes glow red as his heat vision starts up, apparently about to incinerate the gift. Jon reaches for it, but Clark moves away. His eyes begin to glow again and Lex yells, "Clark! No! Don't burn it! We'll all be stoned off our asses!" But it's too late. Clark's already burned a hole in the bag and the gift is _on fire_. 

"Dad, no! It was my present! Why are you burning my present?"

Jason is laughing his ass off and his phone is up. Clearly, he's recording the whole incident for posterity. Clark slumps a little and tries to put out the fire, realizing after too long, that he has Arctic breath. Lois is moving Jonathan Samuel into the bathroom and turning on the vent. Roy takes the gift back from a stunned Clark and shoves it into his pants pocket.

"I'll give this back to you when arsinous parental units aren't going to steal it from you," says Roy, giving Jon a hug. "Happy birthday, Little Bro."

Clark is coughing and navigates his way through the smoke to sit by Jon. "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me."

"Just don't burn any of my other presents!" says Jon. "I barely even got to look at it before you ruined it!" Everyone laughs a little. Jason cackles. Even Bruce gives a stunted guffaw. 

"He didn't ruin it, Baby Bro," says Arsenal. "And we can get more if he manages to."

Clark puts his arm around Jon and says, "I love you, Jon. I wasn't trying to ruin your party, I just didn't think it was an appropriate gift for you to have, so I wanted to get rid of it for you."

Jon notices the way Clark's pupils are huge and he can't help but giggle. 

"Clark's, right, Jon," says Lex. "It was very inappropriate to give you drugs on your zero-ith birthday." Suddenly it all clicks together for Jon.

"That was drugs?" he says amazed. "I don't want to do drugs, but Roy, you may have just become the coolest brother ever. Dad, are you high?"

"Apparently," says Clark, rubbing at his eyes. Roy has pity on him and opens the balcony door before he and Arsenal begin blowing the smoke out of the living room with super-breath. By then, everyone is feeling a little less tense, though Clark took the brunt of the smoke since he was holding it in front of his face when he burned it. 

"Coast is clear," says Roy once all of the smoke has been blown outside. Lois and Jonathan Samuel come out of the bathroom and Lois breathes a sigh of relief.

"How stupid are you, Clark? You're an investigative reporter, surely you realized burning marijuana would result in marijuana smoke!"

"That was marijuana?" asks Jonathan Samuel. "That smelled kinda weird. It's not better than Optimus Prime, but Roy just won the coolest brother ever award."

"I know, right?" says Roy.

"Roy William Harper, what the hell are you thinking? Why would you give marijuana as a gift to a newborn?"

"He's fifteen and you told me to think of what gift I would get myself at that age."

Clark starts to giggle uncontrollably!

"You walked right into that one, Lex. In a way, it was all your idea! Hahaha! Ha. Why is this affecting me? Aren't I immune to drugs?"

"It's hydroponically grown with powdered Blue Kryptonite in the nutrient solution," says Colton. "I was growing it for us to help with the PTSD. Especially Roy."

"That's a much more reasonable explanation than I expected," says Lex. Lois gives him a look. "Not that it's reasonable to give to Jon."

"Just don't try to take it away again," says Roy. "It's not like it was made with Red K."

"I make no promises about that," says Lex.

"I promise not to burn it again," says Clark. "Is anyone else _really hungry?_ I'm _starving!_ "

"I could eat," says Colton, the second closest to the bag when it burned. 

"Very well," says Lex. "Charity, would you please bring us some cookies? Thank you."

"Open this one next," says Clark excitedly as he hands Jon a gift in a skinny bag.

Jon pulls a super soaker from the bag and gives Clark a childish grin.

"It's great, isn't it?!" says Clark, giggling.

"Yeah, Dad, I love it!" says Jon. He gives Clark a hug and moves to open his next gift, a large box from Jason and the Roys. When Jon opens it he finds a lot of small and medium items. Grappling guns, a compound bow, utility arrows, body armor, a loaded utility belt and bandolier and a domino mask. "Thanks guys!!" Jon practically screams and he hugs them each in turn with a tightness not meant for mortal men. Luckily, they each have Kryptonian powers and squeeze back with the same enthusiasm. 

"Glad you like it, kiddo," says Jason warmly

"We'll teach you how to use all of that too," says Roy.

"We love you, Jon," says Arsenal.

Jon nearly cries. But he doesn't.

The next present he opens is from Lex. It's a large box with clothes in his size (Medium Extra-extra-long) and most of the clothes are jeans (28-33), t-shirts, pyjamas and solar suits. Lois and Clark give him the next gift, two pairs of shoes: one pair of athletic shoes and one pair of comfy house shoes.

His next gift is from Jon. It's a Justice League blanket just like the one he had growing up. It even has familiar seem rips and holes.

"Jon, I can't take this from you," Jon says.

"I'm _giving_ it to you. It's okay. I want you to have it." Jon gives his genetic progenitor a loving hug and thanks him over and over again like a mantra. "I didn't want you to have nothing of your own. Dad said you'd really like it, and now I know why. I love you Jon. Mom and Dad, too. I want you to think of that when you use it. That way, if you ever feel alone, you can curl up in our blanket and remember we love you."

Jon doesn't manage to hold back his tears. Jonathan Samuel uses the blanket to dry his eyes for him, and Jon only sobs more. By the time the tears stop, Conner is holding another gift up for him. "Here you go, Jon," says Conner. "It's from me and Colton."

Jon opens the box slowly and finds three crystals wrapped in tissue paper inside. "What are these?"

"Two of the crystals have each one of our Cadmus programming in them, dancing lessons, martial arts, foreign languages, academics, everything we were taught before we came out of our pods," says Colton. 

"The third one is a clo– copy of one of the history crystals that has Kryptonian culture, literature, technology and history on it," says Conner. "You can use these at a Kryptonian crystal tech console. They're psi-crystals, so the information gets recorded straight into your head."

Jon gives them each a hug and cherishes the crystals, not knowing where to put them. As if summoned by magic, Hope appears with a small case that has holes in the foam exactly the size and shape of the crystals. "I had a case fabricated for you. I thought you'd like it," says Lex. Jon places each of the crystals in their respective slots and closes the case. He puts it down on the couch next to him and reaches for the next gift, a small package from Arsenal. Inside is a series of small crystals, one on a chain.

"The crystals are video games and movies we thought you would like," says Arsenal. "The one on the chain is your ID/key crystal for the Fortress. You can use that to get in or access your personal customized setting in the Fortress' computer system."

"Thank you, guys," Jon says, giving Roy and Arsenal hugs. 

There are only a few gifts left, and Jon is happy to find replicas of items in his past life: his bedside lamp, his alarm clock, his favorite ties and shoes, his favorite pyjamas, the Megazord Ma and Pa Kent gave him for Christmas one year and his favorite pillow cases. 

He thanks and hugs everyone, and when he asks where he should put his stuff, Lex and Clark show him to an empty bedroom where a larger replica of his bed and replicas of his dresser and nightstand are. He hugs them both tightly and Clark helps him set up his sheets and bedspread while Lex puts his pillowcases on his pillows. Lois comes in with the alarm clock and lamp, setting them up on the nightstand and Jonathan Samuel comes in with his Optimus Prime and Megazord and puts them on his dresser. His brothers help him carry his other gifts to his room and when they're all done, they say bye to their guests and Jonathan Samuel, Lois, Bruce and Tim go home. 

"Well boys? Would you like to watch a movie together?" says Lex once everyone's gone.

"I think I want to have hot chocolate on the balcony with my brothers for a while," says Jon. "I'm too amped up to sit through a movie."

"Yeah, Dad," says Roy, "Go play with your boyfriends!"

"Don't mind if I do. Clark. Jason. My room. Now."

"Yes, Daddy," says Jason.

"Right now?" says Clark. "But what if they hear?"

"I'm sure they can stomach _Gone With The Wind_ and either way, my bedroom has additional soundproofing now. I literally had an extra layer of soundproof wall put around the interior of the room."

"Oh," says Clark, blushing a little. He turns to Jon and gives him a hug. "I love you, Jon. Happy birthday!" 

Lex and Jason give each of the boys hugs and when they've retired to the grande master bedroom and the door closes, Roy gives Jon a knowing look. "So who gave you the boner this time? Was it still Jason?"

"Jesus, and I didn't think this night could get anymore awkward," says Jon.

"Who was it?" asks Arsenal.

"All of them."

The cacophony of laughter from the four other boys can't be heard in the bedroom where _Gone With The Wind_ most certainly is not playing.

Jon relaxes into the hold of Colton and Conner as they watch the city's night go by.

It was most certainly the best birthday ever.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Jonathan Lane Kent wakes up, he doesn't recognize where he is. His bed is the same, and his nightstand and dresser are in the right place, but the window is different, the room is different and most of his stuff is gone. His posters aren't on the walls and his toys aren't laying around. His chest of drawers is missing and he has an en suite bathroom that he doesn't remember being there. It isn't until he sees his presents from the night before stacked neatly in the corner that he remembers where he is.

_It wasn't a dream!_

Feeling suddenly lonely and uncomfortable he calls out to his brothers in a meek yet surprisingly low-pitched voice. 

"Colton? Conner?"

In a flurry of wind he can hear in the hall, his brothers are at his door and he quickly reaches up for them and gives them both a hug.

"I got scared being alone. Will you guys stay with me?"

"Sure," says Colton, still in his boxers. "Let me put some clothes on real quick and take off my Pink Kryptonite. I don't think I'd be able to resist your luscious body for long. Your sweet smile, your beautiful, big heart…"

"Pink K!" says Conner.

"Oh, right. Be back real quick," Colton says.

Conner is still in his solar suit and he cuddles Jon close to him. "It's okay, Jon. We're here and we love you. You're safe and no one's going to hurt you."

"Or forget me?"

"No one's going to forget you either."

Jon sighs with relief. Soon Colton is on his other side cuddling him just as affectionately and Jon relaxes into his brothers' arms. "We've got you, Jonny. We've got you," says Colton, carding his fingers through Jon's hair away from his face. 

Suddenly Jon moves, pressing his lips to Colton's. A few seconds later, before either of the twins knows how to react, he's pressing his lips to Conner's. He retreats a little, but his brothers hold him affectionately. "It's okay, Jonny," says Colton. "Whatever you're comfortable with is okay."

"We love you, but you don't have to kiss us if you don't want to."

"I'm not ready for sex yet, but I want to kiss you. Can we lay on my bed and kiss for a while? Those were my first kisses."

"God, I forgot you're a virgin," says Colton. "I don't know whether to feel guilty or turned on."

"Turned on, please," says Jon.

"We love you and we'll do what you want to do," says Conner.

"Even if I want to suck your dicks?" asks Jon.

"Why don't we wait at least a few days for that," says Colton. "It's better if you have more time to think about that. Don't you like girls?"

"Yeah, but I like you more. I can wear Pink K if that's alright."

"Again, why don't we wait a while for that," says Conner. "We want to make sure you don't regret anything."

"Alright. Can we kiss now?"

"Yeah, Jonny," says Colton. "We can kiss now."

Colton and Conner lay Jon down on the bed and snuggle in next to him. They take turns kissing him gently and passionately, careful to avoid Jon's boner that keeps trying to rub up against them. They trade kisses for an hour, Jon frequently pulling Conner and Colton together over him so they can kiss right in his face. They triple kiss some and Conner tries to teach Jon this thing with his tongue that drives the other two crazy. By the time they're done, Jon asks for some private time to shower and get dressed. Even in another room, Conner and Colton can hear as Jon moans and gasps in the shower, calling their names and shouting aloud as he climaxes. They have no doubt what Jon is doing in the shower, but they pretend they didn't hear it. They hear as Jon sneaks into Colton's room and catch him as he puts Colton's Pink Kryptonite ring on. He's in his boxers and he's already hard again.

"None of that," says Colton, taking the ring back and putting it in his underwear drawer. "You're not ready for that yet."

"But I want to!" says Jon, a childish tinge to his voice. 

"It's okay. You can wear one eventually, but it's good to find out what you like on your own first," says Conner. 

"I already know what I like. I know _who_ I like."

"We like you too, Jon," says Colton, "but please trust us on this. Do you trust us?"

"With my life."

"Then don't come in contact with any form of Kryptonite other than blue or orange without us saying it's okay," says Colton. "Can you do that, Jonny?"

"Yes. I can do that," says Jon. "Blue or orange. I got it."

"Good," says Colton. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"A protein shake? Maybe chocolate with strawberries?"

"Chocolate with strawberries it is," says Conner. "I'll go get it ready. You want cherry espresso, Cole?"

"I'll have what he's having with a couple of cold espresso shots in it."

"Okay, no problem. I'm gonna have a caramel macchiato. Love you two. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay," says Jon.

"Hurry up," says Colton. "I don't want you to miss anything if Jon starts flying or something."

"I can already fly," says Jon, and he lifts himself two feet off the ground. 

Conner comes over and pulls him down for a kiss. They remain liplocked for a good thirty seconds in the hall before a door opens and a startling *AHEM* is uttered. The two teens pull apart to find Jason grinning, Lex grimacing and Clark scowling. The boys blush, and Colton moves in front of them as if to block them from judgement.

Clark is the first to speak. "Conner, I expect better from you. Did you plan to seduce him yesterday or was this a first kiss?"

"They're not seducing me!" says Jon. "If anything, I'm seducing them!"

"‘Them’?" says Lex darkly.

Jon stutters for a moment before looking down and remaining silent. 

"We're all about the same age, we waited until this morning and all we've done is kiss," says Colton. Clark's eyes twitch.

"We are not happy about this boys!" says Clark. "Conner, you're the oldest and you should know better."

"What exactly did they do wrong?" asks Jason, clearly taking the clones' side. 

"Jon's way too young for that. He's only a day old. Not even twenty-four hours old."

"I'm fifteen, Dad," says Jon. "And I wanted this from the start. I'm the one insisting on the relationship. They're not guilty of anything but making me feel safe and loved."

"We'll talk about this after breakfast and coffee," says Lex. "I hope you aren't planning on having sex soon."

"I told them I want to, but they said no," says Jon. "Really. They wouldn't let me wear Pink Kryptonite, they avoided touching me below the waist, and they told me I should figure out what I want on my own before doing anything I might regret later."

"Sounds like they're being reasonable," says Jason.

"You _would_ think that," says Clark.

"After coffee," says Lex. "Why don't you boys put on some clothes for the day. No one needs to see Jon's privates straining against his skimpy shorts like that. It's quite disturbing for us parents."

"Dad!" says Conner. "Don't be lewd!"

"You're one to talk. Clothes now, then coffee, then talk. Get to it."

The boys go to their respective rooms and put on some clothes. Jon wears his navy blue and white House of El shirt with the red cape and glyph from the night before. He finds some loose fitting jeans that fit him perfectly and puts on his athletic shoes that Lois and Clark gave him. Conner puts on his gray T-shirt with the faded blue House of El glyph and gray camouflage cargo pants. Match wears the same outfit, but as usual, his House glyph is reversed. Charity is in the kitchen when they get there and takes their drink orders, efficiently making their drinks and handing them to them. The boys go out to the balcony while the parents discuss the best way to handle their sons' three-way relationship. 

"I really don't see what the problem is," says Jason. "They're teenagers. They're going to experiment with or without our permission and it's better that they keep it with people they trust and that we can trust to be safe with, love and take care of them."

"While I agree that I'd rather they be with someone they love who will be good to them, they're all too young to be in a relationship," says Clark. "If they're going to violate each other like that, taking advantage of Jon's youth, then clearly, they cannot be trusted with each other."

"I agree, Clark, that they're too young, but I take personal offense that you think of it as them violating each other," says Lex. "I do not condone this behavior, but I don't think a little kissing is the same as rape."

"And," says Jason, "they are taking it slow. You heard Jon. He isn't being forced into anything. And with their powers it's safer to be with each other than regular humans. Plus, there's a year's difference in their ages, tops."

"Less than a day, Jason," Clark reminds him.

"With ten years of life experience, Clark," says Jason. "Mentally, he's got more life experience than the other two."

"Ten! He's mentally ten!" says Clark.

"Clearly, he's not. Ten-year-olds don't try to seduce people Clark. He's fifteen in my book "

"You both have very valid points, but what are we going to do about this?" asks Lex. "They aren't ready for this kind of commitment."

"They might be," says Jason. "We don't know what they're ready for."

"Someone could get very emotionally injured, Jason," says Clark. "I don't want our boys to have any heartache over this."

"What can we agree on?" asks Lex.

"No sex," says Jason. "Kissing is one thing, sex is another."

"Very good. Clark, your response."

"I think it's all a very bad idea, but I agree, no sex."

"Can we agree that rambunctious teenagers will find a way to be together, even if we try to separate them?" asks Jason. "Even if we successfully separated them, they'd be heartbroken."

"Fine," says Lex. "I accept that some interactions might be unavoidable. Clark?"

"Same here. I'm not happy about it, but I agree we can't just separate them."

"Just so we're clear," says Lex, "we agree that we can't stop them from kissing, they are forbidden from having sex and we refuse to forcibly separate them."

"Yes, Lex. I think we can agree on that," says Clark.

"Yeah, me too," says Jason.

"Okay. Who wants to tell them?"

"I'll tell them we won't separate them," says Jason.

"I'll forbid them from going past second base," says Clark.

"I guess that leaves me telling them we aren't happy about this but we know we can't stop them from doing it," says Lex. "Do we all agree?"

"Yes," says Clark.

"Yeah," says Jason.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner, Colton and Jon are eavesdropping on the balcony, listening with their super-hearing to their parents discuss their fates, relieved when they hear the final verdict. In celebration, they each give each other quick kisses and hugs, though they make sure to have a decent distance between them by the time Clark opens the balcony doors and says, "We need to talk." 

The talk goes about as expected, and the adults can tell how elated the boys are to not be torn from each other. After the conversation, Jason breaches the topic of weight training. They agree to give the boys more morning time and start the training in a couple of hours at eleven. Jason's going to take them to the gym on floor 49 to use a resistance contraption similar to a bowflex. Jon has another whey protein shake and Charity makes breakfast for the six of them, omelets with sausage in blankets. The Roys show up just in time for breakfast and estimating their arrival, Charity already has their food ready and warm. 

"Where did you two go last night?" asks Lex.

"We had to go put the weed away somewhere safe in the Fortress and decided to spend the night there," says Roy. "Better soundproofing and all."

"What would you need soundproofing for?" asks Clark. The Roys blush and Clark stutters for a second. "Are all of our children sleeping with each other?!" he demands.

"Not little Jon," says Arsenal. "But yeah, I guess if Jon Lane and the super twins consummated their clear attraction to each other, then I suppose so."

"We didn't consummate anything!" says Jon. "Don't give them any ideas! We just went over all this while you were gone. I'm not sleeping with Conner and Cole. We're just kissing."

"Sorry, Little Bro," says Arsenal. 

"Wait!" says Clark, "Conner and Colton are having sex?!"

"You didn't know?" asks Roy.

"Spare Clark any more trauma. He isn't ready to admit his teenage sons might be sexually active," says Lex. "At the very least, allow him his delusions of sexual purity when it comes to you all."

"Consider me traumatized," says Clark. "How long?"

"Since Arsenal woke up for us," says Roy, "and I think pretty soon after Match woke up for him and Colton."

"I am not happy with this pattern," Clark says to Conner. "If we have another clone, you aren't allowed to be around him for the first two months!"

"What pattern?" asks Roy, not sure he wants to hear the answer but too intrigued not to. 

"His habit of seducing clones right out of their pods," says Clark. 

" _I_ was seducing _them_!" says Jon.

"Way to go, Baby Bro!" says Arsenal. "Mastering your mack right out of the pod. We're proud of you."

"No, we aren't!" insists Clark. The vein in his temple throbs. 

"Thanks guys, but let's not talk about my 'mack' in front of our parents," says Jon.

"I second that," says Lex.

"So what are we doing today?" asks Roy.

"You have a mission to plan with Redwing," says Lex, "and Jason will be starting to weight train Jon today."

"As long as he doesn't lose that tiny, little waist," says Colton.

"Are you trying to make me vomit my breakfast?" asks Clark.

"Nah, I'm just showing appreciation," says Colton. "He needs to know how good he already looks so he doesn't feel inadequate next to the beefy guys in the gym." Colton gives Jon a friendly nudge and a wink. 

"It's not that kind of gym," says Lex. "It's more of an overweight office workers taking spin classes kind of place."

"Still, though. Jason will be there and he's pretty beefy. I wonder how many people he could bench press without powers," says Colton. 

"Now we're just getting off topic," says Lex.

Jason sits there slightly blushing and giving a cocky grin but not saying anything. He knows he's hot, but hearing it always makes his heart soar. 

"Before any of you decide to further make us uncomfortable, I forbid any talk about sexual themes, appearances or body types," says Lex. "At least for the remainder of breakfast."

The Roys start talking with Jon about archery practice and promise to take him to the archery range later. Jason contributes that he almost gave Jon a gun with rubber bullets but Bruce found out and ripped Jason a new one for that. 

"You don't have to wait for our birthdays to give us guns," says Arsenal.

"Arsenal, you have more lasers than the Death Star," says Lex. "What possible use could you have for a gun?"

"Lasers aren't exactly stealthy and a quiet gun with a silencer takes up less space and is easier to conceal than a fucking bow."

"Language," says Clark. 

"Couldn't you use a miniature crossbow just as easily?" asks Lex. "It would certainly be more stealthy than a gun."

Arsenal grumbles but doesn't argue. 

Breakfast goes by quietly after that and soon, Conner is taking Wolf for his morning walk and Jon and Colton are there with him, stealing kisses in the dog park.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon didn't expect weight training to suck so much. He's wearing Blue Kryptonite and doing the exercises Jason is leading him through and it hurts _so bad!_ It probably wouldn't if he would just give up. Jason keeps telling him not to strain himself, but Jon's monster crush on Jason motivates him to do anything and everything to impress the man.

Finally, Jon starts involuntarily grunting in pain and Jason puts a stop to the exercise. He's covered all of his main muscle groups already his chest and arms left him jello-like but feeling good. His back and legs felt great, even if he did push himself too far. His abs and core turn out to be his breaking points. Thoroughly exhausted, he takes the water bottle Jason gives him and chugs it.

"Not so fast, Jon. You need to drink it at a normal or slow pace after working out."

"I can go some more," says Jon.

"The fuck you can. Jon, you pushed yourself way too hard for this. I wanted you to have an introduction to weightlifting not turn you into a pile of jello."

"I just don't want you to think I'm a weakling."

"Jon, you're literally one of the strongest people on Earth. I will never think you're a weakling. Gimme the Blue K, you need to recover."

Jon gives Jason the blue crystal necklace and immediately starts to feel better as his strength returns. 

"You strained yourself, Jon. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine now. I can do more now, give the crystal back and—"

"Fuck no," Jason says. "I get that you're trying to prove your manhood or whatever. I do. But you've already proven it. You've got nothing left to prove. You need to go get cleaned up. Go shower with your brothers or something. Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"I never thanked you," says Jon.

"For what?" asks Jason.

"For being supportive. For defending us when Dad and Lex were mad. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just do me a favor and hold off on fucking for a few months. I think Clark will have a heart attack and ground you guys for all time if that happens. I don't like either one of those probabilities."

"Okay, we'll wait. I'm totally going to suck dick though."

"I didn't hear that. At all. Whatever you just said was lost to me entirely. Don't repeat it, to me or anyone. And have fun."

"Have fun doing what?" Jon asks innocently.

"Exactly," says Jason.

Jon grins. Clearly, Jason is the fun parent. 

They head upstairs where Jon pulls Colton into the shower with him and Jason gets on the phone to arrange for Roy and Tim to meet him to go over their plan. They decide to meet at one of Jason's safehouses to review the mission, and Jason decides he needs to have a good lunch before he leaves. He heads out to go to Subway and leaves the five superboys alone in the penthouse. Roy and Arsenal are feeding each other chocolate covered cherries again, and Conner decides to go play fetch with Wolf while they wait for Colton and Jon to get out of the shower. He knows they're out of the shower when they join him in the sky to throw the large stick around for Wolf to catch. 

"So how was your workout this morning?" asks Conner. 

"I think I impressed Jay," says Jon.

"Which of course was the whole point of the workout," Colton says sarcastically.

"You guys have fun in the shower?"

"Quickdraw here came without touching himself the minute our dicks touched," says Colton. "If I'd realized that would happen, I wouldn't have been making out with him so hard."

"First time, huh?" says Conner. "I feel left out."

"You're next!" says Jon, a hint of evil plotting in his voice.

"Damn, Jon. How many times can you come in one morning?"

"Let's find out," says Jon. "I promised Jay we wouldn't have penetrative sex yet, but that leaves a whole lot of possibilities for us to play with." He flies to Conner and kisses him enthusiastically. 

"Let's slow down a bit," says Conner. "Don't want to take things too fast. Let's enjoy our first times doing stuff by spreading them out. You want to shower with me next, we can do that. But let's not start getting too frisky yet."

"I'm gonna come on your dick," says Jon mischievously.

Conner blushes. "Okay, but no oral or anal yet. Seriously Jon, we need to take this slow."

"Damn," says Colton, "If this is what he's like _without_ Pink K, just imagine what he'll be like with it."

Jon kisses Conner hungrily and Conner meets his enthusiasm. "We'll shower together tonight," says Conner, "and you can learn to pace yourself. It's not gonna be fun for us if we're constantly the ones who have to say no. Here, throw the stick for Wolf."

Jon takes the stick and launches it through the air. Wolf flies after it and Jon turns to Colton and Conner again. "Sorry for being such a slut."

"As long as you're our slut and no one else's," says Colton. "If I find out you've been sleeping with other people, I'm not gonna be happy. I want us to be your first and only."

"I can swing that," says Jon as Wolf brings the stick and he throws it again. "I don't want anyone else. And I'm sorry for pressuring you guys. I guess I'm realizing I shouldn't always be so forward."

"It's okay," says Conner. "We know this is all new to you, and we want to love and support you. Just don't think that always means sex or romance. First and foremost we love you as a brother, incest or not."

"Thanks, Conner," says Jon. "That means a lot. I guess I'm just getting a little carried away with my sexual awakening."

"You think?" says Colton. 

"Yes. That doesn't mean I want to slow down any, but I will if it will make you guys more comfortable."

"Thanks," says Conner. "But we'll still shower tonight and I want to make you feel good. For now, let's enjoy our day together and put sexual stuff on the side burner."

"Okay."

Wolf comes back with the stick and Colton throws it this time. "You can still give us lots of affection without it being sexual," he says to Jon. "We love hugs." Jon gives him a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

"Is that okay?"

"That's much better," says Colton. "We shouldn't be too nasty in front of the parental units anyways."

"Makes sense," says Jon. 

"Are you guys interested in seeing a movie today?" asks Conner. "There's a new Avengers movie out."

"Yeah but you have to watch like twenty movies in order before you watch that one," says Colton. "What do you think of seeing the Captain Marvel movie?"

"You mean the Kree one or the one about Billy?" asks Jon.

"The Kree one. We'll see if Billy wants to go see the one about him with us another day," says Colton.

"Can we kiss in the movie theater?" asks Jon.

"Only if you don't cream your pants," says Colton.

"No promises," says Jon. "It doesn't take much for me."

"Nothing a little practice over time won't help," says Conner. "I used to be the same way."

They end up going to the movies and they cuddle in the movie theater with Jon kissing them occasionally, but they're all enjoying the movie, so they don't do much. The storyline's good and the actors are impressive and Jon has to suppress a blush every time he sees a cute actor or actress on screen, but it's dark and no one teases him for it. When the movie gets out they head home and the three of them go into the shower at the same time. As promised, Jon focuses his attentions on Conner while Colton hugs, gropes and kisses him from behind. It doesn't take much and Jon is coming undone, pressing himself flush against Conner and using one hand to pull Colton to his backside with a hunger he didn't know he had. Not wanting his brothers to be left without appropriate (or inappropriate) attention, Jon rubs his ass against Colton's dick while Colton jerks off and Jon works Conner's erection with his magical, magical hands. They come at the same time, covering Jon's front and back with their cream and Jon is so happy he could burst. He takes his time reverently washing them off, insisting that he be the one to do it and when they come out of the shower, sated and scrubbed, they find the Roys cackling with laughter in the living room.

"What's so funny?" asks Jon.

"The look on Superman's face when he realized what you were doing in there!" says Arsenal. "He bolted almost as soon as he got here!"

"Dad _heard_?!" says Jon, turning red and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Don't worry, it was around the same time as Colton was telling you "get off your knees, no oral yet,' that he was here, so he knows you're not a cocksucker yet. Great Rao! That was hilarious!"

"Don't make fun of Jonny," Colton says defensively, pulling Jon to his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"We weren't," says Roy, "we're making fun of Kal-El." Each of the Roys gives Jon a gentle kiss on the head. "We're sorry, Baby Bro. We promise we weren't making fun of you."

Suddenly Kal-El is there in his Superman regalia and awkwardly hands Jon a shopping bag filled to the brim with safe sex and teen pregnancy pamphlets and more condoms than any of them could use in half a year.

"These are for you. Just don't talk about it with me, be safe and we're cool. Cool?"

Jon excitedly looks through the varying colors and brands of condoms. "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad, but your safety and feelings come first."

Jon's still looking through the bag when he says, "Dad, I don't think these will fit the twins… ooh, Magnum XL! Nevermind, bases covered."

Clark honest to God _faints_. The boys are so shocked that they didn't even move to catch him. They just let his dead weight fall with a loud THUMP!

"Should we get some smelling salts?" asks Arsenal.

"Jon, go get a damp cool rag to put on his head," says Conner. "Colton, help me put him on the couch. Head down on one end, feet up on the other, Roy grab a couple of throw pillows for his head and feet. Arsenal, go get the smelling salts. We want him in position before we use them on him though." With Conner's leadership, they quickly have Kal-El in position and give him room so he doesn't feel crowded when he wakes up. The smelling salts are administered and Clark starts to drift into awareness.

"Boys, what happened. Oh Great Rao, tell me that was a dream."

"It was all a dream, Dad," says Jon. "Especially the part where you only got a few condoms in the right size."

Kal-El looks at the grocery bag of pamphlets on the coffee table and faints again.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You five are grounded!" Lex roars. "Clark is inconsolable. I don't know what you did to him but he is scarred for life! I can't even get him to eat! He just keeps mumbling 'Magnum XL' and staring off in a state of catatonia!"

"What exactly are we grounded from?" asks Roy.

"Yeah," says Arsenal, "me and Roy were just here. We didn't contribute to that mess."

"I don't care. Your Fortress keys are being deactivated for a week unless some emergency comes up. A week. Jason and I are at our wit's end about trying to help Clark."

"Here," says Jon bravely passing the bag to Lex. "This is what he gave me just before he passed out. Twice."

Lex takes a look in the bag. "Well that explains it. You have broken your father. Do you have any ideas to fix him?"

Jon takes the bag back and passes Lex a condom. "Will this fit? Maybe that'll cheer him up." The other boys laugh hard and Lex rolls his eyes before walking out of the room.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You, my friend, have balls of steel," says Jason to Jon. "I've never seen either of them like this before."

"Is Dad okay?" asks Jon.

"Yeah, I took care of him. He's gonna be fine."

"How exactly did you help him?" asks Roy.

"That's a trade secret, but basically, Lex and I showed him some love, and I did a thing with my tongue that snapped him out of it. On the bright side, he seems to have come to the conclusion that you're all going to fuck each other senseless whether he likes it or not. I still forbid anyone to go all the way with Jonny yet, but you've pretty much got the all clear on everything else. Great work, guys. I did something similar to my dad. Once he thought I was working in a sex dungeon for drugs, he was relieved to find out I was only having regular safe sex with one person. I imagine Kal-El wasn't near as hard to break though."

"We weren't _trying_ to break him," says Jon. "It's just what happened." 

"Yeah, I think finding out Conner and Colton's condom size it what did him in," says Roy. "You should have seen it. Jon was innocently complaining about Dad giving him the wrong size condoms, found a Magnum XL and was like 'nevermind!'"

Jason laughs. "That seems consistent with Kal-El's inane babbling. Kal-El's a triple-XL, so I guess like father like sons."

"I'm not that big," says Jon. "Regular condoms will fit me I think. Wait, does that mean Colton will get _bigger_?" Jon says, eyes huge.

"I can't be sure, but my guess is that he'll be as big as Kal-El one day. Can you still wrap your hand around it?"

"Barely," says Jon.

"Sounds like he's well on his way. You guys doing okay about this? I know it was hardest on Kal, but I don't think either of them have been supportive of your feelings."

"We thought it was hilarious," says Arsenal. 

"Still a bit concerned about Dad, but I think we're okay," says Conner. 

"Umm," says Jon, "could you get us some different sizes to try on? I want to make sure we get the right size in the future."

"No anal, Baby Boy. But sure, I'll get a box of each size and you can see what works best for you."

"Thanks," says Jon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lois slaps the paper on Luthor's desk. The headline is 'Supertwins Share Sweetheart' and the photo is a night-vision greenish photo of three young men in a movie theater. The one on the left has black eyes and is laughing at something in front of him, likely, the movie screen. He's holding hands with the one in the middle, a bit thinner than the other two in the picture. The mystery man in the middle is kissing the neck of the one on the right, who's smiling bashfully. The article states that the elusive 'supertwins' were spotted yesterday at a movie theater being unusually affectionate with the mystery man who is currently unidentified and presumed to be dating both Conner Kent and Colton Luthor. The article goes on to speculate that the mystery man is either trying to get famous or attempting to garner gifts and money from the two sons of a billionaire. 

"Do you care to explain this?" says Lois.

"Explain what?"

"How long has this been going on?" asks Lois.

"You know the Metropolis Inquisitor is just a potluck of wild rumors and conspiracy theories," says Lex. "Why would you believe a word of it?"

"That's Conner and Colton. And that's Jon."

"It could be anybody in the center. You can't really tell because of the angle of his face."

"You think I don't know my own son?" demands Lois. "He's even wearing Jon's shirt."

"You custom made that shirt didn't you?" asks Lex. Lois nods.

"Well, clearly he must've thrown popcorn in the air and missed his mouth."

"Lex!"

"Alright, fine. Jon has decided to start dating Conner and Colton. Clark and I have protested, but that's all we can do. If you would like to give them a shovel talk, know that I won't put up with anyone threatening my sons. Any of them."

"You know how wildly inappropriate that is, right. They can't be dating!"

"Despite being aged a year younger than Colton and two years younger than Conner, Jon has about a decade of life experience even more than his brothers. They are forbidden to have sex and as teenagers, it's unlikely they won't experiment with dating someone. Did you have a better suitor in mind? Are your husband's clones not good enough for the clone of your son?"

"You realize how horribly fucked up this is."

"Yes, I'm quite aware. Still, better the devil we know. Conner and Colton are incredibly unlikely to expose Jon to porn, drugs or other forms of contraband and they seem to care for him a great deal. If he's going to be dating somebody, do you have a better person in mind?"

"How about someone they aren't related to. Who's his next relationship going to be with? Roy and Ray?"

"My dear, who says there's going to be a next relationship? They could prove to be perfectly happy together. And Clark has already given them the sex talk, so if they do end up eventually consummating their relationship, I am rather certain they will be safe about it. Regardless of the fact that they can't get pregnant or catch STDs, Clark has made quite the impression regarding the necessity of prophylactics."

" _That's_ your consolation. 'sorry your one-day-old has decided to enter an incestuous relationship, but at least he's been told to use condoms'!

"Unfortunately, that's all I have for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a newspaper to buy out and reporters to fire."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Great Rao, Mom! Tell me we aren't having this conversation!"

"I don't support or condone your relationship with Colton and Conner, and I want you to end it, but that's not what this is about," says Lois. "You're in the public eye now. We have to give you a new identity."

"He can use my last name," says Jason off-handedly. 

"And when the public finds out he has powers? He looks too much like Clark to be seen as some random super-powered kid."

"Teenager!" says Jon.

"Either way, there's no denying you're the son of Superman," says Lois.

"I could still use 'Todd' as my last name," says Jon. "Jonny Todd. It'd be the hypothetical mother's name and not necessarily any name connected to Superman. Just look at the Harpers. And Todd is common enough that it could work."

"I'm a reporter," says Lois, "and let me tell you, an investigative journalist with a hunch is exactly what we're trying to avoid and is definitely going to find it an odd coincidence that you share a last name with your step-dad's boyfriend."

"My middle name's Peter, maybe he could be Jonny Peters."

"What is it with you trying to name my son after you?" asks Lois.

"I'm just trying to help," grumbles Jason. 

"We don't have to change my name," says Jon. "Conner goes by Conner Kent and despite their similarities, no one's made the connection with Dad's alter ego. It's a common last name."

"Aside from the clear incest that the media will run wild with, we run into the same problem that we do with Todd. Namely a coincidence that seems too unlikely."

"What was Ma Kent's maiden name?" Jon asks.

"Clark," says Lois. "Again, too much coincidence."

"What is her first name then?" asks Jon.

"Martha," says Lois. "That's not exactly a good common last name?"

"Maybe common isn't the way to go," says Jason. "What if we have him a _cool_ last name instead? Between Bruce and Lex we could fake an entire family, death certificates and all, and give him something else."

"Where is this coming from? Or, more importantly, where are you going with this?" asks Lois.

"I'm not sure, but I think 'Martha' is derived from 'Marcus', a name derived from 'Mars'. It doesn't have to be accurate, but it needs to be something he likes. Something he would want to change his name to if his last name was something like 'Dicks'."

"Jonny Mars?" says Jon. "I like it. Pretty good for a half-alien, even if it is the wrong planet."

"So, 'Dicks' for the fake former name and 'Mars' for the fake new name?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, I like those."

"Lois," says Jason, "what do you think?"

"It could work. Good imagination there, Jason."

"Let's tell Lex and Bruce and get them working on a cover story and official records together."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Jonathan Joseph Mars," says Lex, "We have your new birth certificate and state-issued ID." He hands Jon a new wallet with the ID, library card, miscellaneous gift cards, a credit card and a few hundred dollar bills, and Bruce hands him a manila folder with copies of all of his medical and scholastic records. "The trick is answering seamlessly when someone calls you 'Mister Mars'. As such, as well as to keep up appearances, all of the assistants and employees at LexCorp will be calling you that. You'll find your LexCorp ID in your wallet in case the security guards ever stop you. You have family priority explained by your relationship with the twins and we won't tell anyone you're Kryptonian until we have to. For now, you are a super-powered teenager who met the twins through a website. Your conversations have been uploaded to the website's server and you'll find copies of the conversations with the boys in with your school records."

"Thanks, Uncle Lex. Thanks, Uncle Bruce."

"You're welcome," they both say. 

"You're going to be playing the part of a playboy millionaire with a trust fund" says Bruce, "so if you need any pointers, let me know. Go for vapid but not stupid. Good?"

"Got it, Uncle Bruce."

"Good. If you need help with anything, we're both here for you."

"I've technically had you registered as an emancipated minor and rented out a condo for you. Be seen coming and going from there at least two or three times a week, spending at least one night there every week. You can have the twins accompany you, if you don't want to be alone. The story is that you recently moved here from out in the country and you had no idea your parents had money until they died and left you everything, so spend a bunch of money on stupid things for your condo. Computer games, pool table, expensive paintings. I'll see about finding some Van Goghs that you can buy at auction with the twins at your side. You having your own money means the media won't paint you as a gold-digger."

"Thanks again, Uncle Lex."

"You're welcome, son. Don't forget to buy an expensive car. Even if you can't drive it yet."

"Can I have my own Amazon personal assistants?" asks Jon, teasingly and not expecting them to take it seriously. 

"We'll see," says Lex, stunning both Bruce and Jon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In the fifty-second sublevel of Cadmus, Lex enters the chamber of Project: Apollo. He looks at the boy in stasis, aged eighteen years and provided with all the knowledge of a normal adult with several college degrees and a few different languages. He has dirty blond hair, well-toned muscles and Greco-Roman armor. 

"Is he ready?" asks Lex, knowing full well that he is.

"Yes, sir. Are you sure you want him to be released now? He is scheduled for cryostasis this week."

"I am certain. Wake him up."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Putting the Amazon-born demigod into a suit and tie was no problem. He seemed hesitant to remove his shield and sword, but didn't have a problem changing clothes. He has impeccable manners, just like he was programmed to and a charming smile and hearty laugh that will no doubt capture the attention of those around him. _He's perfect!_ thinks Lex. 

Originally, he was meant to defend and serve Conner and Colton, but his first ward will be Jon, thanks to the elaborate scheme they're enacting and the fact that Jon needs a little supervision and protection. He has orders to never engage the boys in any sexual or romantic activity and Lex is certain they're going to complain about that. But it's better to maintain friendship and professionalism rather than having sexcapades with the one trained and charged with protecting them. 

The man is the son of Adora Sherra, a demigoddess Amazon and a combination of human and Kryptonian DNA. His non-amazonian side gives him the same powers as Conner without his shield patches, and his Olympian heritage gives him the power of flight and super strength and invulnerability. His heritage from Apollo gives him the charm, wit, radiance and artistic and musical talents befitting a son of Apollo. He believes he was initially raised on Themyscira, but it's a lie Lex has decided to uphold. The young man has no need to find out he was genetically engineered to be a servant and his false memories will serve his false identity well.

Lex named him for his mother and his primary Olympian parent: Adonis D'Apollo. It fits as he is a rather attractive man. Too young for Lex's interests, but beautiful nonetheless. Lex is certain that Jon will appreciate the gift of an Amazonian bodyguard and personal assistant. Of course, Adonis will be in on the rouse and know Jon's true parentage, but his lessons in subterfuge are well programmed and Lex has no doubt that Adonis will give away nothing to the media. 

The day is coming when he'll introduce Adonis to his family. He just has to ensure they're all accounted for when he introduces him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"My own Amazon?! So cool!! Thanks Uncle Lex!!" says Jon eagerly examining his new bodyguard.

"He's a male Amazon, quite rare and incredibly well trained. Respect him, Jon. He is your bodyguard and your assistant, but he is not a toy or a slave. You do not own him. And his employ is to the entire family."

"Hello," says Adonis smoothly, "I'm Adonis D'Apollo. You're Jon, right? Jonathan Joseph Mars, but really Jonathan Lane Kent?"

"That's me! Can you drive?"

"Of course I can drive. Can't you?"

"I'm fifteen. I'll be learning soon, but I need someone to drive me around once I buy a ridiculously expensive sports car."

"I won't mind driving you around. Lex is paying me really well. I guess technically, _you're_ paying me really well."

"So cool!!" Jon says again. "If your an Amazon, what are your favorite weapons?"

"A set of Olympian Steel sword, shield and armor, an enchanted lariat, and a vibranium chakram."

"What's a chakram?" asks Jon.

"It's a sharp ring. Ever seen _Xena: Warrior Princess_?"

"Totally awesome!!" says Jon. "I love that show!"

"Here, Adonis, let me introduce you to the family," says Lex. "This is Lois Lane, intrepid reporter and mother to Jon and his younger counterpart. This is Clark Kent also known as Kal-El, my fiancé and father to all of the Kryptonian children save Jason. This is Roy and Ray Harper, though we usually call Ray 'Arsenal'. They're love children of Kal-El and brothers to each other. I adopted them both before their powers manifested. They're both very talented archers and covert operatives. This is Jason, my beloved boyfriend and concubine. He's quite the athlete, detective and trainer. This is Conner and Colton, clones of Kal-El who are incidently my sons as well. This is Jonathan Samuel Kent, age ten, son of Lois and Kal-El and genetic predecessor of Jonathan Lane. I believe he's training to be a superhero, though he is not allowed on patrol yet. This is Mercy Graves, an Amazon and my bodyguard and personal assistant. When I leave the country on business, I have androids based on her as my bodyguards instead, to protect her life and mine. This is Hope, my personal assistant, also an Amazon, and this is Charity. She handles cooking, hospitality and medical assistance, also an Amazon. And I, of course, am Lex Luthor, you're employer and C.E.O. and majority shareholder of LexCorp. I think that covers everybody."

"It's great to meet you all. I'm new to Metropolis. It's awesome to get this job and I look forward to serving your family."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I like this tie on you," says Jon as he shows Adonis a deep red necktie with a black Mars symbol on it. "You could wear a matching red and black vest for formal events and it would make a great impression for the media. What do you think?"

"I like the blue one with the silver symbol best," says Adonis.

"Yeah! And you could wear the silver button up to go with it!" says Jon. "We'll order some silver socks and get you silver-sheen shades too! Do you like that idea?"

"I think it's perfect," says Adonis, "But a silver vest over a matching blue shirt for formal events."

"Perfect!" says Jon. "Uncle Bruce is having a charity dinner next week, it'll be the perfect time to show off and get media coverage."

"Awesome. I love this job!" says Adonis.

"And we've barely just started!" says Jon. "Do you want to go car shopping today? I'm thinking a black hardtop convertible with blue or silver racing stripes!"

"You've got good taste, _Mister Mars_."

"Thank you, Adonis."

They both giggle for a second, releasing the tension as they get into their new roles.

"I'll tell Lex about the clothes and we'll get you dressed proper before we go out," says Jon. "I'm going to order some designer casual chic clothes while I'm at it. Then we can go clothes shopping together once we get the car."

"Don't you want to invite your boyfriends?" asks Adonis.

"Oh, say that again! I love thinking of them as my boyfriends!" says Jon.

"Conner and Colton _are_ your boyfriends, aren't they?" asks Adonis. "Is this a new relationship?"

"Yeah, we've only been together a couple of days. Go figure the press would get a picture of us on our first date," says Jon.

"The creepy green picture? You guys look great,' says Adonis.

"Thanks, Adonis. Should I call you Don?"

"Please don't."

"Okay, no problem," says Jon. "I'll go ahead and text Lex about the clothes. Do you need weapons? I mean as a bodyguard?"

"I've got two guns, one with rubber bullets and a taser," says Adonis. "Plus, I have my lariat, just in case. I'm good."

"Is your lariat enchanted?" asks Jon.

"Yes. They call it the Lariat of Ares. It burns those who have committed crimes against humanity but leaves innocents unscathed. Crimes like rape, extrajudicial murder that isn't part of a war or crusade, abuse of children or women – that sort of thing."

"Wow. That's a pretty cool enchantment."

"I've always liked it."

"Lex texted back, the clothes will be here in an hour."

"Cool."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is in a drug store. He was going to just send Adonis, but then he realized some personal choice was involved and decided to go himself with Adonis at his side.

"Okay, so we need two boxes of Trojan Magnum XXL, one box of Trojan regulars, some lube and…What am I forgetting?"

"I'm sure it will come to you, Mister Mars."

"Lotion! That's what it was. Let's see, we need water based lube and regular lube. Astroglide, Wet: Platinum and ID: Sport. Would you find the condoms for me? Make sure they aren't heating or ribbed or anything. I'm going to take these and go find lotion."

"Of course, Mister Mars."

Jon goes to look at the lotion when a familiar face greets him as he turns down the aisle. 

"Hi, champ, I was just— Holy Hell! I caught you at a bad time! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Dad," says Jon, "will you hold these for me? Don't faint this time."

"Gee whiz! Are you sure about all this?" asks Clark.

"It's a 'just in case' thing. I want to be prepared if I need it, but I don't want to use any of this right away. At least not with anyone else."

"Well, for solo umm– endeavors, the Platinum is great, but you can't use it with condoms because they're likely to break if you do. You need to use water-based lube for that."

"Did you just give me lube advice?" 

"Yeah, I guess I did. I never was… you know what? I'm trying to be cool about this, but it's a little much for me to handle. Ask Jason. I'm sure he won't mind giving you advice."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate the effort. I really do. Do you need me to take those back?"

"Yes please, I need to go Clorox my brain."

"Hehe, seriously, thanks, Dad. It means a lot to me that you're trying."

"Just be safe and don't hurt each other. And don't cheat. Colton may not act like it, but he's probably sensitive about that."

"Don't worry, Dad. I won't. Go wash your brain."

"Thanks. See you around, Jon. ⟨⟨I love you, Son.⟩⟩"

"⟨⟨I love you too, Dad.⟩⟩"

After the awkward talk with Clark, Jon turns to find Adonis standing behind him. "Are these satisfactory, Mister Mars?" he says, presenting the three boxes of condoms.

"Yeah, those are great. Thank you. Will you hold these a sec while I look for lotion?"

"Certainly, but do you need me to get a basket?"

"Sure, we'll pick up some other things here too. I don't have shampoo and conditioner at the new place, some extra toothbrushes wouldn't hurt… Yeah, get us a basket, please."

"Right away, Mister Mars."

Jon finds himself having a lot of weird questions – probably the things he should ask Kal-El, but he's traumatized the poor man enough for one day, so he feels weird about asking him of anything else.

_Multivitamins… Do Kryptonians need multivitamins? Mom used to always make me eat the Flintstones ones… I'll get the Flintstones._

_Ooh, hair color! Do I want to change my hair? I could dye it blue like my eyes. Maybe Red? Definitely not pink or green. I don't think I'd look good as a blonde either._

_Should I get aftershave? Do I need to shave? It's only been a few days. If I get hair on my face I'll need to get Dad to teach me to shave._

_What about cologne? Should I get regular deodorant like I'm used to, or is this something I should get expensive so I can keep up my character? I guess cologne doesn't do the whole antiperspirant thing, so I should probably get that first and buy designer cologne later._

_Toys!! I wonder if they have the new G.I. Joes… Wait, I'm fifteen, I don't play with toys. I'll order some online so nobody sees me buying them._

By the end of the shopping trip he's ready to go home and shower with his new supplies and try out his new lube on himself. Not in that order.

Later, refreshed, he has Adonis drive him to LexCorp so he can pick up Conner and Colton for their second date. This time, they're completely prepared for the public to see them, and Adonis, clad in a suit ensemble of silver, black and blue, stays by them at all times, alert and aware, despite the fact that he's guarding invulnerable people with super-hearing. 

They go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, ordering things Jon can't pronounce, then to Marble Slab for dessert. They have a great time and Jon feels himself falling deeper in love with Colton and Conner. They're still plenty energetic by that point in time, so they talk about going to a movie, but ultimately decide there's nothing out that they're in the mood for tonight. They go back to Jon's condo for the night and Conner and Colton decide to spend the night. 

It's a little boring. Jon doesn't have any video games or books or movies. He has his Kindle, but it's not a group activity. He has a big-screen TV and cable, but nothing's on, despite him literally having hundreds of channels. Adonis starts watching a documentary on National Geographic while the three lovebirds go to the bedroom to try out some of the lube together. It's fantastic, although they find that timing their orgasms in sync becomes harder with the increased sensitivity. Conner had never used lube outside of anal sex, so he was in for quite the surprise when Jon slicked up his hands and got to work. Colton gets himself off while pushing the tip between Jon's ass cheeks. He doesn't enter, but it gets the job done in record time and Jon realizes he might be a bottom. Conner had to explain what that was at first. Jon knew the general concept of anal sex but words like 'top' and 'bottom' were words he only knew in the literal sense, geometric orientations rather than sexual ones. 

Upon discovering how little Jon knows about gay sex, they decide they need to get books for him and they spend a couple of hours exploring Amazon.com for anything interesting, from novels and self-improvement books to S&M safety guides and even adult coloring books – the ones with intricate designs and not the ones with adult themes, though they find both.

By the time they've finished putting books in Jon's cart, they've racked up nearly ten-thousand dollars worth of products. At least they'll get free shipping since it's over twenty-five dollars. Jon's really excited about the Yoga and Tai Chi Blu-Rays he bought and decides, _oh, yeah, I need a Blu-Ray player_.

They hit Amazon again, this time going for electronics and toys. They get everything from card games and dominoes to video-game consoles and an Alienware gaming laptop. 

Lastly, they find something Jon is eager to try out, though Conner and Colton aren't sure it's a good idea. Vibrators. Jon picks at least ten toys of various functions and sizes, from a little contraption that straps to his dick and vibrates to a nine-inch dildo that Conner and Colton tell him not to buy. Jon insists that just because they're forbidden to penetrate him that it doesn't preclude him from penetrating himself. It's not until Colton says, "But I want to be in there first," that Jon caves and takes most of the sex toys out of the cart. When he goes to check out, it turns out he has to be at least eighteen for him to be able to buy sex toys, and Amazon can tell from his credit card that he isn't. Jon decides he'll have to get an extra credit card for Adonis, so he can buy adult stuff for them. He doesn't want cigarettes or alcohol or anything like that, but he wouldn't mind a few other things. 

Jon decides that while he's at it, he can buy cologne and regular toys like he was wondering about at the store. He gets some _Obsession_ by Calvin Klein and some of that stuff with pheromones for men. He isn't sure what will smell best, so he gets some _Candy For Him_ , some _King of the Game_ by Playboy and some _For Him_ by Raw Chemistry. In retrospect, it may have just been the packaging that attracted him to those products, but that's marketing for you. 

He goes a little crazy on the Transformers and zords. He could never get the Dragonzord or Titanus before, but now he has plenty of money and no one to tell him 'no'. He ends up buying five megazords: Thunder Megazord, Ninja Megazord, Dino Thunder Megazord, Wild Force Megazord and the Megazord from the new Power Rangers movie. He also gets all the accessory zords like the Dragonzord, Titanus, White Tiger Thunderzord and Tor. Then, he thinks again and gets three of everything: one for Jonathan Samuel, one for himself and one to leave in the box. As expensive as these are, and with toy inflation, some collector may want them. Hell, if he waits long enough, a museum might want them. He knows he saw some old train sets in a museum once. They're basically the same thing, he thinks. He gets extra transformers for Jonathan Samuel, too. 

Shopping all done, he finds a Spider-Man movie on Pay-Per-View and snuggles up with the twins under a blanket on the couch. He falls asleep halfway through the movie and Conner and Colton stay with him through the night.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"This is a rental?" asks Conner, surprised about the car. It's a Dodge _Challenger_ , so he's understandably surprised. He saw it when Jon took them on their date, but for some reason, he just assumed the car was bought.

"Yeah," says Jon. "I needed something right away, and I want to take my time picking out a couple of sports cars. Uncle Lex said I should use money to buy stupid expensive stuff, so I'm going to get an extra car for the hell of it. Maybe a Hummer for times when all of us are going somewhere. I need the interior space and I could find something flashy. Do you think a Hummer with racing stripes would be weird?"

"I think I've seen one before," says Conner, "but I don't see the appeal of racing stripes on a Hummer."

"Maybe I'll get flame decals on the sides. We'll see."

"Can we go car shopping with you, Jonny?" asks Colton.

"Sure. You guys are better with vehicles anyways. Conner can fix motorcycles, so if anyone's going to give me advice on a car it should be you guys."

"I can fix cars, too," says Conner. 

"See? You're perfect."

"What cars are you interested in getting?"

"If I have to say offhand, a Dodge _Challenger_ , like the one we have now, a Dodge _Viper_ for when I go to events alone and the Hummer. An _H3_ , I think."

"Why don't I get the Hummer," says Colton. "Dad – Lex – gave me enough money for one, and I'm more likely to cart all of our brothers around. I can go car shopping at the same time you do. Let's look up a Dodge dealership with a _Viper_ and go from there."

"Okay, cool."

They have to drive a ways to get to the dealership and the _Viper_ isn't in the colors Jon wants, so they order it to have a new paint job and Jon pays the full cost of the car up front. When it's ready, it will be a royal navy blue with two dark silver racing stripes. Jon thinks the racing stripes will look great on the muscle car, and his brothers agree. Conner's just happy he didn't want a red sports car. He's that much more likely to get pulled over if he does.

The _Challenger_ he chooses is sparkly black and that one, he can drive off the lot with, so he has Colton drive it to the rental car place with Conner while Adonis drives the rental over with Jon. They drop off the rental and head over to a Hummer dealership so Colton can pick out a Hummer. He finds one he likes that has gray and black camouflage patterns with splashes of blue in it. Conner thinks he should go for the sleek black one, but Colton argues that he wants his first car to have personality. Conner already has twelve motorcycles, including Sphere, but this is Colton's first vehicle. 

Vehicles bought, they drop the Hummer off at the private garage in LexCorp Towers and head out for lunch in the _Challenger_. They go to a pizza buffet where they're soon found by the media. Though Adonis turns the news camera away and threatens the cameraman, lots of pictures are being taken and Conner even poses for one, hugging Colton and Jon to his sides and smiling. When the reporters ask questions, they ignore them, but they find the tenacity and annoyance of the reporters have ruined their lunch, so they go back to Jon's condo and order pizza to finish their meal.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The headline the next morning is 'Superboy Shows Off his Sweetie' and features the photo, in color this time, of Conner pulling Colton and Jon to his sides. Conner's smiling brightly while Colton looks distracted and Jon, nervous – maybe even bashful. The article goes on to speculate how the twins share everything, including a love life and possibly even toothbrushes. Conner laughs at that, but Colton is disconcerted. Is it that the media didn't focus on them until they started dating, or did he just not care before? He decides he will write a strongly worded letter.

_  
'Dear Metropolis Bugle,_

_I do **not** share everything with my twin. We happen to be dating the same guy, Jonny Mars, but to clarify, he is not dating us for fame or money. He has his own. I take offense to your speculation about our private lives and if you are ever considerate enough to schedule an interview to clarify these things before printing them, I will be truly shocked. Know that now, we won't ever be doing interviews for the Metropolis Bugle, and we will press harassment charges if anyone in your employ stalks us or harasses us.  
In other words: FUCK OFF!!_

_Sincerely, Colton Luthor'  
_

"Damn, Cole, I'm sure they won't be that bad," says Jon.

"Check outside. I caught them following us here. If it's the Bugle, don't answer any questions."

Conner walks outside with Jon and there's a news camera and three reporters ready to pounce on them. The boys briskly walk inside again to find Colton sulking.

"How bad is it?" asks Colton.

"Do you want to read them that letter?" asks Jon.

"No, I'm going to get some reporting of my own done. Put you camera on video record, Conner. We're going in."

Ten minutes later, they managed to get the reporters to admit to following them with the sole purpose of getting video of them and pestering them with questions. In addition to the previously written letter, Colton adds that he has proof of all the elements of stalking and includes the video Conner took as an attachment to the email. His final line was 'What do you think the courts will decide when my father's lawyers get done with you?'

Within minutes, the reporters have fled and Colton finally feels like he can rest easy. He's certain that they'll print his letter and put it on the news, but at least they'll leave them alone for a while. Good thing too. He's got plans involving ice cream and getting his brothers naked.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," says Colton as he sits across from his brothers at a Cold Stone Creamery. 

"Well, I didn't have any ice cream at home and this place is awesome," says Jon. Conner laughs.

"He means he wanted to lick it off your abs, Sweetcheeks."

"Wait, my– wouldn't that be cold?"

"I'm sure we could find ways to keep you warm," says Colton suggestively.

"I don't want to get ice cream on my blankets," says Jon.

"You know, for being a horny S.O.B. you sure are slow on the uptake. Sex. I want to warm you up with my body afterwards. Conner on the other side. It'll be a Jonny sandwich."

"Oh. I think they have pints we can take home here. I'll go ask."

"You do that," says Colton, smirking at his win. It may have started out as a misunderstanding, but now he's pretty sure they're all on the same page.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Coconut pecan? What the fuck were you thinking, Jonny?"

"They're both nuts and your nuts are sexy, so I thought…"

"Jonny, chocolate's a mild aphrodisiac. Why didn't you get chocolate?"

"I didn't know that! Next time, you get the ice cream."

"That's, it," says Conner, "I'll take care of this. You two work each other up a bit and don't come. I'll be back with some whip cream and strawberries."

"And chocolate chunk ice cream?" says Jon, hopefully.

"No chunk, but I'll pick up some chocolate swirl."

"Ooh," says Colton. "That sounds better."

Eventually, they have their little icecapade and Jon has more fun than anyone, licking ice cream off nether regions while his brothers shiver. It's his first time doing it and while he loves the ice cream, he has to admit, the musk of their privates might be better without the ice cream. 

By the end of the night, Jon has learned to give his boyfriends head just the way they like it, and he has to admit he's very happy with his first experience with oral sex.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	8. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibilities are endless with a Power Ring.

  


  


Adonis is ready to go long before Jon is.

"Come on, Mister Mars, we're going to be late."

"Can you help me with my tie? Mom used to always do this for me."

Adonis sighs. "Is that what you've been doing this whole time?"

"Most of it," says Jon. "It's a shame I can't just wear T-shirt and jeans to this."

"You could, but I'm pretty sure there's a dress code, so you might not make it past the door."

"I just don't like dressing up like this," says Jon. 

"If I do say so myself," says Adonis as he ties Jon's tie. "You look smashing, sir." 

"Thanks, Adonis. I'm sorry I'm being such a grump."

"You're not being a grump," says Adonis. "Would you like me to call your brothers? Are they meeting us here, are we picking them up or are we meeting them at the event?"

"I dunno. Wanna call them for me and find out?"

"Certainly, sir. I'll be right back."

Jon takes a minute to go through his colored socks and find something appropriate. He likes the gray ones with little alligators on them, but the bright blue ones would go great with his tie. He decides on the bright blue ones and gets his dress shoes on after that. They aren't the most comfortable shoes, but he hasn't worn them all that much. He gets his shoes on and goes to the bathroom to put on some pheromone cologne and comb his hair. It was already combed and he got a haircut that maintains the previous cut and look while shortening his hair enough to keep it out of his eyes. He's really pleased with the look and it's extremely low maintenance, but he can't help but preen. 

Adonis appears behind him in the mirror. "Mister Mars, the twins are taking the Hummer there so they can take Ra-El and Rao-El with them. Would you like to go in the _Viper_ or the _Challenger_?"

"Let's take the _Viper_ tonight. I want to show off."

"Very well, do you require anything before we go?"

"No, I already ate, washed up, took my vitamins, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, dressed and went to the bathroom. I think I'm ready to go."

"Alright. Let's go then."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy and Arsenal are very happy with the new suits. They're opting to go as security for the charity event just so that they can show off the new threads. Lex had the suits treated with vibranium, so even if a human wears one, he'll be bulletproof. Lex is more concerned about Green Kryptonite. It's been proven more than once, sometimes by Lex himself, that Green Kryptonite bullets can break the skin of a Kryptonian, being as deadly to Kryptonians as normal bullets are for humans. Lex has his own skin-tight vibranium long underwear that he wears under his suit, and he's considered the ways he can incorporate vibranium into his sons' super-suits. 

The new uniforms for the Roys are black with red accents and include studded skin-tight knee-high boots and studded elbow-length gauntlet gloves. The majority of the leather-like suits are black and they bear a small House Luthor glyph in red over the sternum. The design is modest and though their fitness is visible through the armor, the details of their forms are lost to the eye and their codpieces are hardly noticeable, giving them plenty of room for their privates without drawing attention to them. 

Despite said modesty, they can't help but rub their hands over each other's bodies through the armor as they get ready for the event, kissing each other passionately until Lex interrupts them to tell them they have fifteen minutes before they leave. Arsenal takes advantage of the time to urinate while Roy uses pomade to fix his hair how he likes it. When he's done, it looks the same as before, but now has a less fluffy texture. Plus, the wind won't mess it up if he ends up flying. Colton plans to drive them all, but since he's on duty, he may need to take to the skies, even if it's just to run to Starbucks. Bruce Wayne has gourmet everything catered at these events but he usually neglects espresso, which is odd considering he's Tim Drake's adopted father.

Colton and Conner come out of Colton's room, dressed in stunning tuxedos and beautiful ties. Their double-breasted vests bear the House Luthor shield over the left part of the chest. They each have flowers pinned to their lapels: Colton, a blue carnation, Conner a red rose. Jonny will be meeting them there and he is no doubt going to look better than all of them combined. Adonis has quite the eye for style and has no doubt given Jon a playboy look that's formal enough for the event but still fun in a sexy way. Conner has a blue rose to pin to his lapel when they see him. They expect the press to get pictures of that, so they carefully planned for Jon not to wear a flower to the event until Conner and Colton pin him. 

Once everyone is ready, Lex and Jason go to the limousine in the garage while the four boys pile into Colton's Hummer. They double check to see if they need to pick up Jon, but Jon's already going in his _Viper_ with Adonis, so they'll meet him there as originally planned.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex steps out of his limo and offers his hand to Jason who stands up next to him. They pose for pictures and walk down the red carpet to the event. Once inside, they're greeted by Lois Lane, Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy takes a couple of pictures and then Lex takes Clark in a tight embrace, dipping him as he kisses him furiously. Jimmy rapid fires his camera, getting every picture and angle he can. When Lex rights himself and releases Clark he tells Lois and Jimmy, "I have an announcement. I have proposed marriage to Clark Kent and— Clark, would you like to tell the world?"

Clark blushes and smiles excitedly. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" he says with enthusiasm, holding up his left hand so Jimmy can take pictures of his engagement ring. Jimmy is too stunned to think for a moment, but Lois hisses 'Jimmy!' and he starts clicking away.

"May we have an interview?" asks Lois.

"My dear, of course!" says Lex, laying it on thick. They adjourn to a side room off the main hall and Lex and Clark sit together on a love seat with Jason standing supportively behind them while Lois sits next to them in a wing-back chair and starts her recorder. 

"Mr. Luthor, would you care to share anything about your history with my ex-husband?"

"Excellent phrasing, my dear," says Lex. "Yes, we met in Smallville many years ago when Clark was still a minor. He saved me from drowning in a river and gave me mouth to mouth until I was breathing again. After he saved my life we had a long and complicated friendship but the fire was always there."

"Mr. Kent, would you care to elaborate on the alleged complications?"

"Well, gee, Lois. I guess we had trust issues. As you know I was deep in the closet and felt like I couldn't tell anyone, including Lex. He knew I was hiding something and resented it. We were friends for years, but I don't think he forgave me for keeping secrets for a long time. I didn't know how Lex would react. In addition to wanting to keep my secrets, I didn't want his father, Lionel, to begrudge him for keeping my secret or use Lex or me if he found out. Lionel was a very manipulative man, and though he changed shortly before his death, it wouldn't have been the first time he used one of us against each other. We were just pawns to him at the time."

"Mr. Luthor, your response?" says Lois.

"I would say I was more of a bishop," says Lex, "And Clark was a rook, at the very least."

"How long have you two been dating," asks Lois.

"We haven't," says Lex. "It was spur of the moment. I saw something I wanted and went for it. I couldn't be more happy than to marry Clark."

"How did your children react?" asks Lois.

"They're happy for us," says Clark.

"Indeed," says Lex, "they believe Clark is a stabilizing influence on me. A moral compass, if you will."

"That isn't hard to believe," says Lois. "Have you planned a date for the wedding?"

"Not, yet, Miss Lane," says Lex. "Of course you will both be invited," he says, including Jimmy who has been snapping occasional photos throughout the interview. 

"This is quite an announcement," says Lois. "Are you ready for the world to know of your engagement?"

"Yes," says Clark.

"Absolutely," says Lex.

"This question is for Clark: How does it feel to know you're becoming the step-father to four super-powered teenagers?"

"Intimidating," says Clark. "I just hope I can do them justice. They deserve a good family, and I'll do my best to be a good influence and a good parent to my step-children."

"Do you two have honeymoon plans?"

"Not yet, Miss Lane. I think we'll wait to plan the honeymoon until after we plan the wedding, don't you think darling?" Lex says turning to Clark.

"Yeah," says Clark, "I want the wedding to be in Smallville near my parents. The Luthor Mansion isn't far from my parents' place and it'd be the perfect place for our wedding."

"Splendid idea, Darling," Lex says to Clark, as if the wedding plans weren't in the prenup. Then to Lois, he says, "We'll keep you apprised of our plans as we make them. You, of course, have the option of being our exclusive reporter for all things related to our wedding."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. What can you tell me about tonight? Will you be taking Clark off duty."

"Absolutely. As you know, this is a celebrity auction. My dear Jason will be accompanying us until it's his turn to be bid upon and Clark will remain with me until the end of the night. Surely, you can manage to do your job on your own."

"I assure you, I can," says Lois. "What are your plans regarding Mr. Todd? Will you continue to date him?"

"My dear, this is the new millennium. I see no reason to do away with Jason simply because I'm getting married."

"Clark, your reaction?"

"I like Jason. A lot. And I have no problem with sharing my Lexie-poo with him."

Jimmy grins. _'Lexie-poo'! That's gold, Clark!_

Lex grimaces. _I'll get you for that, Clark!_ he thinks. 

Lois smirks.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Adonis steps out of the car and opens the door for Jon, offering his hand as Jon steps out of the _Viper_. Adonis gives the keys to the excited valet and follows a step behind Jon as he walks down the red carpet and enters the building. There are camera flashes the whole way and Jonny walks by a side room, seeing his parents in what looks like an interview. _I guess they're going public with it already_ , thinks Jon as he watches his dad sitting close to Lex and holding his hand as Jimmy snaps pictures. 

He continues walking into the main hall where two gigantic nine-foot tall ice sculpture swans are aloft a veritable garden of flowers. Two short staircases curl on either side of the centerpiece, leading to the main ballroom. Jon goes up the right staircase, Adonis at his side, and walks out onto the main floor, looking for familiar faces. He spots Roy and Arsenal circling the perimeter of the ballroom together, stopping at each exit and talking jauntily with each other. They're wearing new suits and _ohmygod! I want one in silver and blue!_

"Ra-El, Rao-El, how do you fair this evening?"

"You know," says Roy, "it wouldn't be out of character for you to say 'What's up?'. You don't have to talk like a rich geezer. Be yourself."

"Sorry. I know," says Jon. "It's just my first time doing this."

"Relax," says Arsenal, "it's a charity auction, not a game show."

"With all the cameras, it might as well be reality TV," says Jon, "What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up," says Arsenal, "Meet people. Be flirty but unavailable."

"You mean flirtatious?" asks Jon.

"Yeah, that," says Arsenal. "You're a popular new face who's dating two of the strongest men on Earth. Own it."

"Own it. Right. How do I do that?"

"Shit, we should've prepared him for this," says Roy. "Okay, pretend you just met us. I'm asking you where you got your shoes."

"My talented assistant picked them out for me. I have people for that you know."

"Okay, just the last part," says Roy, "You don't want to seem like you can't do things on your own. How about this: Your cologne is divine! What are you wearing?"

"XYChemix For Men," says Jon. "I don't really need the artificial pheromones, but it's a bit better than my previous cologne, Obsession, by Calvin Klein. I feel more my age in my current fragrance."

"Perfect. Now pretend I'm hitting on you."

"Pretend _you're_ hitting on me or some random guy?"

"A random guy," says Roy

"I'm sorry, " says Jon, "but I have two dates already. Perhaps if you beat both of them at arm wrestling, I'll consider it."

"Sassy, snoody _and_ clever. I _like_ ," says Roy.

"I think he's ready," says Arsenal. "How about we buy you a drink?"

"It's an open bar, and I'm fifteen."

"That, Little Bro, is the correct answer," says Arsenal.

"Hey, you're fifteen too!" says Jon.

"Yeah, but I'm still older," says Arsenal.

"He's got you there," says Roy.

"So let's go get some punch!" says Jon, taking their hands and leading them towards the refreshments. 

"Actually, we're here as security tonight," says Arsenal. "You have punch. We can keep hanging out, but you may have to join us in a patrol around the perimeter."

"That's okay, I don't mind. Do you mind?" he asks Adonis.

"My job is to protect you and your family," says Adonis, "Where you go, I go."

"You didn't answer my question," says Jon.

"No, Mister Mars, I don't mind."

They make their way halfway around the room when Conner and Colton come out of the men's room looking a little disheveled. Colton's carnation is missing a few petals and both of their ties and slacks are a little crooked. Jon's eyes go wide as he realizes his brothers were copulating in the bathroom.

"I feel left out," Jon says as the two of them join their brothers.

"Shh!" whispers Colton, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Anyone who saw you two coming out knows. Let's go back in together and I can help adjust your suits."

"Then everyone who walks in will think we fucked you in the bathroom!" whispers Conner.

"Let them! They won't see us doing that, and we're young enough to get away with it. 'Boys will be boys', you know?"

"Uugh," says Colton. "Alright."

They go in the bathroom and Jon gets to work straightening their attire. A shameless reporter sneaks in and rapid snaps three shots, but Adonis crushes the camera in his bare hand. "This is a bathroom," says Adonis. "It is illegal and immoral to take pictures of people in the bathroom. Come with me, I'll introduce you to Mister Wayne and you will never be at any of his events again." Adonis grabs the man's arm in an iron grip and drags him away. 

"Wow," says Jon, "Some people…"

"You got that right," says Colton. "If Adonis wasn't taking care of it, I would be."

"Now that we're all straightened up, let's go get you pinned," says Conner, bringing a small plastic container from his pocket.

"Oh, right! The flower!" says Jon. They exit the bathroom to several awkward stares and go down the stairs by the centerpiece to the foyer. They ensure video and photographs are being taken and then Conner holds the blue rose to Jon's lapel as Colton pins it in place. They each kiss Jon for the camera and pose for a picture together. Then they head up the stairs again, for the auction is about to begin. 

A few people they've never heard of are sold for thousands and a curvy woman in pearls sells for ten-thousand. Then Bruce Wayne is up there. The bidding for him is fierce, but eventually, a blond woman in the back of the ballroom calls out fifty-thousand dollars, and no one raises the bid above that.

"Going once! Going twice! SOLD! Mister Bruce Wayne to Miss Selena Kyle for fifty-thousand dollars!" says the announcer.

Roy scoffs and Arsenal snickers. Jon asks, "What's so funny?"

"We'll tell you at home," says Roy, "Let's just say she's known in the cape community."

"Okay," Jon says, thinking that doesn't make much sense.

Roy and Arsenal start moving around their posts, checking all the windows and exits. 

"Next up, Jason Peter Todd, adopted son of Bruce Wayne! The bidding starts at five hundred."

The bids are surprisingly high for Jason as he stands awkwardly on stage. By the time the bidding gets higher than Bruce's, he's got swagger and charm written all over him. 

Clark whispers to Lex, "Can I borrow some money? It's for a good cause."

"As much as you like dear. Be mindful, if you bid on him and win, that is _your_ date with Jason, not mine. I won't be attending nor interfering."

"Thanks, Lexie-poo!"

"And we are going to have a talk about _that_!"

The bidding is at eighty-thousand now and Clark wants to make sure he gets the highest bid.

"One-hundred and twenty-thousand!!" yells Clark.

"I hear one-hundred twenty-thousand from Mister Clark Kent! Do we have any more bidders? Going once! Going twice!—"

"SNIPER!!!" screams Roy and he runs in front of the window to block the incoming bullets. Jason is fast though, and he doesn't know Roy is wearing vibranium. Even if he did, Roy's head is exposed. He super-speeds in front of Roy, knocking him to the side to block the onslaught of bullets with his body. An automatic assault sniper rifle, eleven o'clock on the next building over. He sees the green glow of the bullets too late and accepts his death, knowing that he's saving lives. He turns his head to see the bullets' trajectory: right at Conner, Colton and Jon. He closes his eyes for a split second and opens them again to make sure he blocks all of the bullets. Everything hurts and everything goes dark.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The hail of bullets comes through the window and shatters Jason, blood gushing in every direction. He can't stop all of the bullets and a stray one or two hits Jon, immediately ripped unceremoniously out by Adonis, who flings the bullets away from them. It's then that it dawns upon the Superboys that these are _Kryptonite_ bullets. The Roys disappear through the emergency exit and the others move towards Jason, unsure what to do.

Conner is the first to try to pull the bullets out of Jason, but the closer he gets to Jason's body, the weaker he gets, until he lays limp and listless five feet away. Adonis is quick to pull Conner away from the Green Kryptonite radiation, and doesn't stop attending him until Conner can open and focus his eyes. The attendees of the event are running and screaming and Bruce runs to his son as Lex and Clark do too. Luthor tries and fails to hide that the radiation is hurting him, and Clark faces the same problem. They stand seven feet away, unable to get to Jason's body.

There's so much blood.

Bruce takes a tweezer-like device from his pocket and starts trying to pull out bullets one by one, but Jason's full of Green Kryptonite and at least seventeen large bullets are in his brain. All the same, Bruce tried to extract them, throwing the bullets out of the broken window. Tim is there in no time, helping with his own tweezers, but it's like fighting a tidal wave with their fists. There's too much – too many bullets, too deep in the body, and too much radiation. Luthor throws a chunk of Blue Kryptonite to them. It will counteract the Green Kryptonite radiation, and it will boost his healing, but again, it's too much and not enough. The chunk of Blue Kryptonite doesn't have enough radiation on the outside of the body to counteract several times that amount inside the body.

It's a lost cause.

But none of them give up. Lex calls Hope and tells her which vaults to open and to being him the contents. There's no way, at normal speed, that Hope will get to them in time, but with enough Blue Kryptonite, it still might work.

Clark offers to deliver, and Luthor tells him wear to find the lead cases he uses to transport Kryptonite. Maybe if Clark is fast enough, just maybe, they'll have a chance.

When Superman arrives with the Blue Kryptonite a few minutes later, none of it works. They keep taking out pieces of Green Kryptonite, but Jason isn't healing. His bones and organs are practically mush from the untold plethora of bullets meant for the superboys. Lex and Bruce are crying now. No one feels the loss like they do. Tim is trying not to cry but tears are streaming down his face even if he isn't sobbing and pleading and yelling at the dead body to wake up. 

Roy and Arsenal already took out the sniper. He was alone on the roof, but he and his guns are now in ruins. He'll live, but just barely.

They don't give up on removing the bullets, even after the coroner arrives. They hold out a small hope that he can survive this. But he can't. 

Jason is dead.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


At the hospital, Lex is talking to the doctors, asking about Jason's injuries and trying to formulate a way to bring him back to life. The injuries are severe. He took over one-hundred and sixty high-caliber bullets. Now that they're all removed, they have him in a room with two-hundred and fifty pounds of Blue Kryptonite. He's not responding. At this point, no one expects him to. Still, if there's even a small chance, they'll go for it. They want to give him every chance to recover. The hospital will give him a week before he goes to the morgue, or more aptly, into a LexCorp medical facility. Lex just wishes he could have at least kissed him goodbye. There wasn't much left of his face, so he couldn't even kiss the corpse. 

Suddenly, Lex gets an idea. He may be too damaged for a Lazarus Pit to repair, but there's one thing Lex knows will absolutely, without a doubt, work. He goes in to see the body again. One finger is still in tact, his right middle finger. 

_That will work!_ Lex thinks.

He quickly heads out, stopping to whisper in Clark's ear, that everything will be okay. Clark gives him a sad and disconcerted look. Lex winks at him and in return, Clark looks insulted for a moment before his eyes go wide. With every fiber of his being, he wants to stop Lex from whatever witchery or mad science he's about to get up to, but even more, he just wants Jason back. He lets Lex leave without a word. Poor Bruce is down the hall, but Clark isn't sure if he should tell him he expects Lex to raise him from the dead. He doesn't want to disturb him or get his hopes up without certainty, and all Lex gave him was a clue. Besides, if Lex is going to do something with Jason's body, he doesn't want to warn Bruce and in doing so prevent Jason's second resurrection.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The ring is heavier than he remembers. He pulls it from it's case and it's already glowing. He fights the urge to put it on. "I am not your partner," Lex says. "You are meant for another." The weight of the ring lightens a bit and Lex carries it up to the penthouse where Adonis is waiting. 

"How is your magecraft coming along?" Lex asks when he gets to the living room where Adonis is waiting alone.

"It's going very well. My Greek spells are stronger but much more difficult."

"I need you to enchant this ring to forever be on Jason Todd's finger. To never leave him, even if the finger is severed. Can you do that effectively?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can."

"Good, here you go."

Adonis concentrates for a moment with his eyes closed. When he opens them, they're glowing metallic gold light and the light emits from his aura like the water of a shower going in every direction at once.

"Dnif ruoy etam dna reven etarapes,  
Reverof eb htiw Nosaj Retep Ddot,  
Reverof deknil yb niks dna doolb,  
Reverof dnuob, luos ot luos,  
Ekat on rehto rentrap reve,  
Dnif ruoy etam dna reven etarapes!"

The gold light hits the ring in an explosion of light and the ring soaks it up like a vortex, pulling the gold light into it. Adonis closes his hands over the ring and closes his eyes. When he opens them, they're still gold, but no longer glowing. 

"It is done. Do you need more?" 

"That should be sufficient for your part. Now, I just need to find a 24-hour jeweler who keeps his mouth shut."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor keeps the ring in a tiny leather pouch after that, carrying it around his neck like a charm to make sure it doesn't fall out of his pocket and into the wrong hands. He doesn't think that even with Clark, he could be happy without Jason. This is no mere trinket, but rather his only hope to bring his beloved back to life. 

He keeps a close watch on the ring, even as the jeweler works, watching through goggles as the jeweler applies the jewels to the ring, accenting it's white symbol with the glitter of diamonds. Long ago, Lex had placed a microscopic layer of vibranium around most of the ring to give it durability. He didn't know how breakable or unbreakable it was, and he never intended to test that. He tested much else about the ring though, scientifically analyzing and reanalyzing until no more tests could be done without a ring bearer. The ring was far too rare, valuable and unpredictable to bestow on anyone, even in the name of science. (And Lex has done all too much in the name of science.)

The top of the ring lacks any vibranium, at least where the embossed symbol is. The diamonds encrusted on it are a testament to his love for Jason. He would never give him something that didn't have the appropriate glow or glitter. This one will have both. 

The jeweler finally finishes and the ring looks fantastic. The inverted triangle with five rays coming out the top sparkle with Lex's love for Jason, manifested as the most expensive, rare and precious piece of jewelry on the face of the planet. Lex puts the finished ring back in the pouch around his neck and leaves the jewelry store.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Lex arrives at the hospital again, Clark greets him with a kiss and Bruce with a rare hug. "It will be alright, Bruce," Lex whispers. Bruce gives him a haunted expression. Bruce has no hope that Jason is ever coming back. He's lost him twice now and he doesn't think he'll ever have the opportunity to lose him again. 

He's right.

Lex makes his way into Jason's hospital room and the pouch around his neck gets heavier, drawn to its intended partner. Lex takes the ring out and places it on Jason's remaining finger. 

He exhales sharply before saying, "Jason Peter Todd, arise!"

Upon Lex uttering the word 'arise', Jason's ring glows and Jason takes the first breath of his new life. His body is pulling together and regenerating. Clark, upon hearing Lex's words, rushes in at human speed with Bruce beside him. They stare in horror and then wonder as Jason becomes whole again. 

"Uh, hello?" says Jason. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"

"Give it a minute, Jay, you should remember," says Lex.

They wait a minute more, but Bruce and Lex can take it no longer and they both embrace Jason from either side, kissing his head and holding his healed body. Finally, Jason lets a few tears fall and screams, "Dad! Daddy!" hugging Lex and Bruce to his sides, snuggling against Bruce and then leaning up to kiss Lex's lips. Clark's lets out a relieved laugh and Bruce joins him, hugging his son and celebrating with giddy noises. 

"Should I get the doctors?" asks Clark.

"There will be no need," says Lex.

"Lex, what did you do?" Bruce asks seriously.

"I gave him a ring. I even had diamonds encrusted on the emblem," says Lex. 

Bruce looks at Jason's right hand.

"Lex? Did you…? No… Lex, is that a Black Lantern ring?"

"It is. And it's enchanted to never come off. We never want to lose him again, so we won't. We will still take every precaution: vibranium clothes, X-K, and anything to keep him safe from harm. I'll see about hiring one of the other Lanterns for ring lessons and you, as a Bat, will continue to train him in whatever it is you do while the Amazons train him from my end of things. He will be treasured, loved and most of all _safe_."

"I'm not falling for that little speech. These rings, they don't bring back someone's soul. They reanimate them and regenerate them, but his soul is gone."

"Dad, no! I'm right here! I have a soul!"

"No, you don't. I still love you, but you're not the Jason who died tonight," Bruce says with finality. He walks away, leaving the room. Jason almost cries at the loss. He can't help but wonder if Bruce is right.

_Do I really have no soul? Would I know if I didn't? I was already a zombie, but now am I something else? Something evil?_

"Jason. Jason, are you alright?" says Lex encouragingly.

"I'm gonna be okay. I think. Do I have a soul?" says Jason.

"With all my heart I believe you do. You've already exhibited an astounding amount of emotion and vast differences from the behavior of other Black Lanterns. The ring was enchanted by a demigod. In all likelihood, the enchantment brought _you_ back instead of just your memories."

"How?"

"I am not well versed in magic. I know some, but a half-deity certainly has powers beyond my understanding. That said, it sounded like part of the enchantment bound your soul to the ring. It is really you. You are no ghoul, Jason. Do you understand me?"

Jason nods, tears coming again. "I– I understand."

"You must never remove the ring, do you understand. Never. If you move it from that finger, slide it directly over another so it always encircles a finger."

Jason tries what he said and it's almost as if the ring doesn't want to move. When it does, it _jumps_ to his other finger. He moves it again, this time to his right index finger. It jumps again, afraid to lose contact with his skin and its size adjusts to compensate for being on a new finger. Jason closes his fist and looks at the ring.

It's stunning. If he has to have jewelry he can't take off, at least he has a badass ring with bling on it instead of something gawdy or pink. Black and diamond are definitely his style. He gets up and says, "Thank you Lex. Thank you Kal-El."

"I didn't do anything," Clark protests. 

Jason looks around at all the Blue Kryptonite crystals around his bed. "Somehow I doubt that. Even if you had nothing to do with the ring, I know you helped in every possible way you could."

Jason stands all the way up and stretches. Then he gives Lex a deep, passionate kiss and a grope on the butt. "I love you Daddy." Then he walks over to poor, unsuspecting Clark and grabs his crotch gently. Just as Clark's about to say something, Jason pushes their mouths together and truly explores. After a few minutes of kissing Clark, his hands have wandered all over his firm chest, his gorgeous rump and his muscled arms. When Jason finally pulls back he says, "I love you, Clark. I don't think I ever told you, but I do."

"Now that you're feeling better," says Lex, "why don't we go get your death certificate annulled. Then we can all go home and rest."

"I don't feel like resting, Daddy. I want to go flying!" says Jason

"Clark, would you be a dear and take our lovely boy flying with you?" says Lex.

"Of course, Lex. Of course, Jason. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex has extra clothes brought from Metropolis so Jason can wear his own clothes out of the hospital. They have to do a DNA test and examine the bed he was laying on before they will annul the death certificate, but Jason is allowed a recovery room to visit his gathered family and friends who are stunned and overjoyed at his resurrection. Tim cries more than anyone, babbling about how he's always loved Jason and him being back was too good to be true and he can't believe he just said all that. Jason gives him kisses on the head and holds him close until he calms down. He might not be interested in Tim that way but he'll be damned if he doesn't try to be the most supportive brother he can be. The hugs are constant and from all around and Jason can _feel_ them. He feels their love and their faith and their desperation and exhaustion. He feels the remnants of the devastation wrought by his death and the infinite, infinite gratitude from Colton, Conner and Jon that he sacrificed his life to save theirs. Jon's tears are the quietest and his hug, the most meek, but Jason treasures him all the same. He loves his family and he's so happy he has the chance to be with them again. The idea of being gone forever is too much for him to process. To never see his family again, but never know it because he is just _no more_ … it's too real and too shattering to think about.

Bruce's absence is felt, but he said he loved Jason, with or without a soul, so Jason is just happy his father loves him. _He's probably brooding in the cave_ , Jason thinks. 

It's a while of snuggling with the boys he considers his brothers, silently leaning backwards against Lex and Clark before the doctors finally say he can go home. They don't exactly have a box to check if a dead person magically is alive again, so they had to put a long analysis in his charts, and a bland explanation of metahuman/alien/magical healing. He gets dressed and Clark and Lex walk him out arm in arm. 

The entourage of family gets in the limo with him and they're off to Metropolis from Gotham.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason is almost offended that the entire family feels the need to fly with him to keep him safe. But he loves being close to his loved ones and won't deny them their affection. They play a game of tag, careful not to go too fast and knock each other around. The last thing they need is to destabilize a building because they decided to get rowdy. Jason can't fly without glowing black. It doesn't feel exactly the same, and he assumes from the black aura that it's connected to his new powers. He hasn't quite figured that out yet. He's not as fast as he once was, but he's fast enough. He thinks he feels slower than a speeding bullet but he's not ready to race any firearm projectiles at the moment. Roy and Arsenal have found a fallen tree branch to play fetch with Wolf and one by one, players leave the tag game to play keep-away with Wolf. They're having so much fun, that they forgot it was the middle of the night. Jason's phone chimes and he remembers: Lex told them to be back in an hour. He looks at his phone and sees it's nearly been three. He quickly calls Kal-El and his brothers/step-sons to come home with him and they promptly go to the penthouse where Lex is waiting. 

"All of us should be going to bed," says Lex. "It's very late."

"Yes, sir," say the boys. 

"You may have the guest room, Timothy," says Lex.

"Thank you," Tim says, yawning.

The boys pair off in their usual fashion: Jon, Conner and Colton in Colton's room, Roy and Arsenal in Roy's room and Tim to the guest bedroom while Jason and Kal-El get a snack to take back to Lex's bedroom with them. 

Jason expects to give his Daddy and whatever Kal-El is to him some athletic love, but Lex just holds them close, kissing Jason's head and brushing his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe we almost lost you," says Lex. 

"You didn't lose me, Daddy," says Jason, "I'm right here."

"I know, Love. I know," says Lex.

"Don't think you're off the hook Kal-El." says Jason.

"What'd I do?"

"You bid on me and would have won. You're going to take me on a date."

Kal-El smiles.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"IT'S GONE!!" yells Lex.

"What's gone? says Kal-El, appearing at his side. They're standing in the large vault inside Lex's office. Trinkets, priceless paintings and superhuman paraphernalia are sitting unused all around them. Now that they're dating and Luthor is as vulnerable to Kryptonite as Superman, all of the Kryptonite that was sitting about is now safely tucked away in lead-lined lock-crates.

"One of my Rings of Power," says Lex. "I had to open the safe to get the Black Ring of Power, and I must've left it open. The vault door was still closed though. "MERCY!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Review the security footage of my office. I want to see how the Blue Ring of Power left here and who had the _gall_ to steal from me."

"Right away, sir."

"It's gonna be okay, Lex. We'll find out what happened."

"I was in such a rush to get the Black Ring for Jason that I didn't close the safe. I can't believe how _stupid_ I was."

"You're anything but stupid, Lex," says Kal-El.

"If the ring chose a ring bearer, then it is lost to me forever."

"How many Rings of Power do you have Lex?"

"Two green, two indigo, two violet, one blue – missing – one white, one orange, two red and Jason's black one. I have another Black Lantern Ring, but it's in my vault in Tibet."

"Exactly how did you get that many Lantern Rings?"

"You probably don't want to know, Clark. Some through space scavenging but most through interstellar sellers of the less than reputable persuasion. I didn't ask how they came about the rings, but I imagine it was bloody. The two violet ones are an interesting story. Technically the same ring but one is from an alternate future. One that will no longer happen, thankfully."

"I don't approve of your methods," says Kal-El.

"I never asked you to. Besides, better the rings be safely locked away here than sold on the interstellar black market to malintending ne'er-do-wells."

"The ends don't always justify the means, Lex."

"No, I suppose not. However, in many instances, they do."

"How much did you buy them for?"

"Ten kilos of red kryptonite. I do believe I got the better deal."

Kal-El runs his hand over his face. 

"We are going to have a talk about this," he says, "For now, let's just go have breakfast. I don't want to keep Jay waiting."

"I believe the catering service has already stopped by the penthouse. You've seen Jason when he's famished. I doubt he's waiting."

"You know what I mean, Lex. I want to be there with him and so do you. And I know he wants us with him."

"Of course, you're right, Clark. Mercy will let me know when we know more."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is dreaming. He must be. Because the celestial flash of blue that hits him as he flies over Smallville wakes him up in his bed. Well, Colton's bed. His right index finger feels light and numb and he looks at it to examine the odd sensation. He comes face to face with a glowing blue ring. _This is a prank_ , he thinks. He looks for the bowl of warm water or the whip cream on his face. He's sure his brothers, possibly the Roys, put Blue Kryptonite on him to dull his senses before they got to work with their insidious endeavor. 

But Jon can find no prank. The ring stops glowing blue, and he sees the top of it for the first time. At a glance, it looks like three concentric circles on a seal ring – the kind old families use to press their family crest over melted wax to seal envelopes. Upon closer inspection the middle circle isn't complete. There's a capital 'T' on the top and bottom, lining up with the rest of the circle which doesn't touch the 'T's but comes out from the center circle just by the top one and curves around between the other two circles until it reaches the bottom 'T' where it has an 'L' shape pointed towards the inner circle, almost like a symbol for wings. Jon pulls Conner close and kisses him awake. 

"Hey, Kon, have you ever seen a ring like this?" Jon says, holding up his hand.

Conner wipes the sleep from his eyes and takes a look. He takes Jon's hand and inspects the ring. 

"That's a Lantern ring. Where'd you get it?"

"I didn't. I just woke up and it was there. I thought it was Blue K at first."

"It's not Blue K," says Conner. "Hey Match, wake up," Conner says, jostling Colton awake.

"What?" says Colton, barely awake.

"Do you know anything about a Lantern ring?"

"I know the Green Lanterns wear them and they give them their powers," mumbles Colton, "Why?"

"I think Jon has one," says Conner.

That wakes Colton up in a heartbeat. Colton takes Jon's hand from Conner and looks at it closely. "That's not a Green Lantern Ring. It's one of the other colors. Purple? ...No, that one's got a star on it. I dunno. Let's get dressed and figure this out."

They get dressed and at Colton's request, Conner and Colton wear matching semiformal-casual suits with long sleeve button ups and vests, but no jackets. Jon borrows a set of clothes and dresses similarly, but not identically, like the twins. They go in the dining room for breakfast and see Lex, Kal-El and Jason at the table eating breakfast pastries, bacon and eggs. 

"Hey, Lex, Dad, have you ever seen a ring like this?" asks Jon.

Luthor goes pale, and Kal-El is in a stunned shock. Jason gets a closer look at the ring. "It's a Blue Lantern ring. Where'd you get this?"

"I don't know. It was on my finger when I woke up."

Lex slightly regains his composure, though his pallor doesn't quite disappear. "My boy, are you sure nobody put it on you?" he says.

"I don't know. I was asleep."

"Well, we'll know soon enough if this is some plot or if the ring chose you. If the ring chose you, you may keep it of course, but if we find that some hooligan is trying to manipulate you, I must insist we return it to its resting place."

"What do you know about the ring?" asks Colton.

"I know a Blue Ring of Power went missing from my vault last night. If the ring truly chose Jon, it will be seen in the security footage glowing and travelling through walls in the building to get to him. I have a number of priceless artifacts, but the Rings of Power are dangerous in the wrong hands."

"I see," says Jon. "So if you see the ring moving on its own in any of the security footage, I can keep it and become a Blue Lantern? Cool!"

"If the ring truly chose you, than in all likelihood, you are already a Blue Lantern. I have the individual Power Battery, a lantern that the ring goes in when it's not in use to charge. The power of an alien planet charges the lantern and the lantern in turn, charges the ring."

"What kind of powers does it do?" asks Jon.

"It runs on and spreads hope," says Lex simply. "Clark, if it does prove to be the ring's choice, would you have one of the adult Green Lanterns give Jon a tutorial?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll do that."

"Mister Luthor," says Mercy, coming into the room, "you're going to want to see this." 

"Boys, feel free to enjoy breakfast. Fix a plate and bon appetit. Business calls me elsewhere."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


There's no indication that anyone but Kal-El, Hope and Lex was in his office the night before, and no one was seen in his office after Lex left with the Black Lantern Ring. The footage of the floors between Lex's corporate office and the penthouse show a bright blue light shooting up through the rooms towards Colton's bedroom. 

Lex didn't really have much doubt, but any doubt was worth investigating. Lex rubs his face with his hands and wrings them together. _This is okay_ , he tells himself. _If anyone will be responsible with a Ring of Power it would be Jon. If anyone can inspire and cultivate hope, he can._ Lex repeats this to himself until he believes it, which doesn't take very long. Jon is the most pure of the Els, save maybe Jonathan Samuel. And of all the rings, Hope is the ring most like his existing creed. His family sigil even means 'hope'. They'll get him the best education about his new powers and perhaps Kyle can tutor him when the other Green Lanterns aren't available to help. For that matter, Jason could use an education regarding his ring and abilities. _They can do dual lessons_ , thinks Lex, _surely the Green Lanterns will want a Black Lantern to know how to control his abilities. And everyone loves Jon._ Lex goes to his office vault to pick up the Blue Lantern Power Battery and heads up to the penthouse.

Jon looks ecstatic, clearly hoping for the best. 

How appropriate.

Lex presents the Power Battery and tells Jon, "I believe this is yours. I have data compiled on my server regarding the Lantern Corps, so whenever you're ready, we can start introductory lessons on your Ring's history and purpose."

"Great!" says Jon, "Can we start now?!"

"After you've finished your breakfast. Then you and your brothers will be training with Mercy."

"Do we _have_ to do training today?" asks Conner.

"Yes, you do," says Lex firmly. "But I'll ask Mercy not to push you too hard."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Jason, this is for you," says Lex as he hands Jason the portable Black Lantern Power Battery. "You don't need to charge your ring to maintain your resurrected state, but this will charge you ring for your other powers like flight and constructs."

"I thought the Black Lanterns only had a Central Power Battery in space sector 0666," says Jason.

"They did, but after the fallout of Blackest Night, I don't know that it survived. This Power Battery is made from a Green Lantern Power Battery. I had my best scientists and sorcerers prepare it in case it was ever needed. Now it is. It's all yours."

"Thanks Lex. I'm surprised you didn't encrust it with diamonds."

"I almost did," says Lex, "but I can give you more diamonds in more fun ways. This is purely functional. We've put it off for far too long, but I'd like you to have your own room here. Your own peaceful place now that there's three of us living in one room. You can keep your more private things like this safely put away and continue to inhabit my room of course. I'm doing the same for Clark as well."

"Thanks, Lex. Can I pick the paint?"

"You may decorate your room however you see fit. I imagine you're going to turn half of it into a personal armory."

"You know me so well, Daddy."

"Speak with Hope about the details. If you insist on keeping explosives in your room, I expect blast-proof walls. If you like, I can turn the vacant room next to it into your personal armory and have entrance to the room be in your closet. I can do away with that room's door and you can have your own little heaven of guns and knives."

"And explosives. And armor and grappling guns and—"

"And whatever you like. I'll foot the bill for you to have the armory of your dreams. We can set it to do retinal scans and codes so that only you and I can open the entrance to it. And we can have a locking column-safe for your Black Lantern Power Battery. Only available to you."

"It sounds great, Daddy. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now take my credit card and buy your supplies online while I tell Hope to start the project of refurbishing the room next door to your new bedroom. It's on the third floor of the penthouse next to my extra grand-master bedroom. I have to find something to do with all of Roy's extra gifts, but I'll have it emptied by the end of the day."

"Okay, Daddy. You don't have to tell me twice."

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Lex."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is happy to learn about the Blue Lanterns. Their history, though short and recent is fascinating to Jon. The way they were created to help the Green Lanterns through the Darkest Night, how they can render Yellow Lantern Rings powerless and save people from the rage of the Red Lantern Rings, how they can heal and inspire hope and how they can make some other Power Rings stronger are all lessons Jon finds exhilarating and interesting.

Apparently the Blue Lantern Corps was small and as far as current information suggests, Adara, the Blue Lantern Entity, is the only continually living part of the Corps. The members were all killed as far as LexCorp and Superman know. Lex refuses to ask The Light, although he's confident that they likely know for certain. Some people who have been Blue Lanterns like Kyle Rayner and The Flash have wielded the power but do not continue to do so. As far as they know, Jon is the only Blue Lantern.

There would normally be an induction process, a trip to Odym, a lesson about the necessity and strength of hope and a question of whether or not the inductee is willing to devote his or her or their life to being a Blue Lantern. Since there is no one to induct him, Jon feels alone. Kyle has agreed to weekly lessons and some of the other Green Lanterns have agreed to give him more in-depth lectures about the Emotional Spectrum. Jon intends to take notes for that, or maybe record it. The lessons with Kyle will be hands on but the lessons from their elders about the Lanterns and Emotional Spectrum are history and theory alone. 

In the meantime, Jon is trying to figure out the oath. He learned it from Lex's data files but it doesn't seem right. Something seems a little off about it, as if it weren't meant for him. He still feels the urge to say the oath though, and after talking on the phone with Hal Jordan, he knows that if he's truly meant to say the oath, it will come naturally to his lips without any need to have seen or heard it before. Jon can practically feel it upon his lips, but he's trying too hard, he knows he is. If he just relaxes and stops trying to rhyme words together and figure it out like a math problem, he knows it'll come to him. 

He decides to charge his ring for a while, and settles down in front of his Power Battery. He puts his hand in front of the charger and feels the power flowing in to his ring as he tries to remember the Kryptonian meditation techniques his dad taught him. He settles into a relaxing meditation for a while, only opening his eyes when he realizes he's speaking. In Kryptonian, he's saying:

⟨⟨In fearful days, in raging nights,  
With strong heart full, my soul ignites,  
When all seems lost, when there's no light,  
Look towards the sky, for hope burns bright.⟩⟩

Suddenly, everything is blue and when the light dims enough for Jon to see, he's wearing a new suit. It's medium royal blue with black sides and underarms. The bottoms of his sleeves are black and the tops, the blue color if the suit. The outsides of his thighs and knees are black, streamlining from the black flanks of his torso. He's wearing black gloves (but not gauntlet gloves like he's seen on other Lanterns) and black boots and the symbol on his chest is in white against a dark royal blue background. It's framed by a pentagon shaped like a Kryptonian family shield. 

_Hmm, that's not right. It should be a circle. Or the El sigil. It means 'hope'. I wonder…_

Jon focuses his thoughts on his family, their glyph and the meaning behind it. He focuses his will and his hope until he starts to glow again. This time, when the glow dims, he sees the 'S'-shield in bright royal blue with a black background and border. 

_Perfect!_

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon immediately shows off his new suit. It's only after the others tell him he's wearing a domino that he realizes he is, and once he realizes it, it disappears. He spends the next forty minutes in the bathroom willing his domino on and off and changing the colors between blue and black. He thinks the blue (matching the blue of his 'S'-shield) looks more 'hope'ful but the black looks more badass. He decides to go with the black unless he's dealing with civilians. It occurs to him that he can now superhero without ruining his secret identity. _YESS!!_ he internally screams, pumping his fists. _Screw the dorky glasses!_

He goes back out to the living room where his family is sitting eating take-out. "How do I look?" Jon says confidently as he strides into the room and makes muscles.

"You look great, Jon!" says Kal-El.

"Fabulous!" says Jason.

"If you don't change, I am going to drag you to my bedroom and—" Conner puts his hand over Colton's mouth muffling the sexual expletives to come. 

"You look really sexy, Jonny," says Conner. "It suits you."

"You look very handsome, Jonathan," says Lex. "It's very becoming of you."

"When can I go out for my first patrol?!" says Jon. "I'm ready to go now."

"How about we go for a fly later," says Jason, "just us Lanterns. I know this bar on 7th Street—"

"He's not old enough to go in a bar," says Kal-El. " _You're_ not old enough to go in a bar."

"Okay, so we'll just fly around then."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," says Kal-El.

"I promise I will not taint your delicate little flower. That's Match and Superboy's job."

"Hey!" says Conner, "don't bring us into this." 

"I am already aware of their relationship," says Kal-El. "I'm interested in making sure you are both safe. That's it. I'll give you your privacy and keep my distance unless there's an emergency."

"Fine," Jason says to Kal-El. To Jon he says, "Do you want to go after we finish eating?"

"Yeah. You almost done?"

"Fix a plate kiddo, or I'll have seconds and thirds."

"Aww, man! I'm just really excited for my debut as a Blue Lantern."

"It's still early enough," says Lex, "you could swing by the park across from the Daily Planet. I'll have a tip sent off to Jimmy Olsen and he can take your pictures for the paper. The only known Blue Lantern deserves his own article after all. Why don't you go by the park in half an hour. Perhaps even Miss Lane will be available to interview you."

"Mom?! That'd be so cool. I'd trust her to do good research and do a good article."

"I'll have a copy of all my information on Blue Lanterns sent to her email. Between that and whatever inspiring quotes you come up with, I'm sure you'll have the perfect public profile."

"Thanks, Lex."

"Where the blue mask for the interview if she's available. That will go over better with the public. Clark, would you like to call her to give her a heads up or would you like me to email her?"

"I'll call her," says Kal-El.

"This is so exciting!" says Jon. "I finally get to be a superhero!"

Conner and Colton give him pecks on the cheeks, the Roys hug him and Jason gives him a pat on the back.

"It was just a matter of time," says Jason, "You've always been a hero. I guess this leaves no time to plan your coming out party, but I've got theatre tickets for you. Jonny Mars can take his three favorite people."

"Thanks, Jason. Do you want to come with me when I go see Mom?"

"I don't want to steal the show. Why don't you do this solo? Clark and I can watch from afar and make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Thanks Jason," Jon says, and he gives him a tight hug. "And takes for taking bullets for me. You saved my life!"

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Look, Jimmy!" Lois says, pointing into the sky. "That's the new superhero! The one we got the tip about!"

"How can you be sure?" Jimmy says, clicking away with his camera. "Oh nevermind, you're right. I've never seen a blue and black suit like that before. And look, the Superman 'S' with no cape! Think he's another of Big Blue's rugrats?"

"Only one way to find out."

"DNA test?"

"Or telepathy. I suppose there's more than one way to find out, but I intend to just ask him and see if he's lying."

"That's right. Your lie-radar is ridiculous. You know, I think you would've been burned as a witch for that if you'd been in colonial New England."

"I'd've been burned for using a cell phone. How's my hair?"

"Perfect as ever. Five bucks says he's one of Superman's kids."

"No deal. Just snap pictures, I've got my recorder going. HEY, YOU!! DOWN HERE!!"

The figure in the sky hovers for a moment before heading in their direction and landing about fifteen feet in front of them. 

"Hello," says the superhero in front of them.

The kid looks young. Maybe too young to be wearing a mask. Clark just told her a new superhero was in town, that he was doing his first patrol in Metropolis and what his route would be. Catching him wasn't as hard as she'd thought. He didn't even ask questions before he landed. She hates the mask though. She's gotten used to reading people even when they're wearing masks, but seeing his whole face would be a comfort. He clearly has Superman's cheekbones and jawline. Is this _another_ kid he didn't tell her about? Another clone, maybe? If he is Clark's, she's going to have a talk with him. This one's about Ra-El's age. She mentally scoffs. He may not be a cheater but evidence is mounting that he's a fertile slut.

"Hi, there," says Lois. "I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. This is Jimmy. Do you mind if we take some pictures and record a conversation with you?" 

"Sure. I mean, I don't mind." His voice is deep but sounds familiar. Lois is wondering if she's knows him.

"Would you like to sit at a park bench?" Lois offers. "There are plenty to choose from."

"I'll stand," says the stranger.

"Okay, then, let's get started. What is your name?" says Lois.

"I'm Superboy. Or, one of them. I guess I haven't figured that one out yet," says the new Superboy.

"That's okay," says Lois, "Can you tell us where you came from?"

"I'm from Kansas. I'm a Kryptonian, but I'm also a Blue Lantern. The last one, I think."

"The last Blue Lantern? How does that work?"

"It's a lot like the Green Lanterns, but where their powers are based on will, mine are based on hope. It's why I got to keep the 'S'. It symbolizes hope."

"Fascinating," says Lois. "Do you know who your father is?"

"I'm sure you can guess," says Jon.

 _I'm going to kill him!_ Lois thinks.

"So what's the story this time?" asks Lois, "Another unplanned pregnancy? Didn't know about your powers until recently?"

"No, I've always known who my father is, but there was no need to attract attention to myself until I was ready and had a mask. As you know, my human mother could have been identified through me and used against me or Superman, putting her in danger. I had to make sure I was responsible enough and strong enough before coming out in uniform in public."

"I see. What are your goals now that you're in Metropolis?" asks Lois.

"I plan to learn from my brothers and father about how to be a good hero and bring the light of hope to any in need that I'm capable of helping."

"Do you have any nemeses or criminals you intend to stop?" asks Lois.

"No, I don't. Hopefully I never will."

"Do you plan to work with the Justice League in the future?" asks Lois.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's like every kid's dream to join the Justice League, but on another level it'd just be hanging out with my dad's friends. Maybe there's a group of people my age I can hang with."

"There seem to be more and more heroes your age every day," says Lois.

"If that's the case, I'm sure I'll have a lot of company."

"Have you ever been to the Fortress of Metropolis?"

"Once. I only saw the Main Hall, but I'm hoping to get a room there. It'd be really cool to live in a Kryptonian Fortress."

"Can you describe it? The main hall?"

"Everything's made of crystal. There are some cool statues against one wall and Kryptonian crystal tech is really cool. I can't really say anything else about it. It's not my place."

"How old are you? Can you tell us that?"

"I can tell you I'm still in high school."

"A little young for superheroing aren't you?"

"I think Robin was nine when he started, so relatively speaking, I'm not that young. I think I'm capable of starting off and capability is the important thing."

"Are you worried other children of Superman may resent you?"

"I haven't known them that long, but they were quick to adopt me as a brother. We get along well, and in a way, they're my mentors, though not as much as Dad is."

"How long have you known about the others?"

I only knew about Conner until recently. The others were a pleasant surprise."

"Has Lex Luthor tried to adopt you yet?"

"Not really. He's nice to me, but he doesn't want me to call him 'Dad' or anything."

"If you weren't a superhero, what would your dream job be?"

"I don't really know. I don't have much experience with jobs. I don't know what I would like."

"Do you intend to maintain a civilian life, away from the madness of superheroes and villains?"

"Not necessarily. And I wouldn't call it madness. Maybe eccentricity."

"Are you dating anybody?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. If I was in a relationship, they could be in danger if people found out. For now, let's just say I'm too young to get married and leave it at that."

"Do you have anything you'd like to add? Any personal or general messages you feel people should know?"

"Only used water based lube with condoms, otherwise, they could break."

Jimmy gapes and Lois' jaw drops. Jimmy recovers first and snaps a couple of pictures of Lois' expression and a few more of the now blushing Blue Lantern. 

"And drugs are bad," the superhero adds after a long silence.

Lois finally recovers and says, "Well, those are definitely important messages. Anything else before we end the interview?"

"No, that's pretty much it."

"We'll let you get back to your patrol then. Have a great day, Superboy."

"Thanks, you too! See you later, Mo– Ma'am." 

It's then that Lois recognizes that voice. _That weasel! Why didn't he tell me?_ And as Jon flies away, she decides she's going to pummel Clark for not telling her. With words, of course, but fists would do no good in the first place. She expected to be consulted before her son was sent out on patrol. _And what was that about lube and condoms? Was that from Clark's lecture about safe sex Lex told me about?_

"Did he almost call you Mom?" asks Jimmy.

"Clearly, it was a slip of the tongue. You know I don't have a teenage son."

"I know. I just think he was a weird little dude."

"That he was. Let's go to the office, I want this story ready for the Sunday paper."

"But it's Saturday night!"

"That's why we're going to the office."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When she checks her email, Lois finds lots of information on the Blue Lanterns, courtesy of Lex Luthor himself. He knew she'd waste a lot of time trying to research things and knew she would want to get this story out quickly. 

She works tirelessly for hours and has her story ready before 1:00 a.m. The headline reads 'BLUE KID IN TOWN: City's Newest Hero is a Kryptonian Blue Lantern'. Jimmy's photos are above par, as usual and though Lois won't be getting a Pulitzer for this article, she may get a raise. At this rate, the Planet might not be able to afford her.

Perry White is very impressed with the article and gets a big kick out of Superboy's last quotes. It makes the front page and Lois is proud her son made the front page, even if she's upset that he's in a costume at all. 

Finally ready to face Clark, who has called in sick ( _That's bullshit, he doesn't get sick!_ ) she decides to deliver the Sunday paper to him personally and use it in her arguments if he tries to deny that it was Jon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is in Lex's office. His huge corporate one instead of the private one in the penthouse. He's in his Blue Lantern uniform and wearing his black mask.

"When I said 'whatever inspiring quotes you come up with', I did not have a PSA on safe sex in mind. If Clark goes catatonic again… Jon, you can't do this. You can't go embarrassing your father at every turn."

"I don't mean to be an embarrassment," Jon says meekly.

" _You're_ not the embarrassment. Sex-related talk coming out of any of his sons mouths _is_. He's open minded, but compared to popular culture, your father is very prude."

"But he's the one who told me about the lube thing!"

Lex heaves a deep breath. "Then I suppose this is all his doing. In the future, try not to mention anything sex-related to any reporters ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. I have contacted Kyle Rayner. You are to meet him at three o'clock for ring lessons and future lessons will be on Saturdays at two."

"Where do I meet him?"

"At the Fortress of Metropolis. Wait for him in the Main Hall. If he's more than twenty minutes late, call me and I'll find out what's keeping him."

"Thanks, Lex."

"This is for your betterment. I swear I am not trying to make you feel ashamed or run your life for you. I'm sorry for being short with you earlier."

"It's okay, Lex. Thanks for setting all of this up for me."

"You're welcome. Now I believe Conner and Colton are waiting for you upstairs with a cinnamon roll pizza. Go have your snack and apologize to Clark for embarrassing him sometime before your ring lesson."

"Yes, sir."

"And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Run along. I'm sure your boyfriends are anxious for your company."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I want to try out something new," says Jon.

"Do we need to make a run to the store?" asks Conner.

"I know a place we can get some cool manacles," says Colton, "they even have ones that connect to a metal collar. You'd look adorable all chained up."

"No, I mean with my costume."

"Oh," says Colton, clearly disappointed.

"What're you thinkin'?" asks Conner.

"You know how we all have our glyphs in the middle of our chests? I was thinking, Kyle's Green Lantern uniform has the symbol on the upper left of the chest, and so did uncle Mon-El. What if I moved my symbol centered over the line between the black and the blue on my left pec? Do you guys think that would look good?"

"Only one way to find out," says Conner. "Do you know how to change your costume?"

"Yeah, I think I just have to concentrate. Let me try in front of the mirror, then I'll come show you." 

About fifteen minutes later, Jon comes back with the symbol shrunk and moved to the side. It looks good, and Conner and Colton can't help but give him little kisses before standing back and admiring him. 

"You look great, Baby Bro," says Colton.

"Yeah, I like this much better," says Conner. "If it was me, I'd be wearing it on my center, but you look good like this."

"It doesn't accentuate how skinny I am?" asks Jon.

"Not really," says Colton, "You've got the chest for it, and you're still growing."

"Thanks. I think I might change it up now and then, like my masks. Do you really like it."

"I like it both ways," says Conner.

"Yeah, you look good either way," says Colton. "Hey, do you know how to remove the costume but leave the mask on?"

"I could figure it out. Why?"

"Why do you think," says Colton, grinning and moving his eyebrows up and down. 

Jon laughs. "Wouldn't it be easier to just order some masks for us all to wear?"

"Easier than just manifesting one?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I have to concentrate to keep it there or if it'll react to my emotions while we're playing around."

"Okay," says Conner, "we'll order some masks if you want."

"Just dominoes though," says Colton. "I still want to see your faces."

"I want to get a new name too. I was Superboy before, but you're Superboy."

Conner thinks for a second. "Or I could change my name," says Colton. "I wrestled uncle Mon-El in a black market superhero fight once. I won too. They called me Champion. I could go by that. And you can be Superboy."

"Okay," says Jon. "You're Champion then. I like that."

"Me too," says Colton.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark can't believe the chewing out he got from Lois. It didn't matter to her that he was nearby watching, it only mattered to her that Jon was _patrolling_. It wasn't even a real patrol. It lasted two hours tops, and Jon had to stand by while Superman did all the work. If anyone was going to blow something out of proportion, he should've known it would be Lois. 

Now, of all places, Jon wants to patrol Gotham. Clark gave it a hard no, but he'll have to keep an ear on his heartbeat, just to be sure he won't do anything dangerous. And Batman's in Gotham. He usually keeps an eye out for metas and he'd always protect Jon. Hopefully Jon will show great capability and in a couple of years, patrol with Redwing and Red Hood if he wants. That should be a good compromise, right?

Now Lex wants to do a press release featuring Superman and the new Superboy. Conner's agreed to change his codename to Champion, but Clark doesn't like it. It reminds him of the time his brother and clone were forced into a death match by greedy crime lords. If Conner hadn't been so clever, one of them could have died that day. On the other hand, the meaning of 'champion' isn't a bad one. It has lots of applications: champion of justice, champion of the people, just plain Champion… Clark has to admit that when he takes away the personal trauma from the meaning of the word, it isn't bad. 

In a way, he's proud of Conner for growing out of the Superboy name and being willing to pass it on to Jon. It suits Jon well and as Conner's becoming a man, it's good to see him growing out of a name with 'boy' in the title. It also gives him hope that one day his ten-year-old Jon will be Superboy and Jon Lane will choose another name. When he thinks about it, he's really happy Red Arrow and Arsenal already have names. It would've been awkward to have four boys arguing over who is the real Superboy.

Lex hasn't decided if the press release will be in text form or the form of a press conference. At least with Jon involved, Lois is less likely to fly off the handle like she did before. And Clark has agreed that Superman will be there if they do a press conference. It will keep him from having to do interviews later and make the whole process easier. His phone chimes.

A text from Lex. 

Looks like they're doing this the hard way. Press conference it is.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The large hall they're using for the press conference is crowded. Rumors are flying and ever since Lois' article about Jon, people have been anxious to learn more about the new Superboy. There are camera flashes everywhere as Lex and Superman take the stage. 

Conner is the first to speak, taking the podium, dressed in his new suit. The suit is a lot like his old one, bearing the sigil of the House of El and being in red and black. Unlike his old one, this one has a decent layer of vibranium in it, and the design bears no other markings or stylized lines other than the house glyph on his chest and one on each shoulder, facing the sides. The gloves are like fingerless combat gloves and have the house sigil on them, flat side towards the wrists. His boots are black and match the suit, but they have a red line where their diagonal tops meet the suit, the only visible difference between the boots and the suit. 

He clears his throat and taps the mic. "Excuse me, may I have your attention? I'm Kon-El, the current Superboy. Recently, my little brother, Jon-El has decided to make his mark on the world, and I couldn't be more proud of him. He is pure of heart and carried the Light of Hope with him long before he became a Blue Lantern. He has the courage, selflessness and morality to uphold the values, commitments and deeds of the El family. I am hereby passing the name 'Superboy' on to Jon-El and taking the new name Champion. Without further ado, I introduce you to Jon-El, the new Superboy!"

Jon walks on stage and waves. He's wearing his blue mask, and his 'S' shield on the side. Conner puts his arm around him and waves with him. After a minute, they sit down on the stage next to Lex and Superman who then go up to the podium to start fielding questions.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	9. Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comes face to face with himself.

  


  


The family is having an informal dinner at the penthouse. The press conference went well, and afterward, Lex even had professional photographers take pictures of the boys so he could have portraits painted of them and hung in his corporate office. His favorite so far is the one of Jason in his Black Lantern uniform, the Black Lantern symbol framed perfectly by a house sigil pentagon, and his masked face as handsome as ever, standing with Jon, smiling excitedly. Jason's hand is on Jon's shoulder with an encouraging grip. While Jason looks seductive and serious, Jon looks giddy and playful. He's already got painted portraits of all of his boys, but this will be the first one of Jon. He wants an alter ego painting as well, one with Colton Conner and Jon together. That can wait until 'Jonny Mars' has been dating the twins a while longer. 

Dinner is a combination of catering and take-out, since the boys insist that take-out is better, somehow. Lex permits such eccentricities, but he doesn't understand them. Instead of sitting around the dining table they are all in the living room, using the coffee tables there to hold their food and eating with towels on the floor because Lex _just_ got new carpet in here. Clark is enjoying his catered whiskey barbecue pulled pork and Miss Lane and young Jon have joined them, graciously accepting the catered meals while Roy and Arsenal eat pizza and Conner, Colton and Jon eat Panda Express. Jon insists they make the best teriyaki chicken. Having dined at five star restaurants most of his life, Lex knows that simply _cannot possibly_ be true. Still, it makes them happy, and that is the most important thing. However, if he ever finds them shopping at Target – or God forbid, Wal-Mart – Lex will certainly have to educate them about the economics and quality of products that are involved with shopping at such places. After all, LexMart is so much better, for twice the price of Wal-Mart, but with infinitely better quality. Hell, they even have their own versions of toys, licensed from the original manufacturers to ensure that the brand is the same. The only difference is that they won't break and they are made in the U.S., Canada and Great Britain, meaning that the issues of lead paints and dangerous chemicals in dyes are never a problem. Lex will never understand why someone would poison themselves or their kids to save five dollars on a stuffed bear. 

The meal is going splendidly and Lois is asking few questions about LexCorp's interdimensional sciences department ( _Thank God!_ ) because she is doting on her sons and Jonathan Lane has just promised Jonathan Samuel a Titanus ( _whatever the fuck that is_ ) as a belated birthday present. 

Then, Mercy's at the door, and she looks downright _panicked_.

"Mercy what is it?"

"It's Warehouse 37! The imager is working! You need to get there now!"

Few business concerns could prompt him to use his powers and superspeed to work, but this is one of them. The project to explore the multiverse was put on hold for many years, but now that Superman has given him a degree of loyalty and liberty, he has decided to resurrect the project. For the better, he hopes. He arrives at the warehouse in a few seconds, half the family close behind. It appears that Clark carried Jason, but Lex doesn't know why.

"Stay out here!" Lex barks. "I don't want any of you getting hurt!" The boys stand down and look resigned to stay outside the warehouse, but Clark, Jason and Roy are determined to follow him in. What they find is….

Nothing. 

Lex places his hand on a concrete wall and the telling green line of a palm scanner appears, running down his hand. Next, red dots appear on the walls like eyes and Lex places his face in front of them, allowing the retinal scanners to confirm his identity.

"Voice activation," says a robotic feminine voice.

"Alexander J.," says Lex. The wall opens up to show a small room – an elevator car, they realize. 

Lex leads them on and tells them to stay calm and be prepared for anything. Of course, whenever he says that, he means it. There's no telling if they'll be stopping a nuclear war, running from dinosaurs or being trapped in a stripper party. Jason hopes for the last one. 

When they arrive at their destination, the _real_ warehouse, some distance underground, Lex quickly leads them to a vault door that opens once Lex steps in front of it. 

"What's the status?" he asks a mousy man in glasses when they enter.

"The field is transmitting audio-visual one-way. No contact has been made."

"What are we seeing?"

"In the world we're looking at, Batman and this masked man have been beating the living daylights out of each other."

"Can we interfere?"

"It's possible to open a portal – a stable one – but there's no telling whether it will close on itself."

"Thank you. Give us some privacy but don't leave."

"Yes, sir." 

They watch the hologram as the masked man punches through a closet door and pulls the Joker out, all tied up. There's a bomb strapped to his chest and suddenly there's more fighting. They watch as the action unfolds and Jason can't help but tell the precise similarities – and distinct differences – from what happened to him in the same situation. 

"Why…?" says the other world's Jason.

"What?" says their Batman.

"Why do all the Cub Scouts in spandex _always_ say that? 'If I cross that line, there's no coming back.' I'm not talking about killing Cobblepot and Scarecrow or Clayface. Not Riddler or Dent… I'm talking about _him_. Just him. And doing it because… because he took me away from you."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't," says Batman.

"That is _so_ sweet!" croons Joker. 

"Well, you don't have a choice," says Jason. 

This world's Jason says, "We need to get a portal open now!"

"What?!" says Lex. "Why can't we let this play out. Did this happen to you?"

"It did. That building is about to blow. The bomb on the joker isn't the only one. The entire building's walls are filled with TNT. Bruce has infinite lives. He practically can't die. And I don't care if the Joker does. But this other Jason… he's about to be betrayed and left for dead."

"Is that what Batman did to you?" Lex demands. 

Jason just looks at him. "We need to start working on getting a portal open. How long?"

The mousy man speaks up. "It's all ready to go, but it should only be open for between twenty and thirty seconds."

"That's all I'll need," says Jason. "We wait until there's blood. You'll know what I'm talking about.

"It's him or me!" says Other Jason in the hologram. "You have to decide! I'll count to three."

"Open the portal when he says 'three'," says Jason. They watch in horror as Jason counts… and Batman throws a batarang, banking it off a pipe and slicing Other Jason's neck open.

"Now!" says Jason.

By the time the portal opens, Batman has taken the Joker and fled the building and there's one second left on the bomb's timer. When Lex realizes Jason is moving too slow for it, he speeds into the other universe, grabs Other Jason, dives back through the portal and immediately starts crushing machinery with his hands. The searing heat of the bomb only lasts a split-second before the portal closes and Lex immediately calls medical crews to attend to the mousy man and Other Jason. Jason is using his ring and doing some sort of spell that has stopped the bleeding. Lex doesn't assume that it's permanent. 

Other Jason is still awake and aware and doesn't seem to recognize anyone. Except himself. "How?" 

"This is an alternate universe. We pulled you out to save you from the bomb. Just hang tight, we're going to get you medical attention and after that we can talk. Okay?"

Other Jason nods.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The LexCorp medical staff on hand does wonders and Jason is all stitched up, burns treated and pain medicine administered within an hour. The mousy man is alright too, but that matters less to Lex than the well-being of Jason's counterpart. He's just staring at them. Clark isn't wearing his Superman suit, so it's unlikely he recognizes him. He definitely recognizes Lex now, and recognizes that Lex is looking at the other him with affection and concern. He doesn't look happy about it. Then he sees Roy.

"Roy, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine," says Roy. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I didn't know."

"Didn't know what? asks Other Jason.

"Our Jason said that what you just went through happened a little over a year ago in our reality. I never knew. I'm sorry we didn't help you sooner."

"There's nothing you could have done," says Other Jason. "I'm the one who rigged the building to explode."

"All the same, I'm sorry," says Roy, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you guys, I am," Jason says.

"What do you want to be called?" says the Jason native to this reality.

"What do you mean?" asks Other Jason.

"I mean, we're both Jason Todd, aren't we. One of us could go by Jay or you could pick a new name entirely." 

"I'll go by Jay," says Other Jason. "So what was that with the black magic? Are you a sorcerer in this reality."

"No, I'm a Black Lantern."

Jay looks terrified one instant and nonchalant the next.

"Never saw that coming. You're not gonna eat my brains or something, right?"

"Yes, I am," Jason says, completely serious. Everyone gapes at Jason, and both Jasons burst out laughing.

"That was a good one!" says Jay. "I have to remember that next time I have to explain the whole 'I died' thing to someone. We'll get along great."

"I hope so. I have a couple of safehouses I can spare if you need a place to crash," says Jason.

"Nonsense," says Lex. "He can stay at one of the full residential suites in LexCorp Towers until he feels ready to settle in somewhere. I doubt your safehouse have room service and medical teams on call. Consider all your expenses paid, my dear boy."

"Thanks," says Jay, "And thanks for pulling me outta there. I don't know how you moved that fast but you saved my life."

"Think nothing of it, Jason. You are very welcome," says Lex.

"So you're a year older, huh?" Jay says to Jason. "Anything I should know."

"Yeah, don't kill any of my allies or family. If you don't know someone from meeting them here, ask me first. Secondly, once you're back on your feet, you can take over the Gotham drug trade. I've got my little empire running smoothly, so all you have to do is what you know how to. I'll show you the ropes. Thirdly, if you need anything, come to me first. Think of me like your brother."

"I thought you were going to say 'fairy God-mother'."

"Close enough."

They laugh and Jason looks at him seriously. "You ready to come see where I live?"

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When they leave the warehouse, Arsenal, Superboy, Champion and Match are waiting for them. Jay looks confused as he looks between Red Arrow and Arsenal. Champion and Superboy hadn't been there when they went in, but it's been an hour and both have super-speed, at least when Champion's wearing his Shield patches. 

"Everyone, this is Jay," says Jason. "He's from an alternate reality. Don't bug him, respect his privacy and play nice. He's been through a lot and still isn't detoxed from the Lazarus Pit. Jay, this is Arsenal, the original Roy Harper. The Roy you've already met is his clone."

"—but he's older," says Jay.

"Arsenal was in cryostasis for years and Roy was aged fast," says Jason.

"Like Superboy," says Jay.

"Yeah," says Jason. "Just like Superboy. Speaking of, this is Conner Kent, a.k.a. Champion. He's just given his title of Superboy, to the new Superboy, Jon Mars. Jon is a Kryptonian Blue Lantern." 

Jay shakes hands with the people before him as Jason continues to introduce them.

"This is Colton, a.k.a. Match. He's the strongest clone of Superman and not someone you want to piss off. He doesn't have a short temper, though. And this is Clark Kent. He's a reporter, but he's also my boyfriend's fiancé.

"So Jay, here's how it's going to go. I've been Red Hood, but now you're the new Red Hood. I'll be Black Lantern. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. You're going to use rubber bullets for the most part, but also _always_ have at least one gun loaded with real bullets at all times. I'm working with Lex on making a new armory just for me, but I'll share it with you on the condition that you never, ever touch my Black Lantern Power Battery. Also, I expect you to work with me on occasion. I'll be helping you run the criminal element in Gotham. Drug trade's all yours, but I take care of setting the city's underworld rules for other contraband like arms deals, and I am in charge of the sex trade."

"No kids, right?"

"That's why I'm in charge. To make sure that shit never again happens in Gotham. I also make sure the hookers get decent wages, use condoms and are vaccinated against any diseases we can do that with. "

"Jeez, Jason," says Clark. 

"Trust me Clark, Gotham's better off with me as it's primary crime lord."

"That's not what I meant," says Clark but Lex gives him a look that says, _This isn't the time_ , so Clark shuts up. 

"Seems fair," says Jay. "So I just get the drug trade, huh? What's my cut?"

"Forty percent, but you kick a quarter of that to me, so thirty percent," says Jason.

"And if I deviate from those percentages?" asks Jay.

"I'm you. Do you really want to find out?"

"Point taken," says Jay. "I don't think you'll kill me, but I'm sure you have ways of convincing me. Thirty percent to me, ten percent to you. Got it."

"Good," says Jason. "And I show you who's the most important in our operations before you go around killing people."

Jon stares wide eyed and Clark takes his hand and leads him away from the conversation. He's heard too much as it is. As moving as it is that Jason trusts them so much, this is no place for Jon right now.

"Do we tell everyone I'm you?" asks Jay.

"Yeah. We're going to make you a Black Lantern uniform and I'll go as Red Hood and introduce you to the right people and we'll switch after I give you the tutorial. That way, everyone knows not to fuck with Black Lantern and you get all the information you need to take over the drug trade for me. I'm trusting you Jason. Don't screw this up."

"I won't," says Jay. 

"Good," says Jason. "We're flying back to the penthouse and I'll show you to your LexCorp apartment later."

"News Flash: I can't fly. And I'm not letting one of you supers princess carry me."

"No need," says Jason, "I can levitate you with my Black Lantern Ring. You won't be flying under your own power, but it'll look like it to everyone else."

"I suppose that's alright. Just don't drop me."

"If I do, one of the supers will rescue you."

"Damnit."

Lex interrupts. "Jason, I'll be riding back in a limo with Clark and Jon. You six can fly if you like."

"Can I ride in the limo?" says Arsenal. "I just like the luxury."

"Of course you do, my boy. Certainly, you may."

"Wait, the Roys can fly?" asks Jay.

"I forgot to tell you. In this universe they're Kryptonian," says Jason.

"You're lying," says Jay.

"For a good reason," says Jason. "I'll tell you the truth about it when I know I can trust you."

"Hmmph. I guess I wouldn't trust me either," says Jay.

"It's a secret from everybody. That's the only reason I'm keeping it from you," says Jason.

"I'll take that," says Jay.

They fly to LexCorp Towers and up to the balcony of the main floor of the penthouse. Jay is pretty scared of heights – at least skyscraper heights – when he doesn't have any grappling guns on him, but Jason holds him in a firm telekinetic grip and even manifests a platform of black energy beneath them as they go higher and higher.

When they go in, Lex, Arsenal, Clark and Jon haven't made it back yet, but they called ahead and suggested Lois take Jonathan Samuel home for the evening. They have the house to themselves and Jason gets two bottles of expensive beer from the fridge and hands one to Jay.

"Fancy digs," says Jay.

"It's my boyfriend's place," says Jason.

"Yeah, about that. Why are you going out with Lex Luthor?" says Jay.

"Because he's got a dick the size of Hong Kong and I like him," says Jason.

"Oh. Wait, does that mean you're the bottom?" asks Jay.

"Not automatically, but I am," says Jason. "I was never one to back down from a challenge."

"This really is an alternate universe," says Jay.

"I know this is going to take some getting used to. And I know you don't trust anybody. But when you're ready to, you _can_ trust us," says Jason.

"Who all is included in 'us'?" asks Jay.

"Lex, his assistants Mercy, Hope and Charity, Clark, Superman, Conner, Colton, Roy, Arsenal, Jon, his bodyguard, Adonis, and me," says Jason.

"You're kinda like a family right?" says Jay.

"Lex, Superman, Clark and myself are the parents," says Jason. "The Roys, Colton, Jon and Conner are the kids. Adonis, Charity, Hope and Mercy are all Amazons paid very well to keep our secrets and put our safety before their own."

"Super kids, rich dads, Amazon moms, huh?" says Jay.

"Not what I said," says Jason.

"No. But it seems a lot safer than having a traditional family," says Jay.

"I suppose it is. At least, for the most part. All the kids are invulnerable, but our fame and fortune means people try to kill us. We still don't know who hired the gunman for the last attack. The Roys beat him senseless, so he had the valid excuse of not remembering anything. He was trying to kill Colton, Jon and Conner and I got in the way. It's how I became a Black Lantern."

"So maybe not that much safer, I guess," says Jay.

"Drink your beer," says Jason. "Lex won't mind, but if Clark sees I'm giving alcohol to a nineteen-year-old he's gonna try to guilt trip me."

"Does it work?" asks Jay.

"Does what work?" says Jason.

"When he tries to guilt trip you," says Jay.

"Not really, but it's not fun getting one of his lectures," says Jason.

"And what about one of _my_ lectures?" says Superman coming in from the balcony.

"You've licked my ass before, Superman. You're pure Boy Scout routine doesn't work anymore."

Superman blushes _hard_. His face is downright red. "I can still run through the motions. I believe Batman has a slide show about the dangers of drinking I could borrow."

"It's one beer. It's not poisoned. There's no danger," says Jason, very clearly and slowly as if he doesn't expect Superman to be able to hear. The irony is not lost on Jay who chuckles at the dynamic between the Man of Steel and his counterpart. They seem to know each other well, and he's glad (and impressed) that the other him can take Superman down a morality peg with the mention of what he's guessing was a rim job. 

Jay starts drinking his beer and watches as Jason and Superman start talking about the differences between laws and morality. Eventually Jason says 'this is Lex's apartment so neither of those apply'. Superman is floored. His jaw drops and it looks like he doesn't know what to think, much less say. 

"What's legal matters," says Clark when he recovers.

"Lex didn't come by this Black Lantern Ring _legally_. Does that mean you're going to take it away?"

"Jason, no. I would never do that to you. But that beer isn't saving his life like that ring is yours."

"You don't know that. Take away the beer and I text those pictures we took last week to Lois."

Jay sputters and starts laughing. " _Jesus_ , blackmailing Superman. You really _are_ me."

"Just shut up and drink your beer," says Jason. Jay keeps laughing and finishes his beer.

"Can I have another?" says Jay, "Those are really good."

"Sure," says Jason, and he takes the empty beer bottle to the kitchen and comes back with a fresh one. He opens it and takes the first swig, handing it to Jay after that. Jay doesn't seem to mind. Superman does.

"Really, Supes, it's just one beer."

"Two beers."

"What I just handed him was one beer. Either way, it's not like I'm giving him liquor or wine."

"Yeah, Supes," says Jay. "Be our moral compass tomorrow. Tonight, have a beer with us."

"I don't drink," says Superman.

"I've _seen_ you drink," says Jason.

"Fine. One beer," says Superman. 

Jay looks downright smug.

Superman sits across from Jay at the coffee table, and Conner and Colton come in to join them. Conner starts to put something on TV, but Colton stops him and asks him to go make them some sandwiches. Conner kisses Colton and goes to the kitchen.

"Wait! You guys are identical! Aren't you twins or something?" asks Jay.

"Yeah, so?" says Colton.

"But you just kissed!" says Jay.

"I find it disturbing, as well," says Kal-El. "I could do without all my kids dating each other."

"Wait, all five of them are poly?" asks Jay.

"No," says Kal-El, "The Roys are together and Jon, Colton and Conner are together. If all five of them were together I'd have let Batman give them the safe sex talk instead of doing it myself."

"You should have seen it!" says Colton, "He _fainted_!"

"I didn't know a Kryptonian could faint," says Jay. 

"Neither did I," mumbles Kal-El. 

Conner returns with the snacks for himself and Colton, and Jason returns with two beers. He passes one to Kal-El and just as he sits down, the elevator door opens and Lex and Jon walk into the penthouse. Lex sees the beers in their hands and says to Jason, "Did you blackmail him again?"

Jay says, "'Again'? Damn, Jason. I'm really starting to like you."

Jon goes and hugs Kal-El and waves to everyone before floating to the couch and squirming to get between Colton and Conner who happy move to accommodate him.

Lex stands near Jay and says, "Do you wish to see your accommodations now or would you like to finish your drink first."

"Drink first," says Jay.

"Very well," says Lex and he goes to his minibar and pours himself a tumbler of Scotch. "Would you care to tell us anything about yourself? Perhaps if we know what your preferences are we can set up a training routine and better accommodations for you."

"Sure. I plan to continue to train myself in the League of Assassins martial arts routines, prefer guns and combat knives and daggers to other weapons and primarily use explosives, shurikens and grappling hooks as my other combat gear. I want to be away from Batman at all times and I wouldn't mind getting my hands on my Replacement. I owe him a few more beatings."

"Replacement?" asks Lex.

"The current Robin," says Jay.

"The current Robin is 14," says Jason.

"What's his name?" asks Jay.

"Dick," says Jason.

"Wrong Robin then. My Dick is older than me. So not him, but a different Robin. Maybe he didn't replace you in this reality."

"Probably not," says Jason. 

"In my reality, I was replaced before my body was even cold. Batman had another Robin only a few months after my death. I am understably, quite pissed."

"I would have been, too," says Jason. "I had a replacement, but it was Bruce who was the one to blame. The kid was only thirteen when he became Robin and he'd just lost his parents. He was impressionable. I doubt we're talking about the same person though." 

"If I see the one I'm talking about, I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life."

"As long as I give the okay on who it is, you have my approval," says Jason.

"You can't just go around beating people up," says Superman.

"Maybe _you_ can't, but if he needs this and the person isn't killed or permanently crippled, I don't see the problem," says Jason. 

"I still don't approve," says Superman.

"You don't have to," says Jason, defensively. 

"Guys, let's keep it mellow," says Colton. "No more giving Jon nightmare food. Got it?"

"Sorry, Match," says Jason. 

"Dad, don't be a dick," Colton says to Kal-El.

"I wasn't," says Kal-El.

"The dude needs some serious help," says Colton, "and if beating up one guy is going to help him get to the point where he can get it, then you just need to just deal with it."

Superman is stunned. He never expected one of his sons to say such things. He decides to leave him alone about it for now and address it later with a long, in-depth discussion.

"Now that you're finished with your drink," says Lex, "perhaps we can show you to your rooms before you incite any intra-family feuds."

"Sure," says Jay, grumpily. 

"I'll go with him," says Jason. "I'm spending the night with Jay, unless he kicks me out."

Jay is surprised. He supposes this is more likely a way to monitor him while establishing trust than a trap. 

So he goes with it.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When both Jasons wake up in a mess of limbs on the bed, Jay immediately demands, "What did we do?"

"You needed to calm down and purge your rage. I took care of that,' says Jason.

"Oh God, it wasn't a dream!" says Jay.

"Come on, admit you liked it. What do you remember?" says Jason.

"You were going to sleep on the couch, then we started arguing and then you kissed me, one thing led to another and I fucked you senseless."

"That's what happened," says Jason.

"I can't believe this! My first day in a new world and I fuck myself. Luthor's going to kill me!"

"No, he isn't. I'll smooth things over with him. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Useless. Jaded. I spent all that time planning, years of training and months of setting things up so I could get Bruce to kill the Joker. And he chose him over me."

"Would it make you feel better if we busted into Arkham and killed the Joker of this universe together?"

"Yeah, it would."

"Then that's what we'll do today. Want to go another round before we order breakfast?" Jason says, grabbing Jay's dick possessively.

"You know I'm straight, right?"

"Heteroflexible, at best. Do you?"

Jay whines as Jason tightens his grip. "Yes?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An answer," Jay growls. "Let me fuck you."

"Good. This time, though, _I'm_ on top."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Breakfast is pretty good. Strawberries, blackberries and blueberries in a cup with whipped cream on the side and pancakes sausage and eggs. Jay doesn't remember the last time he had a breakfast like this. Jason was right about their carnal activities purging his rage. He still feels it, but it's controllable now. He doesn't like letting his emotions rule him. Emotions can give you incentive and strength, but they can also make you sloppy. Jay would rather control his emotions than let them control him. 

Of course Jason isn't making it any easier. He's seductively eating the strawberries with pointed looks and though he doesn't touch Jay while he's eating, his eyes bore into him like someone who understands and wants him anyways. Jay has no doubt they'll be having sex again, but it isn't really on his agenda. Killing the Joker is. 

Jay thinks about all this while Jason gives him the rundown of everything in the armory and his previous plans to break into Arkham. Just when Jay is starting to think going for another romp is a good idea (he doesn't remember the last time he had sex like that), Jason is telling him to get dressed for the day and giving him a comm to keep in his ear at all times until they're safely in and out of Arkham.

Jay feels a degree of satisfaction already. 

They can totally pull this off.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"We need to talk," says Bruce.

"What about?" says Lex.

"Yesterday, Arkham was broken into," says Bruce.

"I fail to see how that's my problem," says Lex.

"The culprits killed the Joker," says Bruce.

"Good riddance," says Lex, "Certainly you feel the same way."

"If it happened differently, I would," says Bruce, "The culprits were a man in a red helmet wearing dark gray body armor with a red bat on it and a man in a black mask who wields shadow like a weapon. Sound familiar."

"Bravo, I say. If the Joker mysteriously comes back to life, I will say 'encore'."

"This is serious, Lex," says Bruce. "I don't want Jason to go down a dark path. This could permanently damage his psyche."

"Or it could heal it," says Lex. "Getting rid of one of his primary PTSD triggers may help him sleep at night. By the way, did you cut Jason's throat with a batarang last year?"

"We're getting off topic," says Bruce.

"I didn't hear a denial," says Lex. "You've chosen the Joker over Jason for the last time. Enjoy it."

"I don't enjoy this. And trust me, I didn't choose the Joker over Jason. I chose what's right for Jason over what could permanently scar him. The more people he kills, the more it will haunt him for the rest of his life."

"Shouldn't he be the judge of what's right for him?" asks Lex. "He doesn't have the same morals as you. That doesn't mean he's wrong. As I understand it, Gotham has had a 94% drop in crimes against children. The other 6% is domestic violence. The pimps are not abusing their hookers, who by the way, are getting free health care including vaccines, contraception, hospital care, psychiatric evaluations, frequent screenings for HIV and other concerns and are being paid about thirty times more than they used to. The entire Gotham drug trade is absolutely _terrified_ of selling to minors now, and the Red Hood even covers the cost of interested employees going to detox centers to help them quit drugs. He's cleaned up the illegal marijuana market which now has nothing but lab-tested medical grade herb without the risk of dangerous chemicals like PCP. Did you know that some drug traders piss on marijuana to make it weigh more? Gotham doesn't have to worry about that now. And of course there's a reduced price on the medical herb for people living with debilitating illnesses like lupus, AIDS, cancer, MS, severe arthritis, et cetera. Did you know that he—"

"—Enough," says Bruce, "What's your point?"

"My point is that he's done far more for Gotham in less than two years of being a crime lord than your caped crusade has done in the last twenty. And he did it by killing people."

"There could have been other ways," says Bruce.

"Not hardly," says Lex, "You know why the pimps are afraid to abuse their hookers, why everyone's terrified of committing crimes against children? Because they're afraid for their lives. Scum had to die to protect the innocent and you're worried it will haunt Jason for the rest of his life. I believe the opposite is true. Knowing that he's keeping women and children all over Gotham _safe_ will continue to help heal his wounded soul."

"You don't understand, Lex."

"No, I believe it is you who doesn't understand. We may never agree on his methods but the truth is that killing the Joker is a balm on society. You should have done it years ago. Then maybe Jason wouldn't have had to pay the ultimate price for your arrogance."

"I'm sorry Lex. I had hoped we could agree on this. I had hoped you'd talk to Jason for me. Do you know who the man in the red helmet is?"

"The Red Hood, of course."

"Jason has a new trainee, doesn't he?"

"He does, and they've both made it clear they want nothing to do with you. Perhaps if you hadn't slit Jason's throat, betrayed his trust and called him soulless, maybe he would trust you."

"Thank you for your time."

"Apologize, Bruce. He still loves you as his father. He may never have your approval, but he deserves to know you're sorry for hurting him. I know you are."

"You've given me a lot to think about. I'll be in touch."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason heard everything from his bedroom. His speed may be gone, but his super-hearing is still excellent. Lex defending him warms his heart, but Bruce's refusal to admit he was wrong irks him. He needs to see Redwing. Maybe introduce him to the new Red Hood. They should know each other since they'll be working in the same city. If they cross paths, it should be on friendly terms. He doesn't want his protéges killing each other. Redwing would never take a life, even to defend himself, but Jay would do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. And he doesn't seem to keen on the bats right now, despite agreeing to wear the bat symbol on his chest. To Jay, it's like the reclaiming of a birthright he was denied, whereas to Jason, it shows a sentimentality for Bruce, Tim, Barbara and Dick. 

Jason already took him to meet the Gotham underworld last night. He met the major players and lieutenants for the Gotham crime community and did very well. Most of them had analogs and Jason was happy to see Jay wasn't assuming everyone he knew in his world was the same here. Even if they had been at one point, a lot can change in a year and a half and many are not as ruthless and amoral as they used to be, even if it is just out of fear for what the Red Hood would do. Tonight they go again, this time in their own costumes instead of each other's, and Red Hood gets a review. They'll pose it as Black Lantern needing another review and explaining things back. Maybe they'll see one of the Bats out tonight. 

Jason's decided to give Jay his favorite vibranium Bowie knife and a vibranium ring with inlaid X-Kryptonite. He's also lending one of his vibranium undersuits to him so if anything gets past his body armor and his Kryptonian invulnerability, it won't get past the suit. The helmet he's giving him is also vibranium. Lex had it made immediately after Jason was resurrected and Jason is happy to use it to keep his counterpart safe. Jason is wearing vibranium underarmor, has Kryptonian invulnerability and can deflect or dissolve bullets that approach his black aura. He figures, he's okay without a helmet. He's tested it out, and if a weapon or projectile comes at him, it doesn't reach him, even if he doesn't know it's there. Mercy was the only one who could pull off the surprise attack well enough to really test it. His ring protects him even when he's not consciously using it. Just one more reason to keep it charged. 

He's charging it now as he sits in his room with his Black Lantern Power Battery and meditates in front of it. They've also found that Jon's ring can charge it if they both focus. If he's near a Green Lantern, the charge is automatic, but with their divergent powers, he can only charge a Black Lantern Ring when they both concentrate. Not ideal for battle, but still a handy technique. 

When he's finished charging and meditating, Jason goes to Jay's room. Jay answers the door naked and gives him a look. Jason grins and they go to the bedroom.

"So, what did Lex say?" asks Jay.

"He said 'Don't get each other pregnant and we're all good'," says Jason.

"Are you shitting me?"

"No. That is verbatim what he said. I'm gonna fuck you this time, but I'll be gentle."

"Still straight though," says Jay.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself is okay. Don't worry, I'll make it good for you," says Jason.

"I know you will," says Jay and he starts taking off Jason's shirt. They kiss and Jason wonders if this is what he tastes like or if they have different tastes from having different diets and being from different universes. 

When they're finished, three hours later, Jay doesn't want to move. He just wants to stay curled up in Jason's arms and not go out tonight. Unfortunately, he knows that isn't an option. They go to the training room for a quick training routine, shower and head to the armory to prepare for tonight.

It's not really a locker room, but there are lockers for different uniforms and Jason has no problem changing in there, so Jay figures he can too. When they're all suited up, Jason manifests his Black Lantern uniform over his vibranium underarmor and gives Jay a quick kiss before he puts on his helmet. Like Jay, Jason uses a domino under the helmet and since they have the same face and the same preferences in color and shape, it works out great for Jay to just use Jason's mask and helmet. 

Jason sets up a zeta-beam system account for Red Hood and the two of them zeta-beam to Gotham. Once there, they make another run of the operations and Black Lantern pretends to be reviewing what Red Hood told him the night before. After that, they split up to go on their solo patrols around Gotham and Black Lantern makes a name for himself by checking over the criminal underground and making sure everything's running smoothly. He has to kill a few creeps when he finds out they've been hitting up the school yards to recruit new drug sellers, claiming that the kids could make a lot of money by selling to the other kids. When one of the creeps tried to say they were under the Red Hood's protection, Black Lantern asks what Red Hood's policy about selling to kids is. They go cold and Black Lantern can the the yellow aura of fear around them. He dispatches them quickly and leaves the ones that had nothing to do with it alive. 

Meanwhile, Jay is on the other side of town when he comes across a greenhouse that smells too lovely. He knows it's one of the legal medical marijuana facilities and decides to check it out. It definitely doesn't smell like marijuana in there. 

He sneaks in the back door and is confronted with a strange sight. His _Replacement_ is tied up with vines, suspended off the floor and he's naked and barely conscious. The pollen in the air smells vaguely familiar but Jay thinks nothing of it as he seeks his revenge. He takes his helmet off so the motherfucker can see his face.

He pulls out his vibranium Bowie knife and cuts the vines holding his Replacement. The Robin is muttering his 'thank you's as Red Hood cuts away the vines and lowers him to the floor. 

"GET UP!!" Jay screams, and Tim stands, barely keeping his balance. Jason sucker punches him in the face and kicks him hard in the shin. When Tim falls, Jason climbs on top of him, using his legs to pin him down as he deals blow after blow to Tim's face, bloodying him up and leaving large bruises. He punches Tim's chest, enjoying is when Tim moans and yelps in pain. He's having so much fun, he goes into a daze, waking only when he tastes the tang of blood in his mouth. Did Replacement hit him? Jason looks to see Tim, and when he realizes he's leaning back to look at him instead of forward he realizes he's been kissing him. He feels disgusted with himself, but still in his daze, he leans forward again and crashes his lips against Tim's. Finally he gets lucid enough to stand up and realize the air is saturated with glittery pollen. The sound of slow clapping draws him to turn around and he sees Pamela Isely clapping with a face that reeks of contented smugness. 

"I didn't know it would be so effective. I don't think you realized when you stopped hitting him and started kissing him. You Kryptonians can be so unpredictable."

"What did you do?!" demands Jay.

"I made a new formula. Like it? It's very powerful against men but requires testosterone and adrenaline to metabolize it. I am largely unaffected by it, both from having inoculated myself against it and by sheer virtue of being a woman."

"You made me do this? I don't kiss kids! What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

"He's almost eighteen and the age of consent in Gotham is seventeen. Besides, you seem to be enjoying yourself. I made sure of it by mixing various forms of Kryptonite in the pollen. I wasn't sure whether your Kryptonian biology would make you immune, so I decided to make sure you aren't. Pink, periwinkle, a touch of silver and most importantly, red. Combined with the pollen, you don't stand a chance. And look, he misses you already."

Jason turns around to see Tim on the ground reaching for him, a rock hard erection in his lap and blood on his hands from where he wiped his face. When Jason turns back to tell Poison Ivy what a monster she is, she's gone and the door to the greenhouse is locking from the outside. Then poison gas shoots out through the vents, knocking Jay unconscious. 

When he comes to, he realizes he's holding Tim close and grinding against him. They're kissing and every time Jay tries to pull away, something in him screams more and he loses lucidity again, only to become lucid when his pants are off and his saliva-slicked fingers are massaging into Tim, who is moaning and uttering, "I love you, Jason!" Jay can't help but feel like a sick fuck, and every time he tries to stop himself, he loses lucidity again.

Finally, he comes back to himself. He's balls deep inside Tim and the warm sticky liquid seeping out around his dick tells him he went way to far. But Tim cries out for more and Jay loses consciousness again, pounding hard into a young man he hates and subconsciously hating himself for loving it. 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of fucking the Replacement, there are big hands on him pulling him off and black light lifts him and Tim up and they are brought out through a broken window of the greenhouse. They float up to a nearby roof and black light fills his lungs. It feels like he's drowning, but the purplish glitter comes shooting out of his mouth as he coughs. He looks over at Tim, still naked, who is coughing up glitter, the same as him. It's only then that the full weight of what happened hits him. _I raped my Replacement! I never wanted that!_

"I know you didn't," says Jason, still clad in his Black Lantern uniform. "It wasn't your fault. You were both drugged beyond belief. We need to get you both medical attention."

A small hand grasps Jay's and a weak, trembling voice says, "I wanted you Jason. I love you."

Jay cries.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I wanted to hurt him, but I never wanted to make him fall in love with me," says Jay, crying in Jason's arms. Tim's still at the hospital, but Jay was released an hour ago. He can't get over what he did. He blames Poison Ivy, but he also blames himself. 

Jason forgives him. He's trying to get Jay to forgive himself. It was Poison Ivy's fault. She drugged both of them and what Jay did, he didn't consent to. But Jay can't help but blame himself. He still hates the brat but he feels sorry for him too. He'll have to be gentler the next time he beats him up. He didn't deserve to be raped even if he did deserve a good beating. 

Jason tries to explain that Tim is _his_ protége, not Batman's. Jay is having a hard time listening. Jason soothes him, puts him on the couch and makes him cinnamon toast. As they eat, Jay starts feeling a little better. He wants to visit Tim in the hospital, but on another level he never wants to see him again. What if the kid keeps thinking he's in love with Jay. How can Jay possibly respond to that kind of fucked up devotion?

They get a phone call. Tim is out of the hospital and staying at a hotel in Metropolis. It isn't far, and he's asking for Jay. Jay considers asking Jason to go in his place or ignoring it all together, but Jason urges him to go. He says Jay and Tim have things to resolve and him being there would be a distraction and an intrusion that neither of them need right now. They need to talk. Jay grumbles but agrees to go. 

On the way there, he tries to think of what the hell he's supposed to say. He comes up with so much and nothing at once. As he walks to the hotel, he's kicking himself for even going there. What if Tim wants to do it again? Is the age of consent in Metropolis the same as Gotham? Does he want to have sex with Tim again. With a shocking depression he realizes he does. 

He is so screwed.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Bruce shows up at the LexCorp penthouse unexpectedly. He doesn't usually call first, but Lex is starting to wish he did.

"Where's Jason?" he says when he steps off the elevator. 

"Hello, Bruce, how are you doing?" says Lex. "Now you try."

"Fine. Salutations, Lex. Now where's Jason?"

"I'm here," says Jason, stepping out of the staircase leading up to the next floor. "What do you want Bruce?" Jason looks at the package in Bruce's hands and knows it can't be some sort of gift or gesture of love. They're most certainly documents and mission dossiers.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have called you soulless, and I didn't mean to cut your throat back then. I was aiming for your shoulder, but the batarang banked off the pipe differently than I expected. I also wanted to give you this." Bruce holds out the package stiffly and Jason sees the greeting card on top of it that says 'I'M SORRY!' in big letters.

"This is a joke, right?" says Jason. _There's no way he was aiming for my shoulder! There's no way that he would give me a present without an ulterior motive. And there's definitely no way he would ever apologize!_

"Lex, he's a robot or an evil clone! _What are you and what did you do with my father?!!_ "

"Jay," says Lex gently, "why don't you try using your ring to scan him?"

Jason hesitates, but then raises his ring and a shadowy aura lights up around Bruce as the ring scans him. The ring tells him unerringly that this is the real Bruce Wayne.

"This is impossible!" says Jason. "I don't believe you! What do you really want?!"

"Jason – Jay, I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you time and time again. I know I've been wrong to do and say the things I did. I wanted to do right by you and I haven't. Now, I want to change that. Will you forgive me, son?"

"No. I won't. You're years too late for some things and others you still can't take back. Do you believe me that I really have a soul?"

Bruce's mouth clenches into a line and he looks down. He raises his head to speak, but it's already too late. Jason has seen the truth in his face.

"No. You don't believe me. You think I'm a soulless zombie so why try to make amends. If I'm not your Jason, why are you willing to apologize for stuff that happened before I was a Black Lantern?"

"I don't know. I just know it's right for me to make amends. Even if you aren't the original Jason, you have his memories and his experiences. As far as you're concerned, I did those things to you. I intend to make up for it one way or another. I don't want to lose you, Jason. I want you back. I don't care who you date and I'll accept that you do things your way, but I need you in my life Jason. I don't want to be an absentee, neglectful father anymore."

"I don't believe you about the batarang."

"I didn't think you would. Either way, I want you to know I'm sorry. If nothing else, take this gift. I want you to have everything you need. These are brand new items from WayneTech Enterprises. I had them made specifically for you, but dumbed down versions will go to market in a couple of years."

Jason takes the package and goes into the living room. Lex and Bruce follow him in there and sit down in chairs on either side of the couch while Jason opens his gift on the coffee table. 

He can't believe his eyes. _They're bullets!!_ they're all color coded and there's a color code sheet in the box. He quickly goes through the list. Smoke bombs, knockout gas, tracer rounds, tranquilizers, adrenaline, Blue Kryptonite, X-Kryptonite and remedies for Joker Venom, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, Poison Ivy's Sex Pollen and Bane's Venom – all in convenient bullets that are perfectly made to go in his Glock. Jason is astounded.

"If you have to use guns, I want them to be tools to you and not just weapons," says Bruce. "I wanted to show that I support you as a person even if we don't agree on the ethics of crime-fighting."

"Dad, I … Bruce. You know I can't stand you. I know what you think of me. I know what you think of my life choices. Why do you think I would accept this gift?"

"I don't think you will," says Bruce, "But I hope you do. You're my son and I love you. I've always loved you. That will never change. I thought the gift would be a good way to show you that I love you, instead of just saying it."

"I'm gonna need some other caliber bullets," says Jason, "For my other guns."

"Then I'll have them made," says Bruce. "Text me the details, and I'll have R&D manufacture them ASAP." 

"I hate you, Dad. But I love you too. Maybe one day you'll believe me that I'm really Jason. But as long as you think I'm a soulless ghoul, we're never going to see eye to eye."

"We don't have to see eye to eye to care about each other. I don't hate you Jason. I could never hate you. And I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"This is too much Bruce," says Jason as he begins to glow in different colors. Violet and blue dance in his aura with the black and red that fades into indigo. 

"Alright, son. Do you need me to leave?" asks Bruce.

"Yes. Please go."

"Alright, son. I'll call you. Maybe we can do lunch."

Blue overshines the other colors in Jason's aura.

"Maybe," Jason says. "Goodbye Bruce."

"Bye, Jay."

Lex sits next to Jason on the couch and Jason curls up in his lap. He can't understand what just happened – what would drive Bruce to act this way. In a place in his heart he won't admit exists, he misses Bruce. The truth is Jason is afraid to hope, but hope fills him now and it's overwhelming to experience. He tries to use his Black aura to block emotions out but it glows violet instead.

"What's happening to me, Lex?"

"I thought you knew that Black Lantern Power Rings can imitate all the colors of the spectrum. Your love and hope are greater than your darkness."

"It hurts, Lex."

"I know it does, Sweetie. A lot of old wounds were opened today, but maybe when they close this time there will be less damage than before. It's okay to feel things, Jason."

Jason cries.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Tim opens his door for Jay, he's wearing his cape, mask, pants and boots, but his tunic is gone as well as his utility bandoliers. 

"Come in, Jason. We need to talk." Jay walks into the hotel room and immediately sees the computers. There are three laptops, two on the table and one on the bed. Tim gestures for him to sit across from him at the table and their respective laptops are back to back, like a game of Battleship.

"I know you don't like me," Tim starts, "but I'm still in love with you." Jay opens his mouth to speak, but Tim cuts him off. "—The toxins are out of my system, Jay. This is for real."

"You don't even know me, Babybird."

"I know enough. I have a proposal. We each have a laptop open to a document program. I want us to type what we want from each other and why, what we expect from each other, our absolute limits and what we are willing to compromise on."

"I don't know where to start," says Jay.

"Let's start with urges. You want to beat my face in. I am okay with you hitting me in a controlled environment but not in the face. Hence, we can compromise and come up with a way to both get what we want our of it."

"You don't want what I want to do to you," says Jay.

"You don't know that. That's why we're doing this. Start typing with what you want to do to me and why and then move on to limits and general expectations. We'll both do it at the same time and message each other with our results when we're done. After that, we can develop a legal compromise arrangement that benefits us both."

"This is crazy," says Jay.

"If anything it's the logical thing to do."

They get to work typing and half an hour later they message each other at the same time. Tim sees about what he expected, but Jay is blown away.

Jay wants to beat Tim until he's crying and begging for him to stop and then beat him some more. Tim wants the rough skin contact and a controlled environment to let out their rage and stress. 

So Tim suggests spanking. It can give Jay the feeling of power and brutalization while giving Tim the intimacy and limits extra injuries. 

Jay hates that it's brilliant.

Jay wants to have Tim bound up and at his mercy while he tortures him. Tim likes the idea of melted candle wax on his skin. So Tim suggests bondage and temperature play. 

Jay hates that it's perfect.

Jay wants to make Tim beg for his cock. He wants to take him rough and hard and fuck him as much as he wants and any way he wants. Tim wants to be dominated sexually. 

Neither have to compromise on that one.

It goes on and on like this, and before they know it they're filling out kink negotiation forms online and showing where they're compatible. Jay's limits are that Tim can't ever say he's the better Robin, 'Batman' is never to come up unless it's a safeword, no one bleeds out and they seek medical attention when needed. Tim's limits are similar, but he doesn't want to have anything related to the Joker come up. Jay agrees to that too. 

Soon, they've put their forms together and emailed the results to a neutral third party (Lex). Then Tim does something unexpected. He takes a set of manacles out from under the bed and sets up rope restraints stabilized and reinforced by the structure of the sturdy bed and takes out a bottle of lube.

"What is this?" Jay says, intrigued.

"This is me offering myself to you," says Tim. "I know you don't love me, but hopefully you'll love this."

"You don't have to keep bringing that up. Me hating you… it's not necessarily a bad thing. But I don't want to use sex to hurt you. Not like I did earlier tonight."

"You didn't hurt me and it wasn't your fault. You were more affected by the pollen than I was. It must've been the Kryptonite in the pollen. Either way I was lucid the whole time."

"The _whole_ time?"

"For all of it, start to finish. It's the best sex I've ever had and it's not because of the pollen – it's because it was with you."

"You don't know that…."

"Prove me wrong."

"What?"

"Slap me around a bit. Tie me up. Fuck me as much and as hard as you want. If we do all that and it's not the best sex of my life, I'll believe you."

"How many times have you even had sex?" asks Jay.

"Eight," says Tim.

"That's not a lot of competition. How many times did we do it?"

"It was kind of one continuous loop with no recoup time, but I'm counting each time you came in my ass."

"How many times was that?"

"Eight."

"Wait, so you had seven other sexual encounters or did I pop your cherry?!"

Tim just blushes and smiles at him.

"Oh FUCK! I'm going to Hell for this. I'm going to Hell."

"Don't be like that. Just come here and take me already. You said in your form that you like to be possessive. So be possessive. No one else has had me but you. I am literally all yours. Tell me that doesn't turn you on."

"Oh fuck. Tim, I… I… goddamn! You're mine? Like really, really mine?"

"All yours. No one else's."

Jay is so hard in his pants he has to loosen his belt. "Fuck, Replacement! Do you want the cape on or off?"

"I want whatever you want. Stick to the rules we just set up and do whatever the fuck you want to me."

"For the record, I think this is really unhealthy," says Jay.

"But you're going to do it anyways."

"I'm going to do it anyways. Fuck, I can't believe you're mine. You know I'm gonna spank you until you cry before I fuck you."

"I know."

"And if you're really mine, you can't tell anybody! And you can't give yourself to anybody else! I own your ass, got it, Replacement?!"

"I got it," says Tim with a wide smile. "All yours."

"And you're not gonna tell anybody what else do here. I want to trust you."

"You can. You ready to start?" 

Jay takes Tim's clothes off, except for his domino, and takes his own pants and underwear off, leaving his shirt on. He sits on the bed and bends Tim over his lap. He leans forward and to the side, kissing Tim's neck and whispering in his ear.

"We'll start with forty hits. Don't cry until I tell you."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Jay goes back to his place at LexCorp Towers, Jason is waiting. Jason doesn't smile at him like he normally does. But he doesn't look pissed either. If anything, he looks emotionless. They go to the bedroom and sit down on the bed.

"What happened?" asks Jason. "Tim texted and said you were staying at his hotel room last night. Is that what you did?"

"Look I might've… sorta…"

"Out with it!" Jason barks.

"Look we came to an arrangement," says Jay. "We really like each other in certain ways and I didn't punch him or anything this time, but he was adorable and I couldn't help myself. I spanked him and I fucked him. Over and over and over until eight o'clock this morning. I'd still be doing it if I had my way, but we both need rest."

"Did you hurt him?" asks Jason.

"No. Not this time. We're gonna make a BDSM contract. One of those things that means we're consenting to what we're doing. He wants me to hit him, and I really want to. I'm gonna be in charge and he wants me to use a paddle and a whip and my fists on him. I won't hit him on the face anymore and I'll give him or get him any medical attention he needs."

"It was his idea wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He knows I wanted to beat him up and he wants to have sex with me. He said this was the perfect compromise."

"Sounds like him. You gonna hit him outside of what he says is okay?"

"I don't know. Not during sex, but I don't know what kind of vigilante he is. What if I have to hit him. He's a Bat, isn't he?"

"So am I. So are you. Look, I'm cool with your negotiated S&M thing, but if it turns to spousal abuse, you'll never see me coming."

"I know, I know. This is all very new to me. I don't know what it's going to be like."

"Do you love him?"

"Love him? I just met him!"

"Do you?"

"Okay, maybe a little. Ugh, what is wrong with me?"

"I'm not going to answer that. But be ready for retribution, because I'm on top again."

Jay heaves an exasperated sigh. "Can I shower first?"

"I'll fuck you in the shower. Let's go."

"Jesus. I am having a _lot_ of gay sex lately. You seduce everybody or just people who look like you."

"Everybody who's worthwhile. That isn't many people in my book."

"Okay. Just be gentle. I never did this before you."

"I know. And it's your body, but I kinda hope I'm your only top."

"Is that what we're calling it?"

"How about buttfucker?"

Jay laughs. "That's not too bad. 't's got a ring to it."

"Seriously though, if you hurt Tim, I'll hurt you worse."

"I know, Jason. I know."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


_That was_ some _retribution_ , thinks Jay. _I won't walk straight for a week!_ At least Jason was kind though. It was slow and thorough and Jay feels less angry after he has sex with Jason. He wonders if it's a two way street. If Jason experiences any relief from them fucking. Jay guesses that now that he's fucking Tim he's going to be on bottom for Jason every time. He hates to admit to himself that he's okay with that. He hates to admit that he's okay with having sex with a guy at all. 

But at least he has what he wants. Tim belongs to him, and Jason is a compassionate top. He wishes he had this kind of luck with women, but he wouldn't trade either of them for anyone else. 

He is so screwed.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	10. Halloween Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Halloween Ball at Wayne Manor and everyone's invited.

Bruce is happy. Jason just RSVP'd for the Halloween Ball he's throwing. He hadn't expected that Jason would want to come to the manor. He hasn't even been in the Batcave for some time. Jason also requested the entire El family, including Lex, be invited with the option of a plus one. Bruce is happy to oblige. He isn't usually a fan of metas in Gotham, but this is at his home and it's nothing but old friends and their family. Besides, between the seven Kryptonian-powered men (Jon, Kon, Kol, Kal, Ra, Rao and Jason), any criminal interruptions are practically taken care of before they start. It'll be nice to have someone who can start taking care of things immediately while he changes. Bruce has decided he's going to go as the Phantom of the Opera. Selina has agreed to attend as well, and while she refused to go as Christine to go with his costume, saying the dynamic between those two characters was always twisted if not outright wrong, she promised to wear something that would entice him and surprise him. 

Dick has decided he wants to go as an Egyptian Pharaoh, from clothing to make-up to headdress. Then, at 10:00 p.m., he wants to change into a mummy costume for the rest of the party which officially ends at midnight but often goes on until one or two in the morning. One year, when Jason was still Robin, it went until 4:00 a.m. Bruce remembers Jason wanting to stay up until the end of the party, but Bruce carried him, asleep, up to bed at 2:30. That year, Jason had been Batman and Bruce couldn't help but give him the best suit possible and give him miniature smoke pellets and a very well made plastic batarang. He already had Robinrangs at ten, but Bruce didn't want him to display his marksmanship in the house with anything that would stick in the wood of the walls or floors. Jason of course couldn't help but have his grappling gun available and had shown the other kids in the garden. Bruce remembers other panicked parents screaming to come get him, absolutely horrified that an eleven-year-old was almost to the roof of the five story building. Bruce had to pretend to be panicked as well, to keep their cover and not cause someone to call Child Services. Bruce got him to come down easily enough and took the utility belt and grappling gun for the rest of the party. Jason grumbled and told him, "You might as well castrate me." Bruce smiles at the memory. At least Jason has grown out of being such a childish drama queen. At least Jason is coming back this year. And at least they're on good terms now. 

He's been providing excellent feedback about the utility bullets. Apparently the casing on the smoke pellet bullets are too thick, and the bullets are lodging into people's bodies and not breaking on their skin. He's requested the smoke bullets be as thin-cased as possible without breaking in the chamber. And he didn't email or text to tell Bruce that. He called. 

And now he's coming to the party! Bruce is really happy that Jason feels safe enough with him to come. It's a big step for them after everything that's happened. The party's not for another week, but Bruce can't wait to see him. Maybe he'll stop by LexCorp and see him if he doesn't find him on patrol tonight.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Batman isn't sure what to do. He's been chasing after Red Hood, but every time he gets close Red Hood shoots him. The first round was a tranquilizer that didn't break through his armor. The second time was apparently adrenaline. That one hit him in the neck and actually gave him an advantage in the chase. The third one was a taser. Now he's firing round after round of smoke bullets. They're easily breaking on Batman's armor, but Bruce wonders if someone going to call and report a fire with how much smoke is in the air. Red Hood's got a tracer on his boot that he hasn't noticed though and Batman easily catches up to him by going the direct route to the safehouse he knows Red Hood must be going to, using winding routes to make sure he isn't being followed. 

When Red Hood gets to the apartment. He takes his helmet off, grabs a hot pocket from the freezer and puts it in the microwave. Batman steps out of the hallway he was hiding in when Jason turns around.

"HOLY FUCK!! Don't do that to me! Make a noise or something!"

"Hello, Jason." 

"What do you want, B?"

"I wanted to see you. I thought maybe you could come by the manor tomorrow—"

"No dice. I'm not there yet. I need more time. A lot more time."

"Are you still coming to the party next weekend?"

"What party?" 

"The Halloween Ball at the manor."

"No. I haven't been to one of those since I was a kid, and I'm not a kid anymore."

"But you already RSVP'd. You even had me invite Lex and the entire El family."

"I did?"

"We talked about this on the phone a few hours ago."

"We did? I'm sorry, I'm a busy man. I don't remember agreeing to go to the costume party. 'Course I could always go as a zombie. Wouldn't even need a costume, thanks to you and Ra's."

"What did you say?!"

"I mean, well, you got me killed and he revived me. Was sort of a two-man job."

Batman is in shock. Jason had told him he didn't blame him for not saving him in time. The only thing he blamed him for is not avenging him, plus all of the recent stuff. There are too many discrepancies here. If this is Jason, he'll forgive Bruce for being careful.

"Tell me more about that. I seem to remember you said you didn't blame me."

"Not initially, but after a batarang to the throat I kind of figure you woulda just shown up to save the Joker and left me handcuffed and helpless with the bomb."

Jason never saw the tranquilizer coming. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Batman immediately called Jason's cell phone. 

Jason picked up on the third ring. "Hi, Dad, what's happening."

"Jay, where are you?"

"I'm in Crime Ally fucking up some thugs selling underage pornos. They're not going anywhere, though. Why what's up? You seem stressed. Like, more than normal."

"Jason, are you out as the Black Lantern right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Who is patrolling as Red Hood?"

"That's really none of your business, Bruce."

"I talked to him. Without a helmet."

"Fuck. What did you see Bruce?"

"I saw you giving me shit about not saving you and cutting your neck with a batarang. And that you didn't RSVP about the party." 

"I can explain, Bruce. I mean I'm not gonna, but I can."

" _Jason!_ "

" _What?!_ "

"Tell me who this is."

"If you've already met him then you know who he is."

"Is he a Cadmus clone?"

"No."

"A duplicate?"

"Something like that."

"Jason!"

"Look, Bruce, I gotta go."

Jason ends the call abruptly and Batman decides to examine to body in front of him. First he checks his face, taking to domino off to make sure he's identical to Jason. He is. Then he checks his head and neck for identifying marks. When he sees the stitches he's careful with the wound. The trajectory and depth… Batman loses his breath and doesn't know if he'll ever breathe again. This is the wound he inflicted on Jason the night that he tried to make Batman kill the Joker. But it's fresh. Healed over with less than a week's worth of healing. What did Jason do? Is this a time traveller? Is that how Jason escaped the bomb? His future self pulling his from the building and sending him back after he heals? Batman knows calling Jason again wouldn't do any good. He wouldn't answer. He decides to wait in the apartment for Red Hood to wake up and make sure no one takes advantage of his unconscious state. He lays Red Hood out on the couch and disarms him so he won't wake up shooting. 

Half an hour later, Black Lantern phases through the wall and startles Bruce with his silent entry. 

"You tranqued him?"

"I did, as soon as I realized he wasn't you. Then I called you."

"Thanks for sticking around to make sure he didn't get his throat slit."

"I could never neglect him. Not after everything we've been through. He's really you, isn't he. A time traveller."

"Yes and no. He's between a year and two years younger than me and from an alternate universe."

"Taken right after I slit your throat?"

"Yeah. He's not over it. Hell, _I'll_ never be over it, but for him it was only a week ago."

"I can't imagine how difficult it was for you. I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you were aiming for my shoulder, but I do believe you're sorry. It will take him some time though. Tell you what, I'll get him to come to the Halloween Ball with me. He was going to be my plus one anyways, he just didn't know it yet."

"You two aren't dating are you?"

"Not _dating_ , but maybe dating-adjacent."

_"Jason."_

"Aww, come on. He's cute and the sex helps him get over the pit rage. He loves it. Goodness knows, if I was getting emotional support, encouragement and sex on the regular when I was still detoxing from the Pit, I would've healed a lot faster."

"Jesus, Jason. There should be some law against fucking yourself. Clones, included."

"I think the Roys would take exception to that."

"Let them. I still don't think you need to be having sex with him, but I agree that he'll heal faster with care and support. I'll be there if ever or whenever he wants me there."

"I know you will. Dad, thanks for being cool about this. I thought you were going to try and send him back."

"No. He's better off with you. As hypocritical as it makes me, I wouldn't send him back to the man who did that to him."

"That is the definition of hypocrisy."

"Even so, I'm proud of you for being there for him. Just make sure I never have to arrest him."

"Dad, don't you ever dare! Let me handle him, in all matters. You have a problem with the new Red Hood, you come to me _first_."

"Okay, Jay. For you – for him – I will."

"We'll, he's not going to want to see you when he wakes up, so why don't you leave and I'll take care of him."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jay."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Jason waits exactly one minute after Batman leaves to look out every window and the door to the hall and check every room, searching the apartment before he sits next to the couch.

"How long were you awake?" Jason says.

"About five minutes before you got here."

"Thought so. Guess he didn't account for the pit still being in your blood."

"Unless he knew I was awake."

"Nah, he was waiting to leave until you woke up. He would've been gone before I got here if he'd known."

"You didn't have to tell him we're sleeping together."

"What? It's not like I told him you're my bitch."

"Jason."

"Well, you are. My incredibly sexy bitch." Jason leans over and gives Jay a chaste kiss.

"We're going to the party together aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. Unless you want to be kicking me half what you make instead of just a quarter."

"Damn it. Alright. I'll go. But I have the perfect idea for costumes."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"But I think you would look lovely as a French maid!" Lex says to Clark.

"I am not cross-dressing this Halloween," Clark says for the tenth time.

"Fine. We could go as a real life couple. Intrepid reporters, Clark Kent and Lois Lane! I'll be Clark of course, and—"

"No, Lex."

"Or we could be Disney Princes. I'll go as Prince Charming and you as Prince Eric."

"That is the best you've come up with all morning. But still, no."

"I could be Koopa and you could be Mario."

"A little on the nose, don't you think."

"Well, yes, if Lois went as Peach and Jimmy went as the little mushroom fellow."

"Who would be Luigi?"

"Bruce, I suppose, but I hear he's going as the Phantom of the Opera. I know! I could be the Lone Ranger and you could be—"

"—Tonto?"

"No, Silver."

"Geez, Lex you are so bad at this. It's a good thing I agreed to marry you before we started dating."

"We're _dating?_ I thought we were skipping that part."

"What about Ghostbusters? Then we could tease Bruce in his Phantom costume and hit him with NERF darts."

"Pass. I refuse to dress up as anything Bill Murray was in. Brilliant actor, but antithesis of sexy."

"We could always be Power Rangers."

"What is that. Some kind of video game? Oh, that's right! Those new Justice League members I keep hearing about!"

"No, Lex. It's a children's television show."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"They made a movie recently?"

"Nope."

"Jon Lane is obsessed with them."

"I thought he was obsessed with Transformers. Did I get him the wrong gift?"

"No, I mean, yes, he loves Transformers, but Power Rangers have these robot dinosaurs and—"

"—Oh, the Megazord! I thought that was a transformer."

"Right and so the Megazord has all these people driving it like a car, and those are the Power Rangers."

"Fuck it. I'll go as Julius Caesar and you as Cleopatra."

" _Lex!_ "

"Fine, you can be Marc Anthony."

"Why don't I be a gladiator? Your sexy athlete love slave?"

"Sounds delightful. I'll order the costumes right after lunch."

"Do you know what the boys are going as?"

"Both Jasons are planning to go as identical Robins. They want red tops and codpieces with dark green short, short sleeves, dark green pants, dark green boots and dark green spiked gauntlet gloves, thin, dark green dominoes and black boots, with gold-yellow button-cords on the red top and a gold-yellow utility belt and a gold-yellow and black cape. Of course the entire suit will be fully functional as vigilante gear, and they plan to use genuine accessories like smoke pellets, grappling guns and such. The costumes will be fabricated with vibranium in case any emergencies occur and I'm planning on having the suits outfitted with trackers."

"Isn't that costume a lot like the Robin costume Jason used to wear?"

"Yes, we're basically ordering a grown up version of their former uniforms."

"What does Bruce think about this?" 

Lex smirks and his eyes twinkle. "He doesn't know. It's a surprise."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I feel silly," says Jon, trying on his costume in the dressing room at the costume store.

"Don't, just finish getting dressed," says Conner.

"Okay, but I'm not going out there. You guys have to come in here."

"Okay," says Conner. "Let me go see where Colton went off to." Just then, Colton comes walking up with chocolate milk and a donut. "Match! Did you run all the way to Double Nuts Pastries for that?"

"That depends. Which answer will get me in less trouble." 

"Nevermind, just don't get frosting on the costumes."

"I won't. Is Jon done changing yet?"

"He changed into five different costumes while you were gone. He didn't like any of them."

"We could always go as each other."

"What?"

"Jon can be me, I'll be you and you can be Jon. All we'd have to do is wear each other's clothes. No fuss."

"Guys, come here," says Jon. "I'm finished getting dressed."

"Wow," says Conner, "you look like a very sexy RoboCop."

"I agree," says Colton, "very sexy indeed."

"I don't like this costume," says Jon, "I'm too skinny for this."

"We could go as Jocks." says Conner. "You could be a track star, a swimmer or a gymnast and Colton and I could be a football player, hockey player or wrestler."

"Or we could go as the Weather Girls and Jonny could go as Storm," says Colton.

Jon and Conner stare at him in disgusted and horrified expressions.

"You're saying you want us to dress up as overweight back women and Jon gets to dress up as Ororo Munroe?" says Conner.

"Fuck you! Martha Wash is incredible!"

"Screw that!" says Jon, "Let's all just go as X-Men. Or Avengers. Without having to be a different race or gender."

"That's not a bad idea," says Conner. "I call Captain America."

"I call Cyclops!" says Jon.

"We'll, fuck then… I guess I'll be Wolverine or someone. Although we would technically be going as a different species if we dress up as humans, mutant or otherwise, so we're already going as a different 'race'."

"Well, we're Caucasian-looking and it would be in bad taste to go in black-face. You could always be Gambit," says Jon.

"You have to be able to shuffle to be Gambit. I'll be… I dunno. Let's go home to figure this out. We can get Cosplay costumes online if we're going as comic book superheroes."

"Like you never wanted to be a comic book superhero," says Jon.

"I didn't. I'm supposed to replace Superman when he gets old. I never wanted to be any other kind of hero."

"Even for Halloween?" says Conner, "We could get those sexy first responder costumes. The skimpy ones for policeman, firefighter and EMT."

"The EMT is just a 'sexy nurse' costume for guys," says Colton.

"I'll be a sexy male nurse," says Jon.

"I call policeman!" says Conner.

"I could be a sexy firefighter," says Colton. "Fine. Do you guys want to get the standard costumes or look at designs online and have Dad order us tailored ones?"

"Tailored," says Jon. "It's hard being tall and skinny."

"Okay, that's cool," says Conner. "Let's do that then."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Cavemen?" says Roy.

"Cavemen," says Arsenal.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Selina arrives early. Bruce has to rein in his delight at her Marilyn Monroe costume. She looks over-the-top sexy. She has the hair for it naturally and got it cut and styled just like Marilyn Monroe did in one of her famous photos. They spend an hour catching up between kisses and cheese and wine. 

The various Young Justice Team members show up next, Artemis as Goldilocks, Kaldur as Frankenstein, Wally as Dracula, Gar as Wolfman and Zatanna and M'gann as witches.

Then, the Superboys show up in their sexy first responder uniforms, all in boy shorts and tight, half-unbuttoned shirts. With their various caps and accessories. Conner wears a costume police badge while Colton wears a little fire hose draped around his neck and Jon wears a stethoscope. They pointedly ignore the entirety of Young Justice but openly converse with their teammate, Gar.

Various guests are showing up now, some as Halloween staples, such as vampires and witches. Some come as superheroes, including one brave young man wearing a Wonder Woman costume, complete with golden lasso. One of Bruce's business colleagues, a rather buff man, comes as Captain America, and the superboys are suddenly glad they didn't come as Avengers and X-Men. None of them are near as muscled as this man. Several guests are dressed fancy with only Masquerade masks to denote any costume. One man arrives as the Joker and his companion as Harlequin. Bruce turns them away, banning them from all Wayne events due to severely lacking judgement. Roy and Arsenal come in matching leather and fur caveman outfits based on the bare-chested fur armor in Skyrim. And finally, Lex and Clark arrive as Julius Caesar and his gladiator. Both are incredibly historically accurate, but the linen of Lex's toga has vibranium woven into it and Clark's gladiator armor is of course vibranium based. For that matter, Lex had vibranium processed in his entire family's costumes, just as a failsafe, though he doesn't expect anything unfortunate to happen.

The last to arrive, an hour late, are the Jasons in their Robin costumes. The first thing they do when Alfred lets them in is give him big hugs. The next thing they do is confront Bruce, who is conversing with Clark, Lex and Selina. 

"You have to tell us, Bruce. Who's the better Robin?" says Jason.

"And if you say anyone other than the two of us, I swear to God, Bruce, you will need that Phantom mask to hide a black eye," says Jay.

Bruce looks painfully torn. He doesn't know how to handle this. If he gives an honest answer, one of them will be insulted. If he gives a diplomatic answer, they both will. 

"The one on the right," says Bruce.

"Our right or your right?" asks Jay.

"Exactly," says Bruce.

Jason laughs at that, though Jay complains that that's not a real answer. Bruce hugs them both, and he can tell which one's Jay because he squirms away after a few seconds while Jason is content to let his father's hug linger. Then, unexpectedly, Tim approaches in a Robin costume. His is mostly red with yellow and black accents. His gauntlet gloves, boots and pelvic region are black while his button straps, 'R' and the inside of his cape is yellow, while his tights and top are red. It's an approximation of the costume he originally wore as Robin, though he can no longer wear the suit that fit him when he was thirteen. Jay immediately greets him with a kiss and whispers in Tim's ear, "Don't you dare say it."

"You're the better Robin," Tim whispers back. Jay's pleasantly contented sigh tells Tim that was the right thing to say. Jason goes to Lex, who gives him a possessive kiss right in front of Bruce, practically daring him to say something, but Bruce ignores it in favor of returning to their previous conversation. Clark gives Jason a peck on the cheek and Jason returns it fondly. 

All in all, the party is a success. There are caramel apples and pumpkin spice lattés, festive decorations, cauldrons filled with candy and one with punch, piñatas of various movie monsters, and ice sculptures of Jack O'Lanterns as well as actual Jack O'Lanterns. Everyone is having fun.

That is, until Harvey Dent arrives with his goons, a Phantom of the Opera mask to cover the scared part of his face, presumably to make him less recognizable.

"What the fuck?" says Jason as Two-Face's men circle the room with their tommy guns. "I thought I crippled his ass."

Two-Face's men start demanding money and jewels from the party guests, and Two-Face gives a half ass formal apology to Bruce, stating that he would not go to such extremes if he'd received an invitation – for old time's sake. 

Jason has had enough of this and the Young Justice team begins to get in formation ready to try and protect the guests. Before they're all the way in formation Zatanna yells out a spell.

"EB REPUS SREKAOS!" 

Every one of the guns in the room turns to a water gun, the tommy guns turning to super-soakers. About that time, Jason, who previously ducked into the other room, floats out into the room, glowing black and in full Black Lantern regalia.

"FUCK THIS!!" yells Two-Face and he flees the room, his goons hot on his trail. But Black Lantern isn't about to let this slide. He easily follows Two-Face out the door, phasing through people, furniture and walls, closely followed by the Superboys, Tim and Jay. When the Young Justice team starts to follow them, Conner says, "Don't fuck your identities. We've got this."

Between the supers, Jay and Tim as Robins and Black Lantern, every one of the men is quickly tied up, unconscious and their cars either smashed or blown up. Alfred, of course, immediately called the cops and they arrive post haste to arrest the villains. They glare at the supers, no more welcoming to metas in the city than Batman usually is. But then, they catch sight of Black Lantern and dilly dally no more. Everyone knows you avoid Black Lanterns if you possibly can. Seeing one almost always means your death. Even the rumors of a Black Lantern crime lord aren't enough for them to question the bringer of death. 

When that is all taken care of, Black Lantern disappears into the night as the others head back to the Halloween Ball. A couple of police have come to take names for statements but have no intention of sticking around while there's a Black Lantern nearby. Jason comes down from upstairs in his Robin costume. Jay quickly goes to him and gives him a tentative kiss. Jason, still emotionless from his transformation, returns the kiss with robotic precision, but none of the fire that Jay is accustomed to. Jason puts an arm around him, meaning to be comforting, and Jay leans into the touch. Jay whispers to Jason, "Now that we have the suits for it, I'll be your Robin if you want to be my Red Hood."

Jason nods. "That is an acceptable proposition. We can do that at times. But not always. Black Lantern is a needed presence in Gotham."

"I understand," says Jay.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"That was some party," Clark says at midnight. 

"Indeed," says Lex, "except for the criminal element, I would say it's the best party I've been to in years, with the exception, of course, of my sons' birthday parties."

"I'm glad you had a good time," says Bruce. "I plan to invite you to my Autumn Festival and Christmas Ball as well. Your more subdued presence is a welcome relief at this kind of event."

"Subdued?" asks Lex.

"Non-villainous," says Clark.

"Ah, well, I'm glad to be a pleasure."

"Hey Dads," says Conner, "how long are we staying? Tim and the Jasons want to show us the cave."

"Why don't we do that another time," says Bruce. "I have a lot of projects going on in there right now. Maybe at Christmas when I've had time to finish up and clean a bit."

"Okay," says Conner.

"We'll be leaving within the hour," says Lex, "though you may leave sooner if you prefer."

"That's okay, I want to ride in the limo with you guys. Jon and the others are going with Colton in the Hummer whenever we all leave."

"Very well. Perhaps give your thanks and salutations to our hosts before it's time to go. I expect you all to remember your manners," says Lex.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Tim isn't jealous at all. His mentor and his lover as a team with him feels right. Jason is taking over being Red Hood for the week and Jay has taken to being Robin again. Since they aren't working directly with Batman and the younger Robin for now, there's no confusion when they call Jay Robin. Some criminals even recognize him as the first Robin, running scared when they consider he could beat them up at twelve and now he's twenty. The three vigilantes stay out of Red Hood's operations while Jay is Robin, but they do that when Tim is on patrol with them anyways. Jason even trusted Robin (Jay) and Redwing (Tim) to go on patrol just with each other as long as they keep their comms on and stick together. They don't solve crimes together, favoring regular patrols together, stopping crimes as they happen and letting Jay run his drug empire on his own while Tim solves murder mysteries and the like. Jay feels so much freer as Robin than he does as Red Hood. Red Hood is about business, protection and enforcement while Robin is about having fun on the job. He's glad he's Jason's Robin and not Bruce's. Though Jason is just as demanding, he doesn't treat Jay like a child or tell him he's not ready for a real fight. Maybe it's solely because of his age, but it helps that Jason fucks him in ways that make him wonder why he wasn't into dick before. Even the fun he has with Tim is nothing compared to the ecstasy and rejuvenation he feels with Jason inside him. Jay knows that Jason could be rough, but he never is. He always goes slow and thorough, letting his size do the work more than his hips. His bond with Jason, whether sealed by the sex or simply by virtue of being the same person, is unbreakable and perfect. They know each other's moves inside and out and work seamlessly together. Jay is starting to get that way with Tim, but they need a lot more practice before their at the level of martial intimacy that Jay and Jason have as instinct.

The question of whether Jay wants to be part of a bigger team has come up. Jay wants to work with what he has for the moment, but he has a standing invitation to join Black Lantern's team (with Colton Conner, Roy, Arsenal, Tim, Jon and Aegis) as Robin. Roy and Jason are his age, so he's among peers and the youngest members are only four years younger than him, developmentally. It helps that he's practically family with the team, but for now, he's happy to be Red Hood's Robin and Black Lantern's Red Hood, teaming frequently with Tim. The day will come when he's ready for a team.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	11. Apocalypse Failsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time traveller brings troubling news and a possible solution.

  


  


Dick Grayson is sure he's ready to do it. His Legacy Drive is ready and he's prepared to face whatever fate awaits him. He knows what will happen when he uses the device. He'll be split into two people. One of him will go back two weeks in time and stop the apocalypse. A dimensional clone of him will go back in time to an unspecified date. He could go backwards a few months of a few centuries. There's no way to know until he pushes that button. 

He hopes and prays that this will work. For the sake of humankind, he has to stop the terraforming of Earth into New Krypton. Zod and the other banished criminal Kryptonians will kill off most of humankind, leaving only a few hundred as slaves to serve the new Kryptonian Empire. Superman is dead. Batman is dead. The only reason Dick is still alive is because he's one of the human slaves. 

But while cleaning a lab with different devices, he found the Doomsday Reset Device – his only chance to save his species and save his world. The Legacy Drive is in a Kryptonian crystal, and it has all the information needed to stop the destruction a week before it starts. 

Nightwing gathers his emotional strength and pushes the button, a feeling of peace washing over him. He's going to be okay.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex and Jason are in bed. After a rather athletic and memorable night, it's nice to just be touching each other and taking comfort in being together. Lex didn't realize how much he missed having Jason all to himself. They often share each other with Kal-El, and Jason has been a caring and consistent lover to Jay. They don't often have time for just the two of them, and Lex makes a mental note to have nights alone with Jason at least twice a week. 

Jason's room and armory are almost completed. The racks and drawers and cases and safes are all in place, including the cylindrical vault safe that now houses Jason's Black Lantern Power Battery. The soundproofing, blast-proofing, the black paint on the walls, the foam covered wood floors and the lighting is all done. The supplies of armor, weapons and other equipment are in boxes scattered about Jason's room. They've been preparing another room, next to Jason's upstairs, for Jay to move into if he wants. He has a full suite that's basically an apartment, here in the same building, but Lex and Jason want him to feel welcome in the penthouse in case he wants to stay closer. As it is, they've considered giving one of the extra rooms to Tim for when he stays over or at least personalizing one of the guest rooms for him. 

The only things the armory has left are the biometric scanners, the sound system, the communications hub, the computer system and the stocking. Lex is confident it will all be finished soon. As far as Lex is concerned, Jason deserves this little haven. There's a communal armory solely for the El family, Luthor and the Jasons, but it's not in the penthouse, and Jason feels safer with all of his toys available close to where he sleeps. That aside, it makes an excellent panic room, and if there's space, Lex wonders about a little area for stocking food and water. Primarily Jason's of course, but in a nearly hostage situation having armor, guns, utility items, food water and a blast-proof, soundproof room may come in handy. He files this idea away and focuses on the beloved concubine in his arms. 

Lex can't believe how lucky he is to have Jason, especially after almost losing him, or rather, losing and regaining him. He cradles Jason in his arms and kisses his soft hair, treasuring the simple fact that he can do these things and treasuring Jason even more. 

They have another couple of hours of cuddling before Jason gets frisky and wants to go for round eight. Lex is happy to oblige.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Dick finds himself in Crime Ally, not sure how he got there. It takes a few minutes for him to realize he needs to orient himself in time. If this is two weeks ago, he needs to get to the Batcave NOW. If this is another time, all he has to do is survive and get the Legacy Drive to Superman. 

He grabs a newspaper off a sleeping homeless man and reads the date before placing the paper carefully back in its place. It's eight years ago. _Dick isn't the original him! He's the dimensional clone!_

This knowledge is messing with his head, but he has to focus. His job now is to survive and get the Legacy Crystal to Superman! He pulls the crystal from his pocket and examine it closely for any damage the dimensional travel of splitting his universe may have caused. 

There's no physical damage. All he can do now is hope that the software of the crystal is in tact. 

"Hey there, prettyboy. That's a nice rock you got there," says a gravelly voice. The homeless man has woken up, and he's wielding a knife. A big one. "Give me the rock, and I'll only maim you," says the homeless man.

Dick gets in a stance to protect himself. He doesn't have his utility belt or his escrimas, but he knows he can easily disarm the man and knock him unconscious with minimal damage. Before he can though, something unexpected, a little horrifying and a lot bloody happens.

A robinrang comes out of nowhere and pierces the man's left eye, causing it to shoot blood. The homeless man screams bloody murder, and grabs his eye, trying to pull out the shuriken. Before he can, Robin (the older one Dick remembers from when he was a kid!) appears from behind Dick and walks up to the man. He jerks the shuriken out of the man's eye and the man screams even louder. Then the Robin puts the shuriken away, wiping it efficiently with a newspaper first and pulling something from his utility belt. The man is backing away, trying to run but unable to power though the pain, but Robin grabs him by the collar and pulls him close. He holds something (is that a ring?) to the man's eye as the man begs for his life. As soon as the bleeding stops, he pulls the object away and puts it safely into his utility belt. When Robin releases the man, Dick can see that the bleeding is completely gone, there is no gash or semblance of injury, but the eye is cloudy, a milky white texture to it and no discernable focus. 

Robin kicks the man hard in the gut. "This is very basic stuff. Don't play with sharp things. Someone could lose an eye." 

Dick would laugh if the scene he just witnessed wasn't so gruesome. As it is, he's afraid of this Robin. He mellowed out a lot about six years ago, but now, eight years ago, he's a flaming ball of pain and rage. 

"Thank you, Robin," says Dick in his Nightwing voice. He's not wearing his domino, but he's wearing his vibranium Nightwing suit, the one Bruce gave him for his nineteenth birthday when he officially graduated from being Robin and became Nightwing, named for a Kryptonian god of legend. 

"Don't mention it," says Robin. "What's your codename?"

"Nightwing."

"Are you one of the new ones?" asks Robin. "We keep popping up like weeds."

"I'm new around here. Can you tell me where I can find Superman? I need to give him this." Dick pulls out the crystal and shows it to Robin.

"It's that a Fortress Crystal?" asks Robin.

"No, it's something else," says Dick. "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure. Do you grapple?" says Robin.

"I do," says Dick, "but I don't have any of my equipment with me."

"No problem. The safehouse isn't far from here. We can walk and talk. Do you need a mask?"

"Yes, please," says Dick. 

"Here," says Robin, holding out a red domino mask. It's thinner than the one Nightwing uses and the color clashes with the black and blue uniform, but it will help hide his identity, so Dick puts it on. He can feel the nanobot adhesive and knows for certain now that this _is_ Jay. Only he, Tim and Jason use nanobot adhesives and Jason never goes out as Robin. Not to Dick's knowledge anyway.

"Thanks," says Dick. "I'm really glad I found you so quickly."

"You were looking for me?"

"I was looking for any of the Bats or Supers."

"Alright. Let's walk and talk."

They start heading towards the safehouse, and Robin leads him on a winding path, circling back and forth and losing anyone on their trail. Then, unexpectedly, Robin takes him into an alley and opens the side of a dumpster like a door. Dick follows him inside, crouching to avoid the low ceiling and a scanner goes over their bodies.

"I didn't know about this zeta-tube," says Dick off-handedly. 

"It's a secret to everyone but the me and my team," says Robin. 

A familiar, robotic, feminine voice says, "Recognized: Robin – D-10. Not recognized."

Robin responds, "Authorize guest, Code: 837, override: JT-12."

"Authorized: guest: D-11. Enter name."

"Authorize: Nightwing – D-11."

"Recognized: Robin – D-10; Recognized: Nightwing – D-11."

There's the usual flash of light as the zeta beam activates and sends them to a new location. They arrive in what looks like a bunker with a vault door. 

"Alright," says Robin, "Talk."

"I come from a world where Earth is destroyed, terraformed by aliens to resemble their planet and most of humanity is wiped out. I come from what is essentially the future. The crystal is a conglomeration of events that will happen and potential measures to be taken to avoid it happening."

"How far in the future are you from?" asks Robin, not doubting his story for a second despite his Bat paranoia. He himself came from an alternate world. It's rather believable to him. And he can usually tell when people are lying. 

"Approximately eight years, if the newspaper I saw was correct. What year is it?"

"2019."

"I'm from 2027, so eight years."

"Okay. We can use an isolated crystal console to go over the information on the crystal without one of our facilities being affected. What's your real name? I'm Jay."

"I'm Dick "

"Man, I hoped it was you. I'm not from this world either. The Dick of my world was my annoying older brother by two years. We were both adopted, but I always wanted to be him. We were family."

"I have an older brother named Jason. Older than me by six years. He was the first Robin. I was the third. Batman's second protége was older than me by three years. His name was Tim."

"Sounds like an alternate future scenario to me. That's the age differences of the Bats in this universe. Follow me. We'll check out the crystal and give you some MRIs and shit to make sure you're really the Dick of this universe."

Robin goes to the vault door, enters a code on a keypad and a scanner scans his body for biometrics. The vault door opens and Robin leads Dick upstairs. Eventually, they're on the ground floor of LexCorp Towers and Jason takes them to a private elevator and the go up to the penthouse. 

Conner and Colton are there, but no one else is. Conner quickly agrees to let them use his spare crystal console to access the files on the crystal. There's so much to go over, so Jason starts with the main problem, the alternate future they want to avoid. 

It takes about three hours to go over everything – at least everything about the invasion and terraforming of Earth into New Krypton. It takes Robin by surprise, but he's even more shocked when he sees the ultimate failsafe. There is a way to prevent Earth from ever being New Krypton, though every other scenario leaves too much room for error. In those, the most successful way to prevent the invasion is only 40% certain to work. There is a way that's 97% certain to work, far above the other scenarios, but it's so radical, there's no way to do it without making a lot of people very upset.

They have to terraform the moon and turn it into New Krypton instead.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is sleeping in his condo when Adonis wakes him up.

"Mister Mars. Please wake up. Conner is on the phone for you. It's urgent!"

"Wha— okay, okay, I'm up. I'm awake…" Jon dozes back to sleep.

"Jonathan, wake the hell up!" says Adonis.

"What? What's going on?" says Jon, disoriented and mostly still asleep.

"Kon-El is on the phone," says Adonis. "This is an emergency. Please talk to him."

"Okay," says Jon, and he holds out his hand for the phone. Adonis passes it to him and goes to fetch a chocolate cappuccino from the kitchen.

"Jon? This is really important. I need to talk to you. Come to the penthouse as soon as you can. Fly here at top speed once you're awake enough, understand?"

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Why can't we talk on the phone?"

"It isn't safe. We need absolute privacy and cell signals can be intercepted."

Adonis returns with the cappuccino.

"Okay, Kon, I'm waking up. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, I'll see you then."

"Love you, Conner."

"I love you too, Jon."

Jon quickly downs his cappuccino, which Adonis quickly replaces, and Jon hops in the shower, hoping the water will help him be more alert for his flight over there. Once he's finished, he finishes his cappuccino, throws on jeans and a shirt and takes his ring from the Blue Lantern Power Battery. 

He manifests his Blue Lantern uniform in place of his clothes and phases through walls and trees to get to the LexCorp Towers penthouse quickly. When he gets there, Charity has a cherry-mocha frappuccino ready for him and he takes a drink as he sits down in the living room.

"Did you check the penthouse for bugs?" asks Jon.

"Yes," says Arsenal. "We all did. We quadruple checked, and the only bugs are ours."

"Okay. What's going on?" asks Jon, apprehensive about the emergency. Then he notices not only are Conner, Colton, Arsenal and Roy in the room, but Robin and another vigilante (if his skin tight outfit is anything to go by) are also there.

"Jon, this is Dick, a.k.a., Nightwing," says Conner. "He comes from an alternate future. We have a lot to do and very little time. We need to talk to Lex once he's on lunch break but I want us all on the same page before then."

"What's the page?" asks Jon.

"To prevent the apocalypse, we have to terraform the moon with Fortress Crystals to make it like Krypton was. There will be crystal mountains, deserts, oceans and seas. The Lakes of the moon will be filled with fresh water and the genetic coders in the Fortress of Metropolis can recreate a lot of the animals and plant life that Krypton had based on historical genetic records. If we do this, we have to be all in. It's the moon or the Earth, and if it's the Earth, it will kill almost all life on the planet."

"Create new life on our moon or destroy all life on our planet. Seems like a no-brainer," says Jon.

"Well, a lot of people are probably going to be angry about it. We have to let Black Lantern plant the Fortress Crystals on the moon and create new fortresses. We can primarily base them on the fortress of Metropolis and that means zeta-tubes. Then we can zeta there and back to finish the project. Complete transformation should take anywhere from three months to four years. Developing the wildlife and botanical population could take ten, depending on the cloning systems at the new fortresses. We need Lex to program the Fortress Crystals, Black Lantern to plant them on the moon and all of us to see this project through. We don't want the Light involved. We don't want the Justice League involved. Just Bats and Supers. It has to remain a secret. That means we can't talk about it anywhere but here, though soundproofed and thoroughly vetted rooms like the Red Hood Armory or Lex's bedroom are probably best."

"There's a crystal console in the Red Hood Armory, but the armory isn't ready yet, and I don't want to introduce any foreign crystals to the console without Jason's permission," says Jay. 

"That might be a good thing to do," says Conner, "We need to get this project underway so that it is irreversible before we alert the League to the existence of the Legacy Crystal."

"Legacy Crystal?" asks Arsenal.

"It's a Legacy Drive on a Kryptonian crystal. It makes perfect sense. The Legacy Crystal has information about future events: natural disasters, economic crises, important murders and assassinations to prevent, food shortages and a lot more. This crystal is the history of the future. A history we are going to change for the better. Once the terraforming of New Krypton is irreversible, we can inform the Justice League about the crystal and let them have a clone of it. That way, they'll be prepared for disasters and crises and can help us prevent them." 

"I heard everything," says Lex as he steps off the elevator. "I have super-hearing, remember. You're fortunate Clark isn't nearby. He'd have such a hissy fit."

"Will you help us, Dad?" asks Colton.

"No need for the puppy dog eyes, Kol-El," says Lex. "The fate of the world depends on this. I would like to peruse the Legacy Crystal on my own time, so I'll take it to the Fortress of Metropolis today to have a clone of it made. I'll cancel my meetings all week if need be, because I have a lot to look over and possibly a lot of research and cloning to do. Present the crystal please," says Lex. 

Jay hands him the crystal. "Very well," says Lex. "I will be back shortly. Boys, if you could find Nightwing a mask that doesn't clash like fuck with his uniform, that would be appreciated. We have some black ones in the main armory and I can have custom fitted ones ready in a few days. All of you, make your plans, makes yourselves at home, and if you must speak of this crystal or anything regarding it, use my bedroom and lock the door. And don't go through my stuff. You may very well be scarred for life if you do."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"This better be important," says Jason as he sits on the bed. Conner pulls out his crystal console and accesses the recently viewed files for Jason to browse through. "You stopped me from taking out a competing drug ring for this?" says Jason. "These things won't happen for years. Why do you need me now? I have important stuff to do." 

"So do we all," says Conner, "We need you in on this because for any of this to work, it has to be you who plants the Fortress Crystals on the moon. It can't be anyone identified as Kryptonian and the Black Lantern isn't publicly identified as such. Jon can't do it, none of us can. But you can make yourself invisible, unable to be tracked by satellites, video and even other Power Rings. You can survive the vacuum of space. You can use your ring like a lunar GPS and make sure you're putting the crystals in the right locations."

Jason groans. "Okay, fine. I see that this has to happen, I see that I have to be the one to do it, but I don't see why you had to pull me away from my work right now."

Jason's phone rings. He walks into the bathroom and answers it. 

"Jay? Where are you?"

"I'm at LexCorp."

"Good. Stay there. The competing drug ring isn't really a drug ring. It's a trap. They wanted to lure Black Lantern out, destroy his soul and steal his ring. I'm on my way to take care of it now, but I needed to get you out of there if you were already falling for it."

"I would have but I'm dealing with a time traveller right now."

"A time traveller?"

"I'll explain sometime, but not now. I still need more info on the guy. But after we pulled Jay from his alternate reality, time travel doesn't seem so impossible."

"It isn't. I've dealt with time travellers before. I'm coming up in the bakery the 'drug ring' using as a front. I'll contact you when Robin and I have taken care of this."

"Okay, have fun and don't get killed. Or petrified or turned into an animal or anything."

"I'll call you. Love you, son. Bye."

"Love you too, B."

Jason stares at his phone. He almost walked into a trap that would have cost him his soul, his life and his ring. He guesses he should thank the time traveller. This Nightwing, by sheer virtue of being a timely distraction, saved his life.

He tells him that when he walks back into Lex's bedroom.

"That was _today?? _" says Dick. "I meant to save you from that but I didn't know it was today!"__

"Lucky us. In your future, did it work?"

"They didn't manage to take the ring back, but they cast your soul into Oblivion. After that, my oldest brother was my worst enemy. He wanted to kill everyone he loved. We don't know why."

"My understanding is that most Black Lanterns are like that," says Jason. "I don't know why. I owe you one, Nightwing. You just earned yourself a spot on my Bat team."

"What Bat team?"

"It consists of me as Red Hood, Jay as Robin, Tim as Redwing, and now you. Do you accept?"

"Hells yeah!"

"Good. Mercy and I will work you to the bone until training is a four letter word."

"I know. Jay always did that in my world."

"Good. I want us to be the best. Now, let's get to planning on this moon thing."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex is finishing up the programming of the Fortress Crystals. There are thirty-four of them. Four for each of eight meridians and one for each the North and South Pole. It's important that Jason plant the crystals in a specific order and at the right locations, but between his ring and the latitude/longitude coordinates Lex will be giving him he's certain it will work. To dumb things down a bit, he gets a label maker out and starts labeling the crystals, numbering them in order from first planted to last and putting their planting coordinates on. He triple and quadruple checks each of the crystals to make sure he's labelling them correctly. The Legacy Crystal is working wonders for making the programming of the new Fortresses easy and relatively quick. Lex takes a moment to call Hope and reschedule all of his meetings for the week. He may need two weeks to get this project off the ground. 

Of course the safest way to approach the cloning is to set up cloning labs in the Lunar Fortresses and keep the animals and plants local to the region they will be in. Then, he never has to worry about government oversight and he can use androids to keep the process going and send him regular reports and alerts. All of the animals will be kept in stasis to avoid having to create an ecosystem before the lunar surface is ready for life. And of course without any diseases, life will flourish when it's finally time. 

The animals that most concern him are the dragons. He had thought Krypton only had legends of dragons, not that they were a rare but factually existing species like blue whales are to Earth. They are large and can be very destructive. He'll have to make sure they tinker with the genes a bit to keep these animals from overpopulating, a lá Jurassic Park. Every animal will be one gender and sterile. That's the way to do it, thinks Lex. The rest of the animals in the Kryptonian genetic records are rather innocuous, and no harm will come of them reproducing normally. Lex thinks maybe the dragons should be created last, after everything is in place.

Satisfied with his work organizing the cloning and preparing the Fortress Crystals to have cloning labs, zeta tubes and a number of amenities for plant and humanoid life, Lex quintuple checks the labels on the crystals and puts them all into a metal case that can be strapped on like a backpack. He zeta-beams to LexCorp and is climbing up the stairs to sublevel eight when he feels a woosh at his shoulder. He is afraid for a moment that Kal-El has discovered his plans and come to thwart him, but it's just Jon. He takes Jon's hand encouragingly and goes up to the penthouse where the others are waiting for him. Step One: review their plans. Step Two: Jason plants the Fortress Crystals. Step Three: they go over every lunar fortress and ensure everything is properly functioning and Lex makes sure the botanical cloning is started. Step Four: they start the terraforming process which will increase the size and mass of the moon while moving it gradually further away to prevent any tidal or tectonic disasters. Step Five, when the moon is completely in position, they finish the terraforming (including giving the moon an atmosphere and putting water in the oceans, lakes and seas) and release the plant life. Sometime between step four and step five, they need to alert the League and the Light to the necessity of the endeavor and keep them out of the process. Step Six: release the cloned animals into the wild. Step Seven: release the dragons (five at the most: two aquatic, one arctic and two forest). Of course the dragons will need a kill switch of some kind in case they ever make it to Earth. The more he's thinking about it, three dragons would be enough to save the wildlife of Krypton and them being different species will keep them from reproducing. One's aquatic, so it won't fly. And the other two… well, they will have no need to go to Earth. But yes, definitely a killswitch. Perhaps encapsulated Kryptonite that will expose the dragons to Green Kryptonite radiation if the killswitch is engaged. 

They make it to the penthouse, and Lex quickly ushers his family into his bedroom and locks the doors. He makes quick work of discussing the Fortress Crystals with Jason and planning the planting process. They use the Legacy Crystal to to program his ring with the coordinates and they have to use a lunar-standard coordination rather than the one used by the scientific community. The one used by the scientific community has a shifting Prime Meridian because it's always closest to Earth and the moon is ever-turning. This way, the Prime Meridian is set to the westmost light side of the moon at it's juncture with the dark side of the moon. The 'Date Line' is at the other side, on the easternmost border of the light side of the moon and westernmost dark side, where they come together. This form of coordination leaves rather stagnant coordinates, which is what they need. Jason uses his ring to teleport to the Indian Ocean where he goes invisible and flies to the moon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason is back by dinner, all thirty-four Kryptonian fortresses built and in their proper places. He's used the Kryptonian technology in the fortresses to shield the fortresses from observation, though the technology doesn't give him the complete and utter invisibility that his ring gives him. Still though, it's light-years beyond Earth's technology. 

He eats dinner with his family and Nightwing and Robin have joined them for dessert, Dick lamenting the absence of Alfred's cookies though he enjoys the food here much more than he did the food he was given as a slave to Zod and Ul. 

Clark arrives home at 10:00, apologizing for being gone all day. He was spending time with Jon yesterday and today and then was called to the Watchtower to help with League business. He gives appropriate affection to his sons and lovers and goes to bed with Lex, pulling Jason after them. Jason had wanted to go to bed with Jay, but Clark's insistence is rare and Jason knows it must be important to him. 

Jason was to tired to be very athletic, but Clark insisted on doing all the work anyways, and he's a very gentle and kind man, even in bed. 

When Jason goes to sleep, he worries that he can't keep this monstrous secret from Clark. He knows he has to and in a way, he doesn't doubt his capability in the matter, but his urge to tell him that he recreation of his homeworld is underway is strong and hard to ignore. Jason sinks down in the bed to give Clark a blowjob, focusing on the task at hand and his love for Clark rather than the secret he has to keep. Lex, never to be left out, is next and Jason's jaw aches pleasantly when they're done. He doesn't even slide back up on the bed. He lays with his head in his lovers' laps and falls asleep.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark knows he isn't supposed to know. He knows the boys were trying and failing to be sneaky. Well, they aren't the only ones who can be sneaky. He uses the computers at the Fortress of Solitude to access everything done at the Fortress of Metropolis. Lex was quite predictable. Of course he would already start the process. For now, it's just a series of Kryptonian Fortresses, large as small cities and soon to be very large cities. They're all enclosed and could be used as easily by humans as Kryptonians. He has to give them credit. They got a lot done under the radar. 

He clones the Legacy Crystal from the Fortress of Metropolis databank. _Let's see just what made them think terraforming the moon is a good idea…._

Five hours later, Clark still can't stop reading and taking notes. All the contingencies and none would work save one. No wonder. He looks at the bottle City of Kandor. There is a possibility he could save his people after all. There are only a few thousand left in Kandor, all in stasis. Clark had left them there, knowing that if he released them on Earth there would be no place for them to go and the world would not welcome them as citizens but punish them all if even a few were to commit crimes. The only way to take care of them properly is to give them their own planet. He's known this, but had no idea how to achieve it before. Now, all he has to do is sit back and do nothing, and he gets what he's dreamed of since he was a kid and first found out he was from an alien world. 

He copies pieces of files from the new crystal to a blank crystal and flies to Gotham in record time. He gives it directly to Bruce who is getting ready for a night out in the Batcave. 

"Bruce."

"Clark. Hello. What is going on with you? I've never seen you look like this before."

"If you had information from the future that the Earth would be destroyed unless you did something very radical and possibly self serving?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a secret that I need to keep, for the sake of the planet. But I want to share it with you and get your opinion. This could take all night, so if it has to wait, let me know."

"Batgirl and Robin are out already, and Red Hood, Nightwing, Robin and Redwing are all patrolling tonight. I can stay in unless they call with an emergency."

"Okay, do you still have a crystal-tech console?"

"Of course."

"I need you to look at this crystal and let me know what you think when you're done."

Bruce leads him to a corner of the Batcave with an alcove for the console. Clark watches over Bruce's shoulder as Bruce goes over the news in the crystal. 

Though known for his stoicity, Bruce's jaw drops.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Batman called Robin, Nightwing and Red Hood to the Batcave, they didn't know what to expect. Bruce's private interview with Nightwing and the presence of Superman definitely gave it away. Nightwing and Batman are still in an interrogation room, and Red Hood, Robin and Superman are standing in front of the crystal console.

"Shit!" Robin curses. "When?"

"I've known since you boys were talking about it yesterday morning in the penthouse. Why exactly did you feel you had to hide it from me?"

"Because," says Red Hood, "you would never approve, and it needs to be done."

"This information could have been faked," says Superman.

"But it wasn't!" protests Robin.

"But it _could_ have been," repeats Superman. "I believe it is accurate. That doesn't mean it's omniscient."

"Do you have a better plan?" demands Robin.

"No, I don't. I think this is what needs to happen, and I see the point in keeping this from the general public, but the right way to deal with this doesn't have to mean cutting me or Batman out of the loop."

"Batman's going to ruin everything!" screams Robin. "He would never agree to this. We're all going to fucking die because you're a blabbermouth and he's convinced the only right way is _his_ way!"

Superman looks past Robin to where Batman is standing. Robin and Red Hood turn around to face Nightwing and Batman. "Well, fuck!" says Robin. 

"I don't agree to this, but as far as I am concerned, I never found out and never will. I'll discourage the League from investigating. This never happened. Carry on."

With that, Batman walks to the Batmobile, gets in and drives out of the cave.

"What the fuck?" says Robin.

"That was Bruce speak for 'I agree to this and will help you however I can without getting directly involved'," says Red Hood. "He can't let the League believe he's in on it when they find out."

"For that matter," says Superman, "I'm turning a blind eye, too, and can't be directly involved. But I can overlook things while you get this process going. Once New Krypton is fully developed with air and water, I have a population to introduce to the new world."

"Kandor," says Nightwing.

"Yes," says Superman. "I won't make my move until New Krypton is completed. Until then, do not talk about it anywhere I could feasibly hear it. Do everything you can to keep this from anyone else, do you understand?"

"Yes," says Red Hood, "we understand perfectly."

"Good. I'm glad to know the only reason you lied to me was because the world is at stake. I'm glad I can trust you."

There's a whoosh and some wind as Superman disappears from the cave. 

"Robin, you move to intercept Redwing," says Red Hood. "Nightwing and I can take care of patrol, tonight. You two go have fun with each other. I bought you a couple of surprises. They're in a box in the armory."

"What kind of surprises?" says Robin.

"One of them is silk restraints. The rest of the items go with them. I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"Thanks, Hood! That's great! I'll go find Redwing. Want me to take some pictures for you?"

"Please don't," says Red Hood. "To me, he's still my little brother."

"Okay, no prob. Call us if you need us."

"Will do, Robin. See ya."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jay is relentless. He's in his Robin uniform with his belt and pants below his knees. He's pounding hard and rough into Tim who's in the Robin costume he wore when he was Robin. His hands are above his head, tied together with silk scarves. 

"Say it!" says Jay in a gruff voice.

"You're the better Robin!" cries Tim as it sends Jay over the edge and he orgasms deep within Tim. 

He fucks Tim through the orgasm, and when he collapses bonelessly onto Tim he says, "Say it again, Replacement."

"You're the _best_ Robin," Tim says affectionately, truly believing it. As far as Tim's concerned, Jay is the best _everything_.

"You're damn right I am! God, I love you, Tim."

"You love me?" Tim says, stunned.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but you might as well know. I love you."

"I love you too, Jay."

"I know you do. Can I call you Robin sometimes? Just for kicks?"

"Sure, just not on patrol."

"Fucking awesome. Hey Tim, you want to order a pizza?"

"Sure."

"One for me, one for you. You know what I like."

"Meatlovers with extra bacon."

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to thank Jason for the toys."

"Especially the dragon's tongue," says Tim. 

"Yeah, that one was pretty cool. I never thanked you for helping me with the pit rage. Or being so tolerant of my issues."

"You're welcome."

"I haven't thanked you yet, but when we're done with the pizza, I'm going to brush my teeth and thank you with my tongue. Give your hole some gentle love until you cream on your costume."

"Fucking hot," says Tim. "Why are you so good to me. Is it because you love me now?"

"I guess so. You give me everything, Tim. I want to give back when I can."

"Okay. I'll take that."

"Don't let the whole love thing go to your head either. I still love hitting you."

"I love you hitting me. Aren't you glad we came to a compromise?"

"So fucking glad. I'm gonna go shower while you order the pizza, then you can shower while I wait for them and pay them."

"Aye, aye, Robin."

"Thanks for being my Robin, Replacement. You're sexy as hell in that costume."

"I aim to please."

"You please me. More than you'll ever know. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Are we getting back in our soiled costumes?"

"Soiled makes it sound like scat. You were clean as a whistle. Clean my costume with those wipes while I shower, and I'll clean yours while you shower. Yeah, I'd like to stay in costume for the rest of the night."

"Feeds the fantasy?"

"No. I just like it. When I'm Red Hood, it's all business. Robin's about having fun. It's like having another persona, one that isn't quite as scarred and fucked up, and I just want to be Robin tonight. And I'd feel weird about you being in civvies while I'm in uniform."

"Okay, no prob. Go shower."

"Okay. See you in ten to twenty."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Another week passes and the Lunar Kryptonian Fortresses are at full sized. They remain undiscovered by the League and invisible in several spectrums of sight, even up close. Plant life is flourishing in the greenhouses of the fortresses and soon, the plants will be ready to disseminate throughout the cityscapes and in the bars, grocery stores and other places. Various forms of Kryptonian crystals are growing around the cities as the moon moves gradually away from Earth. The project is going well.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In the Fortress of Metropolis, the statue wall in the Main Hall is growing. Statues of the other team members, including Nightwing, Robin and the new Superboy are being constructed by the crystals themselves, and even Aegis, Adonis' superhero persona, has a place among them. The team definitely likes this better than secluding their comrades' statues to the trophy room. 

Jon is particularly excited about it. His statue had the Blue Lantern symbol on it, a little different from his usual costume, but his is the only one with two symbols at the bottom: the Blue Lantern symbol and the House of El glyph. 

He's been practicing with Kyle once a week, and sometimes twice a week, getting better and better at constructs and ring blasts. He's started manifesting tactile telekinesis the way that Conner and Colton have and he's excited to train in his newfound ability. Logistically, he seems overpowered, but he doesn't feel powerful. If anything, he feels like the weakest of his peers. But that doesn't stop him from progressing. If anything, it inspires him to try harder.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Another week passes, and the Kryptonian cities on the moon have terraformed for a four-hundred mile radius around them. The moon is still moving into position, and scientists have started to notice that the moon is moving farther away from the Earth. Other scientists claim that the tides have barely changed at all, so it doesn't seem likely the moon has actually moved. The amount of movement some scientists say is happening would have caused the tides to be weaker. Little do they know that the Lunar core itself is on its way to being made of Kryptonian crystal. The mass of the moon has increased, as well as its density. The programming from the original Legacy Crystal is keeping the moon in perfect balance with the world.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	12. Hemlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds out that Lex has been cloning him. He's not too happy about that until he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to TheQueenyGospels for letting me use and adapt Hemlock! Seriously, thank you!!

  


"Why Lex?" asks Jason. "Why would you do this?"

"You weren't supposed to see those files, Jason. I'm not sorry for what I did, but I'm sorry you found out."

"You cloned me, Lex! Why did you make clones of me?"

"Because I love you, you're the perfect genetic specimen of a male human and someday I would like us to have children."

"This isn't like Conner and Match! You're experimenting on them!"

"They _are_ experimental subjects. I can't test everything on just the two of us like I did with the X-K procedure."

"Lex, this is sick! This is madness!"

"Read the files more closely, you'll find that they are extremely well cared for, and most of the experiments are part of initial gestation, and all of them are quite humane."

"Lex, these aren't volunteers."

"One doesn't volunteer to be brought into existence, Jason." 

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many clones are there? How many did you make?"

"Thirty-two."

"WHAT?!!!"

"You understand the science involved here. I have to take variables into account. Control groups, variations, at least three in each grouping of an experiment."

"That's not your standard procedure."

"Kon-El is the thirteenth clone of my DNA and Clark's. The first twelve attempts had various problems and did not develop normally. Only Kon-El survived in a group of thirteen. If I was to go by that number only two or three of my clones of you would be able to survive outside the lab. The high number is necessary."

"So what you're saying is that when you make clones of someone you have to make a lot of them."

"I knew you'd understand."

"Comprehend, yes. Understand? No. You should have talked to me first."

"I did, back when we discussed Project: Lazarus. I told you I intended to clone you."

"Well, maybe you should have been more specific."

"I will do so in the future. Would you like to see the rest of the files?"

"Yes. I want complete transparency."

"I'll have a login at Cadmus made for you."

"I want to see them."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Let's get ready and be on our way then."

"Yes, let's."

"I take it you are mad at me."

"Lex, I am seeing green right now."

"Ah. I'll attempt to be gentle with you then."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


As Lex and Jason board the elevator and go to sublevel eight to catch the next elevator, Lex wraps an arm around Jason's shoulder. Jason doesn't want to be touched right now, but he indulges Lex for a few moments. He doesn't want this fight to create a rift in their relationship.

They make it to sublevel forty where most of the clones are. Lex shows him to the cryogenics vault first, but on their way there, Jason looks through an observation window into a gym with a basketball court. There, two speedsters are playing basketball. A young blond speedster in a green and black and another in blue and black. The one in blue and black looks like Jason when he was thirteen, but he barely gets a good look at him because he keeps speeding around. Jason is in awe.

"Is that… he's…"

"Yes, that's Red-Zero. He's a speedster clone of you. Voracious appetite and excellent grades. I planned to introduce you two in the future, but I'm afraid at this point it would only confuse him. All he knows of the world is Cadmus, and we keep it that way to keep him from leaving. If he were to go to the outside world on his own, we'd be unable to catch him and he could find himself in grave danger. We keep him here for his safety until he's old enough to protect himself and use his powers responsibly. For now, we're letting him just be a kid."

"I underestimated you Lex."

"Because I'm protective or because you think me a monster?"

"Both."

Lex pales and looks down. He was taught to never be weak, but the severe admonishment of his beloved has him figuratively shaking in his boots. He wonders if today is the day Jason will leave him.

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you," says Lex, "I had hoped it would make you happy."

"In a way it does. Show me the rest."

"Right this way."

They travel through the building to the cryogenics vault on sublevel forty and Lex presents him with several clones in various stages of growth. Jason pulls up their digital files on a tablet Lex gives him and he reviews why his clones are frozen. A surprising amount of them are dying of a genetic disease, a disorder from the genetic splicing process that's been dubbed Unstable Clone Syndrome. There are sixteen like this.

"I thought you said the cloning was humane. Why are so many like this?"

"It's unavoidable for some to be 'born' like this. That's the reason there are so many. Come, there are a few more for you to see. This next grouping is the successful clones. The ones without the disorders. Ten are from Project: Lazarus and have completed their telepathic education."

They go down to sublevel forty-eight and go straight to the cryogenics vault. There they see a row of clones, ten of them, just as Lex said, with the Project Lazarus label. Jason marvels at the clones, inspecting them and looking for differences. He finds that one already has tattoos on his arm, in places identical to Jason's but with differing imagery, mostly tribal symbols and Celtic knots. 

The first one on the next row isn't part of Project: Lazarus. He looks about fifteen and doesn't have a face identical to the others. That and his skin is slightly green under the ice. When Jason pulls up the files it says 'Classified: Level Omega'.

"Hey, Lex, what does this mean?"

"It means only I can view the file. Let me pull that up under my login." Lex takes the tablet and runs a series of codes, a retinal scan and a voice identification and gives the tablet back to Jason. 

"Project: Hemlock," Jason reads aloud. "Genetic parents are Alexander Joseph Luthor and Jason Peter Todd?! Lex! That's our baby!"

"You aren't angry with me?" asks Lex nervously.

"Not for this! Oh Lex, I didn't think you meant it when you said you wanted to have a child with me. When can we wake him up?"

"Today, if you like. We'll have to follow a process to make sure Hemlock knows who we are and that we care about him. He has a basic education and an encyclopedic knowledge of everything botanical, including Naturopathy, Homeopathy, Ayurveda, Chinese and Japanese medicines, extensive knowledge of fungi and algae and a basic knowledge of herbal magecraft."

"This trait summary.. is he like Poison Ivy?"

"I reverse engineered the accident that caused Pamela to become Poison Ivy, and put Hemlock through the same process. I wanted any child we have to be a meta so he'd be able to defend himself more easily. Hemlock will never fall ill or become poisoned. He will never even have allergies. And he has enhanced healing and physical attributes, so he is somewhat resistant to injury. Also, he is not the traditional mix of parentage. Not that it matters much but he is only roughly 18% Luthor and over 80% you."

"I love him," says Jason. "I love him no matter what."

"I'll start the process to get him awake. It will take a couple of hours so his education can be finished before he is taken out of stasis, but we can start thawing him immediately."

Lex takes the tablet back, enters a series of codes and makes a call on his cell phone.

"Yes," says Lex. "We'd like to start the process right away. Thank you." He hangs up his phone. "My dear, would you like to go up to level five and enjoy coffee or perhaps some tea with me?"

"No. I want to look at him. Just a little longer until they take him."

"As you wish. I'm thrilled you are happy about this. I love you Jason."

"I love you too, Lex."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Let's name him James," says Jason while they're waiting for Hemlock to be ready.

"That's a great name for him. Should he have my last name or yours?" asks Lex.

"Mine. If that's okay."

"What about a middle name? Would you be okay with Joseph? Or Alexander? Or Lucas?"

"Sure. Although, I guess we could call him James Todd Luthor, but I'd really like him to have my last name."

"Then he shall. James Todd. That's a good strong name."

"Thanks Lex. I don't mean to be so possessive of him. I promise, it's just for his name. You got to pick his codename. And it's a good name. Hemlock. It's subtle, strong and not someone to fuck with. I really like it."

"Thank you. He can choose a different codename if he wishes," says Lex.

"I want him to keep Hemlock," says Jason. 

"We'll see. He should identify with his codename. He's already programmed to think of himself as Hemlock, but if he changes his mind, I will support him." 

"Me too. Hey Lex?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for having my baby."

Lex smiles softly. "Of course, Dear. For you, anything."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Hemlock first opens his eyes, he doesn't know where he is. But he recognizes the men in front of him. One is bald and in a business suit and one is in a brown leather jacket.

"Father? Dad? What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at Cadmus, James," says Jason. "Do you want to go home to the penthouse?"

"I… this is my first day, isn't it? All the stuff I remember, it was a dream."

"That's right son," says Jason, "It's okay. Your daddies are here for you."

Hemlock wraps his arms around Jason and a moment later, reaches an arm out to Lex, who joins the hug.

"We love you so much, James," says Jason, "It's all going to be okay."

Hemlock smiles into the embrace and hugs his fathers harder. He'd always thought he knew what was real until today. Now he has his first taste of reality and he never wants to let that go. He buries his face in Jason's shoulder and hugs him tighter. He's finally meeting his fathers, and today is the best day of his life. 

"I love you too, Dad."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Jason takes Hemlock home to the penthouse, a feeling of love fills him up. He has his own son. Not an adopted son or a step-son, but a real son. He hugs Hemlock again just because he can, and Hemlock melts in his arms, snuggling his face in Jason's jacket.

Lex had business to attend to at Cadmus, so he couldn't come home with them, but he called a limo for them and Hemlock was in awe of the vehicle the whole ride. Everything's new to him and Jason is feeling a little like he's seeing the world through Hemlock's eyes.

He starts showing Hemlock around the penthouse and shows him a guest room upstairs that they can turn into his room. It's just across the hall from Jason's bedroom and armory and has bay windows for lots of sunlight. Jason calls Hope and asks for someone to take Hemlock's measurements and buy him a few sets of casual clothes, a sweatsuit and shoes. He also asks that a solar suit be made for him with a green leafy pattern on it. If he's like Poison Ivy, then he needs the sunlight, as much as he can get. 

Jason takes Hemlock to the kitchen to make some herbal tea for him. Charity arrives shortly and offers to make them chai soy lattés. Hemlock's never had anything to eat or drink before, but he has flavors programmed into his head, so he asks for cinnamon powder in his. He deeply enjoys the tea when it's given to him and he makes a mental note to have one of these at least once a day.

They're just finishing up their chai lattés when Hemlock asks about his brothers.

"What do you want to know?" asks Jason.

"How many do I have?" asks Hemlock.

"You have a half-brother, Conner and four more step-brothers. Five, if you count the littlest one, but he's never around."

"Why not?"

"He's Superman's son and he lives with his mother. The other sons of Superman all have rooms here. Two identical red heads are named Roy and Arsenal. Roy's the older one and Arsenal is about your age. Then there are the three Superboys. Jon is your age and he's a clone of your littlest step-brother. Conner and Colton are identical and Colton has black eyes."

"Did someone beat him up?"

"In this case, black eye isn't a figurative saying. The white parts of Colton's eyes are black."

"Why?"

"It's just how he was made. Like how you were made with green skin."

"I photosynthesize, though. There's a reason my skin is green. Pale forest green I think."

"I think you hit that one on the nose. But if there's a reason for his eyes being black, I don't know what it is."

"What about the other Superboys. What are their eyes like."

"Normal, like yours or mine, but the irises are very blue. In fact I think Jon's actually glow blue now that he's a Blue Lantern."

"What's a Blue Lantern?"

"Do you know anything about the Lantern Corps or the emotional spectrum?"

"No. But tell me about Jon first."

"He's about your age, and he's another son of Superman. Unlike the other sons, he isn't Lex's child, though he is Lex's step-son. He's a clone like you. And he likes video games and dinosaurs and robots and pie."

" _Everyone_ likes those things," Hemlock says very matter-of-factly. 

Jason smiles. "So they do," says Jason. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to go somewhere with grass," says Hemlock.

"Indoors or outdoors?"

"There are places with grass indoors?" asks Hemlock, dumbfounded.

"Sure there are," says Jason. "In fact, a whole floor of this building has grass and shrubs and tree stumps. It's a dog park for Conner's pet, Wolf."

"Conner's pet wolf or Conner's pet, Wolf?"

"Both."

"Oh. Does that mean there's gonna be a lot of dog crap there?"

"Lex has a cleaning service specifically to keep the place clean and the plants watered. Crap shouldn't be a problem."

"If it's in a building, how do the plants get enough sunlight?"

"The lighting system is completely composed of special lights that create artificial sunlight. It's the kind they use in some greenhouses."

"Can we go there? I want to find a place to have a garden."

"We can go there, but we have have a better place for you to have a garden."

"Where?" 

"I don't know yet, but there are a lot of options to go through. We can discuss it when Lex gets back. I'm sure he'll buy out part of a city park so you can have your own grove."

"Really?! I'd love a grove! All big oak trees in a circle with roots to sit on and flowers in patches at the feet of each tree. If we were further south and near a river, I'd want to have a grove of cypress trees in an inlet."

"Lex has land all over the country. I'm sure he has a few acres for you to play with."

" _Really?!! That's awesome!!!_ "

"That's having a rich father. My parents were poor growing up, but me and your papa are going to make sure you have everything I did without."

"Let's go see the grass. I want to see if your fake sunlight is something I can process."

"Okay, James. Let's go."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason doesn't think he's ever appreciated the dog park before. Not like this with Hemlock absentmindedly growing the grass, making it taller, greener and fuller. Not with Hemlock shaping the bushes with his mind and seeming to talk to them. Suddenly, Hemlock turns to him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Dad, what if I want to be a villain?"

"What do you mean, James?" asks Jason. "Be specific."

"An ecological protestor like Poison Ivy."

"She does a little more than protest, James. For her it's about power. She's only happy when she has power over people. She controls minds, holds people ransom, terrorizes populations… Is that what you want to do?"

"Not exactly. But I want to do demonstrations that prove my points and use my powers to help boost reforestation of tropical rainforests and grow more potent marijuana for the sick. Those are villainous things, right."

"That depends. How do you want to prove your points?"

"Set vine traps that activate when someone litters in a public park. Regrow all the trees in a construction site until they give up trying to build there. Maybe cut deforesters off at the ankles."

Jason laughs. "Well, I have to disapprove of the last one, but I'm sure you can set traps at parks owned by LuthorCorp and LexCorp if we put signs up that say 'Beware of Plants'. But I don't want you going into construction sites until you're older because they can be dangerous. But I have to say, regrowing a rainforest isn't villainous whatsoever. And the only thing villainous about marijuana is when people put hard drugs in it or when people charge too much for it. I tell you what. We'll talk with Lex about putting vine traps in his parks and I'll help you grow some medicinal herbs that you can sell online. As for marijuana, I own the Gotham drug trade. You supply my people with various strains of medical grade herb and I'll let you keep half of the profits."

"Okay. But I want to be a bad guy!"

"Why do you want to be a bad guy?"

"So I can fight superheroes. If I fight villains, they'll fight dirty."

"BWAHAAHAAHAHA!" Jason laughs at that until he's light-headed and laughs some more. By the time he stops laughing there are tears in his eyes. Finally, he collects himself. "Don't worry. You won't be fighting supervillains anytime soon. I won't allow it. And if it gets out that you are working for Black Lantern, nobody's going to fuck with you."

"Who's Black Lantern?"

"That's my superhero name."

"I thought you were Red Hood."

"I am," he says. "But sometimes I have help from the older Robin. He's secretly Red Hood, too."

"Oh. Can I meet him someday?"

"You can meet him soon. Maybe today if he's in town. But if you want to work for reforestation or growing marijuana and hemp, you stay here in Metropolis where you're protected. Robin and I will be in Gotham when we patrol, but you must never ever go there."

"Okay, Dad."

"Good. I'll see about getting you some seeds and a facility to grow your herbs in. What herbs do you want to grow, other than marijuana?"

"Ginger, ginseng, lavender, yucca, chamomile, cinnamon, citrus fruits, sage, cedar, angelica, roses, lilacs, sunflowers, thyme and blackberries."

"Kind of diverse. Any particular reason you want those plants?"

"Most of them can be used medicinally and for essential oils. And some have magical properties. But I just like yucca. It has medicinal properties too, but that's not why I want it."

"Okay, James, I was just curious."

"Okay." 

Jason gets to work ordering seeds online. He orders hemp and various strains of cannabis seeds from Amsterdam and the others from organic suppliers. He texts Colton and asks him to program the Fortress of Metropolis with an extra acre of hydroponic gardening and asks what kind of seeds he has available for marijuana. The text back comes a few minutes later. He has Blue Dream, Lavender Kush, Silver Haze and Sharkstooth. At least twenty of each. Jason texts back that he'd like ten of each in labelled baggies set aside for him and the immediate reply is 'no prob'. 

Jason figures that's the perfect way for Hemlock to practice his plant growing powers in a safe environment, and being immune to all toxins means Hemlock can't and won't abuse the access to elicit herbal substances. 

"In about an hour or two, I can show you to a facility being made especially for you to grow herbs in and give you some cannabis seeds to work with. Do you want anything else?"

"Yeah. A lab where I can distill nutrients and essential oils."

"I'll get you one. I bet the crystal tech can make you the best lab imaginable, but I'll order you some lab equipment online too so you can have regular technology at your disposal."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm really lucky to have you. I love you, Dad."

Jason smiles and pulls Hemlock into a warm hug.

"I love you too, son."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Arsenal and Conner are watching as Colton programs a new space in the fortress. He sets the ceiling several stories high with crystals at the top that catch, refract and magnify sunlight into the room. The space is over an acre large and has thick rows of hydroponics systems clear crystals float over the streaming water and have mesh holes for roots and shoots in them. Some of the water trenches are deep enough to be rivers and the holes large enough to accommodate large trees. Some areas are larger, rivers running over small crystals that will act as a soil-like substance to offer greater support for the root systems. Some of these areas are nearly thirty feet wide. Some hydroponic accommodations are smaller, like those you'd expect for flower patches or small bushes. 

"This is amazing," says Arsenal. "How did you do this?"

"The crystal tech easily accommodates the specifications. It hollows out a solid section of the fortress and moves the walls and ceiling to the specified dimensions. It purifies water from the bay to make clean freshwater. It refracts more sunlight into the chamber to supply more natural lights for the plants and it has a climate control that can help keep the plants at the optimum temperatures. The climate controls are localized by static fields, so different areas of the chamber can maintain different climates. There's also an irrigation system that runs water to the ceiling to simulate rain."

"This is really incredible," says Conner. "Did you know how to do this?"

"Some of it, but most of it's an autoprogram from the Fortress itself," says Colton.

"That is an awesome program," says Arsenal. 

"Did Jason say what the space was for?" asks Conner.

"An herb garden," says Colton. "He also wants some cannabis seeds."

"This space looks like it could accommodate a forest!" says Arsenal.

"I figured it's better to be prepared," says Colton. "I'm sure he'll enjoy the ambiance if nothing else."

"It's a shame Jon can't be here," says Arsenal.

"He's got school," says Conner. "Lex got him private tutors, and he raised hell when Jon missed the first few lessons."

"You know what?" says Colton. "I'm really happy with this. I bet Jason's face will light up when he sees it."

"I bet you're right," says Conner.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner decides to stick around to see Jason's reaction to the new greenhouse. Colton is definitely staying too. He isn't very interested in plants, but Colton wants to be there to see Jason plant the seeds. There's something cathartic and beautiful about planting something that will grow. Plants are awesome that way.

They're surprised to see Jason arrive with a beautiful young man with jet-black hair and a green palor to his skin. The young man is dressed in jeans and a tank top and carries himself in an almost regal posture. 

"James, this is Conner and Colton. Conner, Colton, this is Hemlock, or James, my son."

"Your _son?_ " they both say at the same time, identical dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Yes. Today is his first day. Since he's part Lex, that makes him your brother. Be nice to him."

"Of course," says Conner. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," says Hemlock. "This place is amazing."

"It's all Colton's doing," says Conner. "He designed the place. It's got a lot of cool features, too." 

"I hope you like it," says Colton.

Hemlock starts wandering up and down rows as he explores the new greenhouse. He's closely followed by Jason who never lets Hemlock stray far from his side.

"Would you mind getting the seeds for me, Colton?" asks Jason.

"Sure, they're right here," says Colton, who starts fishing for the baggies in his pocket. "Want me to program the Fortress to label where they're planted?"

"Please," says Jason, and Colton goes to the crystal console near the front of the room that stands by the door like a podium. He programs the seed names in and sets the Fortress to recognize the seeds from the baggies and label wherever they're planted. He doesn't know if Jason's new son can read Kryptonian, so he has the labels set bilingually in English and Kryptonian. The Kryptonian labels have to borrow words like 'kush' and 'shark', but they transliterate well and read alright in the end. When that's done, he walks over to the large river-like pebble-filled areas where the others are standing and hands the seeds to Jason. Jason hands the seeds, one baggie at a time, to Hemlock and Hemlock plants them in their appropriate groupings. Then, Hemlock leans over the first seeds, holding his hands over them and chanting some indiscernible before straightening up and raising his arms. The plants grow right before their eyes, growing to ten feet before stopping, thick with lush leaves and flowers. Then Hemlock moves over to the next batch and repeats the process again. By the time all the seeds have grown into large plants, Hemlock looks winded, but he goes from plant to plant now, gently holding the leaves in his hands and whispering to the plants as they continue to grow. By the time he stops altogether, he's sweating and panting, and Jason says, "That's enough, James." Conner, quickly reading the situation, runs to the front of the room where he manipulates the crystals at the console and returns quickly, handing a crystal flask of water to Hemlock. Conner guessed Hemlock's condition by his appearance and powers, and the water has plant nutrients in it, revitalizing Hemlock and causing him to sigh with relief.

"Thanks. I needed that," says Hemlock to Conner. "That was more tiring than I expected."

"Dude!" says Colton, "You just grew forty plants from seeds to forty foot trees in less than twenty minutes. I'd be completely wiped out."

"The nutrients and water here were perfect. They just needed a little encouragement."

"Hemlock, those species of cannabis should only grow to twelve feet tops," says Conner. "You nearly quadrupled that. Your powers are amazing."

"Yeah well, we need to give them a few days before we harvest the buds. By then we should have some new seeds and I can repeat the process. I want to be the primary supplier for all the marijuana trade in Gotham."

"Holy shitballs," says Colton. "That's a big aspiration. I think we're gonna need a little more space. Why don't I go program an extra half acre now so you don't have to worry about it later."

"Sounds good," says Jason. "Make it a whole acre though, just to be on the safe side."

"Righteeo! Be right back."

Before long, the greenhouse expands, letting even more sunlight in and lengthening the irrigation rows by fifty percent. More rows form on the south side of the room, expanding the fortress itself. By the time it's done, Conner and Colton are looking around the greenhouse in wonder while Hemlock talks softly to his plants, communing with them and Jason only has eyes for his son.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In two weeks time a lot happens. 

Lex's experiments with X-Kryptonite on mice come back, proving that there are multiple options for something he had been wondering about. He had one X-Kryptonite imbued mouse kept as a mascot for his research teams in a cage labelled Mighty Mouse.

Jon has tested out of several years of schooling, making him the equivalent of a high school senior. His private lessons were supposed to pick up where he left off in elementary school, but over the past few weeks, he's been steadily drawing more and more on his base Cadmus programming which covers a lot more material than his actual memories.

Hemlock has become a valued member of the family, doted upon by his brothers and parental figures. His friendship with Jon is immediate and fierce, and Colton has become uniquely protective of him. If Jason had to trust just one person to protect Hemlock in a fight, it would be Colton. 

Hemlock's also come a long way in the Fortress greenhouse. Within two weeks, Hemlock has completely filled his greenhouse with plants. He has rows and rows of shrubberies, groves of trees and a veritable forest of cannabis and hemp. He has flowering lavenders and roses and ginger plants with roots the size of small cars. There are cedar trees in a circular grove, and he makes a mental note to get spruce and pine trees and several more herbs like basil, spearmint and wintergreen. He has a succulent garden with yucca, palms, agave, prickly pear and dragon's blood. And the cannabis plants are growing even larger, some up to sixty feet tall. He has even more seeds and planted them just as he did the first ones, and now, the cannabis trees number at about two hundred. He asks the plants for the buds they can spare and the desired harvest literally falls into his lap. He's still saving up bud for his first foray into supplying for Gotham's drug trade. Jason says he needs to only give half of what he has at a time and suggests he give two metric tonnes to start with. Hemlock almost has four metric tonnes of various strains, but he thinks a more conservative approach is the best, so he aims to collect ten metric tonnes before starting to supply Gotham with his extremely potent medical grade cannabis.

He's met all his brothers and Adonis, Tim and Jay by now and he's growing more confident though no less curious. He keeps finding that what he learned at Cadmus doesn't cover everything. He knows next to nothing about Krypton or Kryptonians. Almost nothing about Amazons or world cultures. Absolutely nothing about business or criminal justice. Most of his knowledge, impressive as it is, is limited to medicine, botany, herbal magic and ecology. He has a highschooler's knowledge of math, science, language and history, but for the most part, it's not particularly helpful for his day-to-day life. He's sure the science will come in handy for his labwork. He has a decent knowledge of lab procedures and chemistry. Still though, he isn't using calculus, history or classical literature. 

Hemlock does like spending time with Jon though. Jon's young like him, less than a year old, and when Jon shows him something new, he's got a glow of enthusiasm that even his dad doesn't have. It's spending time with Jon that makes him feel like he has a peer. Arsenal has lived his entire fifteen years, so he doesn't have the same innocence about him. That and his PTSD and history of abuse makes him a little jaded. He doesn't seem to enjoy spending much time around Hemlock except when he tries to get help causing mischief. Hemlock quickly learned not to get involved in Arsenal's pranks. One lecture from Jason about responsibility was enough to deter him. Hemlock hates disappointing his dad.

Jason's been training him. Not hard like he would anybody else, but slowly and patiently. He's teaching him Tai Chi and Qigong, taking him through stances and forms in Sun style and Yang style. The stretches and exercises help Hemlock to develop physically and the slow pace accommodates his newness to the world. They do two hour sessions four times a week and Hemlock has also been taking acupuncture lessons to go with his knowledge of Chinese and Japanese herbal medicine. He's decided rather quickly that he wants to be a Naturopathic medical doctor with specializations in Chinese and Japanese medicine, including acupuncture and Reiki. 

What surprises Jason most of all is Hemlock's interest in Eastern Buddhism. He's become particularly interested in the Green Tara, Avalokitesvara and the Medicine Buddha. To accommodate his interests and learning, both in medicine and spirituality, Jason and Lex have provided him with three large bookshelves full of books in his room and medium sized Buddhist statues of the Green Tara, Avalokitesvara and the Medicine Buddha with a meditation mat and small meditation altar. Jason surprised him one day with a plethora of various essential oils and oil diffusers for his meditations and Hemlock's room now always smells of lavender, spruce and oranges. 

Inspired by Hemlock, Jon has started traditional Kryptonian meditation practice, reciting verses of the Girod and the Book of Rao and studying Raoism in earnest. It was the primary religion of Krypton and acquiring the books and crystal statues from the Fortress was a relatively simple matter. The best part is how Jon and Hemlock are teaching each other about their chosen spiritual paths, comparing meditation techniques, sharing myths and stories and generally enjoying each other's company and perspectives. 

Another week passes and Hemlock takes Jon to see the greenhouse, where Hemlock enjoys meditating and communing with his plants. He shows Jon to his cedar grove and his forest of cannabis. The localized climates keep the pollens and smells localized to their respective areas and Jon finds a place to meditate amongst a garden of lavender and sunflowers. There are honey bees which pollinate the plants and the fortress has somehow trained them where to go and not to sting. They make so much honey, it's easy to harvest without starving the bees or disturbing them and the beehives drip the excess honey into crystal containers. Hemlock even has one hive that only pollinates the cannabis and hemp, producing cannabis honey that he refines into a sleep aid for tea. It doesn't work on him, but Lex has started to use anything Hemlock produces in his groves, forests or gardens, as a show of appreciation and solidarity. He particularly enjoys the oranges and honey that Hemlock brings home, and swears by the cannabis honey as a valuable sleep aid and stress reliever. Jason even says it helps with nightmares and has started giving some to Jay, who eats the honey straight at night before bed.

Conner, Colton and Roy have become particularly impressed with Hemlock's growth as a person and his vigorous studies and botanical endeavors. Hemlock wants to spend more time with his brothers, but he's still working with his plants and making potions, essential oils, homeopathic remedies and healing teas in his lab and continuing his physical training with Jason. Jay, who had become somewhat jealous of the time and attention Hemlock is getting from Jason, has started joining in the Tai Chi training with them and finds that once you get to know him, you can't dislike Hemlock. 

When Hemlock has seven tonnes of cannabis flowers collected, he decides to make his foray into drug dealing. He gives two and a half tonnes to Jason to distribute in Gotham.

"Are you sure this will work?" asks Jay as he suits up in the Red Hood Armory. He's already wearing his dark gray body armor with the red bat and a dark gray leather jacket over it. He's arming his utility belt and loading his different guns with different ammunition. Two guns with real bullets, one with rubber, one with tranquilizers and one with tracer rounds. 

"I'm positive," says Jason. "Are you wearing the X-K/vibranium suit under that?"

"Yeah," says Jay, "I'm all super-powered up."

"Perfect. I'm giving Hemlock an X-K leather collar for this too. I've been training him with strength and speed, so between that and the vibranium suit I gave him, he should be safe. Remember, you have the drug trade, so you call the shots and set the prices."

"Awesome sauce."

"I'm gonna go get James. He needs to get ready. You make the phone calls you need to to set this up and make sure everyone knows Red Hood and Black Lantern will be there."

"Consider it done."

Jason goes to Hemlock's room and goes in without knocking. Hemlock doesn't mind. As an Ace, he never does anything that needs that kind of privacy, and he has no qualms about changing clothes in front of people. If anything, he's an exhibitionist and enjoys the attention. Though he has no sexual interests, he loves his body and relishes his beauty. 

As Jason goes into the room, he sees Hemlock shimmying into the long-sleeved vibranium leotard with his solar suit on underneath. His long-sleeved uniform is laid across his bed, next to his sleeveless revealing one. He always prefers the skin tight unstable molecule suit that shows off his arms and shoulders and displays every muscle in his body through the suit. For this outing, though, Jason insists he wear the thicker leather uniform that protects his whole body with a layer of armor built into the suit. His black fingerless gloves with small green ivy leaves printed on them are laying next to his leather suit, and his black and forest green steel-toe boots are sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed. The only way Jason is letting his son into Gotham is with every layer of protection he can muster without inhibiting his movement. The X-K collar will go great with the suit, the black and forest green of the gems matching the black and green uniform perfectly.

"James, how are you?" asks Jason.

"I'm working on getting ready. It's just a lot of stuff to put on."

"I know, James. But you know why you have to wear all this, don't you. I love you and I can't lose you."

"I know Daddy. I'm glad this vibranium suit is stretchy. I don't think I could get it on if it wasn't."

"Want me to help you get dressed?"

"Please?"

"Okay, here, let me help you with that."

Jason works on getting the vibranium leotard over the solar suit without anything scrunching up and helps Hemlock finish getting dressed. It takes about ten minutes and then Hemlock is completely prepared for any attack. 

"There you go! Now the collar. Do you want help with that?"

"No, I got it. Let me look in the mirror."

Hemlock walks over to the closet and opens the door so that the mirror inside on the door is facing him. He does a double take.

"Wow," he says, "this outfit is beautiful."

"You're beautiful, son. You look great."

"What's my gear going to be?"

"I've got a utility belt to put on. It has extra X-K built into it and it's reinforced with vibranium fabric. It has a lockpick kit, epi pins, bandages and antiseptics, antibiotics, smoke bombs, binder cords, zip ties, a laser pen, Blue K, Green K, small MREs, shurikens and a Swiss Army knife with every tool you can imagine."

"Wow. This is really cool Dad. Does this mean I can patrol in Gotham?"

"Fuck no. You aren't patrolling anywhere for at least three or four more years."

"Aww. Da-ad!"

"Don't you 'Da-ad' me. This is to keep you safe. Your safety is really important and even with all this protection, you aren't invincible. No one is. Do you remember where your domino mask is?"

"Yeah, Dad. I just don't see why I have to hide my face."

"It's for anonymity. I don't want Hemlock to be known as Red Hood's or Black Lantern's son and if any of our identities get out, you could be in danger. What do I always tell you?"

"Brush your teeth."

"What's the other thing I always tell you?"

"Always be prepared for anything."

"That's right. Think of this as preparation."

"For what?"

"For being targeted by criminals."

"Okay. I'll wear it. I just think I look better without it. At least let me take the white lenses out."

"No, they protect your eyes, protect your identity and can give you thermal and night vision. It's really important to wear the lenses."

Hemlock takes his mask from his dresser drawer and puts it on in front of the mirror on his closet door. He sighs with disappointment and turns to look at Jason.

"Happy now?"

"Very. Let's go check on Jay."

They go into the armory where Jay is just getting off the phone. "Everything's set up," says Jay. "We're meeting at the Juniper Street warehouse basement."

"Juniper!!" exclaims Hemlock. "That's what I need to add to my greenhouse! Juniper berries are great for spells and potions!"

"Do you need to write that down?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, let me be right back." Hemlock rushes to his room to write the idea in his journal and Jason turns to Jay.

Jason grins. "One more kiss before you put on the helmet?"

Jay grins back at him. "Of course, love."

They kiss passionately and desperately, their emotions getting the best of them and driving them to connect with each other on such a level that neither can describe. It's beyond romantic, beyond sexual, beyond brotherhood and friendship. It's perfect and neither of them would give it up for the world.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The warehouse is cold. The whole area is concrete and cinder block. When they go down into the basement, Hemlock experiences a wave of nauseous claustrophobia before he feels right at home. Lining the walls of the basement are potted ficus trees about three feet apart along every wall. Hemlock doubts the trees are a normal part of the basement and silently thanks Jay and Jason for helping him cope. He knows they must have arranged for the plants.

There are several men in suits spread out across the room with several men each who look both dangerous and subservient. Empty duffel bags litter the ground around the men and the men in the suits are standing in front of the other men in their respective groups, holding two duffel bags each that look full and heavy. 

"We did everything you asked," says a large back man in a suit with golden chain necklaces around his neck, "We're all here, the trees are here and we brought the duffels."

Jay, Jason and Hemlock are all carrying several duffels too, along with large hiking backpacks. Together, they brought two-point-eight metric tonnes of medical cannabis, thanks to the super strength granted by the X-Kryptonite.

"Introductions," says Jason. "This is Malory, head of the northwest side. That's Joe and Bob from the north side. Over there is Dr. Malcolm for the east side and Henry G from the Heights. This guy, Keith is our main supplier for the south side and that's Toby Q, head of our Crime Alley division. Fellas, this is Hemlock. He's our new supplier for all of Gotham. He's a meta and he can grow the strongest herb known to man. Respect him. He's under my protection."

A round of 'yes sir's is spoken and Red Hood nods in confirmation.

"Thanks, I appreciate your support. Let's get to the good part," says Jay. They set their duffel bags down on the ground and open them all. Each bag has a shitload of marijuana, compacted tightly into many 10 kilogram packages. Each package is labeled by the strain and each it wrapped in clear plastic. 

"Each ten-kilogram package is $160,000," says Jay. "I'm willing to front each of you ten packages. If you want more, you buy it straight up. Feel free to shop around and get a variety of strains. We have twenty-eight strains total, some more than others."

The men start gathering packages from the duffel bags and group them together, sorted and stacked neatly on the ground by their duffel bags, not putting a single package inside. 

Then the men open their full duffel bags and Hemlock is shocked to see the ungodly amount of one-hundred dollar bills filling each bag. The stacks of cash are counted and placed on top of each stack of packages, the stacks of cash proportionate to each stack of packages. Almost all of the marijuana is sold and Jason collects the money and packs their duffel bags with the awarded cash. When all of the transactions are done, Jay pulls out a small waterpipe, fills it with water from a water bottle and loads a bowl of Platinum OG Kush. 

"Each of you may have one hit each. Trust me, that may be too much with how potent this stuff is. Take small hits if you don't want to be stumbling out of here, or God forbid, carried out. Your men have enough to carry."

The pipe is passed around by the men in the suits, most of them wiping the mouthpiece with a sterilizing cloth before taking their hits. Malory and Toby actually pass out after holding their hits, but the others learn quickly from that and immediately exhale after inhaling.

Jason takes back the pipe, empties the water from it into one of the potted plants and wraps it in a hand towel, putting it back in his backpack. 

"Don't forget to take the plants somewhere safe with lots of sunshine and water," says Jay. "I expect to come back here and find that none of the plants have been abused or neglected."

Another round of 'yes, sir's fills the room and Jason, Hemlock and Jay leave with several duffel bags full of money and a few with some packages of cannabis that were left over. 

When they get home, they go to the Red Hood Armory where Jason divides up the money. Fifty percent goes to Hemlock, as promised. The total take was forty million dollars, so Hemlock became a millionaire over night. He has no idea what to do with twenty million dollars. He thinks the first thing he'll do is buy a building where he can build labs and apothecaries and magic rooms. Then he thinks he could do that at the Fortress of Metropolis without buying a building. He resolves to keep everything limited to the Fortress of Metropolis and use his money to buy college tuition. There's a college in Metropolis that has undergraduate degrees in herbal medicine and botany. If he gets a bachelor's with a double major of Botany and Homeopathic Medicine, a master's in Acupuncture and Oriental Medicine, he can work on a Naturopathic Medical degree at the same time as the AOM and be a doctor in seven to nine years. He already knows so much that most of the classes should be a breeze. Tuition won't cost over one million for the entire college education. He decides he has no clue what to do with the money with the exception of his labwork and education. Maybe he'll donate money to a worthy cause or maybe to a school. He'll figure it out in time. For now he has to figure out what to do with the money. There's room under his bed, he thinks.

The rest of the money is divided between Jason and Jay. Jason gets a quarter of twenty million which is five million and Jay gets the other fifteen million. And this was just in one go! Hemlock has plenty more herb to sell. They're all happy with the way tonight went and while Jay makes plans to take everyone on an all expenses paid cruise to the Caribbean, Jason makes plans to get more vibranium armor for Jay, Tim and Hemlock.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	13. Yuletide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and New Year's come around and it's the time of year for family and gifts.

  


It's the season of giving and Bruce is excited that his whole family will be attending the Wayne Foundation Annual Yuletide Ball. It's not just a socialite event like some of the other holiday fundraisers, but a family event with entertainment for the kids, pictures with Santa, charoling events (that start and end at the fundraiser but travel around the city at night to different soup kitchens and orphanages, where people donate money, time and music to give to those less fortunate than themselves), carnival games, choir performances, guest speakers, celebrity appearances and holiday presents for everybody. The dress code is lax and there is no cover charge, though people are encouraged to donate money and are required to RSVP at least three days ahead of time. It used to be a stuffy event rather than a family one, but Bruce wanted to change things up and show that at this time of year, people can come together for charity regardless of their wealth. They've rented out a large convention building for the event to make room for all of the carnival booths and performances. It would be easy to get lost if one isn't familiar with the setup, but there are guards dressed as Santa's elves everywhere and a daycare center set aside for kids who end up separated from their parents. Of course the parents will be immediately paged to pick up their children, but this way there is immediate professional supervision. 

After some manipulation, Bruce convinced his childhood-friend-gone-psychopath, Tommy Elliot, to make appearances as Bruce throughout the evening. Really, Tommy's gotten so good at being Bruce that even his family can't tell when they change places. But this way, Bruce can patrol as Batman while Tommy dons a white beard and Santa hat and takes pictures with the Gotham elite in exchange for donations to the children's hospital. Bruce only misses an hour of the event, returning with the younger Robin to attend as themselves without the costumes and meet up with the rest of the family. Bruce only got to meet his grandson once so far and the boy was so caught up in his labwork, he only spent about ten minutes talking to Bruce. Bruce is looking forward to seeing him again. 

Jason, Hemlock, Jay, Adonis, Dick the elder, Barbara, Tim, the Els and Lex Luthor are sitting at a reserved table in the fine dining hall (as opposed to the food court) and Bruce and Dick arrive to sit with their family. 

"Hello everybody!" says Bruce, "Sorry we're late! How's the food?"

"The appetizers are great," says Jason, "I ordered you the salmon."

"No complaints here," says Bruce. "Hello, James, how are you this evening?"

"I'm doing okay. I don't quite understand all this but I had fun at the dunking booth. I put Santa in the water three times." 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. But what about this do you not understand?"

"I guess just holidays in general. I know the common holidays, but some of this stuff is just very far-fetched. Even Superman can't visit every child in the world delivering gifts in one night. And what's with the flying reindeer? Is that a metaphor or a metadeer?"

"I could too!" huffs Clark. 

"I know Santa isn't real, but Lex has been trying to rationalize it," says Hemlock. "Are all holidays about deceiving people? I know Thanksgiving is a load of horseshit. The actual history is a lot more violent and bloody than different peoples coming together for a feast. Europeans in colonial outposts were starving for three years, dying off and killing all the indigenous peoples around them so they could take their food. I think there was even cannibalism involved at some point."

"Lex," Bruce says with disappointment dripping from the name. "What did his programming include?"

"High school level American History, although I wouldn't be surprised if he learned some of that on his own. He does like to read. However the reality and non-reality of Santa was never touched on in his programming. That is entirely his conclusion."

"What makes you think Santa's not real?" Jay asks gently.

"It's just a story based on commercialized folklore. There's a big debate over whether Saint Nicholas was even a real person, but even if he was, he wasn't a 'jolly old elf'. Elves aren't real."

"Most people think Greek Gods aren't real, but I happen to know a daughter of Zeus," says Clark, "and Adonis here is a grandson of Apollo. Maybe some stories are fantastical but still based in truth."

"I still don't believe Santa's real," says Hemlock.

"You're right," says Jason, "He's not real. But the _idea_ of him is. The concept that being good will reward you in the long run? That's real. The idea that working hard all year to bring happiness to others is worthwhile? That's real. While the _person_ of Santa may not be factual, the _idea_ of Santa is. That's why we have stories about him. To communicate the universal concepts of kindness and charity."

"What about Krampus?" says Hemlock, "What reality does he communicate?"

"He represents the idea that evil-doers will suffer for their crimes. Entire laws are made with that philosophy and so are some vigilantes."

"So Krampus punishing bad kids communicates realities like Red Hood punishing bad adults?"

Bruce looks horrified, but Jason and Jay laugh. "Yeah, Kiddo," says Jay. "Just like that. Batman too. He used to scare the adults more than anybody until your pops came along."

"Leave Batman out of this," says Bruce. "I'm sure he wouldn't like to be compared to a demon that flays the skin off children."

" _Bad_ children," says Hemlock. "There's a big difference."

"Yes, one is a subcategory," says Lex. "Even 'bad' children deserve their day in court before judgement is determined. Isn't that right, Clark?"

"I'm uncomfortable with this conversation," says Clark.

"How about we give Orange K to some reindeer in the petting zoo and wow some kids?" says Lex.

"Great Rao, I really am marrying a mad scientist…"

"Wait, are there Kryptonian reindeer?" asks Hemlock.

Everyone stares in rapt attention at Clark, but it's Lex who answers. "Why ask the farm boy instead of the person who's actually studied Kryptonian ecology and zoology in depth. There is a species that loosely _looks_ like reindeer that _can_ fly, but the most genetically similar animal is like a small cow the size of a housecat. That one cannot fly, unfortunately. Still, I think the motorcycle-sized wyverns would be the most appropriate creatures to pull a sleigh. According to zoological records, they always fly in formation."

"What's a wyvern?" asks Hemlock.

"It's like a small dragon," says Lex. "I've decided the crystavore wyverns are enough and to not clone any real Kryptonian dragons."

"Why would you be cloning Kryptonian dragons?" asks the young Dick.

"For science!" says Lex. 

"You really are a mad scientist, Honey Bun," says Jason. 

"Can I have a pet wyvern?" asks Arsenal, because of course he does.

"Certainly. We can go over the different types when we're not eating. The diets and byproducts of wyverns vary depending on the type, so that is very much a discussion for another time."

"Our food hasn't even arrived yet," the older Dick pouts. 

"They have a lot of people to serve," says Bruce. "I'm sure it won't be long. If it is, you can go to the food court with the Jasons and Superboys and get us some chilli dogs."

"You guys can have something else," says Jay, "because I'm gonna eat _all_ the chilli dogs."

That gets some laughter from around the table. "You always were a chilli-hog," says the older Dick. 

Clark suddenly looks distraught. "Match, with me. There's a fire we have to get to." Clark and Colton rush out of the room, speeding to give their assistance at the apartment fire uptown. 

"I assume that's the absenteeism Lois couldn't put up with," says Lex.

"Be nice," says Bruce. "Lois is a friend and I am asking as your host that you be nice."

"I wasn't insulting her, just commenting that I am her superior by mere virtue of patience and understanding."

That gets a few laughs around the table. Even Jason, his most valiant supporter, guffaws in earnest at the unintentional joke.

"What?" says Lex. "Do I not humble you all with my patience?" That gets even more laughs and even Lex has to chuckle. "I suppose not. Either way, I am completely in support of Clark's eccentric priorities."

"Eccentric?" says Bruce.

"Yes, I find the whole thing very unpragmatic. Did you know that he once spent nearly a year doing nothing but rushing from one emergency on the planet to another and it was never enough. He blamed himself for countless deaths that year, despite saving millions and millions of lives. He cannot control hurricanes or wildfires. He cannot be everywhere at once, but he was determined to do everything he could. The only thing that stopped him is that once he whirlpooled into a void of despair, he realized he hadn't eaten or slept in seven months. _Seven months!_ That is eccentric. And if he were human, he would have killed himself for people who would have most certainly not done the same for him. All of you heroes are eccentric that way, but I find it quite endearing. I used to think you didn't value your own lives enough to preserve them until I started running the numbers. It's not that you don't value your lives, it that you value hundreds of lives more when measured against your one life. I can see the selflessness in your actions, even if I cannot fathom doing such a thing for strangers. I would sacrifice myself in a heartbeat for any of my sons, but I would only call the authorities to deal with things that are their purview if my loved ones are not directly involved. For instance, I bet that fire is already being handled by first responders, but Clark knows they are risking themselves to save others and knows that he does not face his own danger by flying into a burning building."

"Are you done?" says Jason impatiently. "You talk forever."

"Yes. Long-windedness is my hamartia," admits Lex.

"Well, I for one am glad you understand why it's so important to us," says Barbara. "A lot of people don't."

"Yeah," says Conner, "I plan to be a hero when I grow up no matter what."

"You'll be inheriting my fortune, so of course you have no need for another job," says Lex. At a curious look from Bruce, he says, "Three billion is in trust for each of my sons, as well as Jon, to be inherited when they turn thirty or when I die, whichever comes first. That doesn't count the rest of their inheritance." 

"Exactly how much are you worth?" asks Arsenal. 

"Including the company or just liquid?" asks Lex.

"Liquid."

"One-hundred and nineteen billion. I keep most of it tied up in the stock market and banking though. And of course, that doesn't count my real estate. Arguably, most of my money is in real estate. I own priceless properties all over the world, including entire Himalayan mountains with ancient temples, rural properties all over the Americas and Europe, scientific outposts in Antarctica and many, many tropical islands."

"Holy shit," says Barbara. "No wonder you never run out of money."

"Can I have a tropical island for my wyverns?" asks Arsenal, earning a hard nudge in the ribs from Roy. Arsenal rubs his ribs and gives Lex his best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Arsenal, you alone will bankrupt me. Yes, you may, although I believe most species of wyvern enjoy the cold. Perhaps a mountain in Canada?"

Roy covers Arsenal's mouth. "Let's table this," he says. "We don't need to encourage my brother into being even more of a spoiled brat."

Everyone laughs at that.

"So what does everyone want for Christmas," asks Lex. "I'm checking my list twice, you know."

"I want a new uniform," says young Dick. "One with a sleeker design like Dick's."

"I'll tell Santa," says Bruce. "Lex, you are discouraged from giving my children Christmas presents. Santa will take care of them."

Jason laughs, "so if I want a new _toy_ , I should ask Santa Bat instead of my boyfriend?"

"You can buy _Jason_ gifts," Bruce says, correcting himself. "I'll still give him a gift, but he's all yours."

"How kind of you," says Lex, stifling a laugh.

"I want inertrite hooks for my grappling guns," says Jay.

"I thought you wanted _all_ the chilli dogs," says the older Dick.

"Food doesn't count," says Jay. 

"Fair enough. New escrimas," says the older Dick, "with tasers."

"That's certainly doable," says Bruce.

"A new bow," says Roy, "but I want to design it from scratch and have it made from inertrite or vibranium."

"Not a problem," says Lex. "What about you Jon?"

"I think I have enough as it is," says Jon. "I don't need anything special."

"I'll find something to your liking then. How about you, Adonis?"

"A new sword. Adamantium if that's doable."

"Consider it your Christmas bonus. Anything else?" 

"Not that I can think of."

"I'll get you a sweater. How about you, James? Anything in particular?"

"Some fresh lab equipment could be nice. I'll write a list out. But what would make things easier for me is to have a combination solar suit with X-K and vibranium in it so that I don't have to wear as many layers when I go out in my vigilante gear."

"How about some Kryptonian plants? We can generate hundreds of types of you tell me what you like."

"Does Krypton have something that smells like a mix of rose and spruce?" 

"I don't know, but I'll scour for flowering conifers. I'm sure the data banks will have something to your liking."

"For Christmas, I want world peace," says Barbara.

"You and every pageant contestant ever," says Lex. "Perhaps Santa Bat has something heartening for you."

"I was hoping you could get Queen Bee to change her corrupt policies regarding Qurac," says Barbara.

"My dear, Beatriz is a sociopathic bitch. No amount of money will change that. She answers to no man, and certainly not to me."

Barbara huffs, putting her chin in her hand and looking at the table. "It was worth a shot."

"Conner, do you have anything in mind for your Christmas list?" asks Lex. 

"A vehicle for the Fortress of Metropolis. Something like a Bioship or a small aerial cruiser that can fit eight people. I wouldn't ask for something so expensive, but I think it would benefit us all."

"I believe R&D has a few models I could investigate for that purpose. It won't be ready by Christmas though. What about something for yourself?"

"Can Wolf get the surgery with Orange K like Roy and Arsenal got with the X-K?"

Lex wonders a moment. 

"That's a really good idea," says Roy. "I think his collar works fine but if something happened to the collar while he's at high altitudes, that could be really dangerous for him."

"Yes," says Lex, "I think Wolf can have the surgery. I've been doing studies with mice. We can hash out the details later, but it's certainly doable."

"What about you, Tim?" asks Bruce.

"A car for Redwing? Maybe kind of like the Batmobile, but more compact and red instead of black."

"That's food for thought," responds Bruce. "What about something for yourself, not Redwing?"

"I could always use a new computer."

"I'll think about it. Any specifications?"

"Twenty terabyte hard drive, forty-eight gigabytes of RAM, the best WayneTech processor there is (four of them), four operating systems: Linux, Unix, Windows and WayneTech and every link up plug imaginable."

"How about a nice Alienware gaming laptop," says Bruce. He figures the other specifications would be perfect for Redwing's wrist computer. Best not to tell him outright. 

"That works," says Tim, "but the best specs you can manage. There's no point in a computer if it's slow or low on space."

"Well, we've certainly got some ideas," says Lex. "Thank you all for your input."

Around that time, Match and Superman arrive, dressed in civvies. 

"How'd it go?" asks Bruce, concern written all over his face.

"There was no saving the building but everyone got out safe," says Clark. 

"What do you want for Christmas, Dad?" asks Roy.

"World peace," says Clark.

"We went over that while you were gone," says Lex. "Anything _plausible_ in mind?"

"Not that I can think of," says Clark.

"You'll most likely be getting something like ties and sweaters if you don't tell us," says Lex.

"Some new ties would be nice," says Clark.

"What about you, Match?" says Jon. "Anything in particular?"

"I can't think of anything I really need. Maybe a bigger bed in my dorm at the Fortress so we can all sleep comfortably."

"Consider it done. California King?" says Lex. "By the way, this isn't as much a Christmas present as much as it is a general expense. Would you like anything else?"

"I don't know," says Colton. 

Colton takes a minute to think, and while he's thinking, their food finally arrives. 

They all enjoy their meal, talking lightly about everything from politics to schoolwork to vacation plans. Jay still wants to take everyone on a cruise but the younger Dick says he gets sea sick. Jay finds it strange that the older Dick doesn't claim to have the same problem, but he says he grew out of it. Lex insists on paying for the cruise, telling Jay to save his money, and says they should go in the spring when the weather is mild and not so cold. 

When they finish eating, they make their charity donations and Hemlock surprisingly donates two million dollars. He was looking forward to putting the money to good use for a charity, but much of the assembled family and friends didn't know he had that kind of money. He keeps ten million in duffel bags in his room under his bed, but the rest is in savings and checking accounts. 

"Quite a donation," says Lex. "I expect an explanation when we get home."

"Yes, sir," says Hemlock.

"I'll explain it," says Jason. "It has to do with me."

"Ah, no explanation needed then," says Lex.

"Are you giving my grandson drug money?" asks Bruce.

"No," says Jason, "He earned it. And he isn't buying drugs with it."

"That isn't what I was implying," says Bruce.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to," says Clark. "That's something I learned years ago from being friends with Lex."

"As long as it isn't blood money," says Bruce.

"It isn't," Hemlock assures him. "I would never take a life."

"Good. I guess I won't argue the finer points then. Just assure me you have nothing to do with hard drugs," says Bruce.

"He doesn't," says Jason in his Red Hood voice.

"Cookies!!" says Colton, suddenly. "That's what I want for Christmas!"

The table chuckles at him. "Cookies, huh?" says Clark. "I think Santa can manage that."

"I don't want his leftovers," says Colton. "I want fresh, home-baked cookies."

"Peanut butter?" asks Lex, "Chocolate chip? Snickerdoodle? Sugar?"

"All of the above," says Colton, "And icing so we can decorate the cookies ourselves."

"Sounds like fun," says Bruce. "Perhaps we should have a cookie-decorating party for New Year's Eve."

"That sounds like good, clean fun," says Clark. "Count us in."

They go play some of the carnival games after that, and everyone has fun dunking Hush in the dunking booth. Tommy doesn't seem happy about it, but he isn't yelling or screaming – just quietly seething in his Santa costume. 

The night overall goes well. Not a bad way to spend the Winter Solstice. And Lex and Clark work together with Jason to come up with a Christmas list for each of their boys, three to five presents each. Lex tells Clark and Jason to enjoy each other for the night, and he goes off to the Fortress of Metropolis to clone a wyvern for Arsenal. He was originally going to wait and discuss the specific species with Arsenal, but with only a few days until Christmas, he feels the need to rush the process. He chooses a species that subsists on flowers, crystals and a type of Kryptonian honey. The honey is made by a type of Kryptonian wasp that eat crystals and process the crystals into a type of honey with the crystalline substance powdered and suspended in a nutritious solution. Of course, the honey isn't for humans or Earth animals to eat, but it will be perfect for the wyverns. Lex starts the process to create the wasps and has them set to be released into a room with growing crystals. The walls of the room are made of five feet of solid steel, and while the wasps could feasibly chew through them, they would not have the inclination to like they would if the walls were crystal like the rest of the Fortress. Hives that will serve as homes for the wasps and process the honey into the next room over are built by the Kryptonian technology of the Fortress. 

With all of that finished, Lex sets about cloning the wyverns. He has three set to be created, though he only intends to give Arsenal one. He doesn't know if Kryptonian cloning technology will create the same kinds of defects that Cadmus has had to deal with in the past. The two extra are just in case one doesn't live. The wyverns will be babies by Christmas and Arsenal will have the option for artificial aging or for raising the wyvern himself. Of course the other two will be kept in stasis soas to only have one living wyvern on Earth and prevent any kind of mating or reproduction. 

Based on the archives, Lex decides to program in male wyverns because the females are larger and more aggressive. The Kryptonian technology offers the ability to include domesticity genes like the ones that separate dogs from wolves. Lex selects that option knowing Arsenal wants a companion animal rather than a wild one. 

When everything is set, Lex zeta beams to LexCorp Tower and goes to bed with his two lovers, who from the state of the sheets, have been rather active in his absence. He sighs with relief, glad that his lovers find comfort in each other and falls asleep in their arms.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Christmas morning brings lots of cheer. The penthouse has a working fireplace on it's third floor and Lex leaves notes for all of his boys to meet him and Clark there. Colton and Conner are sleepily making their way into the living room when Jay and Jason arrive. They were up all night patrolling in Gotham and are still in uniform, but Jason does away with his helmet and domino, and they both relax on the couch with Clark and Lex while waiting for Arsenal, Roy, Jon, Hemlock and Adonis to arrive. 

The stockings by the fireplace are large and filled with little things that won't easily break like candy, flash drives and sheathed shurikens. When everyone is present, they open their stockings and the Roys are particularly happy with their shurikens. Some are shaped like the Superman 'S' (minus the shield) and some are shaped like the House Luthor glyphs. Jon and Colton dive into the candy right away, covering their mouths in chocolate and causing Clark to laugh and pass them napkins. 

One of the stocking stuffers that Lex included was monogrammed silk handkerchiefs. Hemlock's has ivy leaves bordering it and a red rose in one corner. Jon's has the blue lantern symbol on it and he has an extra one for when he's Jonny Mars that has a Mars symbol on it. The other boys all have Kryptonian glyphs: House Luthor for Roy and Arsenal, House of El for Conner and a backwards 'S'-shield for Colton. The handkerchiefs are not as well recieved as he had hoped, but Lex notices that Jon folds his handkerchiefs immediately and places them in the pocket of the pyjama pants he's wearing. 

When it's finally time for gifts, Jason passes everyone a package. When they're all passed out, Lex insists Arsenal open his first. It's a small package, the size of a gift card. He opens it and it has a note that says, 'Turn Around'. When he does, he's greeted with the sight of Jason with a small wyvern on a leash. It's white and light gray and is the size of a small dog. Arsenal immediately scoops up the creature and cuddles it close. When he sits back down, the wyvern sits contentedly on his lap, thumping its tail softly and rhythmically against his leg. "Thank you guys so much! I'll take really good care of him!" says Arsenal. 

"We know you will," says Clark. 

Jon opens his present next, finding the large package to contain a large number of 12" action figures. Clark silently admonishes himself for forgetting how childlike Jon can be. Jon stares in awe going through the package and quickly stands to hug Jason, Lex and Clark, thanking them for the gift. It's a collection of action figures (with moveable parts) of the Avengers, the X-Men and the Justice League. Lex had action figures made for the individuals that did not already have them, like Red Hood and Redwing. There are nearly fifty action figures altogether and Jon keeps them in the box, only taking out the action figures of Colton and Conner to cuddle on his lap.

Roy gets exactly what he expected. It's the best compound bow in North America, possibly the world, and has all of his specifications and the details he gave Lex. It's a combat bow, so it works as a melee weapon as much as a ranged one and has two spikes on either side of the handle that curve into the form of the rest of the bow. It's made out of inertrite, so it's light weight and can only be cut by vibranium or adamantium. The bowstring is woven inertrite cable and the compound pulleys are perfect for his taste in bows. It's dyed a deep red that matches his favorite uniforms and has a rubber grip that fits perfectly in his palm. He's happy with it and gives it to Arsenal to try out and hold while he hugs Lex, Clark and Jason. 

Hemlock gets a new suit. This one has a solar suit lining, vibranium and X-K woven into the fabric and fits him like a glove. It is black with patterns of ivy leaves and vines sporadically spread about the costume. Lex had to insist that he go to the bathroom to try it on, because being the exhibitionist he is, Hemlock started stripping in front of everybody. Hemlock loves the degree to which it is form-fitting while giving him extra protection. He resolves to work out more so that he can look even better in it, and Jason agrees to start weight training him. 

Adonis gets an adamantium sword and scabbard. Most would want something a little lighter, but he finds the weight comforting. He immediately enchants it upon reception and it glows with a mystical gold light. Though Adonis doesn't know it, it's design is based on He-Man's sword and ironically, the enchantment he put on it was the ability to use the sword to activate his armor, cladding him in his Olympian armor when he activates the spell. It's appropriate since She-Ra was originally based on his biological mother and the transformations of the cartoons on the same enchantment Adonis casted. If the others could understand him well enough when he spoke the Ancient Greek spell, they would have laughed. 

Colton gets a two-foot-cubed box of cookies and immediately starts enjoying them and passing them around to share with his family. Of all of the wide smiles, his is the biggest so far. Even the wyvern (whom Arsenal has decided to make Snow) steals a few cookies. 

Conner gets a crystal key in his package and the family takes a short trip to the roof of the penthouse to see his gift. It's a hybrid Terran-Kryptonian ship, roughly the size and shape of M'gann's Bioship. Conner loves it and takes time to explore the inside, followed closely by his brothers, and soon they're herded back downstairs to finish opening gifts, though more than one of them want to go for a joyride first. 

Clark is surprised to get a collection of about thirty new ties. They didn't all come from the same person but rather everyone got him ties as gifts and somehow managed to not give him the same tie twice. He's very happy with his gifts and promises to wear them to work.

Jason gets new guns as gifts. Glocks, TEC-9s and Sport-22s from the whole family. Hemlock gives him a tranquilizer gun, and Jon gives him a repeating paintball shotgun for use with the paintballs Hemlock has started to make that have an herbal sleeping powder in them. He gives thanks and hugs and sets the guns aside with the ones he took off when he got in from patrol. 

No one knew what to get Lex, but Hemlock and Clark spearheaded an endeavor to get him something no one else could give him. They all escort Lex to the dog park and there's a section cut off from the rest of the floor with a wrought iron fence. There are strangle purple and blue vines that cover the fences, and when they go inside, there are park benches with leather cushions and a decorative crystalline sundial. The plants and flowers in there are amazing and foreign in strange colors. Most notably though, is the fact that the solar lighting in this section is red. 

"This is the Lex Luthor Kryptonian Garden," says Clark. "We all picked plants we thought you would like and had them cloned at the Fortress of Solitude. We thought it would make a nice space for you when you want some peace and privacy."

"It's perfect!" says Lex. "Thank you all very much. Why don't you show me which plants you all picked out for me."

The Roys go first, showing him some red ferns with white flowers. Jon shows him the orange carnation-like flowers he picked out and Adonis, the equivalent of white roses. Jason and Jay show him the blue and pink flowering vines in one corner and one by one, the entire family show him the plants they selected and explain why they thought he would enjoy them. Though no one knew what to get the man who has everything, Lex feels like he got the best present of all.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


New Year's comes and the Els and Luthors go to Wayne Manor to celebrate with Bruce and his family. Bruce allows Arsenal to bring Snow, though Alfred is rather concerned for the furniture. He needn't worry though – Arsenal brought a crystalline chew toy that the young wyvern happily munches on, not scratching or biting anything other than his favorite toy. Thanks to psionic crystal tech, the wyvern is very _very_ well trained. 

The gathered family enjoys dinner together at seven o'clock and soon after is a discussion that Bruce and Clark have been waiting for.

"We have something we need to tell you about, boys," says Bruce. "The Justice League is forming a junior team for young adults. It's meant to be a step into the Justice League like junior high is for high school. The new team is called the Titans. It's an emergency response team."

"Great!" says Jon, "I'm ready."

"Jon," starts Clark, "you're less than six months old. You're not ready yet." 

"Who is ready?" asks Colton. "Why are you telling us if you don't want us."

Bruce shares a look with Clark. Clark looks Colton in the eye. "The new team's candidates include Red Arrow, Nightwing, Champion and others. But Young Justice has decided to form a teenage team of heroes under the name The Teen Titans. If you wish, you may form a Titans-related team as well. This would be a step towards being a Titan, which is a step towards being in the Justice League. What do you think?"

"I'm in," says Conner. "I mean for the Titans."

"I think it's about damn time for us to form a team," says Arsenal. "We've waited while we trained together, but now it's time. If the Titans don't want the rest of us, I think we should definitely form our own initiative."

"The Titans respond to emergencies world wide," says Clark, "and the Teen Titans are based in San Francisco."

"Then I guess we'll be the East Coast Titans," says Jay. 

"Titans East," says Colton. "I like that better."

"So the question is who do you want on your teams," says Bruce.

"I'll train the Titans East and be their adult supervision," says Jason. "If Roy, Dick and Kon want to be on the Titans, that leaves Arsenal, Match, Superboy, Aegis, Redwing, Hemlock and Robin. I mean, Jay. You all want in?"

The boys give their assent and Hemlock seems stunned. "I can really start training on a team?" asks Hemlock.

"Yes," says Jason, "but only training. No missions for you or Jon until you're a little older." He turns to Clark. "Does that seem fair?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," says Clark.

"I have a short list of candidates should you wish to recruit new members," says Lex. "I've been preparing for this day for some time and may have contributed to the training of a few potential candidates for your team some months ago."

Colton smiles. "Always prepared, huh, Dad?"

"Absolutely," says Lex. 

"So who else is going to be on the Titans?" asks Roy.

Bruce clears his throat. " _Potential_ candidates include Donna Troy, the former Wonder Girl and protége of Diana; Kyle Rayner, the youngest Green Lantern; Tempest, Garth of Atlantis, who was once Aqualad; and Starfire, an alien princess with superpowers. It will just be the seven of you if you all accept, but there's room to grow if and when your peers are ready." 

"Sounds good," says Dick the elder, " I'm in."

"Roy?" asks Clark. "Are you interested in being a Titan?"

"Yes," says Roy. "Sounds perfect."

"We're glad the three of you have accepted," says Bruce. "I'll alert the League in the morning."

"What candidates for the Titans East did you have in mind," Colton asks Lex.

"Empress, also known as Anita Fite, daughter of D.E.O. agent Donald Fite, who is a very skilled hand to hand and melee combatant and uses Vodou magic to assist her fighting style. Her most notable superhuman trait is vocal coercion, the ability to make people do what she says. There's also a Cadmus clone that's a speedster, Inertia. His genetic progenitor comes from the future, but due to his sociopathy is confined to cryogenic storage. Also, there's the new Wonder Girl. Diana has assured me that though she is Diana's half-sister from Zeus, and she is the Champion of Ares and has her own skills and fighting style that Diana is not privy to. While Diana cares for the girl, she is not her mentor. I personally believe that team structure would do Wonder Girl some good. Of course if others arise, I am not opposed to qualified teammates for you all."

"That sounds good," says Arsenal. "When should we start training as a team?"

"Tomorrow," says Colton. "We start on the New Year."

"I'm ready," says Hemlock. "I'm ready and willing and able."

"Will you be training us as Red Hood or Black Lantern?" Jay asks Jason. "It might not be good to give your identities away to the new team members."

"Red Hood," says Jason. "Having the helmet hide my face is best for now."

"Where is our new base of operations?" asks Jon. 

"We can use the Fortress of Metropolis for now and design a new place and have it built somewhere else," says Colton. "We should each design what we need out of training areas, computers, living areas, et cetera and use those specifications to design a new place."

"Sounds splendid," says Lex. 

Bruce smiles. "Now, who wants to go play with fireworks?"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	14. The Costa Rica Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans East goes on their first real mission.

  


Red Hood's been tracking the metahuman trafficking ring for a while now. He knows the boats the poor kids are loaded on end up in Costa Rica, but he doesn't know who's calling the shots, where the kids go after Costa Rica or what to expect when he storms the place to free the captives.

That last one is the only reason he hasn't alerted the Titans East. They have a good shot at bringing the whole thing down, but he's hesitant to risk the kids. He definitely isn't letting Hemlock or Jon go on this mission. They can hold their own well enough, but one mistake could mean the difference between life and death. Overpowered as Jon is and Hemlock being surrounded by tropical rainforest, it still isn't enough to quell his fears. He knows Robin and Redwing are ready. He knows Match is more than ready and if there's anything he's learned about Inertia, it's that the boy doesn't make mistakes.

The only reason Red Hood isn't taking care of this on his own is that it's not a one-man job. Not only does he have to neutralize the threats and free the captives, possibly at the same time, he also needs to collect evidence to bring the whole thing down. It's either bring enough evidence to put these fuckers away for life or kill them all. Though Red Hood is inclined to choose the latter option, he is trying to set a good example for the kids. Still, if he has to kill people to protect his team on this mission, he will.

It's unavoidable to do this with help, but even so, he cringes at putting his trainees in the line of fire. He gathers his team and starts the briefing.

"Alright. We have a mission. There's been a metahuman trafficking ring taking people ages twelve to twenty-two from New York, Gotham, Blüdhaven and Metropolis. Most of the victims are homeless or come from low income families and are taken from the sketchy sides of town. Any questions so far?"

Everyone looks at him in silence, waiting for him to speak.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. I've been able to put trackers on some of the boats when I couldn't save the kids. These guys have some serious firepower and don't care who they hurt or kill. The boats go from their rounds in the Northeast coast to a port in Costa Rica where it is presumed the kids are taken off the boats. The boats then return to the U.S. to pick up more kids. From what I've been able to tell, the metahuman captives are put in inhibitor collars and then drugged via intravenous solution to prevent them from fighting back."

"Are we going to Costa Rica?" asks Jon.

"You and Hemlock are staying here at the Fortress of Metropolis," says Red Hood. "If we give the emergency signal, you have to alert Batman and Superman so the League can step in."

"Shouldn't we bring Conner and Roy," asks Arsenal. "It looks like we could use their help in this."

"That's a no," says Red Hood. "The Titans are busy with a space mission this week, and I'm not sure they're even on the planet right now."

"What do we do when we get to Costa Rica?" asks Colton.

"Our satellite imagery shows two bases where we think the metahumans are experimented on. We need to all memorize the floor plans and arm ourselves as heavily as possible. Cass, I want you going in with full Silent Armor on. You'll need it against the firepower these freaks use: thermite grenade launchers; automatic assault rifles; lasers. Same for you, Adonis. Full armor and all your weapons. The rest of you will be wearing vibranium. Now then, Squad A will be doing the main action. Break in, guns blazing, so to speak, and keep the enemy distracted. Aegis, Match, Arsenal, Robin and me are squad A. Squad B will be freeing the captives as quietly as possible. Squad B is is Wonder Girl, Inertia, Empress and Redwing. We will all be wearing body cams to capture evidence. Redwing and I will review the footage later to create the data packets for the authorities. We're using secure WayneTech satellites to transmit the data here to the Fortress. Superboy and Hemlock can watch the whole time and make judgement calls on when to call for help, _unless_ we activate our emergency beacons, in which case, calling for immediate backup is absolutely necessary."

"Once we free the captives, where do they go?" asks Colton.

"I'm having an unmarked LuthorCorp ship ready at the docks as an extraction vehicle and backup carrier."

"I thought the League was backup," says Cassie. 

"The League is third backup. First and second are Mercy-bots. They'll be practically on scene, so it won't take them long to get to us. The League may take longer, but the Mercy-bots can hold off our enemies long enough to stall for the League."

"And if the Justice League doesn't show up?" asks Thaddeus.

"Let's hope they do. My alternate backup will be running a Scorch the Earth operation if they have to get involved. Everyone but this team will die if that happens."

"But what about the metas?" says Jon.

"I'm sorry, but my alternate backup isn't a group of heroes. It's the Shadows. Hence hoping they won't have to interfere at all."

The room is silent for a minute. 

"But what of de metas already on de LuthorCorp boat, Mon?" says Anita.

" _Everyone_ but this team will die if the Shadows have to get involved. It's far from ideal, but Ra's is only willing to offer his help on his terms. We have three backups before the Shadows are even an option and they know that. The only exception is if I die. That won't happen, but if it does, Ra's has given orders to kill everyone but this team and put me in a nearby Lazarus Pit. If everything goes to shit, regroup on the LuthorCorp ship. That's where Conner's ship will be after it drops us off at the bases."

"We're using Conner's ship?" asks Jon.

"Yeah. The Titans are using Starfire's ship to do their space mission and Conner's ship is on loan while they're gone. Technically it's in my care, but I feel the need for it on this mission is pretty high."

"How will we know which ship is the LuthorCorp ship?" asks Cassie.

"Just play One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other. You'll figure it out. Alright, now everybody review the maps I sent to your computers and meet back here in an hour once you have everything memorized."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


On the way to Costa Rica there's a bit of chatter. For most of the team, this is their first mission. Only Match and Inertia are silent, focusing on what's to come instead of talking about it. Empress is worried she's too underpowered for this mission, but Robin and Redwing put her at ease, assuring her that she's not the only normal human on the team. Regardless, the thin vibranium suit she's wearing under her armor doesn't seem as bullet proof as it really is and she doesn't feel very invulnerable right now. 

Wonder Girl and Aegis are speaking softly to each other in Ancient Greek, discussing strategies and techniques that may be useful when dealing with thermite grenade launchers and lasers. They both have some experience against regular firearms, but grenade launchers are a whole different ball game when vulnerable teammates and captives are involved. They, themselves, have nothing to fear from explosions but shrapnel and burns could cause some serious damage to a normal person. Even Red Hood couldn't manage alone against these guys, so they feel a bit bleak about their chances of keeping all of their teammates alive. 

Roy cleaned his lasers at home, but he's polishing his arm now, nervously avoiding talking to anyone. It's very out of character for him, but his confidence isn't as high as it normally is. Jason makes a mental note to check on him later. He doesn't want the stress to get to him, but he knows the questions he needs answers to won't have answers until after their first mission.

Finally, the arrive at their destination and drop out of the ship, Match, Aegis, Wonder Girl, Red Hood and Arsenal carrying the others stealthily to the ground. They split into their teams, Squad B waiting for Squad A's distraction before moving in. Squad A goes in stealthily until they are in the main hangar. Then, they raise hell.

The enemies first clue that something is amiss is when gold light shines so bright it blinds them as Aegis activates his armor and creates the first distraction. Covered in gold light, he starts attacking, cutting tendons and shield-bashing his enemies unconscious. As more enemies pour into the room, Red Hood starts shooting everyone carrying a grenade launcher and Match uses his heat vision to melt guns, causing their wielders to scream in pain from the red hot metal. Arsenal forgoes his lasers and bow and just speeds around the room, breaking limbs, disarming aggressors and bashing heads. Between the five of them, Squad A is requiring the enemy to keep sending in more troops and more firepower. Robin runs into the control room and starts fucking up their security cameras and motion sensors, signalling Squad B when he's sure they won't be detected electronically.

Squad B moves in though a bunker entrance near the area of the compound that is like a jail, containing several different cells and central security hubs. Inertia runs around, attacking guards before they even realize what's happening and acquiring keys to the different cells. Once he returns, the others start unlocking cells and administering antidotes to the tranquilized captives. They group themselves in the bunker until all the captives have been freed and they start heading out towards the docks two kilometers away. There are guards in the jungle but Wonder Girl and Redwing make short work of them. They're almost to the docks when everything goes sideways. Literally. 

Count Vertigo is there, intercepting them and putting everyone on their knees. The only thing that stops him is when Empress yells, " _STOP!_ " But it only works for a moment and then he's pouring on the nausea and disorientation even greater than before. 

Inside the building, Kryptonite bullets are being used and when Arsenal takes a shot to the head, Red Hood is there to pull out the bullet with black light constructs and throws the bullet away, letting Arsenal heal quickly. But by that time, Match is hit in the head as well and Aegis tranqued with darts to the face. Robin is still fighting but by himself and by the time Red Hood re-enters the fray, Robin is taken hostage and the enemy shows himself.

It's King Kobra. He demands that Red Hood give himself up or Robin and Match will die. He voices a curiosity bordering on lust for Aegis which grates on Red Hood like nails on a chalkboard. Red Hood sends a signal to Superboy and Hemlock for the first wave of Mercy-bots to arrive on scene. It will take a while since the docks are two kilometers away, but it shouldn't be too long. In the meantime, he surrenders.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Sending Mercy-bots in now," says Jon to James. "I think they might need more backup though and I doubt the League will be on call for them."

Hemlock hesitates. "I'll send the Justice League a notification that they might need help, but we can't let the Shadows get involved."

"Agreed. Want to fly?" asks Jon.

"I can't," says Hemlock. "I don't have your powers."

"I can carry you," says Jon. "Let's move out."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Hemlock has his utility belt fully stocked with herbal tranquilizers, poisons and antidotes. He has shurikens and tools and lockpicks and a grappling gun. He feels like he's ready. He is hesitant to check his gear while Jon is flying him at top speed across the heartland of America. He could drop something and the last thing he needs is to accidentally embed a shuriken in an unsuspecting victim from ten-thousand feet up. 

Jon is using his Blue Lantern Ring to carry Hemlock in a blue aura, protecting him from wind, particulates and... well… _everything_. Hemlock would be having the time of his life on this flight if he wasn't so worried about his dad, brothers and friends. Soon enough, they find themselves over the compound after Jon used his ring to locate their teammates. Hemlock signals to Jon to let him down in the rainforest where they know Wonder Girl and Inertia are. After Jon drops him off, he storms the base, entering from the side as Mercy-bots enter from the front. 

Jon quickly uses his super-speed to disarm everyone, even King Kobra, while using his blue aura to shield him from the Green Kryptonite radiation. 

Red Hood takes advantage of the distraction to put a few tranquilizer rounds into King Kobra. Kobra just pulls out the tranques and engages Red Hood in a brutal hand-to-hand match. Meanwhile, Match and Arsenal start taking out enemy operatives left and right, and the Mercy-bots start taking out anyone who raises a hand against them. Satisfied with his interference, Jon goes to find Hemlock.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Count Vertigo is gloating. Of course he is. And while he focuses his attention on Wonder Girl, Empress, Redwing, Inertia and the freed metas, Hemlock starts growing the plants around Vertigo slowly at first and then faster until he is entangled by vines and bushes and trapped within the quickly growing plants. Vertigo doesn't see where the culprit is, so he focuses a dizzying blast that shoots out in all directions, capturing Hemlock in a wave of nausea and vomiting. That doesn't stop the vines from growing thicker around Vertigo's body, and it doesn't stop the poisonous plants grow around his ankles. It won't kill him, but he'll be scratching for weeks.

Focusing through the disorientation, Hemlock doesn't give up until another wave of vertigo hits him, causing him to collapse all the way to the ground, reeling with dizziness. He throws up twice before he realized he's down for the count. (No pun intended.)

Then there's a bright flash of blue light and the nausea is gone. Jon appears from the sky, helping the downed victims of Count Vertigo's powers to overcome the disorientation with the Light of Hope. He doesn't share this light with Count Vertigo though and when Vertigo attempts a blast at Jon, the Superboy uses his ring to deflect the blast onto its origin point, and Vertigo screams in pain and nausea as he suffers his own powers. With renewed vigor, Hemlock continues growing the vines and plants around Vertigo until he's trapped in about ten feet cubed of solid wood. Hemlock manipulates the vines until Vertigo is laying on his side so he won't choke on his vomit and soon, they are able to help all of the captives metas to the docks.

When they get there, wondering which ship to board, they see Conner's ship on the deck of a neon pink tanker. _One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other, indeed._

They board the tanker and the crew helps the metas into comfortable cabins below deck. Once all of the metas are safely onboard, the team goes back to find Squad A. 

Squad A has wrapped up the fight and their enemies are unconscious or worse. The Mercy-bots don't have a sense of honor or morality, so some of the bad guys were lasered to death instead of apprehended. Robin and Red Hood are making clones of all of their data on their computers and Match, Arsenal and Aegis are going from room to room, making sure they catch every inch of the place on their body cameras. Redwing goes to help Red Hood and Robin with the computers and Wonder Girl helps Aegis, Arsenal and Match catch everything on their body cameras. Superboy, Hemlock, Inertia and Empress are guarding the tanker and Conner's ship. 

Though this part is the most tedious, it's satisfying to have finished the fight and won.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the team is back home and the tanker of metas is on its way to Metropolis, they debrief with coffee, chocolate milk and pastries. It only takes an hour, but everyone's tired and just ready to be done.

"Thanks for coming, Hemlock and Superboy. But you went off mission. Your job was to stay here and send help. Not to go yourselves."

"We didn't want the Shadows to have to get involved," says Jon. "There was no need for more death."

"You're right. It would have been a shit show if the Shadows had been involved. But there were two more sets of backup available before they would have had to be involved. You endangered yourselves and this is going in your evaluations."

"Evaluations?" says Anita.

"Yes. For every mission, I am writing evaluations for each of you. This will help determine when you are ready to be a Titan."

"We're being graded?" asks Thaddeus.

"No," says Jason, "It's more like notes to say where you can improve and where you are excelling. This is also a way to know where to go with your training. You all did a great job, and no one could have expected better."

"Thanks," they all say. 

"When's our next training session?" asks Colton. 

"Two days. Saturday at 10 a.m. I expect you all here in uniform. Mercy Graves will be here to help you train in hand-to-hand combat."

Disappointed sounds fill the room. Even Arsenal and Colton are balking at the idea of a Mercy training session. 

"Don't worry about it," says Jason. "She'll go easy on you. Just everyone remember to do your stretches every morning and every night and it won't be that bad."

The assembly dismisses themselves and Redwing stays with Red Hood to sort through the video from the body cams, Hemlock and Jon go to Hemlock's greenhouse and Inertia goes with Arsenal to play with Snow.

Conner arrives at the Fortress and goes to see Colton.

"Save me any donuts?" says Conner light-heartedly.

"In the kitchen. Jason's acting like the mission was a success, but I can't help thinking about the close calls we had. I had a Kryptonite bullets in my brain Conner. So did Arsenal. Maybe doing this mission wasn't worth the risk."

"I hear you saved more than eighty people and got enough evidence to put Vertigo away for good. Seems like a win to me."

"Even our mission to Bialya with Young Justice wasn't this close. Conner, I've never been scared in my life, but realizing I was about to die, _feeling_ the Kryptonite radiation inside my head… Kon… maybe none of this is worthwhile. Maybe we should just mind our own business."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. All I have to say is that I love you and I don't want to lose you. Do you need to talk to someone? Like a professional?"

"Maybe. I don't know. For now, I think I just want to go have some medical cannabis and calm down. It's been a rough day."

"Hemlock helped Roy grow some with Blue K. Want me to show you where?"

"Yes please."

"I'm gonna grab a donut first. I imagine they'll all be gone as soon as you've smoked enough."

"Probably a good call."

Conner pulls Colton into a hug and then kisses him furiously and possessively, slipping his tongue past Colton's defenses and _claiming_ him.

"I love you Kol-El. And I'll respect whatever decision you come to."

"Thanks, Kon. I love you too."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	15. Bunker / Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a new member. 
> 
> After the trials went well with mice, Lex has a proposition for members of the Titans East.

  


" _Wally made the Titans?!_ " asks Robin furiously. "Why the hell does some punk kid with an eating disorder get to be on the Titans while I, who have way more experience _in everything_ am not even an afterthought?!"

Red Hood sighs. "Would you really give up your spot on the Titans East to be a Titan?"

"No."

"That's half the reason you haven't been asked. The other half is because we're anti-heroes. You've killed and in a desperate situation, would kill again. The Justice League doesn't want to offer you a position on the Titans yet because they don't want to set a bad example. To knowingly allow a killer on the Titans, one rumored to have broken into Arkham to kill the Joker, would be compromising their morals. You're qualified, Jay. We all know that. But you have to consider the politics involved here. It's not just about you."

"I still should have been asked," says Robin grumpily. "Did they just need to fill the speedster quota or is Wally actually qualified?"

"I don't know. Does it help that they didn't ask Impulse?"

"A little. I would have been _really_ pissed if he became a Titan before I was even asked."

"The younger Robin wasn't asked either. That helps, right?"

"Batdick should have never given someone else _my_ codename. And the copycat certainly shouldn't be on the Titans yet. He just turned fifteen. From what I understand, Colton wasn't asked because he's only sixteen. No one younger than sixteen should be on the Titans no matter how good they are. Colton is qualified."

"Yes, he is. But I don't think he would want to leave the Titans East."

"You're right. He would never abandon us. It's the same reason I would say no. We aren't moving on without Jon, Arsenal, Adonis and Hemlock."

"I'm not letting Hemlock join the Titans for at least a couple of years. I'm still not happy that he involved himself in the last mission. I have the same concerns about Jon. If they aren't old enough and experienced enough to patrol on their own, what makes them think they're ready for missions?"

"I don't know. I'm with you, Hemlock is too young. But Jon knows what he's doing. The kid can run circles around me and he's not even a year old. I'd go easy on Jon about this. He's mission ready."

"Clark and I disagree," says Red Hood. "We both think he needs to make it to his first birthday before he's ready for missions."

"What did Lex want to talk to you about this morning?" asks Robin. "You were all weird when you came out of his office."

Red Hood sighs. "Lex said one of his Rings of Power was acting up. A purple one. He thinks it's sensing a bearer but hasn't made the final decision. We'll know more when the ring chooses someone. For now, it's just glowing and floating in the vault and driving Lex crazy."

Just then, the intruder alert, level three comes on. They quickly move to the nearest crystal console and bring up the alert. Someone is at the docking bay, trying to gain entrance. And he's in a _canoe_.

Red Hood brings up an interface, projecting his helmeted face on the crystal by the trespasser and projecting a three dimensional hologram of the trespasser into the air in front of them.

"State your name and business!" says Red Hood in an impatient and commanding voice.

"My name is Miguel José Barragan, and I'm here to join your team!"

Red Hood shares a look with Robin. "What makes you think there is a team here. This is a home for Kryptonians. You are not Kryptonian."

"No offense, my friend, but you aren't either. I saw it in my vision!"

"Vision?"

"I was praying to the Lord, asking him what I should do with my life. I'm a metahuman, and I didn't know if I should choose the life of a hero or stay at home in my village in México and pretend I don't have powers. Then, I had a vision of you, Jason Todd! You were a Black Lantern and told me to join the Titans East. You promised me a place on your team." 

Red Hood grunts, reminding Robin of Bruce. This guy knows his name and his alternate persona as Black Lantern. He also managed to get to the middle of Metropolis Bay on _a canoe_ without drowning. It's a lucky thing. "You could have drowned coming here. Or gotten eaten by sharks. That canoe looks like it's in its last leg."

"I knew I would not drown. Today is not my day to die! I have _faith_ , and it carries me through everything!"

"You certainly have guts. I'm opening the docking bay so we can talk, but no funny business or I'll throw you to the sharks myself."

"I promise I will not violate your trust."

Robin and Red Hood go to the docking bay to meet this strange teen and find him waiting patiently by his canoe. When he notices them coming, he smiles wide and stands up, running to them. Red Hood puts a hand on his Kris dagger, but Robin stills his hand, motioning for him to relax. The boy in question flings himself at Red Hood, tackling him in a hug before doing the same to Robin.

"I'm so happy I found you! It is a long way from my village in Northern México. I'd have hated to make this trip in vain!"

"You still might have," says Red Hood. "We haven't decided to trust you yet."

"Ah, but you will. I saw it in my vision."

"Tell us more about your vision," says Red Hood.

"I was praying in the village chapel and suddenly there were crystal facets everywhere. I saw myself in a purple and pink costume fighting side by side with Robin and a black-eyed man and a man in Greco-Roman armor. We were fighting against a dragon. In another crystal facet I saw this meeting and you clapped your hand on my shoulder just before leading me inside. In another, I saw my parents die because the villagers found out what I could do and thought my mother a demon. In another, I saw a violet ring with a star in it shooting through the sky. And in the last one, I saw a small white dragon named Snow who was eating a green boy's roses and angering him."

"What else did your vision tell you?"

"The coordinates to come to, the fact that you yourself would greet me and the password."

"What's the password?" asks Robin, interested.

"Penny One."

Both of their jaws drop. "Isn't that your ema—"

"— _Shut up_ , Robin!!"

"How do you know all of this?" asks Red Hood suspiciously.

"I told you. I saw it in my vision. You are a lot more grumpy in real life. Nothing some cookies won't fix. Which way to the kitchen? I am one phantasmagorical baker."

"You've got a pretty thick accent for someone who knows words like 'phantasmagorical'. No offense."

"None taken. But if I may say, vocabulary and pronunciation are completely different skill sets. Besides, there's a Spanish cognate. Fantasmagórico!"

"So, in your vision, what makes us trust you?" asks Red Hood.

"I honestly don't know. I just know that you do. Was the password not enough?"

"It was enough for me to think you're a hacker."

"Oh, please! You do not want me anywhere near computers! I break _everything!_ It's a curse."

"Well it would have to be something pretty big to make me think—"

_SHOOM!!!_

The purplish light as a Violet Lantern Ring shoots through the cavern of the docking bay and onto the stranger's finger is nearly blinding. When the light dies down, Red Hood notices the confused and perplexed look on the stranger's face. 

"What en el infierno was _that?!!_ What is this on my finger? ¡Dios mío! It's the ring from my vision!"

Red Hood claps him on the shoulder, pausing once he does, realizing that he's doing exactly as Miguel said he would do according to his vision. He takes his hand back and looks at Miguel's expectant face.

"I'll show you where the kitchen is," says Red Hood, and he leads Robin and Miguel inside.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason decides to call Lex before he finds the ring gone and has a meltdown. He waits patiently as the phone rings. Just before it goes to voicemail, Lex picks up.

"This better be important, Jason, I'm dealing with a small crisis."

"I found the ring, if that's what you're referring to."

"You _found_ it?! How? What was it doing? Did someone take it?"

"No, but I was there when it picked it's new bearer. Trust me, he didn't take it. I'm not sure he even knows what it is, just that it's pretty. He seems like the kind of guy who likes pretty things."

"What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Well, we know a lot of homosexuals and bisexuals but not that many that are _fabulous_. He's like that."

"You mean he's effeminate and flamboyant."

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"We're in the kitchens of the Fortress of Metropolis. He bakes a mean cookie."

"If you've let him into the Fortress I assume he passes your inspection."

"Yeah, he's vetted. Not much of a presence record-wise, but he grew up in a village in North Mexico and took a freight train to get to Metropolis. It's his first trip out of his village."

"You mean he's illegal."

"Technically, Kryptonian Fortresses aren't under human countries' jurisdiction, so no. Not illegal as long as he stays here."

Lex heaves a sigh. "I'll start his paperwork. I'll offer him a consulting job at LexCorp, and we'll get him a work visa. Does he have a phone number?"

"Yo, Miggy! You have a cell phone?"

"Alas, no."

"Let me just put him on so you can talk business with him," Jason tells Lex. To Miguel, he says, "Here, I'll watch the cookies, you talk to my boyfriend so you two can do paperwork."

While Jason is watching the cookies bake, Jon and Hemlock walk into the room, noticing the man in pink and purple talking on the phone. His outfit looks like stairsteps across his chest that divide the pink and purple from each other. As Jon looks closer, he realizes it's more of a soft lavender than a true pink. The other color, on the left, is like a red violet. His skullcap covers his forehead and eyes and the left is red-purple while the right is lavender pink. The division between the two colors is like a squared off zig-zag and reminds Jon of bricks. 

"Who's the new guy," asks Hemlock.

"His name is Miguel," says Jason.

Miguel covers the phone for a second and says, "Call me Bunker!" before going back to his conversation with Lex. 

"So what's his deal?" asks Jon.

"He's here because he had a vision about being on the Titans East and wants to join the team. I was going to turn him away, but a Star Sapphire Ring chose him right in front of me and I decided we can see where this goes. He also knows a lot from his vision. Everything from my email password to Snow's name. He seems pretty honest and genuine so far. I just hope this doesn't turn out to bite us in the ass."

"Cool! We've got a Star Sapphire on our team!" says Jon. "It'll be lots of fun to have another Lantern."

"He's not officially part of the team yet, but I want to schedule a few training sessions with him and take it from there," says Jason. 

Jason takes the cookies out of the oven and sets them to cool. Jon and Hemlock go for some of the finished cookies sitting out in a large bowl and once Miguel is finished on the phone with Lex, he hands Jason's phone back to him. "He wants to talk to you," Miguel whispers.

"What's up, Baby?"

"I've got his paperwork filed, and he should have a work visa sometime next week. For now he needs to stay at the Fortress, but it shouldn't be long. Are you setting a room up for him there?"

"We haven't gotten to that part yet, but I can fix him up a place here."

"Please do. Also, I have a Violet Lantern Power Battery for him at LexCorp if you wouldn't mind giving it to him tomorrow when you check up on him."

"Will do. Hey baby, what would you think about Jay joining us tonight?"

"He's a little young."

"He's almost twenty."

"Still, let's wait until he is. You're welcome to stay with him tonight if you prefer."

"No, I was just wondering. I had some ideas, but they can wait a few months."

"Can't wait. How are you doing? I mean, how are you _really_ doing?"

"Could be better. I don't need a therapist if that's what you mean."

"Perhaps. But you can always talk to me."

"I will Lex. I've had a lot on my mind since digging bullets out of my charges' heads."

"I thought that might be bothering you. Well, I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Babe. Listen, I'll talk to you later. I still have to get Bunker settled in."

"Yes you do. I'm finished with work today, so I'll be in the penthouse when you get back."

"Okay, Babe. Ciao."

"Au revoir, Chéri."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The results of the tests in the trials with mice are going well. The infusion of Blue Kryptonite with the X-Kryptonite is dulling the powers and accelerating the healing. They're not immune to Green Kryptonite, but they are resistant. The durability, strength and speed are greater than normal but nowhere near as great as the mice in the E group which have only X-Kryptonite in them or F group which only have Orange Kryptonite. Satisfied with the progress, he sets the latest results aside. 

Soon he'll be able to make a compromise with the Bats. Greater healing with minimal powers, but enough durability, strength and speed to give them an edge. Tim had protested against the operation for X-Kryptonite saying he didn't want to change his self-identity. He was afraid his sense of himself would be compromised by having all of the powers of a Kryptonian. He didn't want to not be himself. This operation, if all goes as planned, will offer Tim and the other Bats less enhancement than a super-soldier, but enough to help protect them. It would be something that wouldn't compromise who they are or how they do things, but would keep them safer and give them a healing factor. Goodness knows they have enough scars and and have had enough close calls.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Two weeks later, Lex brings the results of his experiments to Jay. 

"So, are there grades of this?" asks Jay. "I mean can we choose how super-powered we are from it?" 

"Yes," says Lex. "We have five ratios we can work with to produce the desired results. All X-K and no Blue K means full on Kryptonian capabilities. On the other end of the spectrum, the same amount of both provides an accelerated healing factor and immunity to Green K but no superpowers. One part Blue K and four parts X-K means most Kryptonian abilities, very little resistance to Green K. Two parts Blue K to three parts X-K means powers like Kon-El's natural abilities: super strength, enhanced vision and hearing and invulnerability. No heat vision, no super speed, no flight. Seven parts Blue K to ten parts X-K produces a surprising result: enhanced speed, strength, stamina, durability, senses and reflexes. Plenty of accelerated healing factor. Just superhuman enough to be superhuman, but still plenty mortal. Almost complete immunity to Greek K. I have a suspicion that ratio may be a favorite among you Bats."

"That last one's the one I want," Jay says. "That seems like a perfect balance for me. I don't need to be a Super."

"How invulnerable, on a scale of one to ten do you want to be?" asks Lex.

"Seven," says Jay.

"In that case, the ratio I suggested a moment ago may be best for you. Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Absolutely," says Jay.

"Very well. I'll have my surgeons and supplies prepped. Are you free tomorrow?"

"You bet!" says Jay.

"Be here in the morning at nine o'clock sharp. The surgeries will be scheduled for ten, but you have to be prepped. Don't eat anything after six p.m. tonight, and get plenty of rest."

"Guess that means I'm not patrolling tonight," says Jay.

"No you are not," says Lex, "unless you'd like the surgery another day."

"Tomorrow's fine," says Jay.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next day after Lex sees Jay off for surgery, he contacts Tim and asks him to meet with him. Tim isn't happy to be taken away from the case he's on, but Nightwing tells him it'll do him some good to take a break.

What he doesn't expect is Lex to propose a surgery. He tells Tim of the ratios and how he even has the option for no superpowers but a healing factor. Lex can be very persuasive, saying that it would just keep him safer and not change who he is and using a charm that makes Clark and Jason melt.

Tim isn't falling for it though and wants to know his price. What is Lex going to expect from him or what's his ulterior motive? 

"My dear boy, I want nothing from you but for you to be safe. Your line of work can be very dangerous and I know Jason would be crushed if something happened to you. Quite frankly, I expect to have to pay you to get you to have the surgery. I'm interested in keeping you safe above all else in this matter."

"Lex, I don't—"

"How's two million?"

"What?! No, Lex I'm not going to take your money. I just don't think I need it. I'm doing just fine and—"

"Two-Face filled your body with bullet holes while you were in kevlar and inertrite."

"Okay, but I use vibranium now," says Tim.

"Does that include every bit of your head, even your eyes?"

"No, you know what my costume looks like."

"Then I know that you are woefully unprepared for a gunshot to the head. Invulnerability or healing factor. It's your choice, but I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Uggh!" says Tim, frustrated.

"What would Bruce want you to do?" asks Lex.

"He wouldn't want me to be coerced into having a surgery I don't want," says Tim.

"I am not coercing you, I am _convincing_ you. Why don't I give Bruce a call and we can see what he has to say."

Tim's phone chimes.

A text from Bruce: 'Get the damn surgery!!'

Tim texts back: 'Did you bug my phone?' 

Bruce replies: 'I know what Lex wanted to talk to you about. Jay is getting surgery right now.'

'Also, maybe.'

"Damn it, Bruce!" Tim says. "Okay, Luthor! I'll get the ratio with slight enhancements. No flight, I can already fly. No heat vision, I don't need it. No complete invulnerability. I don't want to have to get kryptonite needles for all of my medical kits."

"You have yourself a deal. I'll transfer the credits to your account so you don't back out of this."

"Lex, I—"

"Don't argue, Timothy. The funds and the surgery are non-negotiable at this point. You can still change your mind on the ratios, but I expect you won't. You may see yourself out, schedule your surgery with Hope and have a pleasant day."

"You are so infuriating!"

"That's what Clark always tells me. I suppose now I'll have to admit that it's not just him."

"Don't transfer the two million to my account!"

"Consider it already done."

"Fine! I'll just give it to Jay since he doesn't have a regular income."

" _Invest_ Timothy! Give him half now and invest the rest. I know you are proficient in banking and stocks strategies."

"Why are you like this? You're the Devil turned Fairy-Godmother!"

"I'm told it's because Clark is a good influence on me. However, if you knew me in my twenties, you'd know I was always this generous to my friends and allies."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lex," Tim says feeling defeated.

"I'll see you then. Do tell Bruce I said 'hello'."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Tim gets out of his surgery, he still feels like himself. He isn't godlike like the Kryptonians and his speed and strength fall just above to the peak of human abilities, though admittedly, he doesn't have the muscles for the amount of strength he now possesses. Bruce is there when he wakes up and cradles his hand in his own. 

"How are you Tim?"

"I'll feel better when this is all over with and I can go out on patrol. Is Jason around?"

"I'm here," says Jason, coming forward next to the bed. 

"Good. I need to smack you for going out with someone so pig-headed."

"'Going out'? Lex and I are pretty serious. You make it sound like a high school infatuation."

"I'm not calling you his 'concubine'."

"It's the most accurate term. A romantic life partner that domestically lives with an individual and holds a position just short of being a spouse. Clark's the spouse, and I'm the concubine. It fits."

"I'm still not calling you that." Something red catches Tim's eye and he looks to Jay who is standing in the corner. "Is that my Robin suit?"

"I thought you might like to wear it out of here," says Jay. "I'm wearing mine."

"You had it treated with vibranium, didn't you?"

"Technically, no. Bruce did."

"Bruce! Why?"

"I know you don't wear it often, but I thought you'd like some extra protection. I also had some extra wings in red and black with yellow-gold accents made as a backup pair so you can wear wings with that uniform."

"We have too many Robins," says Tim.

"Only three, counting you. Black L doesn't count," says Jay. "Besides, you're still Redwing. You just have an extra outfit. And this way if anyone busts in with a gun while we're… I mean, while you're wearing it, then you'll be wearing vibranium."

"Yeah, except for my ass," says Tim.

"The uniform's not assless," says Bruce, confused.

"He means 'cause they fuck in it," says Jason bluntly. 

Bruce goes rigid. "Is that so?" he says slowly. 

"Like you've never had sex in the Bat uniform," says Jason.

"I haven't. It's never even occurred to me."

"Have you ever thought about having sex with Selina while she's still in her Catwoman getup?" asks Jason.

"Hasn't everybody?" says Bruce.

"We should make a Robin costume for her so Bruce can see how sexy those are," says Jay.

Bruce openly gags. "Somehow dressing up my girlfriend as one of my sons doesn't seem that appealing."

Everyone laughs at that, and Tim relaxes for the first time since he woke up. Slowly, but surely, they are getting Bruce back for the goddamn slideshow. He half wonders if Lex is going to send her a Robin costume anyways and tell her to wear it for Bruce. That seems like something Lex would do. _Something with a corset or a bodice…_ Tim thinks. Hell, if he ever feels like crossdressing, that seems like a good outfit for him. 

He moves his mind away from Robin-themed lingerie and looks back at his Robin uniform. "Tell me you'll wear it with me on patrol!" says Jay, clearly excited about going as Robin with Robin. Well, a Robin he likes.

"Maybe," says Tim, "Let's just get me out of here and I'll come to your place. I don't feel any stitches or anything. Am I good to go?"

"The doctors have to give you one more once-over, then we can take you home," says Bruce.

"I'd rather just go home with Jay," says Tim.

"You both have rooms at Wayne Manor. Why can't you go there?" says Bruce looking hurt.

"We're already in LexCorp Towers and Jay has an apartment here. There's more privacy and Jason's nearby and I'll come to the cave tonight."

"Okay," says Bruce, looking like someone just killed his puppy.

"Urgh! Dad, don't pull this shit. I love you, and I'll spend the day with you tomorrow," says Tim.

"You promise?" says Bruce.

"I promise," says Tim.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You are one lucky man!" says Jay as he lays Tim down on his bed.

"Why's that?"

"Lots of reasons, but most of all, because you have me."

"Someone's cocky. Do you have the paddle around here somewhere?" says Tim looking around under the bed as he hangs over the side.

"The leather one or the wood one?"

"The leather one."

"Right here Babybird," Jay says pulling it from a drawer in the nightstand. "Come here, I want to pleasure you before I punish you."

"How are you going to—"

Jay pulls Tim's pants down and puts his head face-down in his lap. He's having a lot of fun torturing Tim because he knows Tim loves it but can't get off like that alone. Soon he's flipped Tim over and is going to town on that side of him, earning squeaks and moans from Tim. Finally he decides he isn't patient enough to paddle Tim first and starts thrusting gently into him.

"You can go harder if you want. I'm not gonna break."

"I just don't want to hurt you Babybird. Let's work up to that gradually together."

Tim doesn't listen. He angles his rump up and pushes backwards, impaling himself on Jay and making Jay freak out a bit. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! Are you okay, Babybird?"

"I'm fine. Just want more."

"Next time you pull a stunt like that I'm going to paddle you without fucking you."

"You can't do that. You don't have the self-control."

Jay's mouth tightens and his eyes narrow. "Watch me!" he says and he pulls Tim's suit down another couple of inches and starts smacking his ass with his hand. Tim scoots backwards, feeling like he can't get enough pressure and Jay starts smacking him harder and harder. 

"Do you think we need Blue Kryptonite?" Tim blurts. 

"Huh?" says Jay.

"I mean, I'm feeling it and I'm enjoying it, but it doesn't hurt. Maybe the surgery did something to my pain tolerance."

"Um, yeah. We can check that out. Is that why you were so impatient earlier? You wanted it to hurt?"

"I like it when you're rough with me, but you were going painfully slow. I just wanted to… I don't know what I wanted. I just want it like it was before. I'll see if I can borrow some Blue K from Conner. Let me up real quick?"

"Yeah, sure," says Jay, helping Tim sit up in bed and pull his pants up. "I didn't realize the pain was so much of a factor. I told you I don't want to hurt you with sex."

"I like pain when it's done right, and you do it perfectly. I think the operation just took away some of the fire that really gets me going. I'll be right back."

Tim goes into the hall and takes the elevator to the penthouse. Soon, he returns with a big hunk of Blue Kryptonite and puts it on the nightstand. "Okay," Tim says, "let's try this again."

They do and Tim's sensitivity comes back like it never left, but the redness is healing so quickly after each swat, and Jay is starting to wonder if he was leaving more bruises before than he thought. Tim is keening with delight, and Jay isn't getting tired. By the time Jay hits spank number 75, Tim is coming undone in his lap, convulsing with pleasure and crying out "I love you Jason!"

"I love you too, Babybird," says Jay. "I love you too."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Offering the surgery for slight enhancements to the other Titans East was a no brainer. Unlike his family and extended family, Lex is only providing one option, the option that Jay and Tim selected. Bunker and Empress were hesitant, but quickly agreed. Eventually, so did Inertia, though he was determined to find out how the surgery would be done. Lex provided the simple explanation for him: special meteorites would be ground into dust and implanted in the bone marrow. Inertia wanted a lot more details but Lex refused. In the end, he agreed to the surgery as well. Cassie and Adonis, being demigods, have no need for the surgery and turned down the offer. 

Once all of the Titans East are properly enhanced, Jason pushes them harder in training, and they do so well, he can't help but smile. At least now, they've got an edge to help keep them alive.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	16. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dawn of New Krypton. Relations are strained but not irreparable. 
> 
> Tim has a birthday and couldn't be happier.
> 
> And the people of New Krypton have a special gift for Earth.

  


The terraforming of the moon is going well. It's almost 70% complete, including the core, mantle and crust. In a few weeks, the project will be completely irreversible. Already, plant life is flourishing and the lunar atmosphere has been growing rich in synthesized oxygen, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, hydrogen and other such chemicals, approximating but not matching the chemistry of Earth's atmosphere. This atmosphere lacks any sort of pollution and is growing a thicker ozone layer. Already, the newly created atmosphere is experiencing rainstorms and wind currents that approximate those of ancient Krypton and Earth, creating alien, yet familiar phenomena. The lakes are full of fresh water now and the 'lakes' of the moon, like Lake Imbrius are beginning to form freshwater refuges for aquatic plant life and algea. The salt water lakes and seas will form next. The deserts of the moon are vast and perfect, with sand made from moondust and Kryptonian crystal grains. The cold of the Arctic regions are close to that of Earth, but the sunlight absorbed and redistributed by the Kryptonian crystals keeps the tropical and subtropical regions nice and warm. The cities sprawled out at the North and South Poles are newly named, in secret by Kal-El himself. Kryptonopolis at the North Pole and New Kandor at the South Pole. Kryptonopolis is intended to be the capital where laws are made and royal houses assembled. New Kandor is expected to be the hub of metropolitan art and marketure, a beacon of commerce and culture for the new world. At the equator on a lake is New Argo, the commercial hub for the center of the bright side of the moon. It's on the continent of Lurvan which is mostly surrounded by seas but has land bridges in most directions allowing for travel to the North, Northwest, East and Southeast, as well as South Southwest. Some of the land bridges already have roads on them and the planetary transit systems are already developing. 

Lex is particularly pleased with the progression of the cloning programs and urbanization. The atmospheres of the cities are protected by force fields and crystal ceilings and the atmospheres are fully developed, allowing for the release of birds, miniature wyverns and small squirrel-like animals. The plants and water give them all that they need and the wyverns eat ever-growing crystals and digest them into a harder substance, like the diamonds of Krypton, stronger even than vibranium. Lex has taken to using plasma technology to attempt to create cutting and shaping tools from them, only succeeding in the drill bits that he uses to excavate colorful Kryptonite from the moon's mantel. Kryptonite is like gold: limited and valuable. The mining is cautious and careful not to destabilize or overharvest the moon, performed by Kryptonian robots. Only a few metric tonnes are mined before Lex puts the endeavor aside, keeping the colorful Kryptonite in sealed lead crates in a vault within a vault. Only Kal-El and Lex can access it and unless Lex's rather large supply of Kryptonite on Earth is deplenished, he sees no reason to ever open the vaults. 

Just a few weeks and the ocean, seas and forests will fully bloom. The air will be perfect for habitation and the cloned animals will be released. With the moon on the verge of irreversible transformation, Lex and the boys are excited to see the new world flourish. Kal-El is already preparing to retrieve and enlarge a population of Kryptonians that are in stasis in the bottle City of Kandor. He can't wait to reveal New Krypton to those who have long since lost hope. The citizens of Kandor knew what was happening when Brainiac took their city and added it to his collection. It was the apocalypse to them. Now, they have the opportunity to survive and thrive beyond the doom they had accepted. 

The Justice League has taken note of the moon's changes, seeing the change in size and position, but not seeing past the illusion that the moon has not changed. They know it is unnatural, but have no leads on what is causing it. Kal-El has yet to break down and tell them, although he keeps the legacy crystal with him in meetings in case he ever has to explain. Only a few weeks more and he can tell them. With any luck, they will remain in the dark until it's completely too late to stop. 

Conner, Colton, Jon, Arsenal, Roy, Jay, Jason, Tim and Adonis have all taken the time to explore Argo and Kryptonopolis. Jon and Conner prefer the ice-planet feel of Kryptonopolis, which is closer to the original weather of Krypton. Krypton was an ice planet after all. The others prefer the warmth and architecture of New Argo. The cityscape has more curves and spiraling domes and treelike interwoven crystals whereas Kryptonopolis is more jagged with sharp archways and a more cave-like feel, despite the enormous crystal towers, or perhaps because of them.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's March now, and only a week is left before the moon is 77% terraformed and unable to be reversed. Of course now is when the Justice League finds out. 

They're able to identify the crystal structures as Kryptonian, based on their observations of the Kryptonian fortresses on Earth. Immediately, they demand answers from Superman and he shows them the Legacy Crystal. 

The League is split, half of them commending Kal-El for his initiative in doing what needs to be done. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Hal Jordan don't see it that way. They see Kal-El's actions as being selfish and irresponsible. They're opposed by Guy Gardner, Batman, the Hawks, Supergirl, Zauriel and the Flash, who say Kal-El did what had to be done to save the planet Earth from apocalypse. With a population of Kryptonians under a yellow sun, the Earth will have a much better chance of surviving if Apokalypse or War World attack again.

Wonder Woman is afraid the Kryptonians will all enslave the humans as they did the clones of their own kind. Supergirl points out that slavery was abolished long ago on Krypton and that with a planet of their own, Earth would be more likely to be a vacation spot than a source of any resources. Martian Manhunter insists that the Kryptonians will strain Earth's relationship with the Martians. Batman says it may help the three worlds altogether and that interplanetary relations will be taken more seriously on Earth with their own moon as a beacon of hope. When the illusion is dropped, the crystal cities, vast seas and lluminous deserts will be clearly visible on Earth and the moon will appear much larger in the sky, giving a beautiful night as the moon glitters like diamonds. The Flash says that no matter what the arguments are, the safety of the Earth is at stake and they must continue the terraforming to ensure that Zod, when he returns, will have no power over the Earth and no motive to change it. Surely he will make political power plays on New Krypton, but if thousands of Kryptonians are against him, he will be banished to the phantom zone again, unless he's executed on sight, which is a real possibility. If not for Jor-El, Zod would have been executed before the destruction of Krypton. Hal Jordan calls them biased and blinded by the optimism and fear that the situation inspires. Batman argues that those opposed to New Krypton are the ones blinded by fear. 

The League continues to argue and without a consensus on what to do, they don't notice as Luthor and the Superboys work to accelerate the process. 

It's only three days until the moon is irreversibly terraformed and still at odds with each other, the League doesn't notice that it's too late.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The unveiling of New Krypton is a shock to the world. World leaders are outraged, most of them seeing the story of Earth's apocalypse and time travel as a hoax. Some leaders believe it though and several countries officially support the formation of the new world. The moon is more beautiful than ever and some of the world sees it as a beacon of hope, condemning the opinions that it's an attempt at invasion. Luthor releases myths and stories of Kryptonian culture in a series of best-selling books and soon, everyone knows the stories of Rao and Nightwing and Flamebird. The interest in Kryptonian and Kryptonese culture are gaining supporters left and right and the books have already been translated and published in twenty different Earth languages. Though many are concerned for the security of the Earth, others are curious and anxious to meet more Kryptonians, see Kryptonian theater and art and learn about this now neighboring alien society that is being built in plain view of their night sky.

The Justice League, in order to maintain good relations with the U.S. government, dismisses Kal-El and Kara Zor-El from their ranks and bans all Kryptonians from ever joining the League. Kal-El says he can form a new community of superheroes who are open to positive relations with Kryptonians. Though not directly affiliated with the government, the Zygaiu Zeðim becomes respected by many world governments, taking the English name Champions of Unity. Green Lantern Guy Gardner abandons the Justice League to join the Champions, as do the Flash and Captain Marvel. The moon is 96% terraformed and the atmosphere is ready for habitation. The Champions of Unity work to bring about the Dawn of New Krypton, working in the fortress cities to release wild animals and prepare hospitals and transportation systems. Humans can breathe the air on New Krypton, though it takes a few minutes to adjust to the higher oxygen levels. 

Soon the cities and wildlife are ready for the arrival of the Kandorians. Kal-El says prayers to Rao, and now, Sol, as he uses the Fortress of Solitude to release the citizens of Kandor and teleport them to New Kandor, where the Superboys, Titans, Titans East and Champions greet them with water bottles, food and medical care. Only a few individuals are lost, having been gravely injured before Brainiac shrunk the city. The others are disoriented, but welcome the new chance to live their lives.

The boys make friends easily, meeting Kryptonians their age. Mara Fal-Dar is a the equivalent of a blacksmith, working with her father Fal Dar who creates everything from swords to teleportation devices. The twins, Van- and Val-Ko are warriors, training to join the Kandorian police force. Tor-Van is a young politician, almost like a prince and loves reading books. And Lora Kal-Veks is a skilled bartender, able to make drinks, potions and remedies from a number of Kryptonian plants. 

Each citizen of New Krypton, including the Terran Kryptonians, recieve what is essentially a crystal-tech smartphone. The names and comm stats are entered into a database which is accessible to all crystal-phone users and helps people find and contact their families and friends. 

New Krypton is surrounded by a planetary shield, just in case the humans decide to launch nuclear missiles at the moon. Most of the Kandorians don't see Earth as a threat but as a sister planet and are glad that the humans they've met so far are kind and helpful. Soon, the Kandorians have split between the three major cities of New Argo, New Kandor and Kryptonopolis. They maintain most of the old laws of Krypton, but begin to make new ones in regards to interplanetary relations. Except for diplomats and emissaries, travel to Earth is highly restricted, especially since most of the Kryptonians are still getting used to living under a yellow sun and having superpowers. 

Back on Earth, the news is alight with speculation and no one really knows what's going on on the moon yet. Rumors that the Kryptonians are building an army to conquer Earth have been circulating, perpetuated by fear. It helps that the human members of the Champions and Titans have come forward to denounce these rumors, pointing out that if that were the case, they themselves would be in danger. Empress has been a popular guest on talk shows. Her exotic accent and unflappable nature are perfect for countering rumors with logic while entrancing audiences with her charm. 

A few diplomats are coming to Earth to speak to the United Nations and formally request to be a part of the organization. Though many countries are aggressively against it, several countries plan to welcome them with open arms. Only time will tell whether or not New Krypton will be accepted. 

It's beautiful in the sky at night, the crystals reflecting and refracting light from the sun and the weather producing swirls of clouds that can be seen on Earth. Even on a New Moon, the light will refract through the crystals, providing an aura of light around the dark side of the moon and giving the visual effect of an eclipse.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The recent media attention has put the Titans in the spotlight. Though many super-powered individuals have asked to join their ranks, no one has been accepted.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex doesn't know whether to bring Clark in on this or not. The Jasons, Dick the Elder and Tim want their own miniature crystal fortress in Gotham. Bruce has welcomed them to use the Batcave but both of the Jasons are hesitant and all of them are concerned about having privacy if they use the Batcave. The Fortress of Metropolis isn't that far for Black Lantern, but the others can't fly. 

Lex is getting input from all of them on how the design of the new cave will go. Lex has legally obtained an empty lot in the city where he plans to build a small apartment manor that will act as the surface face of the establishment and use a Fortress Crystal to create an elaborate basement with all the technology and privacy they could want. He'd rather just build a zeta-tube in a normal basement so they can teleport to the Fortress of Metropolis, but Jason complains that the Fortress is too crowded for them to have the privacy they want for Bat-related issues.

The construction of the apartment manor is already underway and it will have eight large apartments on five floors, the bottom floor being the lobby except for the entrance to the basement. All of them will be safehouses for the Bats, but the look of a multifamily complex will keep it in line with the surrounding area and the formal gothic architecture isn't out of place in that particular neighborhood. All of the apartments will have large vault doors that will seem almost industrial chic, which is the attempted decor for the building aside from the lobby. Part of the construction has involved rerouting pipes for gas, water and electrical around so that the new underground Fortress will not cause any problems with municipal utilities. 

Clark's a bit better with programming Fortress Crystals, but Lex feels like he really outdid himself with the Lunar Fortresses and thinks he can manage an elaborate basement.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Tim's birthday is next week. He'll be eighteen and Jay is excited about that. Now, no matter where they are in the country, they can be together without breaking any laws. Except sodomy laws in some states, but those are rarely enforced and they don't see themselves going to those states. Unless Kansas is like that. They should probably look that up. Lex and Clark's wedding will be in Kansas and they've already been invited. Lex sent out the invitations last week, and the wedding is set for early July, just after Colton and Conner's birthday. Jay is being allowed to attend the Wedding as Robin because there can only be one Jason Todd at the wedding. Lex has already been developing formal wear for them, drawing on his existing costume to have his suit designed. It will still be full vigilante gear rather than a tuxedo, but it will have a much more elegant and formal design. His designers are having a lot of fun coming up with ideas for the costume and Jay is having fun giving his input. Jay will be wearing a mask to the wedding but if he spends too much time next to Jason, people may think they're related. Lex just hopes the similarities between them won't be noticed. After all, lots of people have similar features.

Conner still doesn't know what to get Tim for his birthday. He can't think of anything he doesn't already have. The guy is rich and has a rich father on top of that. With Lex's wallet and Conner's allowance, Conner can get him something expensive, but he doesn't know what. 

But Colton found an ad for an art gallery auction and thinks if they get him an expensive painting, maybe a Van Gogh or a Monet, they can please him and give him something he loves. The auction will also have a few Picassos and Rembrandts, but Conner remembers Tim saying that he specifically likes Van Gogh and Monet. 

They decide to make it a gift from all three of them: Jonny Mars, Colton Luthor and Conner Kent. Jonny's excited to go to the auction. He doesn't like art in an educated sense like Colton and Tim do, but he loves pretty things. 

Jay decides to go lewd with his gift, getting a gel-like replica of his cock made and making a second one a top of the line vibrator. With the money Tim gave him, he has plenty to get this done very, very well. 

Jason isn't sure what to get him, so he decides to get him a new wardrobe with casual chic garments and Olympic quality wrestling leotards and bathing suits. Some have the Robin 'R' on them, but most are designed without it. Technically, Tim isn't a Robin anymore, but he uses Robinrangs when he goes out as Robin with Jay (which isn't all that often) and he enjoys the Robin persona almost as much as Jay does. Some of the bathing suits have their own Redwing themed designed, with symbols or pictures representing the inertrite wings. 

Lex is planning on unveiling the new headquarters for the Bats in the loft apartment manor in Gotham on Tim's birthday. It isn't far from the bar, Warriors, which was opened by Guy Gardner as a superhero community bar. Jason's twenty-one now, and technically it's licensed as a restaurant as well, so the underaged heroes can go there without a problem. They just can't drink. Guy has two locations, one in Metropolis and one in Gotham. Jason thinks he might frequent them whenever he feels like going out. Guy has been giving him ring lessons as well and would certainly welcome him. Maybe even Batman will drop by once in a while to unwind. It's unlikely he'll drink, but Guy keeps a pleasant atmosphere in his bars, so Batman may not have to drink to unwind. Jason thinks it will do him some good. Nightwing has thought about tending bar there, but can't decide if it's a bad move. He doesn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention but he can already mix drinks and he has charm in spades. Plus, it's close to their safe house and the crystal cave. Nightwing's really considering it. He needs a job and this way he could be himself on the job. He identifies with his hero persona more than his civilian one, though they are very similar.

Bruce has already decided to buy Tim a new car. He wants a performance car that can be his vigilante vehicle like the Batmobile is to Batman. He's thinking of calling it The Redbird. He just can't decide on the make and model. Maybe a redesigned _Viper_ or a _Camaro_ or _Mustang._

Clark doesn't know what to get him but settles on a ruby woven vibranium leather bracelet. It will go with his primary color scheme and it won't break or get ruined. He'll have to borrow money from Lex to buy it, but the Wakandan jeweler is giving him a very fair deal. 

Little Dick thinks a new wrist computer with updated hardware and software is a good way to go, so he makes it himself from parts he buys from WayneTech Enterprises. It's automatic hacking software is like no other. 

Tim's decided to have a private birthday party rather than a gala-like event and he wants everyone there in superhero uniforms. His friends don't mind and Wayne Manor is so secure, it's unlikely anyone will know of the party, especially if they use the zeta-tube in the Batcave to arrive. 

Finally the day comes and his family and friends join him at the party to celebrate his coming of age. Some of the Titans East are there, including Cassie, Thad, Miguel and Anita. The entire El, Luthor and Wayne families are there, including Barbara Gordon and Little Jon Kent. The celebration starts with music and dancing, piñatas and party games, drinks, barbecue grill-out style food and friendly sparring. 

They have cake at noon and Tim blows out all of his candles at once. His wish is for his relationship with Jay to last and one day for them to get married. He tells know one but he exchanges playful grins with Jay and Tim can tell he knows he was somehow involved in the wish. It doesn't take him being a detective to figure it out. Jay can tell by the way Tim looks at him with open adoration. 

Tim's presents impress and delight him. He can't believe Bruce gave him a modified _Viper_ with two back seats and plenty of room in the trunk. The car isn't much bigger than before, and the engine will have no problem accommodating for the added size and weight. The trunk is outfitted like an armory with extra suits, both Robin and Redwing and an extra pair of inertrite wings. The grappling guns are a new design, sleeker and more powerful, and the plethora of smoke bombs, batarangs, Robinrangs, bo staffs and other equipment blows him away. And that's just the trunk! 

Tim can't believe Jay's gift, and he leaves it in the box when he sees it, quickly covering it up and shoving it into a cupboard. He'll put it in his room later. He's a little surprised, having expected a ring or a trinket from Jay, but the only jewelry he got was from Superman. He loves the bracelet and immediately puts it on. 

The other gifts are wonderful too, and when Conner, Colton and Jon present him with an authentic Monet, he melts. Each gift is exciting and memorable and soon all the presents have been opened and Tim gives hugs and thanks to everyone present. 

After cake and presents, the party moves to the indoor pool and everyone has a lot of fun swimming. Not everyone brought swimming suits but Bruce had the foresight to buy plenty of extras in various sizes. There are multiple jacuzzis as well and many adults, including Jase and Jason prefer the relaxation to the boisterous activity of the pool. 

Finally, it's time for the unveiling of the Crystal Cave and only the Bats can see that. The party goes on at the manor, but with the guest of honor gone, many go home and get back to their lives, be them relaxing or invigorating. Many have patrols and training they don't want to neglect and reluctantly leave the revelry.

Arsenal and Roy are invited with Tim, the Jasons, Dick the Elder and Batman to see the new cave underneath the apartment manor in 3rd Street. They see the cave for the first time and are in awe. 

To keep within the most predominant color pattern of the Bats, the crystals of the cave are a translucent black, and on some of the flat crystal walls, cave paintings are present, telling the stories of the members lives including Batman's origins, how Jason died and resurrected twice and how Tim was kidnapped to train with Jason and became his protége. If one didn't already know the stories, the pictographs would mean nothing, making murals of seemingly senseless designs. Even the Roys are in the pictographs and the story of Roy replacing, and later rescuing, Arsenal becomes a story of tragedy and heroism that only they truly know. The story of how Jay was rescued from his world and became the new Robin is featured as well and it even displays pictographs of sensuality between him and Jason, Jay's eyes green before that particular scene, but teal blue afterwards. Most of the pictographs are written in red, but there are splashes of color here and there to help tell the stories like the example of Jay's eyes. 

The computer systems are top notch, just a bit better than the Batcave's, and a zeta-beam platform is in the corner, prepped and ready with authorizations for only select Bats and supers. Nightwing is particularly pleased with the aesthetics and keeps complimenting the artistry involved in the design of the place. There is a crystal tech computer as well and the black crystals are beautifully crafted and the crystal consoles are a beautiful dark navy color that attracts the eye and makes seeing the consoles easier. 

There is a small training area as well as familiar gym equipment so they can practice and train in the cave. There is even gymnastic equipment like rings, a high bar, parallel bars, balance beams and pommel horses so that the Bats can practice their gymnastics and acrobatics.

Jason's favorite part is the armory, a rather large and spacious one, built just how he likes it as if he designed it himself. There's even a cylindrical vault that comes out of the floor in front of a meditation mat and contains an extra Black Lantern Power Battery. 

There are vault doors to the armory and only a select few can open it through built-in biometric scans. It has supplies for Bats and archers alike and has spare vibranium-treated uniforms for each of the people the cave was built for. Roy and Arsenal are particularly happy that their costumes are their favorites, the ones they wore the night of the celebrity auction with dark red and black in a formal look. There are a variety of Robin uniforms, both for Tim and for Jay, including some with long sleeves, some without sleeves at all, long pants, tights, a variety of boots, gloves and gauntlet gloves and a large area just for masks. Some of the masks have designs imprinted on them including sleek accents, tribal looking ones with curves and spirals, some with Celtic knots and some with multiple colors, mainly various reds and blacks, though there are some for Nightwing that are a variety of blues and blacks. 

Tim makes plans in his mind to show Conner and Colton the spectacle if the Crystal Cave. He wants to patrol with Conner more and maybe venture between Gotham and Metropolis. Batman doesn't like metas in Gotham, but Tim hopes he'll make an exception for Conner if Tim is with him. 

They go back to the manor, and the Luthors and Jason head back to Metropolis while Tim and Jay go up to Tim's room, getting Jay's present out of the cupboard on the way there. 

All in all, Tim's had the perfect birthday and he couldn't be happier or feel more loved.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The unveiling of the garden is a big occasion. It's in a crystal cavern that focuses the sunlight into red sunlight for all of the native Kryptonian plants. The area is only two acres large, but Lex had to fight city council to get the permit for it to be so big. The flowering vines, ferns, trees, perennials, grass and lilies are all Kryptonian plants, transferred to the garden from New Krypton and grown to perfection with Hemlock's powers. There's a small lake with koi fish and frogs and a grove of large trees with park benches nestled in it. There's a playground for children with crystalline sand made from Kryptonian crystals and the squirrel-like creatures that run about are a Kryptonian species, kept inside the cavern by a selective force field. The ceilings of the cavern are high and Lex and his children couldn't be happier with the fruits of their efforts. 

The opening ceremony involves the cutting of a ribbon. Lex has passed the honor of cutting it to Superman and the Man of Steel draws a lot of attention as he lands at the gathering of reporters television cameras, families and ecology experts. Professors from all over the scientific community are there to see the alien plants first-hand. Families interested in showing their children the unique park stand with camcorders and picnic blankets, ready to sit in the alien environment and enjoy the day. Reporters and cameras from all of the news stations and newspapers are there with live feeds and sound recorders to record the event for posterity (and profit). 

When Lex passes Kal-El the large scissors, Kal-El takes a minute to give a speech.

"My fellow citizens of Earth, this is a time of unity and friendship between my home planet Earth and our sister planet, New Krypton. In light of recent events, my family and I have decided to share some of Krypton's beauty with the people of Earth. These plants and this park are a sign of trust and companionship between the two worlds and my family and I have dedicated this garden to the citizens of Earth as a sign of our solidarity with our home planet. I may have been born on Krypton, but I was raised here, and being the child of two worlds, I feel it is my duty to help them flourish and unite as brothers. Our sister planet is here to help, and so am I. We will continue to strive for peace and right the wrongs we find. Without further ado, I present to you the Lara-El Garden of Tranquility." Superman cuts the ribbon and leads the gathering inside the cavern. Everyone is in awe of the crystal that surrounds them, the refracted red light and the gorgeous garden of alien plants. Lex and Superman lead groups around the park, telling them about the plants , their folklore and their medicinal uses. So many stories are associated with the plants and telling them really helps Kal-El feel closer to his parents. Families find nice places in the shade to start their picnics and children play and laugh on the playground. The news cameras split up as they realize other Kryptonians are present. Colton and Conner speak to the reporters and their cameras with dignity and respect and explain the need for the sister planets to find common ground and learn to respect each other. They explain that this garden isn't only an endeavor of their family, but a gift from New Krypton to Earth in the spirit of peace and brotherhood. The news reporters and cameras are eating this up and get more and more excited with each passing word. Soon, the Superboys lead them around the park, showing them their favorite places and explaining why certain plants were included. 

Superboy and Hemlock are found in a small grove where Superboy is meditating while Hemlock grows flowers and bushes around him, creating a peaceful place. There is a seven-foot statue of Rao in front of Superboy where he is sitting in the meditation garden and Hemlock is growing beautiful flowers at its feet. 

They answer a few questions for reporters, but the reporters feel like they need to see more of the park during the limited time they have on live TV. 

Tor-Van and Lora Kal-Veks are tending to ferns on the northwest side of the park and Tor-Van's words are like honey when he talks to the reporters. He explains that as an ambassador to Earth, this gesture of unity between the planets is important to him, personally and professionally. He talks about Krypton and the tragedy of his home city being taken by Brainiac in a cataclysmic event, equating it to the apocalypse. He talks of the hopelessness of his people as they were taken and of the joy and inspiration given by their second chance on life. He explains that his people had given up, believing it was the end. He tells the reporters how having New Krypton as a home has changed everything and how eager everyone on New Krypton is to befriend the people of Earth. They're thankful and once again have hope. 

Some of the reporters actually cry at his words, unable to fathom such a tragedy and inspired with new hope by his story of how the Kandorians were recovered. Tor-Van explains that the formation of New Krypton is like a heaven created just for them and promises that he would do everything in his power to save the people of Earth if they ever met the same fate as Kandor. 

As Tor-Van finishes his story of tragedy and hope, Lora Kal-Veks begins explaining the botany and science that goes into adapting the plants for Earth's atmosphere. It's fascinating, but after Tor-Van's speech, it's hard for the reporters to really absorb what she is saying. Eventually though, a human botanist arrives and she talks science with him while the cameras are still rolling and the reporters take that time to emotionally recover from Tor-Van's story.

What strikes one reporter the most is the Kryptonian versions of butterflies littering the air around a field of flowers. She holds out her hand and a black, pink and electric blue butterfly lands on her hand. The photographs of that interaction are priceless and will no doubt be one of the most famous images of the new park. 

Finally, the gathering returns to the lilly pond where Lex gives a closing speech and Superman gives his thanks to everyone for coming. 

At the end of the gathering, when the cameras are off and everyone is going their separate ways, Jon is filled with hope. But it isn't his hope. It's the hope everyone is carrying for the brotherhood of the Kryptonians and humans. 

Truly, it has been a miraculous day.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


New Krypton is beautiful. The never setting sun is low in the sky, but the light is muted in the castle that Conner and Colton were given in appreciation for helping to build New Krypton and save the people of Kandor. The crystal screen gives the illusion of twilight as Conner, Colton and Jon look out the window at the beautiful landscape, holding each other gently but tightly as they lean on each other and enjoy the comfort of each other's arms. 

The castle is in the country, outside of Kryptonopolis. It's near the dark side of the moon, but still in the light. When they look out the north side, they can see stars and when they look out the south side, the sun rests just above the horizon. They have three wyverns the size of horses that guard the castle. Oreo, the brown and white one, sneaks up on them and nudges against their backs, cuddling them from behind with his wing. 

Conner wishes they could stay like this forever, but he knows they have to go back to Earth tomorrow. 

Colton leads Oreo out of the room and Conner takes Jon to the magnificent bed where he lays him down gently and helps him disrobe. Soon, the three of them are naked, kissing each other gently yet passionately and flourishing under the contact. Jon mounts Conner who's laying on his back, and Colton comes up from behind. They lay together like this for hours, kissing and cuddling until they fall asleep with dreams of peace and joy.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



End file.
